Witness
by duskri123
Summary: When the threat of death is brought down on your coven, remember: your loyalty lies first with your mate before anyone else. Alice knows that better than anyone and this lesson is going to leave scars. Post-BD AU. Jasper-Bella. OOC.
1. Intro

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. The Twilight Saga and all recognizable characters involved are the property of Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: Hammerhips beta'd****. Much thanks to her for that. TheLyricalCutie and my lady dcurley1 preread. They are all awesome in their own ways. **

**Yes, I'm _here_. I have about a month and a half worth of chapters banked up for this story, so I feel comfortable posting it, the schedule will be once a week. Shorter chapters for less pressure on me, and a private goal added in there as well. Thanks for sticking around, and I hope you all like it. **

**Posted while listening to Lana Del Ray. A major inspirational factor in any writing I currently do.**

**Rated M. OOC. AU. Ten years post-Breaking Dawn. Jasper/Bella. **

**Summary: When the threat of death is brought down on your coven, remember: your loyalty lies first with your mate before anyone else. Alice knows that better than anyone and this lesson is going to leave scars.**

* * *

**Intro**

_The death of the heart is the saddest thing that can happen to you - Chinese Proverb_

* * *

It was panic; a complete rush of pandemonium in the usually calm coven – _family. _

_Why? _

_Who? _

_How? _

_When? _

"Where?"

Of course Bella would think to ask the most obvious, if not the smartest, question.

Edward shook his head at his mate. "Bella," he said quietly to rebuff her, though she swore she could hear an underlying hint of him chiding her as well.

"Edward," she replied using the same ridiculous tone he'd taken with her.

"You're still new." He raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. The brunette vampire's eyes narrowed in response. "Well?"

Rosalie snorted from her spot on the couch. Her legs were crossed as she buffed a file uselessly against her nails. "She's a decade old," their blonde sister said dismissively. "And her control has been far more than perfect since she awoke, Edward."

"Stay out of it, Rosalie!" Edward hissed spitefully.

Emmett, the bear-like guardian of their family, growled at the blatant display of disrespect his brother showed his wife. It was far too common between Edward and Rosalie. Carlisle, always the leader and peacekeeper, moved between the two men and held up a single pale hand in the air as if to silence them from any further argument.

Edward widened his eyes in his father's direction as he shouted in response to something Carlisle had been thinking. "You can't possibly be serious, Carlisle!" Bella, still silent, was becoming more and more agitated by the second. Between the private internal conversation that her husband and leader shared, the disgustingly patronizing way Edward dealt with her, and the fact that he was trying to make decisions for her once again – as if she were incapable or simply unaware of what this situation meant for them – the rage pooled in her stomach and she felt ready to blow.

It was ironic. When the empath of their family was truly needed for his special gift and his understanding of harsh emotional atmospheres, he was nowhere to be found.

Oh no, this time, he was the very _cause _of it.

"Alice?" Esme questioned quietly from the corner. "Should _you _not be –?"

"No," Alice shrieked, interrupting their adoptive mother. They all watched as Alice's eyes glazed over under yet another vision; she staggered in place from the weight of what she had seen before coming to and righting herself without a word. "I can't. Not this time."

"He is _your _mate," Edward shouted at his sister with narrowed eyes, his fists clenching in anger at his side.

"Son…" The warning in Carlisle's voice was clear.

Alice stared at Edward intently. She tried to appear calm and strong but the slight quiver in her limp hands gave the truth away. Edward recoiled and winced at whatever she had given him access to see in her mind.

"Oh, Alice," he murmured with a shake of his head. A shiver crept down his spine.

The remaining members of the family stood back, confused and silent.

Obviously this time... well, it was _bad. _

Alice shifted from one foot to another as she wrung her tiny hands. "We both know it will be worse if I go. Perhaps if one of the others goes, their judgement will push him further. I can't risk him running."

A look of disbelief followed quickly by one of disgust passed across Edward's features. "And she won't?"

Carlisle attempted to speak again but with a shake of Edward's head, he decided to leave it lay.

"_I'm_ right here. Don't speak about me like I'm not," Bella growled through clenched teeth. She was desperately trying to hold back her anger until she was away from their presence. "I _can _do this, Edward. Certainly Alice knows him better than any of us."

The remark was pointed and Edward hadn't missed it. The problem was Bella had no idea just how _difficult _Jasper could be at these times. When Edward noticed his wife nearly set in her choice, he immediately tried a different direction.

"I forbid you."

Two distinct scoffs echoed in the silence that followed from Rosalie and Bella, nearly synchronized. Once more, Bella narrowed her eyes at her husband and squared her shoulders. Instinctively, Edward leaned away from her rage filled gaze.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he threatened but his voice was sounding much weaker than before. He was suddenly unsure of himself and that was his second, if not third, mistake of the evening. "I forbid you."

Bella smirked before shaking her head. She walked to the front door and grabbed her running shoes. She slipped her feet into them quickly while the rest watched her, shocked not only by Edward's stance but also at Bella's defiance. It was unusual for them to argue, especially since the departure of their daughter. In the last couple of years, things between them had settled but it was obvious the old feelings were rising once again.

Her next words, directed straight at her husband, hit a bit too close to home. "We no longer live in your century, _husband_. And if history has taught us anything, forbidding women to do anything is positively useless."

"Hello, spine," Rosalie stated gleefully in the background.

Edward's eyes met his mate in his last attempt to make her see his argument more clearly. "Bella, please... you don't understand what this will mean." Bella stared back at him, watching the gold irises and waiting for the effect they so often had on her. "It won't be as simple as going, cleaning up and bringing him back." The dazzle effect had obviously lost its touch over the years.

He frowned once more, confused and then ran his fingers through his mess of hair. "_Please, _Bella," Edward pleaded.

This time, she ignored her mate completely and instead looked to her leader for further direction. Carlisle's face spoke volumes that she didn't need to hear spoken out loud. _Whatever it takes. No one can know, _it simply said. She understood. The wolves would hunt them down like prey without a second thought, regardless of her wayward daughter and her wolf. Everything they had worked so hard to obtain would be lost and they would be stuck running for God knows how long to get away. There would be no way Carlisle would allow them to fight – not that Bella wanted to.

Bella turned to Alice and repeated her earlier question, "Where?"

Minutes later she was running through the forest. She would have to cross the Canadian border quickly to make it to him by daybreak.

_No one can know..._

"Please, Bella…be careful, be smart, and do what he says," Alice had whispered too softly for the others to hear before Bella had left the property. The pain on Alice's face had been nearly too much to handle. "You have to trust _me_."

Just what was she walking into?

One thing was a certainty: Jasper had killed again.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just play in their sparkly sandbox and make them do things that would make their creator cringe. **

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Hammerhips for her work and my pre-readers, dcurley1 and TheLyricalCutie for their opinions and help. **

**So after this chapter, we'll move on to the once a week posting.**

* * *

**Chapter One **

Bella could hear the wind rushing through the forest as she ran, picking up a modest speed as it rustled the leaves above her head. She ran as fast as lightning could strike, although she barely made a sound—if any at all. Her feet hit the earth too fast to really leave an imprint in the dirt and debris littering the ground, and she passed property after property without ever really noticing some of the houses that occupied the land right outside of the forest's edge.

_One step, two step, three step, four.._. Bella smiled at the memory of an old rhyme she had sung to her daughter when Renesmee was younger.

For the rather young vampire, the situation she had put herself into was fairly _surreal_. Sure, Bella might not be able to fully understand what it felt like to feel that bloodlust rise, for the venom to sing in her dried veins as she sucked a human's body dry or the guilt that it carried... but sometimes she wondered. It was almost always inevitable.

Wondering and nearly _always _thinking...

What would she be like now if she hadn't woken up so extremely _abnormal_? Of course, her family acted as if it was just a pleasant surprise that she was so capable of controlling her thirst, her actions, and for the most part, her emotions as well. They didn't have the worry of needing to move for fear she'd slaughter the town. There hadn't been daily trials of learning how to touch and handle things that before had been so easy and then after, became so easily broken.

No, they certainly _acted _as if she were perfectly fine. But still, she knew she was different when they talked of the overwhelming urge. The one that had—at one point or another—nearly overtaken them, and she couldn't sympathize.

Yet she still wondered what they really felt and thought. Did they whisper things when she couldn't hear?

_Bella's an anomaly...unlike anything ever seen. _

And sometimes she wished; wished so hard that she could understand what it felt like to just be ordinary again. Even if being ordinary meant her perfect track record would have a blemish. That she would know the taste of human blood. Perhaps she would have been able to throw a few tantrums in that first year.

Unfortunately that hadn't been the case, though. Instead she had the priority of her child, the wolf who imprinted—which should have been impossible—and the over-looming visit of the Volturi. _We should have been killed for that_, Jasper had whispered to her well after the Volturi had gone. And he was right…so, so right. She stashed that bit of knowledge in her memory bank of blessed luck.

But they'd be back, too. Bella was sure of it.

Bella was brought out of her musings when she realized that she had passed the Canadian border a few miles back. Jasper wouldn't be far from her current location according to Alice and the directions she gave. While Bella had always stuck close to their home hunting ranges, Jasper and Emmett were known for travelling farther than the rest of the family if they had a particular craving for a certain taste of animal blood. Hence, Jasper's current position.

The phone in her coat pocket – worn for appearances only – rang once, then twice in the familiar Debussy tone before she decided to pick it up.

"Edward." Bella placed the phone to her ear and stopped running altogether. "Make it quick, the sun is coming up."

"You can come back," he told her, his voice soft and quiet, almost pleading. "Bella, you don't need to see that kind of... _horror_."

"I'm not a porcelain china doll, Edward."

"I know."

"Then why are you bothering me right now?" she practically growled in response. He was always so arrogant, even when he didn't try to be. "I can handle this."

"Can you?" he spat, his tone filled with spite. "Don't you understand, Bella? Can't you comprehend that there is a mess to be cleaned, a body to be hidden, and a vampire to deal with?"

"That's our duty isn't it...to help each other when needed? Jasper is our..."

She let the sentence trail off as she searched for an appropriate word to describe her relationship with Jasper. A sibling sure didn't fit the bill. Emmett and Alice were most definitely considered siblings in her mind, but Jasper never was. It struck her as odd that she also couldn't stack him into a friend category either. Jasper had never paid her much attention, let alone given her the chance to get too close. Sure, he put up a good enough show for the family's sake, but he never made the effort go further than that.

She could vaguely remember a conversation or two with him during her human days. One of which consisted of him telling her of his past and how he had come to meet Alice. In the last ten years, she could count the number of conversations she had with Jasper on one hand.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his tone worried.

Quickly she righted herself, coming out of her musings. "Jasper is your family Edward, and my coven mate. I'm not going to turn around and leave him out there to clean it all up by himself and then wander about alone. Alice said it was better that _I _came, no? So let me do this, _please_."

Edward continued blathering on. He attempted to explain to his wife how she should deal with the situation but all she could feel was the annoying sentiment that he was _once again_ challenging her judgement—all the while makingdecisions _for her_ instead of consulting her first. Her decision was made less than a second after that thought came and went.

"Goodbye, Edward."

She crushed the phone between her fingers in the next second, and for a moment she watched the plastic, glass, and the guts of the phone tumble to the ground before she was running again. She wasn't worried about Edward coming after her. There would have been no chance of Alice seeing the split second decision to crush the phone, and Edward would most likely assume Bella was refusing to answer his calls. She was just fine with that.

Twenty miles north of Bella's location, Jasper's gifted senses assaulted him from within his frenzied mind.. He was suddenly enraged at the likely possibility of an intruder.

_Anxiety. Irritation. _

The ribbons of emotions slipped across his skin swiftly and then disappeared before yet another slow wave of feelings reached his spot.

Who had dared interrupt his _time_?

If Jasper had stopped for a moment and allowed the faint trickle of foreign emotions to actually settle in, he might have realized who the incoming encroacher was. Instead, he had become far too accustomed to allowing others' emotions to fall off his own skin, like a barrier to repel water, and he very rarely stopped to truly dissect and understand someone's emotional climate any longer.

He was off like a bullet, running directly toward the foreign emotions that belonged to whoever had bothered him. Had it been any other time, Jasper would have been prone to ignoring whoever it was and allowed them to pass without worry…but not then. Not when human blood pulsed below his skin, singing in his veins, when he could still taste the ambrosia on his tongue, and certainly not when the absolute feeling of _fear _still clung around the edges of his senses. It was possible he could identify his current state of mind with that of being intoxicated, except this high was nothing like the inebriation the humans put themselves through. After the long periods between such precious kills he always came out stronger, clearer, and smarter.

The vampire approaching him was fast, but not as quick as he was, and not nearly as quiet. They were also far too unaware of their surroundings since he couldn't feel the slightest knowledge slipping from their emotions, which indicated that they didn't know that he was drawing nearer by the millisecond.

When Bella _did_ realize Jasper was on her, it was far too late to react appropriately. He slipped between the trunks of two large trees and sprung in the direction of his intruder. Bella hit the ground with a scream of surprise before it was replaced with a screech of agony as pain seared through her shoulder where Jasper's razor sharp teeth sliced into her skin. A strong hand gripped her neck directly below her chin, squeezing tightly and cutting off her unneeded air supply while the other clenched her hair, knotting it into a fist and forcing her head still.

Bella kicked against her coven mate, her lips curled back as she tried to snarl and gnash her teeth in an attempt to fight him off. The teeth in her shoulder sunk deeper, hitting bone. Whatever air she had left in her lungs rushed from her mouth in a hard scream.

The moment the venom of the vampire had seeped onto his tongue, Jasper knew who he had attacked. It only took one more second before he released his bite, but he didn't let her go from beneath him. Pain danced around the edges of his senses but he brushed off her plight and blamed her current situation on her own ignorance.

Surely she should have known better than to just come running in like that!

Eyes clenched, shut in pain, teeth clamped together, and her injured shoulder pressed into the ground. Her body arched the opposite direction out of instinctual need to keep the pressure away; Bella finally felt the weight on her neck release and she sucked in every ounce of air she could take.

Jasper's scent, washing over hers, assaulted her.

A moan—antagonizing and pain filled—followed a whimper; her body, still beneath Jasper's, arched again as pain rushed her senses.

It _burned_.

Shudders coursed through her body with every burning ache. She screamed again. Jasper flinched at the sound before his hand clamped over her mouth to stop the next one before she could release it. Her eyes, blackening from the pain, opened and stared directly into his. The black pupils of _his _eyes slowly returned to their normal size and in its place, deep scarlet orbs gazed back intently.

He expected to feel the judgement course through her at the sight but instead he was hit with only her surprise.

Did she think they would still be golden?

Pain bit into her shoulder again and his hand tightened on her mouth. His voice was harsh and filled with bitterness. "Stop screaming, Bella."

She could taste him on her lips. Her mouth closed instinctively.

"I'm not letting you up until you promise to _stop _screaming," he hissed. "Do you understand?"

Bella nodded below him and—feeling her sincerity—he released her quickly, untangling his fingers from her hair and jumping up and away from her body. He watched her hiss and slam her fists into the ground before her right hand reached up and grabbed her left shoulder as she rolled over and up onto her knees. Bent over in pain, she shook her head.

"How did you _not_ know it was me?"

Jasper still couldn't pull guilt from his emotions as he watched her on the ground. He shrugged in response to her question but answered anyway. "I was occupied. You should have known better."

Her hand clamped harder on the wound and she willed the pain to stop. "You _asshole_!"

He laughed loud and she finally looked back up at him. His clothing was splattered in human blood and for a moment the sweet and heavenly scent of it burned her nose and made every muscle in her body tighten in the best of ways. Venom pooled in her mouth but she swallowed it back down as quickly as it came.

Jasper, noticing Bella's sudden change in demeanor and the rising desire in her emotions, raised an eyebrow in contemplation. He wondered just what it would take to make the pretty girl slip from her perfect ways.

"So they sent you, huh?" he asked, voice full of hatred.

Bella forced herself to stand before she released her shoulder. Shorter than Jasper, she still stood tall against him. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her still-black eyes.

"I _wanted _to come."

Her reply felt like a kick in his gut. None of them had ever simply _desired _to help when he fucked up.

Jasper chuckled darkly. "You're in for a surprise, niña."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. S.M. gets that credit. I just play in their sparkly sandbox. **

**A/N: Thanks to Hammerhips for beta-ing and TheLyricalCutie and dcurley1 for prereading.**

**Um, read the summary again. It's the biggest hint you're ever gonna get from me. These characters are canon right up until I came in and started messing with future events, so...mates are mates are mates are mates, okay? :D**

**Also, I haven't found a day I like yet to update on regularly. It's a thing. Whatever. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"_You're in for a surprise, niña."_

Bella's spine straightened at those words. He basically just called her a _little girl_. Although she was well aware that the title was most commonly used as a term of endearment, he had—without even trying—offended her.

Just who in the hell did he think he was and where did he get off speaking to her like that? She was here to help _him, _yet his words gave off the impression that she was nothing more than a nuisance.

She crossed her arms and glared back at Jasper, not trying to hold back the anger or hurt she felt. The way his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched in response to Bella indicated that he was feeling every bit of emotion she was throwing out.

"Did you just insult me?" Despite trying her best, she couldn't keep the hurt from spilling out into her voice.

For a moment, Jasper's eyes softened and he carefully examined the female in front of him. She was far too naive for this shit and he was genuinely surprised that her overbearing mate had even allowed her to leave.

Hell, regardless of her obvious vampirism, Bella was much too _humane _to even handle what she had come to do—and Jasper knew it. To Bella, humans were never once seen as a food source. Sure, she had had that one _almost_-slip during her first hunt but she recognized it as what it was and stopped herself before it was too late. No, to Bella, humans were an ever-aging father, a flighty mother, high school friends, shape-shifters, and even a halfling daughter—who, despite the fact that she didn't even bother to call her mother to check in on occasion, Bella still _loved _with all her un-beating heart.

Yes, Jasper was _well _aware of Bella's feelings on human life and while he would never admit it, he was slightly jealous that he had yet to find a way to relate to her theories and conclusions on the subject. That was, after all, the main reason for him not being comfortable with creating a friendship of sorts with her. And in truth, he was envious of the easy transition she had managed in this life.

Unlike his idiot brother known as Edward, Jasper didn't need to convince others of the monster he believed he was. He had never cared for their opinions on the matter because only Jasper alone really _knew _what he was.

He sure didn't need any fucking validation.

In knowing those things, it brought Jasper's thoughts full circle and right back to the woman that still stood glaring at him and waiting for an answer.

"You shouldn't be here," he said, trying to soften the harshness of his words by easing his stance and uncrossing his arms. Jasper shook his head and sighed deeply. "Why on God's earth did you come here, Bella? _Alice _should be here."

Alice was always the one who came. No matter how many times he screwed up, Alice came. It wouldn't make a difference if he slaughtered a town of children, his mate would pick up the pieces and get him through it. He _needed _Alice because she picked up _his _pieces.

_Alice should be here_, he thought. _She needs to be here._

Bella shifted on her feet before digging the toe of her running shoe into the ground and averting her eyes from Jasper. Not only was she feeling uneasy about his question, but it manifested physically as well. "Well, um... U-uh," she stuttered.

_How very human_, Jasper mused internally, disgusted.

When the trepidation grew stronger within her emotions, Jasper groaned. "Stop playing footsies with the ground and spit it out, niña," he barked with a wave of his hands.

Bella stopped all her movements and balled her hands into fists, trying once again to hold back her anger. What was so wrong with her anyway? It wasn't like something she had said to him last week would be the problem, considering their severe lack of communication. At those thoughts, Bella clenched her teeth so hard it hurt and the glare-fest between them began again.

"Stop calling me that."

"Compared to my years, Bella, you are young, immature, and _very _naive," he retorted.

Bella stopped glaring and released her balled fists. What about Alice, Rosalie, Edward or Emmett? Heck, even Esme was much younger in vampire years than Jasper. She was only a few decades older than Bella. "You sure as hell don't grace the others with names like that. I'd especially like to see Alice's reaction to being called a _child_."

Despite her aggravation, Bella watched with satisfaction at the grin that tugged at the corners of Jasper's mouth. _This _she could handle. _This _was progress.

"Well?" she urged, staring him down. "Cat got your disheartened tongue, Jasper?"

He chuckled, face lighting up a bit and she smiled in response. "She's got some bite to that bark. And as for Alice, I have many names for her, none of which are reserved for you or anyone else," he quipped. In a second the joker was gone and was quickly replaced by a look that had Bella instinctually backing away from Jasper. "Now, where in the _fuck _is my mate?"

Again, Bella avoided his piercing gaze and began tapping her fingers uselessly against the denim of her jeans. "Home," she whispered.

Jasper stilled completely four feet away from her. _Home_? What did that mean exactly?

"Why?" At the question, Bella chanced a look at her coven mate quickly and felt her own heart drop at the sight of anguish covering his features. His growl shocked her. "Don't bother with the pity party, Bella. It won't do you or me a lick of good." Jasper narrowed his eyes and hissed, "And honestly, it's likely to get you another stinging souvenir on your other shoulder to match the first."

Revulsion filled her emotions but she ignored his not-so-hidden threat. "It's hard not to," she replied quietly.

Jasper scoffed and turned his head to look at her again. "People who live in glass houses should not throw stones, my dear."

Stunned, her mouth dropped open at his words. "_Excuse me_?"

He turned and walked away from Bella, going back in the direction he had come from. She followed without question though, hissing under her breath about what an ass Jasper had turned out to be. She hadn't expected this at all and she was even more shocked at how easily he ignored the blistering insults she was shooting at his back. He was usually so quiet, a loner of sorts within his own family. Rarely did he get angry – sometimes agitated when he was fussed over – but she had never really seen him as violent as she had today. Jasper had thoroughly stunned, confused, and bothered Bella all in a single shot.

She wasn't used to being surprised or disliked for that matter.

Feeling Bella's disturbing emotional cocktail – which Jasper quickly deduced to it being over himself considering the confusion she was throwing out – he stopped walking and turned on his heels to face her. Without warning and with her head still down, Bella slammed into Jasper's chest.

"Jesus H. Christ," she snapped, pushing him away as he chuckled mockingly. "Can't you at least give a bit of warning?"

Jasper took no notice of her words, already tiring of the repeating record as it was. "Stop worrying your head over me, woman. I'm not offering out explanations as to my behaviour and I don't give a flying shit about how much I bother you, got it?" With a tight nod from Bella, Jasper continued, "As for those glass houses, we both know I'm not the only one who's got a bone to pick with a spouse. This might be Alice's first time getting under my skin but Edward's got a track record so long that I'm not sure if I can remember it all. And again, we _both _know just how pissy he makes you. Don't throw stones, Bella. You won't like it when the pretty glass shatters and right now I'm more than inclined to make it _rain_."

Once again her jaw dropped open in disbelief, followed quickly by rage. Her eyes blackened and Bella reached out and shoved Jasper hard. He stumbled backwards, shocked, but caught himself quickly enough.

"Shut your mouth!"

In a flash, Jasper was in her face, eyes black with rage and teeth clenched. He leaned forward and she—despite the fear she smothered down and the squeak of shock that caught in her throat—stood her ground. Jasper wouldn't admit it to Bella, but he was stunned and a little impressed at her defiance.

Yes, bite to her bark indeed.

"I suggest you don't ever—_ever_—put your hands on me again. Got it?" he snarled.

Bella refused to respond and let his words sink in. Unabashed, she stared at him in wonderment and repulsion. Her hands shook when she asked him, "Who are _you_?"

Jasper barked out a laugh and his fingers twitched to shake the girl until her teeth all fucking rattled. Instead, he found he was backing away from Bella's body. "I'm Jasper Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, or Jasper Hale. I am whoever-the-fuck they want or need me to be," he answered with a sarcastic drawl. "Who do you need, Bella?"

The question shocked her and he automatically amplified it with his gift between them. "Cat got _your _tongue?"

Jasper really wished in those moments that Alice had sent—if she had truly refused herself—anybody else out to him other than _this_ female. Bella would never, not for a second, understand the depth of the depression and absolute loathing that racked his system after his kills. His cycle of misery, regret, and all out hopelessness wasn't as simple as just getting over it and moving on. Years of making the same mistakes again and again had seriously taken their toll and hardened him to what Alice had finally diagnosed as depression. Of course he would never tell Alice that his old friend Peter had figured that one out long before she ever came into the picture.

He was an asshole when he put himself where he was now, pure and simple. And although right after that sweet lulling kill, he was likely to revel in the aftershocks and numbing high it gave him, if only for a few moments before the realizations and ramifications slammed into him. But still, Jasper knew it would take time to pass. The anger, hatefulness, and self destructive behavior _would _eventually dissipate, but it would always leave Jasper a little more of a recluse and a tiny bit more hardened than before.

Over time, Jasper had learned that it was far easier to push someone away instead of letting them get close. He was also well aware that there wasn't a single Cullen other than his mate that could handle the absolute bullshit he would put them through. That wasn't likely to change any time soon and just the fact that his mate had sent someone else to him—because she'd likely had enough—was absolutely killing him. Although, Jasper wasn't about to admit that fault either.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't attempt to bait me again, Bella." The insinuation behind the words was clear and Bella watched Jasper in silenced disbelief. Finally, he broke the quiet between them. "My phone is in my jacket and I plan on calling my wife to find out just what she was thinking when she sent you out here. I left the jacket where I left the humans. Come on," he muttered with a jerk of his head before he turned and began running again.

Still stunned and gaping like a fish, Bella shook her head quickly, snapped her jaw shut with a loud _pop_, and followed behind Jasper without questioning him or bothering him again. She didn't like to acknowledge the emotions prickling at her gut, but she couldn't really help it either.

Jasper had her curious and Bella knew all too well what curiosity did to the cat.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing with the sand. **

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Hammerhips for all her work. And thanks to my pre-readers, TheLyricalCutie and dcurley1 for their help as well. **

**It's Tuesday somewhere, no?**

* * *

**Chapter Three **

Bella followed behind Jasper, keeping a close enough distance to see the tension in his broad shoulders, but still staying far enough away for her to feel comfortable that she wasn't intruding. She had the distinct feeling he needed some time to think. His level of anger had shocked her so severely that she wasn't even sure just what she should feel about it, not to mention how she should react. Bella found herself wondering if this was how he always acted after his slip-ups or if this occasion was just different because of her involvement.

Did he really dislike her _that _much? Bella had to admit, it kind of hurt.

All too quickly, Jasper seemed to slow his speed down considerably as the foundation of a log cabin came into their view. When he stopped running, Bella followed his suit and didn't press him with all of the questions that plagued her thoughts. From her position the area looked innocent enough. She couldn't see _much_ though, seeing as how at least thirty thick, lush trees were blocking the view. When the wind began its soft movement in their direction, Bella's throat flared in flames at the heavenly scent of spilled human blood. She found that she needed to force herself to stop breathing to keep control.

When Jasper finally spoke, his voice had a more somber tone. "You can stay here and wait," he offered with a shrug, "if you want."

Bella shook her head in response—and although Jasper couldn't see the gesture—he could feel her emotional resolve on the question. The nerves were still there, sharp and strong, while they rolled off her in his direction. He was timidly pleased that she had finally repressed the pity party for the moment. Some of his apprehension and anger disappeared with Bella's irritating emotions as he stared ahead at the small cabin the two men had been building when he attacked.

He had just started to feel the full weight of his mistake weighing heavily on his shoulders. He'd managed to fuck up again and put his family into danger since they lived with a renewed treaty with the wolves.

Jasper hadn't a single clue there would be humans in the area when he left for a day of hunting. Hell, two months ago there hadn't been a single soul to see there, which was why he had returned without apprehension. It wasn't like it was particularly close to human population. He still couldn't understand why the human men were this far out in the wilderness building a stupid cabin anyway. There wasn't even a road! From the looks of it—once he'd calmed down enough to really notice—the men had been using four-wheelers to travel their supplies in. How Jasper hadn't noticed the logs curing the last time he was in the area, he couldn't begin to fathom.

He felt like such an idiot. It had been a stupid mistake on his part. Jasper _knew _he should have scoped out his hunting grounds for any human activity before he began, but he hadn't. Two men, no doubt with families at home to care for, had lost their lives because of his reckless foolishness.

Stupidly, Jasper had trusted his wife to look out for him on his trip. She always had; calling to warn him of where he should go or what areas he should avoid. Alice had saved his ass from making this very mistake more times than he cared to count—but not this time.

As all predators do—especially vampires—when Jasper went into hunting mode, he had shut himself down and gave into the baser instincts of his nature. Right in the middle of his hunt, the wind had shifted and he smelled the blood of the humans. For them, it was already too late. They never saw him coming and they didn't stand a chance. When it came to Jasper, no human ever had.

Jasper had been created to kill, molded to enjoy and want it, but it was just his stroke of bullshit luck that his gift didn't agree with his species nature. He'd made the choice about his lifestyle sixty odd years ago, and Jasper still knew every day that his decision was a battle—constant and hard.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, quickly realizing the sun was peeking through the trees and he had been lost in his own mind for longer than he intended. For a second he was grateful for Bella's usually quiet demeanor. Unlike Emmett, Rosalie, or even Edward for that matter, Bella had never felt the need to impose herself on Jasper. So he simply took the moment to enjoy her still silence and pretend as if she wasn't even there. Still, Jasper couldn't manage to drudge up the urge to apologize for his earlier asshole-like behaviour.

Bella made a quiet sound, attempting to bring Jasper out of his shell so they could get to work. "Are you sure you're up for this?" Jasper asked, finally turning slightly to look at her.

Her eyebrow rose as her decision to help was yet again questioned. She was here wasn't she? _What part of that didn't he get?_ "Yes," she replied succinctly.

He met her eyes and shrugged once more. Jasper moved through the trees and around the carefully placed pile of cured logs and Bella followed. She watched as he reached up to grab his dark suede jacket off of a low branch, even though it was ruined by a patchwork of bloodstains. A hand disappeared into the pocket of the jacket to pull out a cell phone that was surprisingly unbloodied. As Jasper dialed his mate's phone number, Bella moved from her position to get a better look at the area where the humans had been attacked. With vampire eyes nothing went unnoticed in the five short seconds it took to fully gauge the scene.

Blood sprinkled the ground where the arteries had been severed and sprayed with force onto the forest bracken. Some droplets of blood had even gathered on the leaves of trees near the cabin's foundations. But really, it seemed like the red liquid was everywhere. Two male human bodies lay crumpled in a pile about ten feet from the front of the cabin, both covered in blood, with their dead eyes staring and their mouths gaping. It looked as if one man's arm was broken, while the other's shoulder was quite obviously crushed.

For a moment, Bella had to look away. She was confused. It wasn't as if she didn't realize Jasper never shared quite the same outlook on human life as the rest of the Cullens, but the absolute lack of care he showed the human's bodies was a little disconcerting to her.

The confusion didn't just stop there. She had seen Jasper hunt before, and he was anything but messy. Much like a snake when it hunted, he was quiet, fast, and pointed. He was driven and focused. When he was on the mark of his prey he waited for the right moment, only to strike like lightning at the precise moment the prey showed weakness; then it was over just as quick as it began. Bella knew Jasper was _not _one to play with his food. In and out, that was how she'd always observed him.

_This _was different.

"Alice!" Jasper hissed, bringing Bella's attention back to him for the moment. His eyes flashed with anger as his mate replied with a quiet apology. "Where are you?"

"Home, where do you think?" Alice retorted softly.

Bella watched Jasper's facial features fall in disappointment. Feeling like she was intruding on a private moment, Bella couldn't help but move a few feet away again to give him a sense of privacy. Even so, Bella was well aware she would hear every second of their conversation whether she wanted to or not.

The sounds of Jasper's boots scuffing the ground filled an awkward silence between his mate on the phone and his confusion at Alice's obvious lack of care. "Why?" he finally managed to ask. Even Bella knew that question was loaded.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't, Jazz."

Jasper scoffed at her words, but it was deflective, and his mate knew it. "Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"Couldn't," Alice bit back sharply. It took Jasper by surprise. Even Bella was shocked at the harshness of her coven sister's tone. "I've done this too many times. I just couldn't do it again this time, Jasper. Bella offered, be thankful. Once your eyes are back to normal, the wolves will be none the wiser and you can come home. We'll figure the rest out then. I _am _sorry. And please be careful."

"Alice, wait!" Jasper shouted into the phone's receiver, but he only heard the distinct dial tone replying back. His growl echoed. "What the Hell? Jesus fu–"

Bella snarled—surprising herself in the process—at Jasper. "Hey!" she warned, eyes darkening as she pointedly looked in the direction of the dead humans. Somehow, cussing with the Lord's name given the situation didn't seem appropriate.

Jasper rolled his eyes in response. He got Bella's message loud and clear, but that didn't exactly mean he gave a flying fuck. "They're dead, Bella. They don't care, _trust me_," he muttered darkly.

Bella couldn't find a sarcastic enough reply, so she wisely shut her mouth and averted her eyes as Jasper attempted to call Alice back. The phone rang and rang before the voicemail with his mate's chirpy voice could be heard through the ear piece. With a growl, Jasper closed the phone, then opened it and tried again. He tried five more times before his anger got the better of him.

The phone went flying past Bella's head at a speed no human would see. As it crashed into the trunk of a tree, it broke into pieces and scattered to the dirty forest floor completely irreparable. Bella couldn't help herself as the giggles started to escape. Jasper watched the laughing girl in irritation, though the amusement she gave off was causing a slight smile to tug at the corner of his mouth.

Finally he'd heard enough. "What are you laughing at, because I find nothing in this situation to be funny."

Realizing how ridiculous and manic she looked standing in front of Jasper, giggling like a child, Bella abruptly stopped. Another giggle burst forth and she slapped her hand over her mouth to stop the rest threatening to make their way out as well. "I'm sorry," she said through her fingers as she looked over at him warily.

His stance, with arms crossed over his chest with one eyebrow piqued, said that he was annoyed but Bella could see the amusement swimming behind his eyes. "Care to share?" he asked his companion.

Belle removed her hand and took a deep breath. She knew how stupid it would probably sound. She pointed at the direction of the broken phone and sighed. "I sort of broke my phone earlier. So um..._wehavenophones_," she blurted out.

Jasper's mouth popped open in shock, and Bella wondered what he was thinking. There wasn't a chance in Hell they'd be going back to Forks with Jasper sporting red-eyes and Bella had not a lick of money on her. She hadn't exactly planned the trip out very well. Now she was hoping Jasper had brought cash with him, or at the very most, one of his black credit cards.

"Well," Jasper managed to say, "that kind of sucks."

Bella shook her head. "You think?"

"I've got a few hundred in my wallet, but that's it," he explained with a wave of his hands at the direction of his jacket. "I keep the rest in my safe unless I need it."

She really didn't care if he ate them for safe keeping at the moment. "So I guess that means no five star hotels, huh?"

Another smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Jasper could appreciate her attempt at humor to lighten the situation. "Probably not, but I've lived worse and I know you're not a frilly bitch hell-bent on spending every last dime we make, so I think we'll be okay," he replied smoothly.

_Frilly bitch? _Bella choked on air, looking stunned back at Jasper. Was that a lowball cut at his mate? She kind of hoped not.

Jasper internally chuckled at Bella's shock, and instead nodded at the bodies along with the mess he had made before asking, "Should we get started, then?"

Stumbling over her words again, Bella reverted back to sighing in frustration. "I don't really...uh...know how. Or what, I guess, to do."

Again, Jasper felt slightly hateful towards the others that had sent her. Bella was used to making an animal kill and letting Edward bury it under a rock somewhere so her dainty hands were kept clean. Although, he was sure it wasn't because Bella simply didn't want to do it; he leaned more toward the idea that Edward demanded it.

"Cleaning up after a human isn't much different than an animal kill," he explained, voice softening to ease the reality on her. "And we're kind of lucky that we don't need to worry much about the blood mess because it's supposed to rain for the next three days. Do you know what this weekend is?"

Bella felt confused, wondering how the weekend had anything to do with the situation. Deciding she wouldn't find out unless he gave it to her, she shrugged back at him. "It's a long weekend for this province in Canada. All the provinces have a Family Day—or the same general idea—where the government has made it a registered holiday for them. That's probably why these men were out here," Jasper told her. He bit the inside of his cheek as he surveyed the grounds before continuing. "Like I said, it's gonna rain, so that'll clean up most of the mess. What it doesn't..."

"What it doesn't will only leave room for a healthy driven suspicion away from anything supernatural for the humans?" Bella asked back, filling in the blanks herself.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah. They won't come looking because of the long weekend. I imagine they're supposed to be out here. We'll take 'em a few miles out farther in the forest, find a big enough boulder, and bury them underneath."

Bella swallowed thickly, eyeing the dead men once more. She felt sad, really. Their human families would never have the closure of what happened or even a body to bury. That disturbed her more than the blood or the violence ever would. "Okay then," Bella said, trying to sound disconnected enough from the reality of the situation that her emotional atmosphere wouldn't bother Jasper.

It didn't fool him. A large hand touched Bella's shoulder and she looked at her companion with what she hoped was her finality on helping him. Jasper surprised her.

"And thanks, Bella."

Her voice was above a whisper. She really didn't trust herself to speak much louder. "No problem."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Twilight, the saga, all recognizable settings, characters, ect are the property of their respective owners. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. Preread by dcurley1 and TheLyricalCutie. All the love and thanks in the world to these three ladies. **

**Some people have the impression that this isn't going to be a Jasper-Bella fic in the end. It is. It's not a cheating fic. **

**Also, I like Mondays. I think I'll stick to Mondays.**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

Cleaning up and hiding the bodies had been exactly as Bella assumed it would be: terrible and emotionally taxing. She could feel Jasper's eyes watching her constantly—his gift probing through her emotions—just to make sure she wasn't about to have a complete breakdown.

She wasn't.

More than once she stopped whatever she had been currently doing to take a deep breath. It didn't cleanse the dirty air pulsing into her lungs. Instead, a burning flare of thirst constantly sizzled in the back of her throat and down her esophagus. Still, she kept breathing.

The small amount of congealed blood that had been left in the wound fell from the body she was holding and plopped over her shoes. Another deep breath as she squeezed her eyelids shut... The burning licked the roof of her mouth...or maybe that was just her tongue.

Bella had never felt so weak.

Jasper's quiet words overpowered her natural urges. "Once it's dead like that, it tastes rotten, so don't even bother."

"What?" Her question seemed stupid, seeing as she knew exactly what he was talking about. Still, speaking took her mind off the urge to pick up the lump of reddish-brown goo and suck on it like a child would a piece of caramel taffy. "How would you even know that?"

"Your thirst or the taste?" he asked, his voice muffled because he never stopped digging the hole that would shortly become a grave for his victims.

More earth flew in her direction, landing on the already large pile that Jasper had accumulated. The grave was already at least twelve feet deep and under an already massive boulder he'd dug out from the ground. Bella kicked at a rock that rolled to a stop by the toe of her shoes. It flew through the air silently, cutting across the side of a tree before imbedding itself beyond human sight in another.

His question brought on a new consideration for her. "Both, I guess. Thirst is an emotion you can feel? I didn't know that."

"It's not," he corrected. Blond hair popped up from the top of the hole before Jasper heaved his body out entirely. Dirt covered his clothing, and there was no doubt in Bella's mind everything he had on was ruined. That meant a trip into the closest town for clothing...great. Jasper brushed his jeans off and he said, "It's every other overwhelming emotion that the urge of thirst brings on, you know? It's how the body reacts, or how instinct kicks in; that all has emotional undertones that can't be ignored." His hands rubbed together, knuckles popping at the action. "Well, not for me at least."

"That must be hard."

Red eyes stared hard at Bella. She didn't look away. "No."

She wanted to call him on the lie. It _had _to be hard. They lived in a larger coven than was normal for most vampires. They abstained from the most natural diet of their kind. Their daily existence _was _a fucking challenge.

"It can't be that simple, Jasper," Bella prodded.

He glared up at the tree where he'd put the body of one of the men before giving an indignant snort in response. "You're right, it's not," he stated simply before disappearing up to retrieve the corpse. Bella had the feeling he was done explaining.

Leaves rustled above her head. The man's corpse fell silently, missing every branch and vanishing neatly within the opening of the hole with a dull thud. Jasper dropped back to the forest's floor less than a half a second after the body hit bottom.

Bella couldn't help but feel bothered at how simple all this seemed to Jasper. He was knowledgeable in what he was doing and he had obvious practice in the art of the cover-up—how necessary it was to hide the corpses and the importance of keeping them hidden. He was careful not to touch anything that a cadaver dog might hit on. They'd jumped tree to tree—keeping close to the tops but not in the sunlight—to make sure there was no trail to find. Once done, Bella knew they would have to climb back up into the trees and leap around until they found a distant creek so they could clean themselves. They couldn't leave a single trace behind. It had to look like an animal attack from the start, with no bodies to verify or identify.

Jasper was frighteningly methodical—it was what it was. It had to be done, so do it and get it right the first damn time. Bella didn't think it was that simple.

Even the worst of vampires had empathy. Jasper was _certainly_ no exception.

Jasper reached for the human body and Bella handed it over without offering to dump it herself. "Nothing else touched the ground but that chunk there, right?" he questioned, nodding at the lump of congealed blood still resting beside Bella's bloodstained shoe. Bella nodded, knowing they'd have to clean that spot up now, too. "I know we're twenty miles away from the camp site, but searches can expand quickly when the humans think it was an animal attack and there might still be a chance of life. Dogs are quick to pick up on even the littlest of things. Even with the coming rain, we can't be too careful."

"You've told me this three times, Jasper," Bella pointed out softly. "I know, okay?"

He nodded and tossed the body carelessly into the hole. This one landed with a loud, wet thump. Bella's eyes closed as the smell of waste and blood floated through the air. Her teeth clenched and fingers grabbed uselessly at her clothing.

"We also have to consider the wolves. Sometimes they go on runs, Bella. _Long_ runs. Leah especially, since Jacob left. She likes to get away. They track and scent better than any cadaver dog."

In the back of her mind, Bella knew what Jasper was doing. His voice was keeping her urges from wandering into the violent waters of bloodlust and the hunt. Even though the men were dead, their bodies long cold and the blood drained, Bella knew there was still a chance she could let the bloodlust take over and begin a new hunt of her own. That need was always going to be there, regardless of her control. And God forbid, she had to consider the chance that she wasn't as strong as she always prided herself to be, given the fact she still wanted to jump down in the hole and lap at the decaying wounds that Jasper had created.

Maybe...just a little.

She was _so _disgusted with herself.

Jasper made a sound of discontent and Bella's eyes popped open to see him standing in front of her—extremely close— with a mound of earth in his hands, the tiny ball of bloody goo in the middle. She glared at him hatefully.

"I know it smells good. Shit, it can be a week old and the body stinking like decay with bloated skin and maggots falling out from every opening, yet the dead blood always has some kind of appeal, but trust me, it tastes rotten." He moved his hands closer to her face and Bella backed up a couple short inches. "But hey, you can try it if you want," Jasper offered, a tiny smirk playing his mouth.

"Stop," she snapped.

Jasper rolled his eyes and tossed the handful of earth into the hole. "Chill, Bella, I'm just teasing."

Her reply was filled with spite and contempt. "Not the best time."

He was completely unaffected by her statement. Instead, he started throwing the mound of dirt he had created back into the hole, filling up the space. Jasper worked silently as Bella watched. Soon enough, the spot Jasper had chosen to hide his kills looked nearly exact to what it had before they arrived—at least to human eyes. Bella was a little surprised, and maybe a little impressed, too.

But just a little.

Something pricked at the back of her mind and it bothered her. She couldn't help herself from asking, "How do you know that anyway?"

"Know what?" he replied as they scaled the trees once more.

Bella stayed close behind him as they jumped from one tree to the next. She didn't question his direction, assuming he probably knew where they were going anyway. "The dead blood, how do you know it tastes rotten even when it's still kind of...well, like that?" No matter what way she put it, the question still managed to sound completely personal, insane, and sickening all at once.

Jasper's form stilled on the next branch Bella's hand reached down to grab hold of the same thick branch when she landed also, steadying the sway of her body on the wood. She could feel the branch straining to hold them both, but neither made a move to leave the spot. Bella stood erect to face her new companion.

"So?"

His face looked distant, but Jasper answered her question despite his hesitance. "Maria, my creator—you know that—she had different methods of training and punishment. I think her lines got blurred between the two most of the time, or maybe there were no lines to begin with. It was hard to tell with her. We never really talked about this much, Ed—"

"Likes to whitewash things to protect me," Bella interrupted, turning to stare down at a small creek below the trees. Apparently they'd arrived at a good place to wash up. "Edward isn't here, okay? So don't bother trying to protect what sensibilities I have left, Jasper. I think today has pretty well blown that right out of the water."

"I wasn't planning to."

Jasper jumped from the tree, landing right in the middle of the creek while sending water flying in every direction from the force. Bella grimaced at the thought of bathing off Jasper's mistakes in a small bed of running water like nothing had ever happened. It seemed too easy, as if they could just wash the muck away, then find a hotel and camp out for the next few weeks and not speak of the incident again.

She shook the feelings off quickly. Bella didn't know a lot about Jasper, and she certainly didn't want to make the mistake of dumb assumptions now.

The water was cold, but the temperature didn't affect Bella in the least. Neither of the two vampires spoke while they cleaned their exposed skin and dirtied clothing. Bella finished quicker, while Jasper stayed in the water to clean what couldn't be seen under his clothes, and stalked out of the creek to the other side from the direction they had originally come. Silently, she watched Jasper strip down to nothing but bloodied boxer briefs.

Bella had to admit he was attractive; there was no denying that fact. His body was toned and lean, while the patchwork of scars from bite marks that littered his body only added to the appeal. Bella was aware Jasper thought the marred marks were a repulsive sight, but she couldn't help but wonder if he also knew of their appeal. To a female vampire, it was proof of strength and survival, but also of the horrifying warning they gave off.

Jasper did know.

"Are you going to sit there and gawk at me all day?" he finally asked her, unable to ignore the confusing emotions settling around the girl he called a coven mate. "If the sight of me half naked bothers you that much, you can go hide behind a tree...or cover your damn eyes. Sensibility protection and all that jazz."

Bella scoffed. The sound echoed in the basically deadened forest. Then, nearly immediately, she began to feel flustered. "You have underwear on. It's not like you're naked," she stammered. "And besides, you're like a bro—"

The laughter that rung out from Jasper sounded dark. "You think of me as a brother about as much as I consider you a sister. We both know there is no familial affection there, certainly not how you'd consider Emmett, or Alice for that matter."

"You didn't count Rosalie," Bella childishly pointed out, embarrassed for being caught in her lie.

"Rosalie is a coven mate, regardless of the bond you share over Nessie."

Anger swelled in Bella suddenly. She stood and glared back at Jasper, hands on her hips. "That's not true at all. I care for Rosalie just as much as I do anyone else in our family."

Jasper raised a single eyebrow, challenging the girl's statement with a single look. Finally, he conceded to her words. "I'm not saying you don't care, Bella. I'm just saying that we all have different levels of care to expend on the people around us. You expend more than others, sure, but if it came down to it... If something happened, there are people you'd pick first, and I'm just pointing out that she wouldn't be on top of the list." He shrugged indifferently. "There's nothing wrong with that. It's just how life works, alright? It's in our nature to have priorities."

Bella looked away ashamed. "You wouldn't be my first pick, either..." Jasper stated, "So don't bother feeling like that."

He moved from the water, hanging wet clothes over low lying branches to dry. Bella still had nothing to say. She wasn't exactly sure what was appropriate to say, either.

"About the blood, and Maria," Jasper said as he finally came to sit down beside her. "I never finished my story."

"Go ahead." Any change in subject was welcome for Bella.

"Starvation was common for training and punishment. When you're a newborn, you haven't been fed a drop in weeks, and they've kept you locked up in the darkest pit of hell where all you smell is blood and ash... Well, you'd drink just about whatever they threw in for you. It's not a proud moment when you lick the dried blood off your creators dirty bare feet, or when you drink the juice from a decomposing corpse because you don't know any better."

Bella felt nauseated. The pity was back in full force, but this time Jasper didn't say a thing about the emotions she was experiencing. Sometimes they just couldn't be helped.

"And it is possible, you know," he trailed off, his face twisting up into a scowl.

"What is?"

Jasper sighed, memories of horrible times flooding back.

"It _is _possible for a vampire to get physically sick; I don't care what anyone has to say about it. I've done it."

Bella was pretty sure she was about to be.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended and all the usual shit we authors put here. **

**A/N: Hammerhips beta's like nobody's business. She's awesome in a can. Preread by the lovely dcurley1 and awesome TheLyricalCutie. **

**So yes, double chapter week. Mostly because I don't have the time right now to reply to reviews and whatnot. I apologize, but thank you all very much, and I love hearing from you all. I'll see you again Monday.**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

Lying on his back with his arms under his head as a makeshift pillow, Jasper watched as thousands of particles floated through the air. Prisms of light cascaded through holes in the ceiling of the forest, but their many colors had already begun dampening. It was almost sunset, nearly time for he and Bella to leave the area and find a cheap motel for the night.

This was Jasper's favorite time of day in what he considered to be one of the most peaceful places he'd ever found; the forest—any forest, really—had always given him that sanctuary, regardless of his circumstances at the given time. This time was no exception.

It was quiet. That kind of quiet where you knew everything around you was finally beginning to settle after the day. It was an undisturbed nothingness that Jasper sought out whenever he could. In it, he could relax within his own turbulent mind...even if there was another vampire he had to share his space with.

But Jasper had to admit that Bella wasn't being a bother. In fact, while he was lost inside his own thoughts, he'd nearly forgotten about her presence. She was quiet and frozen, still lying beside him on the hard ground, and the only thing giving him any indication of her company was the constant smooth hum of emotions buzzing around her.

The girl was typically calm and introverted, but this level of motionless silence was unusual even for her. Her emotional deluge seemed diluted to Jasper, but he figured that it was due to the near perfect atmosphere. He wasn't about to question it too hard. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth and all that.

Softly, he heard Bella's voice break into his reverie. "Jasper?"

His head turned just enough to catch her wide eyes staring back at him. The muddle of emotions inside her started to settle on a few things he could identify with: shock, empathy, fear, and acceptance. These were emotions that Jasper could understand better than anyone, he thought.

They watched each other for a long while without saying a word—Bella because she was unsure of what should be said, and Jasper because he was unwilling to break the comfortable wall of peace.

Finally, Bella sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "Very sorry."

Jasper was shocked. He pushed his upper body up so that he could rest on his elbows as he looked into the creek. What could she possibly be _apologizing _for? Wasn't that generally his job during times like these? When one of his fuck-ups occurred, apologizing was all he could manage to do once everything else had passed…yet, here he had _someone else _making apologies to _him_. It was surreal...and it felt wrong.

"Don't say that," he snapped. "I don't even care what you consider worthy of an apology right now, but it's certainly _not_ given the situation."

The asshole was back again, but this time Bella only broadcasted sadness instead of the indignant anger that had filled her emotions earlier. She picked at her fingernails while still lying on her back and said, "You give me whiplash, I think. I'm never quite sure what I should expect from you. One minute you're hateful—so angry—with spite so thick you can practically see it, and then the next you're teasing and smiling. You attacked me and bit me," she snapped, nearly growling with growing irritation.

"You said terrible things, but then you watch over me like a hawk to make sure the poor little vampire who has never been exposed to anything comparable to this situation isn't being overloaded with all the nasty, evil things she couldn't possibly _ever_ handle." Bitterness filled her words and colored her tone, but Jasper could tell they weren't exactly directed at him.

"…so, I'm sorry," Bella ended lamely.

Jasper could count on his two hands the few times that someone had confused him so thoroughly that he was rendered speechless. This was one of those times. The turn of events had him seriously bothered. This was _not _how things went_—he _did wrong, _he _took the lives of innocents, and so _he _should be making his regrets to the person who had come to help him clean up his sins.

It had been abundantly clear that no one had prepared Bella for what to expect or how to handle Jasper when she'd arrived. And if Jasper were completely honest, he'd have to admit that he had believed that Bella would have left before she ever got within five feet of the corpses. She hadn't, and that was only one of the ways she'd surprised him.

Bella had a purpose. As she told him when she first arrived, she'd _wanted _to come. Even when she knew that the moral compass that she based her life on would be shattered, she still came to help. Jasper had been the one to ruin the perfect picture of their family in Bella's mind. They weren't always good—sometimes evil triumphed. Sometimes, mates would find their limits. Monsters lived under her own roof.

Jasper was that monster.

In a single day, Bella's life had been irrevocably changed once again. Unfortunately, this time hadn't been like when Edward waltzed into her life, or when Renesmee had been born. No, this was different. It was a new reality that Bella would have to face every day. People she had considered friends were enemies. Bella would be forced to lie, and not the usual everyday lies to hide their true nature, but the violent secrets that could put their family into a war. He had put Bella into that position.

Like an asteroid colliding with the earth, Jasper had made an impact on Bella—one that wasn't going to disappear in a day, if it ever did at all. The others had expected him to fuck up—even Alice—but Jasper was just now starting to realize that Bella had never considered it.

"I don't understand," Jasper managed to reply. His voice had turned gruff, like sandpaper.. The emotions that drifted through his veins felt foreign. "I should be apologizing to _you_."

Bella laughed, but it sounded weak and untrue. "Maybe." She shrugged. "But I think without knowing it, I judged you unfairly." Sitting up, Bella hugged her knees to her chest. "When the others talked about how you struggled, they talked about it like a weakness. Blindly, I took what they said at face value and didn't go further with my own questions. I just assumed they would know because they had spent so much more time in your company, dealing with your..."

When she struggled to find the right word, Jasper filled it in for her. It wasn't as if it could offend him, he'd heard much worse before. "Mistakes?"

"Okay, mistakes," Bella conceded with an unsure nod. "I don't like that term...but I suppose it fits. It was always one thing or another. _Jasper prefers his own company. He struggles daily. Jasper still has a hard time fitting in_." Her voice mimicked those of their coven. Jasper nodded to every statement she made, having heard it all before. "I'm sorry I didn't take the time to consider your perspective. Partially, I was aware of how you were raised, but today gave me a little more insight on that…and maybe how it coincides with the struggles that everyone keeps throwing up in your face."

Jasper was baffled. He expected a month of Bella ignoring what had happened and then returning home once his eyes were back to normal, but certainly not _this_.

"How so?" Jasper asked quietly.

Shame filled Bella's emotions and he gave her a sidelong look, encouraging her to continue. "Like I said, I think I unfairly judged you based on the others' opinions. I pride myself on being compassionate and understanding of others. The bloodlust to me sometimes feels like a choice, but today it felt like a demon, and I couldn't even begin to explain why. I always see people as humans with lives and futures."

"You think I don't?" he interrupted, sounding a little offended. His eyes blazed "I do, Bella. And unlike you, or anyone else in our family, I can _feel _how human they are, too."

"I know... I mean, I know that _now_, I think. When I didn't see them as living breathing humans, I only saw bodies; leftover violence of what most vampires leave behind. I didn't have to consider their families; they were already dead. I didn't have to consider their futures; they had already been taken away. They were just...just _corpses_. Dead blood. A used up meal."

"You thought I struggled with my bloodlust as if it were a choice," Jasper stated, finally realizing Bella's newfound understanding. He shook his head in disbelief. "It's never going to be a choice for me, Bella. It's always going to be a fight. Blood was used as a reward, as a punishment, and as a tool for a means to an always violent end. I was taught it could be given as easily as it could be taken away. I had it given in abundance and then none at all. I was like a toddler being starved as a means of brainwashing. Vampires are stuck in the state in which they are born. Our circumstances may change, but the mindset is so cemented that it can't change."

"I never gave that the consideration it deserved. I took the easy explanation that I'd been given for granted. So for that, I'm so very sorry, Jasper."

The sky darkened completely, leaving the forest more silent than before. Both vampires had lain on the side of the creek bed for hours without saying a word—and when they finally had, the discussion had been nothing like either of them thought it would.

Jasper was used to disappointment and condolences. The '_it will get betters'_ and '_the next time you'll be strongers'. _He was accustomed to never seeing the leader of his coven because Carlisle couldn't hide his repulsion or dislike of Jasper's slips. Esme wouldn't be able to handle the reality of Jasper's mistakes, and she always stayed away until she could see him with their preferred eye color once again…the incident would be forgotten like the bodies he'd dumped beneath the earth, as he became the perfect Cullen child once more. Rosalie and Edward tried to avoid the situation when it came up, still trying to bury their own transgressions deep into the mud that was too thick to dig, and Emmett was an easy target for Jasper's wrath, so they stopped asking him altogether.

The situation was never easy, and Alice was _almost_ always the one who came running. But not this time. Jasper was sure his mate understood everything Bella had just said. In fact, Jasper knew she did. Alice's words from their earlier phone call made his skin prickle with unease. His instant anger had been a product of her absence, but now Jasper was simply lonely and missing Alice's comfort.

She let him get angry if that was what he needed, watching while he tore clearings into forests and decimated herds of animals. She allowed him to roar and hate and fight. Alice just let him be, and sometimes that was exactly what he needed. Jasper had to wonder if now was one of those times, or if something else was going on entirely.

Shrugging off his more morose thoughts, Jasper pushed himself up and reached an open hand down to Bella. She accepted without hesitating and he pulled her up. "I want to hunt before we go, but finding a town with a decent priced motel won't be hard, I'm sure. We'll find one, get settled in, and have a hot shower before we give the family a call, huh? Sound good?"

Bella smiled. "Sure. I imagine Edward had to be held back from coming to find me as it was."

His laughter boomed and Bella smiled bigger. Jasper pulled the dried, stiff, and still dirty clothes from the tree limb he'd hung them on earlier. "And I want new clothes," he muttered unhappily, pulling the coarse fabric over his skin. "This is fucking terrible."

Bella had to agree. "Yeah, new clothes for me, too."

Suddenly, Bella felt arms pull her into a hug. It was stiff, but not completely awkward. She hugged back. The honest feeling of gratitude and care flowed into her system. The emotions felt foreign, like they weren't her own. Bella suddenly understood it was because they weren't; they were Jasper's.

"Thank you, Bella."


	7. Chapter 6

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own these people, or the Saga, just the idea this story was born from. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. She's great, and I'm pretty lucky to have her. Pre-read by dcurley1 and TheLyricalCutie. Both women are so very lovely in their own ways. **

**Sometimes Mother Nature steps in and kicks two feet of snow off your roof onto your internet satellite. And sometimes we panic, but awesome spouses fix these problems. You can thank my hubby for this chapter being here now and not a week from now-because my internet company and its wait times suck, fyi.**

* * *

**Chapter Six **

The motel was terrible, and Bella could smell the mold growing behind the fresh coat of paint on the walls. Her nose curled up at the thought of humans actually sleeping here...or whatever; she knew just what the '_whatever'_ was by the ungodly stains on the carpet and the worn-out recliner chair in the corner. Bella had yet to pull back the supposedly clean bedding to see what terrors disgraced the mattress. If the smell was any indication, it wouldn't be a pleasant sight.

She didn't plan to check anyway, let alone sit on the thing.

A pile of cash Jasper had left sitting on the small end table seemed shockingly small to what Bella had become accustomed to having on hand. She felt stupid for leaving home without a credit card at least. The small amount of cash—only a few hundred—Jasper had in his wallet certainly wasn't enough to keep them here for long, but thanks to this disgusting charge-by-the-hour-or-night motel, Jasper's funds would be enough to get them in for a couple hours every once in a while for a hot shower.

Bella shuddered. The forest was more than acceptable to Bella, and she had quickly pointed that out to Jasper when they first arrived to this little slice of hell. He had simply laughed before heading into the bathroom ahead of Bella. She was too scared to see what that area even looked like.

The telephone beside the bed stared mockingly back at her. She knew she had to call Edward to give reassurances before his nerves got the best of him and he came looking for her and Jasper. The day had been a hard look at a very gritty reality; it had made Bella reconsider things she hadn't before, including her mate.

Edward had always been overprotective and overbearing, _always. _Sometimes it came off as controlling or obsessive, but Bella had learned to accept that it was just a part of his character. Rosalie had kindly compared Bella to a doormat on more than one occasion, but the young vampire had always let the comments roll off of her shoulders. The others didn't understand Edward like Bella thought she did, so she had always just accepted—without question—that the way her husband acted and reacted was a by-product of his type-A personality and the all-consuming love between them.

Today had taught Bella that it wasn't the case at all.

Never once had she given Edward's early life the consideration it deserved. Jasper had been born from violence and greed, and Edward had been born from sickness and loss. He'd woken up to a life without the mother and father he'd loved because they no longer lived like he did. In a way, Bella had to wonder if Edward thought everything he loved would die or leave. Was that all he ever thought when he looked at Bella now, especially after the debacle of Renesmee leaving two years earlier?

That was a different topic to breach at a different time, and now was certainly not the time for Bella to start wading knee deep into those depressing waters.

But Edward had loved Nessie, probably even more so than he loved Bella, because there was a distinct line to draw when it came to the love for a mate and the love for your child. Bella couldn't even begin to draw hers, because she knew where it would likely land. That was something she didn't want to think about, not really. The rest of their family assumed the love given from Bella to Edward and her daughter was equal in measure. Bella could promise it certainly was not. She also wasn't ashamed of that, either.

"You're over thinking this too much," Jasper said. He seemed happier as he rubbed a small hand towel through wet hair. He stood in the doorway to the bathroom while the steam rolled out from behind him.

Bella sighed, eyeing Jasper warily. "Did you suddenly gain telepathic powers? When did I miss that?"

A larger white towel was wrapped around Jasper's waist. He tightened the material and stepped closer. "It's your face. Whenever you're all wrapped up in something—usually Edward or Nessie—you get this really deep frown and your forehead crinkles up in the most disparaging way," he explained. Reaching out his opened hand, the tips of his fingers pressed against those same lines in an attempt to smooth them out.

She frowned; confused that he had ever paid her enough concern to notice something like that over the last ten years. "And your emotions," he added as an afterthought, like that wasn't the first thing that caught his attention. Jasper's fingers pulled away. "They center like gravity on the most confusing cocktail. Gives me a headache."

Bella didn't want to discuss her displeasure with her mate to Jasper. Her fingers twitched at the urge to bat his presence away like it was a fly. "You say it as if you're not an empath, like my emotions wouldn't even make a difference to you knowing exactly why I felt the way I felt. I find that odd."

It was Jasper's turn to watch Bella. He wasn't stupid; she was trying to change the subject. He decided to placate her. "I didn't have the gift of feeling emotions when I was human, but that didn't mean I wasn't able to read people's body language. I was charismatic, and smart." Looking Bella over, Jasper realized the girl hadn't spent enough time around him, and barely knew anything at all about him. "I could sense how someone was feeling or what they needed and wanted just by watching them. The longer you're around someone, the more in tune you are to their signals. Emotions aren't really all that different," he said, sounding almost dismissive. "It's just a different package."

With hands wringing together, Bella conceded Jasper's point. "Alright, that makes enough sense, I suppose."

"You love him," Jasper muttered. By the shifting of his feet and fidgeting fingers, it was obvious he was uneasy with sharing the intimate feelings he could feel from her. Bella looked up sharply. "You love him, so call him. Instead of expecting things to change, or assuming Edward will know what you want, try telling him."

"Gee, thanks for the advice, Jasper." The words screamed nasty and bitter. Bella couldn't even try to hide it. "Considering your mate won't even speak to you, I think it's really rich."

The words were hurtful, without a doubt, Bella knew that as soon as they left her mouth. Still, Jasper was by no means a relationship expert—regardless of his ability to feel people's hidden emotions—and Bella had no desire to receive a lecture from him on the state of her marriage. She was well aware how tense it had become in the last two years without the help of an outsider's perspective.

Bella glared at him while Jasper managed to look completely unaffected. His eyes met hers once more, and he shrugged. "We aren't expected to be a perfect species, Bella. We're share more human-like qualities with our food than one of us might think."

He grabbed his shirt from the small dresser and pulled it on before saying, "The things you love in your partner are the same things you can hate, too. What we commonly perpetuate is that our mates are the perfect person. They aren't. They're simply perfect for us—the perfect _fit_. That doesn't mean we always have to like or accept what they do. But that doesn't mean the initial rejection isn't going to hurt."

"Your point?"

"_My point_..." Jaspers hands fisted tightly. His shoulders shook but only a little. He practically growled his next statement"...Is that while I may not have a complete understanding of you and Edward, you should keep in mind that the road goes both ways. _You _have no idea about _Alice _and_ me._"

He was struggling to keep his composure. Bella was pressing buttons and Jasper didn't like it. He began pacing the length of the bed, shaking his head in frustration. "What you fail to know, is just how much my mate has seen and done for me—to protect _me_. When I break, she fixes. When I kill, she cleans. Alice has never complained or shied away from the fact that I will never fit into the perfect Cullen mould. She helps and wants better for me, but Alice has never forced or expected more from me."

Jasper stopped his movement, snapping back to send a sharp look at Bella. "She is not ashamed of me," he said. "No one else can say the same. She is not perfect. She has stood by my side through worse moments than this. She has cleaned my messes when I couldn't bear to move. Her hands are not clean. And I love her all the same."

Bella felt as though she had just been chastised and she wasn't even sure Jasper had meant it to feel that way. "I...I," she stuttered. Golden eyes looked away, ashamed once more of the impact her immature words had created.

"Do not assume Alice is hiding from me. There is always a meaning behind her mode." Jasper grabbed his jeans and bloodied boots from the floor, turning back to Bella one last time. "Call your mate, and leave mine alone," he warned before disappearing behind the closed bathroom door once more.

Air whooshed from Bella's lungs. She felt like she'd been slapped in the face. Jasper seemed to run hot and cold, but she certainly wasn't helping the situation. Her intent was to help, not harm, but Bella hadn't been making good on that objective. The phone, still resting in her hands, glared up at her. Finally deciding to take Jasper's advice on at least one thing, she dialed a familiar number.

A smooth voice filled the receiver. "Cullen residence." It was Carlisle. He nearly always answered being the head of the coven, it was an unassuming way he directed something small.

"I want to speak with Edward," Bella replied, not wanting to make pleasantries.

A small intake of air allowed Bella to realize how worried they truly had been. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Fine, Carlisle. I am...fine. But I'd really like to speak to my husband, now."

Without another word, the phone was passed. Edward must have been standing right there. Bella's heart clenched at the thought of him not even leaving the phone until she called.

"Bella?" His voice sounded full of air, as if he couldn't breathe. Bella could relate. "How are you?"

Not are you okay, or come home. Not a single demand. Bella smiled. "I'm okay," she replied, shrugging. "Or I'm getting there, I guess."

Edward chuckled, but the sound held a heavy tone. There was a long pause of silence before he finally spoke again. "I'm sorry. I was stupid and out of line. I was an idiot. Promising not to make a giant ass out of myself again is probably useless…because it'll likely happen again." He was quiet once more, letting his mate digest his apology. It wasn't often Edward made amends for his behavior, so it was a sentiment Bella greatly appreciated. "I shouldn't have forbid you to go, and I do have faith in you, Bella, I really _do_. I just..."

"Worry," she murmured. Pressing a hand over her heart, a heavy weight felt like it was settling and lifting at the same time. "I know that, Edward. All you ever do is worry. You're so consumed with your own worry you forget about everyone else around you—especially the person you worry most about."

Bella stood up from the chair, carrying the phone the short distance the cord would take her. It allowed her to look out of the window in the direction she and Jasper had come. She sighed deeply. This was one of those moments she'd rather have in person with her mate, rather than over a phone—especially since there was another vampire in the next room with the capability to hear every word she was saying.

Unnecessarily, she cleared her throat before speaking, trying to rid the emotions filling her body. "When I come home, I want to leave for a while. Just you and me, Edward. I want to travel away from the family for a while. We need to have time for us without the constant input of others. And God, I need you to _listen _to me," Bella cried.

He rushed his agreement in, wanting to give her anything she needed to make her feel better. "Absolutely, whatever you want."

"And I want to find Nessie. We need to—"

"I know," Edward interrupted, his voice growing quieter. "I agree. On everything."

"I miss her."

The statement was so filled with meaning that the desolate feelings Bella had been repressing over the last two years regarding her daughter's missing presence came boiling right back up to the surface.

Edward hummed his concurrence on the other end of the line. "I can make a few calls, but they've been quiet."

She was shocked. He'd been looking? "Edward..."

"I felt like a bad father, as if I couldn't control anything. There was a time when I was her king, you know? Then I wasn't. That was hard for me to understand, Bella."

Jasper's movements stilled in the bathroom. Bella could tell he was ready to come back out but probably didn't want to interrupt her phone call with her mate. It was okay, though, Bella felt better with just one short phone call then she had in two long years. Sometimes time didn't just fly by when you were a vampire...sometimes it crawled.

"I have to go," she told Edward. "But I love you. I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Alright." He didn't sound completely fine with it, but he was letting her make her choices without his input. "I love you, also, my Bella."

When the phone was cradled, Jasper walked silently from the bathroom. "Better?" he asked.

Bella ignored him and grabbed a handful of change from the pile of cash. She threw her still dirty coat on and shoved the coins in the pocket.

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes rolled, annoyed. Where Jasper could be highly intelligent, in other places he lacked common sense, like all men, apparently. "To look human. We're going to be in here for the night and you told that disgusting old man at the front that we'd been travelling all day. I'm going to get snacks from the vending machine."

Jasper stared at her before shaking his head. "One night won't matter."

"Okay." Bella nodded in agreement. Maybe he was right there. "Then I just need a minute away from you. Does that sound reasonable?"

Jasper decided to shut his mouth after that statement.

When Bella got back to the room, she wasn't even able to open the door before Jasper came flying out. She could feel the rage vibrating off his shoulders. His coat was on but not zipped up, and in his hand he held a small bit of cash.

"Where the hell are you going?" Bella managed to ask, blocking his path as he growled for her to move.

"Out."

"What?"

"Move!" he snarled.

She did without question and in a second, he disappeared from her sight. Bella looked back into the room to see the phone lying on the bed with the receiver off the cradle. The blankets on the bed looked as if Jasper had fisted them in anger.

There was no one on the other end of the phone; Bella could hear that from her position. It was just a dial tone. After dropping the bad of probably stale chips and overdue pop onto the bed, Bella picked up the phone and pressed redial.

Alice's voicemail picked up after one ring.

"_You've reached Alice Cullen. Leave a message and I'll talk to you soon!" _

Bella's heart sank.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: I'm just using these characters as a creative outlet. I don't own them. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. She's taking the trust fall here, and I love her for it. Pre-read by my lovely ladies, dcurley1 and TheLyricalCutie. **

**There may be a few opinions here from characters that are bothersome or offensive to some people. This is fictional. It doesn't mean my opinion is the same. So, cool beans?**

**We wade through about twelve chapters of hints, information, and a budding friendship before everything becomes scarily clear. We're almost there. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

Several times throughout the night, Bella had considered calling Edward or Alice about Jasper's sudden departure. She quickly shut down that train of thought when the idea of Edward wanting to come and help popped into her mind. He trusted her, and he believed in her. Bella wanted to make him proud of her—there hadn't been a lot of that between them in a while. As for Alice...well Bella wasn't even sure if she'd answer her calls.

Peeking through the dingy curtain, Bella watched for any sign of Jasper's return. The night sky looked clear enough that it was likely to be a sunny morning with no chance of rain, or even cloud cover, for Bella to wander outside in—but hadn't Jasper said there was supposed to be rain?

They had only paid for one night, since the plan was to rent a room from a motel for a couple of hours when hot showers and breaks from forest-living were needed. With the sky starting to lighten as morning approached, their time in the room was quickly running out.

Flipping the curtain closed after another five minutes of watching, Bella rubbed at her forehead exasperated. "Damn it!"

_What in the hell was she supposed to do now? _

The worn down recliner suddenly looked inviting to the young vampire. She had never felt physically tired before, but with the worry and confusion settling around her, she was pretty sure this was as close as she was ever going to get to the sensation. Settling in against the faded fabric, Bella pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes, struggling to come up with a solution to her current predicament.

Leaving the motel before sunrise was a viable option. When Jasper returned he could follow her scent trail to wherever she decided to camp out for the day, and then they could decide where to go from there…unless the weather changed later in the day and the sky sent down a heavy pounding of rain, which would obliterate any scent trail Bella _could _leave.

It wasn't a definite conclusion that Jasper had camped out in the woods himself after fleeing, and Bella knew that. He could have holed himself in some building, or at a bar listening to country music for all she knew!

Bella groaned in frustration. Taking another seventy-five dollars out of their cash stock so she could keep the room until the safety of night covered her once more, was going to put a serious dent in their small pile of money.

Of course, Bella knew she could call Edward, or even Carlisle, and have one of them send a money transfer in Jasper's name, since he was the one with ID after all, but that wasn't likely to go over well with her companion. Jasper had private accounts for a reason. He didn't use the family's money, and he all out refused to take the gifts of cash and cards that were thrown at them so often. Bella was well aware of how private Jasper liked to keep all of his personal monetary dealings, and having one of their coven-mates send them cash would probably lead to another issue between them.

Bella didn't want to risk it.

There was the option of having someone physically bring them money, but the safety issue there was paramount to everything else. Some of the pack still came over occasionally to see if anyone had heard from Jake or Nessie, and sometimes Seth even dropped by for one of Esme's famous suppers. Of course, now that his imprint was older, he'd stopped hanging around so often, but even so, the danger was still there. One of the pack might catch on to something amiss in the coven; something none of them wanted to risk a pack member discovering.

Bella's decision to rent the room for another full day was really her only practical choice when she put everything else into perspective. Even if it killed a lot of their cash, at least Jasper would know Bella hadn't left him to fend for himself, or whatever other ideas he might dream up. She wasn't even sure that he would think up some crazy idea of why she had left the motel, but still, Bella didn't want to put that theory to chance, either.

With her choice made, Bella stood up from the chair and gathered up the needed cash for another stay in paradise. Leaving the privacy of the room, the young vampire became much more aware of the humans who had stayed in the hotel overnight. Many scents lingered on the walkway and across the walls and doors leading to other rooms. The few who had actually stayed the entire night still slept behind those same doors.

Bella couldn't help but notice how this particular hotel favored guests of less desirable tendencies. With the charge-by-the-hour system, Bella should have caught on right away how this place made most of its business, but she hadn't until she got to hear the dealings first hand, basically.

That more than anything made for an unpleasant night.

Young women and men who wandered the streets found solace here, selling their bodies for their hourly rates, using drugs, and then moving on as quickly as they had come. Bella could still smell those humans' scents lingering, too. Their blood's natural aroma was tainted with the chemicals they forced into their veins, snorted up their noses, smoked into their lungs, or drank into their bellies.

She had tried to ignore them, sure, but it was harder than Bella first thought it would be. Never had she encountered a prostitute. Once, she met someone who she concluded to be a drug dealer, but even then she wasn't sure. The night before had given Bella an insider's glance at a side of humanity that seriously bothered her..

Bella had always considered intimate love to be shared between those who deeply cared for one another, not bartered for a price and given without thought or care. The reasons or cost behind a human's need to do the things they did mattered very little to her—given the fact that they still continued to do it—when she herself knew that there were those who could and would help people in bad situations.

Bella understood that her view was only one sided. And maybe even a little narrow, too.

At the office of the motel, Bella was surprised to see the little open sign flickering with life. She thought it was possible that the owner might still be asleep in his small backroom, but given the fact he made more business at night than in the day, it wasn't hard to rationalize why he was still open at five-thirty in the morning.

Pushing the door open, the tiny bell dinged an annoying tune. Humans considered vampires' voices to have a musical quality, but Bella seriously hoped their tones never sounded like that.

Behind the wooden desk, the balding man looked up from his laptop, grinning at the sight of Bella. She fought the urge to cringe at his leering smirk. "Hello," he said, stopping the click-click of his mouse as he spoke. "What can I help you with? Checking out? You didn't need to come in, just drop the key off in the drop box by the side, kiddo."

Bella _did _cringe then. What did he think she was, anyway? Just like those humans who came and went the night before?

"Uh, no." She smiled a tight smile, and tried not to make eye contact with the man or show her teeth. Over time, she had learned that it only served to freak a human out when a vampire attempted to show normal, humanlike qualities. Maybe it was the prey instinct in them knowing that a predator was too close, but Bella wasn't sure. "I came to pay for another day, if the room isn't booked."

The man stood up, reaching out an open palm to take the seventy-five dollars Bella handed out to him. As he counted the bills, she fidgeted with her fingers, trying to get the awkward encounter over as quickly as she possibly could.

"Thanks, girly. Some of 'em ain't as swift about coming on time to check out, if they stay that long, you know? I have to go down there banging on the doors." His head shook as he opened the cash up. He mumbled under his breath, but Bella heard the words perfectly. "Stoned right out of their minds...hate that shit."

Not liking where the conversation was likely to head, Bella turned to leave. "Thanks," she muttered, pushing at the door to exit.

"Hey!" Bella turned at his voice, her golden eyes widening at the thought of staying five more seconds in the company of the human. "Your..._friend_—the dirty one—is he gone? I like to know the head count for safety reasons, if possible."

Bella considered for a moment if she should tell the truth, but then she realized exactly what the man was seeing. She still wore the dirty clothes she'd arrived in the night before. With a few rips in her shirt and jeans, she could easily be mistaken for one of the less desirable. And despite having a shower the night before, her hair wasn't made up in any particular fashion, and instead hung messily around her shoulders.

Bella shuddered. He _did _think she was a prostitute.

At her hesitation, the man raised a hand and shrugged. "Hey, it's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna. Ain't never seen you around here before anyways, so I figured he musta been travelling through and you probably caught a ride or something." His hand dropped and he smirked, the leering came back in full force. Bella bit back the desire to rip his throat out for his insinuations. "It's all good, girly. Maybe I'll see you tonight or maybe I won't. Just drop your keys off on time, got it?"

Her mouth dropped open, but she managed a nod. "There's a small diner two streets down. Cheap but good; don't mind the dust," he said.

Bella turned away from the uncomfortable stare of the human and left quickly, not knowing how to respond. The very fact that she had been mistaken for a whore and she hadn't even corrected him was still pounding away at her mind. So badly, Bella wished she was back at home—quiet, safe, and happy.

By seven that evening, she was back to peeking out her window again. There had been no sign of Jasper throughout the day, and Alice hadn't called to give her any indication she knew anything of their current situation. Bella's nerves were strained to the max and she was on high alert, bouncing back and forth in the small space, hissing at any little noise or movement from the outside of the four walls currently housing her.

The young vampire was agitated and bored—never a good combination. Bella had learned that lesson long ago from Emmett and the many adventures that usually led him knee deep into shit with either his mate or Esme.

Patience was a virtue, but Bella's was wearing extremely thin.

The sky had finally darkened enough for Bella to wander outside and see if she could track a scent trail to wherever the hell Jasper had settled in for the past day, but Bella knew from experience that her tracking skills weren't anything to be proud of. In fact, they were terrible. Not to mention, it had sprinkled here and there in the afternoon, likely sending Jasper's scent in every direction, which would only lead Bella on a wild goose chase.

"God damn it!" She huffed, crossing her arms as the curtain fell and blocked her view from the outside once more. Check out for night was seven-thirty, and those minutes were ticking by fast. "Where is he?"

Her fingers rapped a quick beat against the paint on the walls. Swiftly, Bella jumped over the recliner and landed on the disgusting bed she had tried so hard throughout the day not to even go a foot near. She grappled at the phone, dialing the Cullen's home number and letting out a loud sigh of frustration as it rang three, four, then five times.

"Hello?"

"Edward!" Bella's head dropped in relief, but it was quickly replaced with worry as she realized it had taken them far too long to answer the phone. "Where were you?" she demanded.

"Sorry," he said. The melodic sound of his voice soothed her nerves a bit, but not completely. She still felt like a live wire snapping at anything it touched. "Alice, Rose, Emmett, and I were hunting. Carlisle and Esme took a trip into Seattle earlier; they won't be back till later in the evening. I was on my way back when I heard the phone ringing; I had just passed the cottage, love."

More relief washed her senses. Obviously Bella needed to chill out, maybe take a hunt and relax. "You had me worried."

The slight edge to her voice had Edward's senses prickling. He always managed to pick up on the smaller things when it came to his mate. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

For a half second, Bella struggled to come to a conclusion on an appropriate answer. Every part of her screamed to tell him the truth. She felt like she had been pushed way over her limit and Bella wasn't sure she could handle much more. Still, the whispered words of Alice telling her to have trust and obedience made her pause.

"Yes, of course," Bella replied smoothly. She ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head in an attempt to rid the nervousness from her tone. "I just...wanted to see how your day went."

"It was long; I'm bored and bothered without you here."

She laughed softly, knowing exactly how he felt. "I'm pretty quiet, even when I'm there, Edward."

"I like quiet," he murmured.

A smile tugged at her mouth. Bella realized then how much she missed having Edward by her side, even if lately things between them had been tense. "I know."

His chuckle lifted her spirits more, but then he sighed deeply. "I should go, Bella. I'm a little dirty. Emmett found a bear," he muttered, and Bella nodded to herself, because it always got a little too messy for her liking when it came to Emmett and his hunting habits. "But I love you, and you can give me a call tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, I love you, too."

"Oh," Edward said suddenly, as Bella heard the sounds of familiar steps walking down the walkway of the motel. "I almost forgot—_almost_." He chuckled again before continuing, "Alice wanted me to tell you that luggage you asked her to order was going to be late coming in, but not to worry, they'd be here in time, and for you to not complain about the cost."

_Luggage? Cost_?

Bella heard Jasper's soft knock on the outside of the room's door, and Bella knew exactly what luggage Alice had been talking about.

_Nice, Alice, really_, Bella thought. "Tell her I said thanks."

The door opened as Bella hung up the phone. The bags Jasper held dropped to the floor as he closed the door behind him. He stared at Bella as she stood up from the bed to face her companion who had left her worried and alone for the entire day.

Bella glared at Jasper's form, daring him to speak.

"Well, hello to you, too."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Not my sandbox or toys. **

**A/N: Beta'd by the lovely Hammerhips. Pre-read by TheLyricalCutie and dcurley1. **

**My net is skitzo...spelling intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

"_Well, hello to you, too." _

Jasper crossed his arms against his chest, immediately on the defensive. Bella was burning holes into him with her eyes and all that anger she was pushing out couldn't exactly be ignored, either. It sure hadn't been his intention to leave Bella by her lonesome all damn day, but by the time he'd calmed himself down enough to realize what time it was, the sun was out and shining bright. He couldn't just waltz out into the sunlight to make his way back to this shithole the owner was passing off as a motel.

Besides all that, Jasper had shit to take care of, and he had taken care of his business when the rain permitted him to, of course.

"I got you clothes," he said.

Bending over to pick up one of the bags from the second hand store he'd stopped in at, Jasper noticed that Bella still hadn't moved a millimetre. Inside the bag were a couple pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts, and a hooded sweatshirt—the kind Jasper knew she liked to wear when she hunted.

He dumped the clothing on the bedspread before picking up the other bag with his sort-of-new clothes and tossing it to the other side of the room. A third bag held a few books and magazines Jasper had managed to steal from a gas station while he had been on his way back to the motel.

"It'll give you something to do," he offered, holding out a paperback novel with a brightly colored cover.

Bella stared, unaffected and still unmoving by Jasper's offerings. Obviously the tactic of bringing the angry woman gifts to get back into her good graces weren't going to work like he had hoped. He wasn't completely stupid; Jasper knew he had been wrong, but it wasn't like there was a way for him to contact Bella. Both phone numbers for the hotel front desk, and the room were unknown to him. They didn't have a cell phone—but he damn well picked up a disposable one while he was out—and he was pretty sure smoke signals were out of the question.

Jasper sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. "I know you're angry."

"I'm not angry."

Oh, her tone said a very different thing altogether. Jasper looked up at the ceiling, trying hard to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "You're angry," he replied.

"I am _not _angry!"

"Okay!" Hands flew up into the air, defenses back up again. "You're not fucking angry. You're just agitated, frustrated, and ready to rip my arms off and beat me atop the head with them. I get it, but you're _not_ angry."

Sarcasm was probably not the best idea, considering Bella grabbed the book in Jasper's hand and threw it at him. She missed his head by a fraction of an inch and only because he anticipated that physical reaction from her. Women weren't so hard to figure out after years of watching in silence as they went through their phases. Bella might have been a lot quieter of a woman than Alice or Rosalie—or especially Maria for that matter—but she was still a woman, change be damned.

"Hey!" Jasper shouted, kicking the book over by the bags. Pages ripped from the spine and covered the room. "Don't throw crap at me, Bella."

"Where have you been? We were supposed to be gone _this morning_," she yelled. Her hands clenched into fists and her body shook. The gold of her eyes began dissolving into the familiar black of rage. "This place is terrible, and that _thing _at the front desk thinks I am a damned _prostitute!" _Bella's gaze softened, and so did her posture, as she said,_ "_Do you realize I've sat here all day, worried out of my mind? What was I supposed to do, Jasper, call Edward and tell him you had a temper tantrum, left, and like the idiot I am, I lost you? Are you stupid? God, am _I_?"

Air rushed from Bella's lungs in a loud _whoosh_. Her shoulders deflated as she shook her head. The anger pulsing from her emotions dimmed as the feelings of hopelessness and concern overpowered it.

Jasper suddenly realized he needed to take a giant leap back from the situation to let his mind work before his mouth ran.

"You're not stupid." Bella gave him a sharp look and Jasper returned it. "You're _not_, Bella. I was just so angry last night when Alice wouldn't pick up her phone, and by the time I'd killed enough trees to think clearly, the sun was already out and I couldn't get back. I knew we had to pick up stuff, so when I was able, I went out and got what we needed."

"You could have just said you wouldn't be back," Bella said, hurt coloring her tone.

"I thought you were going to follow me."

Shock filled the younger vampire. Bella's mouth fell open, unable to find an appropriate response. "What?" she asked.

"Everyone follows me, regardless if I want them to or not. It's like they think I need a freaking babysitter or something. Oh, Jasper's angry, can't let him have five minutes to himself to think or get his shit straight," he muttered. Jasper shrugged and looked away from Bella's penetrating stare. "They always chase after me, and I assumed you would to."

"Assuming makes an ass out of you and me," Bella joked, managing to pull out a small smile for her companion.

He smiled back and gestured at the mess of papers on the floor. In silence, they gathered the pages of the ruined novel before gathering everything into two second hand backpacks Jasper had picked up at the same place he bought the clothes.

"Thanks for the stuff," Bella said, looking over what she'd placed in her bag before zipping it up. She pulled the bag over her shoulders, starting to feel a bit better and a little more understanding of Jasper's actions. "And I'm sorry Alice wouldn't answer your calls."

Instinctively, Jasper's fingers grasped tighter to the material of his backpack's straps. The cheap fabric strained under the pressure, but Jasper didn't let up on his grip.

"She wouldn't answer them today, either," he explained, pulling a cheap looking cell phone out of his pocket. He waved the silver device carelessly in the air between them. His eyes narrowed as he considered his mate's actions. "I want to say she has her reasons, but right now I'm more inclined to run home and find out exactly what those reasons are." Bella's mouth opened to stop him, but Jasper beat her to it. "I can't, though. I don't like to be angry, Bella. I was angry for a long time, and I don't like to go back there."

Bella's lips pursed as she considered what to say. Nothing seemed appropriate and she certainly didn't want to come off as patronizing. "If it happens again—you running, I mean—do you want me to follow you?"

Jasper pulled the straps of the book bag over his shoulders. He knew without a doubt, Bella still had issues with the people she held close leaving her. They may have been irrational fears, but she had them nonetheless. Everybody feared something, and this was Bella's.

"Yeah," he said, nodding.

Both vampires stepped out of the motel; Jasper closed the door, and then locked it. Together they walked to the office where the open sign still flashed life before Jasper dropped the key into the box. From behind the glass, Jasper and Bella watched as the man inside looked up to see who had dropped off a room key. He gave a crude wink in Jasper's direction before disappearing behind his computer screen once more.

Bella made a disgusted sound while Jasper laughed. "So, a prostitute, huh?"

"Not even funny," Bella growled.

"It's kind of funny." Jasper teased her as they walked out onto a quiet street. Bella took the ribbing mostly silent but occasionally sending a spiteful glower in his direction. They crossed quickly, continuing their slow pace until they were sure they couldn't be seen and then began running too fast for humans to see. "You wanna hunt?" he asked.

The burn flared in Bella's throat. She'd been so preoccupied with the day's events that her thirst had practically been forgotten. Her nod of agreement was all Jasper needed before he veered off into the oncoming forest, and Bella followed suit, both disappearing behind the cloak of trees.

They worked together in their hunt, and it was easier than either of them expected it to be, considering the two vampires had never hunted together alone before. Usually they went privately with their respective mates or as a group with the entire family. Bella realized her hunting skills were more like Jasper's than she had previously given herself credit for.

The three does—emptied of their life source—lay dead in a pile. Jasper scratched the back of his neck as he surveyed the damage of their hunt. "You want me to take care of them?" he asked Bella as she wiped a spray mark of blood from the side of her cheek and neck. Ten years in and she still hadn't perfected the nab-and-bite technique like the others had.

Bella's brow furrowed at his question. She was pretty sure she could take care of cleaning up after her own meals. "Uh, no?"

Jasper waved her words off with his hand before grabbing the legs of the does. "I got it, Bella, it's cool."

"But I can do it!" Her voice rose a bit in volume as she followed close behind him. Bella poked the back of his shoulder blades. She barely noticed the small trail of blood they left behind as he dragged the does alone the ground. "What the heck, Jasper?"

Jasper stopped walking and dropped the animal corpses to the ground once more. Bella moved in front of him so they could face each other once more. She wasn't angry, only bothered by the fact that he was so insistent on cleaning up her mess when Bella was more than capable.

"You don't have to take care of me," she said.

"I know that...I do." Feeling more awkward than he was accustomed to feeling, Jasper toed the ground with his shoe while he avoided Bella's gaze. "Listen, Edward always cleans up after your hunts; I know that for a fact. I just thought you didn't like what it involved so I figured I'd help you out, okay?"

Bella made a sound that caused Jasper to look up at her quickly. Her face was scrunched up as humour flowed from her emotions. Silently, she was laughing, Jasper realized. "You don't have to laugh at me, Bella."

"I'm not," she muttered, turning her head away. Bella understood his intentions were meant to be good, she really did, but it was still kind of funny. A giggle escaped from her lips so Bella tried clamping her teeth shut in an effort to stop the onslaught of more. "Alright, maybe just a little."

"Bella!"

"Fine," she said, taking a deep breath to calm her emotions. Finally, she turned her head back to look at her companion. "Jasper, I can clean after my own kills. Obviously, considering I helped you dispose of yours yesterday, no?"

"But Ed—"

A loud sigh silenced Jasper completely. Bella knew everyone in their family had one assumption or another regarding the way Edward and Bella worked. They were private—unlike Emmett and Rosalie. Bella thought Jasper would have a better understanding of that more so than the others in their family because he and Alice were also very private about their relationship and the things it involved.

"Edward does that for me because he _likes _to, not because I require it of him, alright? Even as a human I was self-sufficient and independent, far more than other people my age, because that was how I grew up." Bella shrugged, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she considered all the small things Edward had done for her over the years without ever complaining. Bella had caught onto them quickly, though, and she never stopped him.

"Turning into a vampire didn't change that, Jasper, and over the years Edward has discovered there are still a few little things he can do that makes him feel _needed _or _important _to a mate who really doesn't need his help or input at all concerning most things. You understand, don't you?"

Jasper nodded. Perhaps he had to admit his view on Bella and Edward's relationship was a little one-sided. Sure, Edward was a little controlling, but there were a few times over the years when he had been personally privy to seeing Bella stand up against her mate when he had gotten to be too much, or when Edward's worry and over-bearing nature began to overwhelm them both.

Nessie was a prime example, but no one liked to go into that territory, especially Jasper.

Regardless of Jasper's opinions, Bella was a mated, married adult vampire. She was more than capable of making her own choices and telling her mate to bug off if she wanted or needed him to, and Jasper knew Edward always would back off a little when he was told.

"I mean, look at you and Alice," Bella said offhandedly, not noticing Jasper's agreeing gesture. His eyebrow rose expectantly, so Bella continued. "Do you think I've never noticed how you never fail to fawn over her privately, or how you rarely—never once with me or Rosalie that I can remember—compliment a female around you?"

Bella gave him a look of encouragement, but Jasper said nothing. "Okay, then. Rosalie can't walk five feet outside our home without men walking into telephone poles. Esme is the perfectly primed housewife that all men would die to have, and me? Well, I'm a vampire, so it's a given, right?" Jasper shrugged slightly, not wanting to discuss the topic further but he could see Bella wasn't going to let up. "No one can deny Alice is beautiful, but she's surrounded by tall, long haired, gorgeous vampires. It would be unusual if she never felt slightly inadequate."

"Alice could never be _inadequate_," Jasper said. Just the word in the same sentence as his mate's name felt so wrong and dirty.

"Okay," she agreed with a dip of her chin. "And you always—regardless of how the rest of us see it—make sure she realizes that. You do the same thing as Edward, just in a different manner."

Jasper unwillingly conceded to Bella's point. He had never once failed to realize that he had spent more years of his vampire life surrounded by his pick of willing, beautiful female vampires than he had with his own mate. And he'd taken advantage of that time, also. Jasper also realized that Alice was aware of those facts, too. It always bothered him, even though Alice never gave him the impression that his past affected her negatively, but Jasper made it a point in his everyday life _now _to make sure his mate completely understood that she was his _only one_.

"Point made," Jasper said quietly.

He turned and kicked at Bella's doe in her direction before he picked up his own and began walking once more. Bella followed behind—the doe slung over her shoulder—in a happy silence.

"And for the record, Bella, I never once say the women around me _are not _beautiful, either."

Bella smiled but said nothing. She knew that, too.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Not my toys or sandbox, but I can still make a pretty cool castle. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. Pre-read by dcurley1 and TheLyricalCutie. **

**I was a day late last week, so you get it a day early this week. ;) **

**I'm sorry to the reviews I couldn't respond to in the last chapter, but thank you all for them. I always love reading your thoughts, even when your theories are way off base. Ha ha.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

After a short phone call to Edward where Bella informed him of the new cell phone, its number, and the basics of where and how they would be staying for the next couple of days, Jasper and Bella were on the move once again. They didn't plan on going far from where they had currently hunted, seeing as how the forest was quiet enough that it seemed there was little to no human activity and the hunting was good enough to keep them satisfied. Plus, the motel was only a short run away, and it was the cheapest around, after all.

The idea of travelling farther from their home than they already had appealed very little to both vampires.

"I asked Edward to have Alice call me," Bella informed Jasper once they settled onto the thick branch of a tall pine tree. Needles from the branches fell around them, scattering across their clothing and hair while falling to the ground. It was the only proof of their presence in the quiet place. When Jasper gave no response, Bella sighed. "I figured if she wouldn't answer your calls, perhaps she'd feel better about giving me a response."

Jasper grunted noncommittally. A slight breeze and soft snap of wood had Jasper's eyes travelling in a different direction from Bella. "There is a fox to the east, if you're interested. They're Esme's favorite."

A curve of her lips told Jasper she wasn't interested in the fox at all. "Too tart for me," Bella said.

"Really? Huh." Jasper shrugged and swung a leg down over the branch to straddle the wood. "Seems to me the women in our family have developed a taste for the smaller creatures."

"Not me. And stop changing the subject."

"I'm not." He hissed low under his breath before slowly meeting Bella's gaze. "I just have nothing more to say about it, alright?"

Bella nodded her agreement before resting her back against the thick trunk of the tree. She waved at Jasper's clothing and rolled her eyes. "Weren't you the one who said you wanted new clothes? I'm fine here if you want to change, you know."

Jasper had to admit the thought of getting out of the ruined clothing sounded appealing. Not only did they smell like old blood, earth, animal, and creek water, but the material felt like crap against his sensitive skin. Still, for the moment he felt comfortable and content. His gift wasn't being bombarded from others' feelings—other than Bella, but she was pretty calm for the moment—and there weren't any tempting humans around causing a dull burn in the back of his throat.

Moving seemed a lot more involved, considering he'd actually have to get up from his very nice spot and _do_ something. "Nope, I'm good," he mumbled.

Bella chuckled. "You stink."

"Don't care."

In defeat, Bella put her hands up to signal surrender. "Then sit in your stench, stinky."

"So says the vampire who spent the first week of her newborn life changing baby diapers and walked around smelling like those same diapers." Jasper raised an eyebrow, wanting Bella to challenge his statement. "You didn't hear me complaining then, kiddo."

A smile formed on Bella's face; she had him there. "That's because Rosalie, you, and Esme were too busy changing them for me."

Jasper's head dipped down, but Bella was still able to see the grin that caused dimples to form on his cheeks. It was Jasper's turn to chuckle. "True."

The topic change had caused Bella's mind to take a trip back to happier memories. What should have been Renesmee's newborn period had only really lasted a couple of weeks. She already slept through the night when she was born. The girl had very rarely fussed as an infant. The Cullen family spoiled Bella's daughter from the moment she had been born.

Some of the milestones human parents made the biggest deals out of would occur while Bella had taken a quick trip to hunt. It might have only lasted ten minutes, but her daughter would have moved from having someone help dress her to suddenly tying her shoes in that short time span.

Sometimes Bella felt like she missed too much, even when she hadn't missed a thing. Renesmee's entire life felt like that to Bella, now more so than ever.

There were still boxes full of toys and trinkets that had been personally hand crafted by one of Renesmee's uncles in the attic. Perfectly preserved dresses that Alice and Rosalie had cut and sewn by hand at human speed lay in the same spot, untouched now would probably never be looked at again. Bella couldn't bring herself to go up into the dark space to appreciate the things her daughter had left behind. The reminders hurt more than Bella was willing to put herself through. Bella knew she should take the things and donate them, as they would never need them again, but she couldn't bring herself to do that, either.

Still, there was no denying that Renesmee would have wanted for nothing, ever, had she only stayed. Bella couldn't understand why she hadn't.

A low groan brought Bella out from her thoughts. Jasper eyed the younger vampire warily. "Here I am, feeling fine and calm for a moment, and you go and get yourself caught up in _that_ mess," he said, shaking his head.

"Sorry," Bella whispered against her knee, pressed against her mouth. Her arms wrapped around her leg and she squeezed tighter, willing the depressing emotions away. "Sometimes it just comes on out of the blue."

"For _everyone_." Jasper's voice was soft—caring almost. If Bella needed to talk about her daughter, he was more than willing to listen. "They all experience that, you know, not just you. All Esme has to do is turn a corner and a memory pops up. Rosalie still has that white blanket on the couch in her bedroom. Carlisle has that silver rattle you were looking for in the top drawer of his desk in his office." Bringing his leg up, Jasper switched positions to sit Indian style while he spoke. "They all feel the same way, but no one wants to talk about it."

"Even you?"

The question caught Jasper off guard. He cleared his throat nervously and gave a slight dip of his head in response. Renesmee was a sticky topic for him to wade into. His mate was aware of his true feelings on the matter of her leaving, and why the young girl felt she had to, but Jasper didn't like to talk about his opinions because expressing them sometimes did more damage than it did good.

"Sure," he replied. "I don't like it anymore than anyone else does, Bella."

"Do you think she'll come back eventually?"

_No_, he didn't. He was ninety-nine percent sure Renesmee was out in the world creating her own life and making her own wants and wishes come true without the input and interference of the Cullen family. Jasper was positive she was happy and that Jacob was doing what he had to, to keep her that way. At least, that was Jasper's hope, and there was a tiny part of him, way deep down inside, that also wished his prediction of the girl he cared so much for, was wrong. But Jasper wouldn't say any of that out loud.

He willed his words to sound hopeful for Bella. "Maybe."

Through gritted teeth, Bella muttered, "If I could only just _find_ her."

Jasper tipped his head back so he could look up through the tree at the blackened sky. Stars twinkled overhead as he mulled his words over in his mind. He wanted to appease her, but he didn't want to give her false optimism, either.

"Would that help, though?" Jasper asked. "If you found her, what would you do? Beg her to come home, maybe. Or would you force her? Possibly tell her lies to make her want to try to live with the family once more?"

The all too familiar prickle against the closed lids of her eyes told Bella venom was gathering; venom tears that would never fall. "I would hug her, I think."

His reply—too low for Bella to hear—was not much more than a breath. "Me, too."

A dead silence surrounded them. It even seemed like the forest and its creatures within were all in agreement with the vampire's current emotions. Jasper let his legs fall over the branch once more, steadying his weight with his hands as he watched more pine needles fall to the ground.

There were things in the vampire and human world that were so evil; Jasper wouldn't even speak of them. He had seen or experienced some of them first hand. Others—actions he would never be proud of—had been committed by his own self.

There were beings that walked the earth every day, yet Jasper knew all too well those same beings didn't deserve the air they breathed or the earth beneath their feet. Some days, Jasper considered himself to be one of those beings.

And then there was Renesmee. She was the golden child, a wild child—the Cullen baby. She was innocent, beautiful, and one of the truest things to ever grace his mind. The little girl who had been born from nothing but love and everything that had ever been right in the world—she had been the only thing that caused no harm in his life. How could she when she was but an infant, after all?

And then she grew.

Renesmee never questioned his scarring, or why her uncle Jasper was so introverted compared to the rest of the people who surrounded her daily. Instead, she loved him just as he was. Jasper often found her hiding in his study, playing with his trinkets and things he collected, being oh so careful not to break the special things she found hidden away in his drawers and cabinets. There was a story for everything, and the little girl always wanted to hear every small detail.

And she loved her aunt Alice; Alice with her rows of dresses, make-up, and shoes. The elfin-like creature that danced and sang circles around an awestruck little girl, while her aunt Alice loved her simply because she gave Jasper a true sense of peace in his turbulent mind.

Renesmee had given Jasper a glimpse at a side of humanity and vampirism that he had never considered. There were good things to be had from their life. There were creatures that felt nothing but honest love and innocent, child-like desires.

But most importantly, there was sincere familial love created by the beauty of one child. There was something more than covens, and hunting, and years of creating facades after facades. Renesmee was naive, wonderful, and had a dozen creatures hopelessly devoted to her life—Jasper included.

The little girl was a complexity in the making, and yet nothing but simplicity in its most obvious of forms. She was playtime, sneaky smiles, and her _wolf people_. Her life created bonds between enemies and brought them together in a tighter knit circle than they ever would have considered before.

And then she was gone. It was hard to adjust, and even harder to understand.

Jasper made a choice two years ago that changed the lives of more people than he had stopped to consider. He followed through on that choice, regardless of the hurt and pain he found himself surrounded with. Jasper regretted that choice every day after.

You'd have thought in all his years, Jasper would have realized decisions were sometimes easier done in theory than actual practice. He certainly knew that now.

Jasper settled into his place on the tree branch beside Bella, both stuck in memories neither wanted to talk much more about. Like marble statues would, the hours of night passed without either speaking or moving again. When the sun finally began to light up the morning sky, Jasper watched the colors bloom against clouds.

They'd be able to venture out into the city today, if they wanted. It was light of course, but it looked as if there would be just enough cloud cover for them anyway.

When Jasper spoke, his voice sounded rough from hours of not being used. "I found a nice park yesterday. In the morning it seemed really quiet, and it has a nice lake, if you're interested."

Bella's eyes jerked open at the sound of his voice. His sudden words had shocked her from the thoughts she'd been having and she realized just how much time had passed since she last opened her eyes. A trip to a lake sounded nice, though, Bella had to actually stop and think how long it had been since she last took a swim in one.

"Is there a private area we could get into the water?" she asked.

Jasper grinned and nodded. "Oh, yeah."

Bella jumped from the tree without warning, but Jasper followed soon after. Her face scrunched up into a grimace as he landed beside her on the ground. She waved her hand in front of her face and made a disgusted noise.

"But get changed, because you still stink, and I've already been presumed a prostitute. I'd rather not have people think I'm friends with a hobo, too."


	11. Chapter 10

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Not my sandbox and all that. **

**A/N: Beta'd by hammerhips. Pre-read by dcurley1 and TheLyricalCutie. Love to all these ladies. **

**Double chapter week because I'm feeling apologetic for making you all wonder and wait. **

**Also, I started something new called _Shots of Life_. Nothing that takes time from this, regardless.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

Bella was the first to strip down to her undergarments and slip quietly into the private, calm body of water. Jasper soon followed once he'd removed his ruined clothing and buried them in a hole, claiming he wouldn't be using them again, anyway. Bella had her back turned to her companion as she waded out into the murky water, silently enjoying the mushy bottom against the soles of her feet.

Behind Bella, the loud splash of Jasper colliding with the water shocked her enough that she flinched. Turning quickly, she found Jasper laughing five feet away.

"Humans!" Bella whispered in warning.

Water droplets flew in all directions as Jasper shook his head to clear his ear canals. "I told you it's quiet in the morning. Besides, I only saw three when we made our way in, and they were all jogging, so..." Trailing off, Jasper hit the water in front of him with two hands, covering Bella with a wave that she wasn't expecting.

"Jasper!"

He hit her with another large wave of water before disappearing below the surface quickly. She hadn't had the time to give a decent retaliation so she watched the ripples skim the top as he swam away. With narrowed eyes, Bella followed chase, diving in behind Jasper and swimming out farther into the lake in an attempt to catch up.

Suddenly, Bella rammed into something hard. She emerged from the water's surface, confused as she wiped the wetness from her eyes and face. The hard thing that she had collided with was Jasper.

"What the—"

Without a word, Jasper turned to face her and put his index finger to his lips. He grabbed Bella around the waist and before she could react, pulled her under the water. The liquid filled her mouth and nose, forcing its way into her lungs as Bella tried to shout for Jasper to stop, but all that ended up doing was causing Bella to choke. The sensation was terrible and her lungs burned at the foreign substance entering them.

Fear filled her body and mind. Bella kicked hard at Jasper's form, not being able to see clearly, she wasn't exactly sure where her kicks landed on his body exactly, but the young vampire knew they _had _landed somewhere. Still, Jasper held strong against her fighting, abruptly pinning Bella's arms to her side just before she felt her back hit the bottom of the lake.

Minutes passed with Bella being overwhelmed at the feeling of drowning—even though she knew she couldn't—as she fought hard against Jasper, who continued to force her down.

Slowly, the strange sensation of soothing calm emotions drifted into Bella's system. They weren't her own feelings, but false, manufactured emotions Jasper was forcefully projecting into Bella as hard as he possibly could. He hadn't expected her to react so fearfully, instead thinking she had understood his immediate gesture for her to be quiet.

Without notice, Jasper released Bella and she kicked herself off from the bottom of the lake and projected her body upwards to the surface. As she broke through the top, Bella coughed water from her lungs, cussed a blue streak of words that would have made anyone in the vicinity cringe...and finally, _breathed_.

"Are you completely insane?" she screamed at Jasper when he finally met her at the top. Gripping at her hair in frustration, Bella forced more water from her lungs through coughs, but the burning sensation in her chest continued. "What in the hell was that?"

"God, I'm sorry, Bella," Jasper said immediately. He slicked back his wet hair with one hand and hit the water with the other. "I thought you understood me!" He pointed in the direction behind Bella and she turned to look. There was nothing there, but she could hear the faint but constant yapping of a small dog. Jasper quickly explained. "I felt the emotions from a human getting closer when I was under the water. I came up and heard that barking fur ball and the owner chasing after it. They were headed in this direction, and I didn't think you'd want to take the chance."

He shook his head, and his face turned into a frown. "I'm _so _sorry. I often forget how many human qualities you still possess, unlike every vampire I've came into contact with—especially me."

Birds squawked in the trees around the lake. Bella noticed how little animal activity there was close by to them. The animals here were uncomfortable with predators like Bella and Jasper being so close. There was no doubt in her mind the stupid little dog that came running into their quiet place had probably little to no self-preservation, considering bigger dogs always shied away from a vampire's presence, growling and barking, while the little bastards always thought they were ten feet tall and three hundred pounds of muscle. So, that yapping mutt was likely curious, had smelled a faint trace of the two vampires, and decided to investigate once its owner had allowed it off its leash.

_Stupid animals. _

The ridiculousness of the situation came to Bella in one quick rush. She wanted to slap herself for being scared and reacting the way she had underneath the water. Of course Jasper wouldn't _want_ to hurt her! They had been having fun before that dumb animal and its human came running in unexpectedly, and now they were stuck in this uncomfortable bubble again.

Bella shook her head and giggled. Jasper cocked his head to the left, eyeing Bella warily as her giggles turned to loud bouts of laughter. Before he could ask her what in the hell was wrong with _her_, Jasper was hit with a large splash of water before Bella shouted, "Gotcha" and took off swimming in the opposite direction.

Shocked and confused, Jasper kept his form floating above water as he watched his companion swim away. "Women," he muttered. Then he found himself swimming after Bella, chuckling deeply as he went.

When the sky began to filter out the clouds, allowing sunshine through the cover, both vampires decided they needed to remove themselves from the lake and away from possible exposure. It was getting close to noon, and they had been swimming and joking in the water for most of the morning without any more human disturbances, but neither wanted to take the chance of another one.

With backs turned to the other, Jasper and Bella stripped themselves from their wet undergarments. Bella picked through the bag of clothes Jasper had brought—putting on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a logo she didn't recognize—before she pulled on her dry socks and runners. When she turned around, Jasper was already dressed but like the gentlemen he was, his back was still turned as he waited for her to finish.

"How long do you think the sun will be out?" Bella asked as they began their trek back out of the private wooded area of the park.

Jasper jumped a fallen log without breaking stride. "Probably an hour, but maybe a little more. The weather called for breaks of sunshine. Temps were supposed to be humid, though. I can smell the rain coming, so it shouldn't take all day." He pulled a pair of aviator styled sunglasses from the pocket of his t-shirt and covered his red eyes.

Bella sighed. His answer made her happy. She didn't want to be stuck hiding in the forest without anything to do again all day. Even if they had no money, or no electronic devices to keep them occupied like they did at home when the weather was too nice for them to wander outside of their safe haven, Bella still wanted to get out and see the area they were in.

"Where are we, anyway? You didn't tell me."

"Canada," Jasper supplied. He turned and sent her a wink, teasing her.

"No, really?" Sarcasm oozed from her tone. Bella bumped her companion with her hip in retaliation, but Jasper didn't give much more information. "Come on," she pressed. "Where?"

"I don't actually know," he said. It was true. He hadn't been here before and when he hunted close to this region, he never really came into the populated areas to wander around and explore much. "British Columbia, anyway. There are a lot of little towns in and around here, all within a few miles of each other. They all look alike, just different humans."

He stopped walking as they reached the edge of a tree line that led into the public area of the park. Jasper could see the gravel walkway the humans had been jogging on from his position. He listened for a moment, waiting to see if any humans were close enough to notice the two people walking out of the woods, but Jasper could hear nothing substantially close.

Walking out quickly without another word, Bella followed behind and took a look around. It was pretty, she had to admit. Even the area where the lake was had been beautiful. Wildflowers popped up here, there, and everywhere. Signs were posted, letting anyone know where they could find public washrooms or food vendors, in which direction the main lake was, where camping was available, and there was even a small play park for children.

Bella stood for a moment and looked at the signs while Jasper wandered further down the pathway.

"We could find out," he called back to her. Bella turned to look at him, confused at his statement. "Where we are, we could find out."

Smiling, Bella simply pointed to the signs that she had been looking at; the logo of the park's name was printed neatly on each one of them. _Peace Arch Provincial Park. _Bella had an idea where they were. She knew they were bordering on Washington and British Columbia, but Alice hadn't been exactly sure where Bella and Jasper would end up, so this was a nice surprise for Bella.

"How did you not notice where you were yesterday? And you guys call me _distracted_." Bella scoffed.

Jasper flipped her off, glowering as he made the crude gesture. "My mind was elsewhere."

"I know that," Bella said softly. "I was just teasing." She turned away from the signs, walking down the path in the direction that led to the common area of the park. Humans would be there, possibly fishing or whatever they came here to do. "Come on, Jasper, let's go human watching!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at his companion's choice of words. "_Human watching_?"

"Yeah, it's like bird watching, but with humans. Emmett does it all the time in Seattle."

He rolled his eyes at her, but followed along to placate the girl. "Emmett does a lot of stupid things...this sounds like one of those things," Jasper warned.

Bella tried to sound confident, but she wasn't all together sure she was going to enjoy this activity either. "We'll see."

It didn't take them long to find a comfortable spot to settle in. There was enough tree cover for them to sit on a little bench without the sun finding its way to their location. A few scattered humans muddled around—some with fishing gear, others with children in tow. Instinctively, the people gave the vampires a wide girth of space. It was that natural urge within them that said something wasn't right about the beautiful creatures thirty feet away, but it didn't stop them from occasionally looking and whispering about them.

Bella had to admit that human watching wouldn't be the first choice at the top of her list of things to do the next time she wandered into a well-populated area. Still, it was interesting to see how the humans interacted with one another—the way they spoke to the ones they recognized, their family, and even strangers. Since she had been turned, the only humans Bella actively spent time with was her father, Sue, and the occasional passerby in the city when she and Edward went out.

Leaving their home to travel and wander had mattered very little to Bella in the last ten years.

"My God, this sucks," Jasper said.

"Stop your whining." Bella hit him lightly on the arm. "You can pick what we do next."

A smile curved Jasper's lips. Bella snickered under her breath, noticing how her companion's grin suddenly looked a little bit wicked. "No complaints?" he asked Bella.

"Well..."

"Too late," Jasper crowed, smile growing a little wider.

"Jasper!"

Humans were looking now, and Jasper sent out a peaceful wave of calming and disinterested emotions to settle them down. The vampire's sudden loud conversation had made the prey extremely uncomfortable. Even with Jasper's influence, some had begun wandering farther away from the their location.

Still, a young boy about eight years old—old enough to wander around what should be a safe park without his parents—walked directly past Jasper and Bella. Considering the boy's curiosity, Bella threw a questioning glance at Jasper, who only shrugged in response. Then, the young child did it again. He walked past once more, his steps quickening the closer he got to the vampires.

"What is _wrong_ with that child?" Bella asked out loud, but still too low for the young boy to hear who was slowly making his way past them once again.

"He's like the younger, male version of a human you," Jasper pointed out.

"Shut up. I was not like that!"

"You kind of were, just...different, I suppose. You loved us, he simply wants to talk to one of us, I think. Children have this really simplistic view of the world around them," Jasper explained as they watched the boy throw a pop can into a designated recycling bin. Bella shifted in her seat, avoiding the stare of the human child as Jasper continued. "See, kids see things how they are, and they try very hard to see the good in every person. They don't see race, or status, or money. Children only see people."

"I know that." Bella smiled at the memories of watching her daughter interact with the few human children she had been exposed to when she was younger. "I don't think _my _child had that gift, though."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "No, Nessie didn't have that opportunity. She was already too old in mind when it came right down to it." He gave Bella a sympathetic look before saying, "But human children...when they're at that young age, everyone is the same. When they reach that boy's age, they start to see small differences. The only problem is that they don't have the mental capacity and understanding of how to be subtle and quiet about what they notice. Like that boy. He stares; he's practically accusing us with his stance, his eyes, and the emotions coming from him."

"He's just a child, Jasper."

"An annoying child," Jasper retorted.

Bella sighed, leveling Jasper with a look that screamed for him to shut up. "You like children," she accused. "You practically became Nessie's playmate whenever she called on you." Bella ticked off her reasons with her fingers as she listed things. "I can't remember a single day where you didn't read her a story, or made up some new game that only you and she would enjoy. Really, Jasper, you can't deny you enjoy children. You'd probably have had a dozen if you had been able when you were human."

He shrugged indifferently. "Maybe, but only because society called for me to be married young, with a barefoot wife who did her duty as I did mine—at that time. It's not like that now. I wasn't given that opportunity, and who's to say I would have followed society's standards when I'd come home from the war?"

Bella had to concede to his reasoning. Playing the _what if_ game never ended well, anyway. "Fine, but you like children. I've seen you with them."

"I like Nessie," Jasper corrected with a softer voice. "Human children are completely different. They get sick. They're dirty and loud. They don't listen when you speak, and honestly, they scare me a little."

Snorting, Bella covered her eyes with her hands. "That's terrible!"

"I said I liked Nessie, which has to count for something. Could you imagine droves of immortal children?" Jasper made a sound which sounded suspiciously like a whine. "It would be like human children...but a thousand times worse. I'm so glad Maria never took that route."

Bella's morbid curiosity was suddenly spiked. "She actually considered it? Wow."

It was shocking, Jasper had to admit. "Before she changed me, yes. She'd have done anything to get where she wanted to go." He cringed and looked down at his hands. "I think she realized five immortal children would be infinitely harder to control than a hundred adult newborns, so Maria decided that military men would suffice her needs."

Bella considered Jasper's words, but she could come up with nothing that felt appropriate to say.

"Well, there was the controlling thing...that and the fact that regardless of their strength and deadliness, I don't think Maria could mentally handle what she would need to do to keep them in line, not like she did with us, anyway."

"But killing a child to feed was okay? That sounds a bit hypocritical, Jasper," Bella said. She tried to keep the judgement from her words and voice, but Bella was sure a little escaped regardless of her efforts. "Maria was crazy."

"She was—_is_," Jasper agreed. "I'm not saying standards and lines weren't crossed by leaps and bounds back then, but even Maria had her limitations. I think that was probably one of them."

Suddenly, the human boy-child walked past once more. He stared at Jasper, almost seemingly trying to look through his sunglasses to see the eyes behind the glass, without even blinking. Jasper went immobile as the boy watched the creature in front of him in morbid fascination. The child's eyes widened as Jasper rose a single brow, then his hand lifted up to tip the aviators down far enough for the child to see the red eyes of a monster staring back at him.

"_Boo_!"

The boy screamed, fell backward to the ground, and stumbled along the gravel in an attempt to gain traction to get away.

Bella's hands flew up in frustration as she glowered spitefully at her companion, ready to give him a verbal thrashing for his actions. Jasper simply chuckled beside her, smiling as he watched the human child disappear around a building where he suspected its parents were, before fixing his aviators once more.

"You were right," Jasper said, still grinning like the cat that got the canary. "Human watching _is_ fun."


	12. Chapter 11

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Not my sandbox, but I'm making a pretty cool castle. **

**A/N: Beta'd by the lovely hammerhips. Preread by my wonderful ladies, dcurley1 and TheLyricalCutie. **

**This is it...the last chapter before it all starts raining glass. If you've managed to stick around this long, thank you. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

Despite Jasper not caring much about scaring the little boy, Bella managed to convince him they should leave the area and find another spot to sit before any irate parents came to find the idiots who terrified their child. Angry humans and indifferent Jasper was sure to be a funny show, but not exactly one Bella was itching to see.

Sticking to the shadows that the trees provided, they quickly found another bench at least halfway into the park. There were fewer humans in this area, and the ones that were around were joggers, dog walkers, and a mother pushing a stroller—a young toddler was hidden within, squawking about juice. They all disappeared around the bend within minutes of passing Jasper and Bella; a while later, another jogger might appear, but they seemed to have little interest in the vampires hiding in the shadows.

Their current bench was located by several different trail routes for the humans. Some were just for walking and jogging, others for the ones who preferred hiking, and one for long range mountain biking. It was a lot quieter than the previous area, but not as peaceful as the lake had been. Either way, Bella enjoyed the silence for a moment and listened to the faint hum of forest activity around her.

"I should ask Emmett to take me human watching in Seattle," Jasper said suddenly.

Bella rolled her eyes and poked her companion roughly in the arm. "You will not. I can't even imagine the trouble you two would cause. Who scares children, Jasper, honestly? And you enjoyed it!"

"Oh, step off your soap box, woman." He growled playfully at Bella while twisting the aviators in his hands as he said, "You think Emmett just sits there all day and observes? Yeah, right. He likely takes Rosalie along with him so he can hiss and snarl at every human male whose eyes might wander her way."

A giggle escaped Bella. She had to confess that Jasper was probably right. Emmett found strange enjoyments in making humans feel uncomfortable. Even her father, Charlie, had been subjected to Em's antics on occasion.

"You said you probably would have been married and had children if you hadn't been changed—regardless of the what if's with everything around that," Bella observed. She looked to Jasper as he nodded his confirmation before continuing. "So, did you have a sweetheart you left behind; someone you wanted to marry or were promised to?"

Jasper was a little surprised by her question, but not all that bothered to answer. He dipped his head back to look up at the trees before answering. "I don't think I left anyone specific behind. Records showed I had no wife, and because I was a Major, any woman I might have been engaged to would have likely been mentioned in the papers or something. There was nothing." He looked back at her and shrugged as if to apologize for not having better information. "Maybe I was always just waiting for Alice," he murmured.

"Maybe," Bella agreed. "But you really remember nothing of your family, or friends—that's really kind of sad."

Bella couldn't imagine not having some memories of her mother and father, or the people she'd met during the travels of her life. Even girls like Jessica and Lauren held a special memory for Bella's time in Forks as a human. There were things she hadn't wanted to forget when she turned and burned; people were one of them.

Maybe that was the biggest difference of all between her and Jasper, Bella thought. She had time to consider the people who she would leave behind when her life as a human was over, while Jasper never had.

Jasper's voice broke her reverie of thoughts. "I remember some things, but they're more objective than physical, I think. I don't have clear pictures. I can't see my mother's face but I know she smelled like tea and roses." An honest smile made his eyes light up. Bella smiled in return. "Even though I know by record I didn't have a wife, or sweetheart, I know I had women...or maybe just one. It's not a memory I have to see or think about, just a feeling that I knew I wasn't inexperienced in being intimate with a woman after I was changed."

"Just like that?" Bella asked, confused. She never had that experience of knowing something about herself but not being able to remember for sure if it happened or not.

"Yeah. Maybe the girl was a maid, or a childhood friend, or maybe she was just a brothel whore. I really don't know those details just that she existed, and it happened."

He sounded strangely indifferent about the topic, but Bella could understand why. He had years to think about his human past and what it involved. Most vampires simply tried to live in and enjoy their present time, because while they remained the same, everything around them continued to move and change, or disappear and die.

Jasper spoke again, and Bella looked over at him as he chuckled. "I did want children, though. I know I did. I wanted a wife my mother would be proud of, and my father would slap me on the back for managing to catch. I _know _those things, so I don't look into the memories I do have too hard. I'm happy with what I have now, quite honestly."

Bella couldn't help herself but ask, laughing, "Do you think your parents would have approved of Alice?"

His eyes widened at the question, but he laughed along with his companion. "As she is now? Probably not, but put her in the proper dress, and have her hands a little rougher like she might have done some actual work in her lifetime and they very well might have, I suppose."

"It doesn't really matter, though, does it?"

"Not really, given the situation," he said. Jasper shrugged and frowned. "But I hope they're pleased in some way, if it's possible."

"Huh?" Bella was colored confused. "With Alice, you mean?"

"No, with me," he replied, sounding distant. "I hope they're pleased with _me_."

Feeling awkward, Bella reached over and squeezed Jasper's clasped hands with one of her own—noting how tense the muscles and tendons in his fingers were as she did so. "I'm sure they are, Jas. Mistakes, scars, and all."

Jasper said nothing. Instead, he opened his tightly clasped hands, placed his aviators back to shield his eyes with one free hand, before squeezing Bella's fingers lightly with his other. Gratitude flowed from his own emotions into hers, and Bella recognized how much easier it was getting to allow the foreign emotions into her system.

Neither vampire moved or spoke for a long while after, simply sitting still and watching clouds roll over head while Bella's hand rested within the comfort of her companion's. Bella had learned long ago—as had Jasper, though it took him many more years than Bella—that sometimes words were overrated, and meant very little when compared to physical action.

If Jasper needed a friend, Bella was more than willing to fill that role, especially now. It bothered her that they had never really been simply friends before, but rather strangers—house and coven mates sharing a space, but nothing more substantial than that.

Giving her hand a final squeeze of appreciation, Jasper said, "You're a good person, Bella."

"I try," she joked in response.

A small sense of victory filled Bella. She was proud of herself for having managed to gain access into Jasper's personal space. He didn't hate her, or even dislike her; he was just unused to having friendships that went further than anything he needed to put much effort into. She thought Edward would be proud of her for having made the giant leap that she had with his adoptive brother today.

The sounds of a human jogger making his way into the vampire's vicinity alerted them both. Jasper released Bella's hand, stood up, and sent Bella a smirk. "You ready for a show?"

"I'm sorry?"

"It's my turn to choose the next activity, right?" Bella nodded, so Jasper winked. "Then turn that famous Cullen act on, and look like you just broke my heart."

Confused, Bella stood also. "Broke your—"

The human came into their vision just as Jasper began walking backwards, his hands dramatically clenched at his chest as he faked a crying sound. Bella forced herself not to giggle at the sight.

"But, baby, you can't do that to me! Three years! You can't do that!" Jasper cried. He continued his backward walk as the human male got closer again. With one ear bud in his ear, he was still able to hear what appeared to be a lovers' spat between the two people near the bench. "God, don't you know how much I fucking loved you? I gave you everything—_everything_!"

Bella bit down on her knuckle to stop the laughter at the human's expression. "I'm sorry," she managed to force out, sounding somewhat remorseful.

Suddenly, Jasper took two large and quick steps backward and strategically bumped into the man. They fumbled for a moment, and Jasper glared at the human. "Watch where you're going!" Jasper shouted.

Bella, still in shock and fully confused, wasn't sure if she was meant to step in or not, so she stayed put. The human stared back hatefully at the vampire, not quite realizing what he was up against.

When he spoke, his voice held the hint of a French accent. "You watch it, man. _You_ hit _me_!"

"_Right_." Jasper nodded with his sarcastic drawl in full form. He stepped up closer to the man, wanting to appear threatening, and it worked instantly. "Leave...now."

"Manger de la merde," the human spat, but his voice sounded weaker. He turned and began jogging once more, quickly disappearing from the vampire's sight.

Bella doubled over in laughter. "Wait—did he just tell me to...?" Jasper was shocked. French was not a language he understood well, but Spanish was, and they were so similar that Jasper was positive the human had told him to—

"Roughly translated: eat shit."

More laughter erupted from the younger vampire as Jasper growled at the slight the human had gave him. "That bastard," he muttered under his breath. Jasper smiled then and held up a small rectangular object for Bella to see. He waved it teasingly. "I guess he'll just have to apologize properly, then."

Bella gasped. "Jasper, you did not steal that man's wallet!"

"I did. We're going dancing, _baby_," he teased. "After all, we're breaking up, right? Might as well have one last roll in the hay before we call it quits and all."

"You give that back," she demanded.

Jasper crossed his arms and stared defiantly back at Bella. "I absolutely will not." He looked in the direction the human had left and then looked up at the sky. The rain was coming, he could smell it. Clouds were rolling quicker and the sun was now covered completely. "Come on, Bella, we've got to get moving before the human realizes his wallet was stolen and comes back here. I'd hate to have another accident before my eyes turn back."

If she was human, Bella was sure her face would have blanched. "You wouldn't!"

"Do you trust me?"

Bella realized Jasper was completely serious. She sighed, resigned. "Yes. Of course I do. But taking that man's wallet was wrong, Jasper."

He shrugged and tossed the item in question up into the air before catching it and neatly placing it into his back pocket. "Sure was, but for me to get money, I have to go through hoops that I have no patience for right now."

"Edward could—"

"Absolutely not," Jasper interrupted. His eyes narrowed. "You didn't tell him to send us money, did you?"

"Oh my god." Bella was completely exasperated. "What in the hell is with you and money! It's ridiculous. But no, for your information, I did not ask my mate to send us money."

"_Nothing_ is with me, but it is _my _damn money, whatever money I have, which is none of your concern, by the way. And regardless of that, I don't want or need the Cullens to pay my way through this life, okay?"

Bella's mouth snapped shut. She nodded tightly in agreement to Jasper's statement but was still less than impressed with his mode of getting more funds.

"I have the address of the human, Bella, so chill. I'll send him his shit back anonymously along with a generous amount to keep him satisfied, okay?" Jasper cocked his head, and waved at Bella to get moving. When she hesitated, he rolled his eyes and began leaving the area, whether Bella wanted to come along or not. "Stay here and rot, then, but I'm going to have fun."

Bella's annoyed emotions filled his senses, but Jasper only smiled as he heard her scamper along after him. "I'm not dancing," she said quietly from behind him.

"You will, if I have to force you to."

"Awesome; that sounds like a great time."

Jasper stopped walking abruptly, and turned to face his companion. "Smile," he told her. When she didn't, he leveled her with a stare. "Bella, if we eliminate the fact that I just stole something from a human—who you don't know personally, I might add—can you at least try to look at the situation positively for a moment?"

"I don't like to dance," Bella muttered, sounding stubborn as hell.

"You're a freaking vampire, Bella. When you move, you dance. Grin and bear it."

Her teeth clenched together, angrily. "Yay!"

"Good...now smile."

Bella flipped him off, instead.

After a trip into the nearest town, where Jasper forcefully bought Bella a pair of knee-high, flat soled leather boots, and himself a baseball cap with the Yankee's emblem on the front, the two vampires wandered aimlessly around the area until darkness fell and Jasper found a suitable place they would go for the night.

"It's a bar," Bella told him. "It's not a club to dance. It's a damned _bar_."

"I don't like night clubs, and this doesn't exactly look like the place that would have one on every corner now, does it?" He smirked at her lost expression as they waited across the street, listening to the raucous laughter and faint country-like tune coming from within the small business. "If you'd just trust me, I promise you'll have fun."

"So says the vampire who gets _his_ kicks from scaring small children and stealing from innocents. You're like a bad Robin Hood. You've got the role all wrong."

Jasper began walking onto the street when it cleared of vehicles passing. He turned, but continued to walk as he widened his arms in Bella's direction. "You got one thing right at least. I'm a vampire, _baby_. Live a little."

The challenge in his words was clear. Bella huffed, stomped a foot in frustration as she considered her options, then quickly followed her companion as his loud laughter boomed through the empty streets.

"I hate you," she hissed at him as Jasper pushed open the door to the bar. He hummed "No you don't," under his breath before wagging his eyebrows suggestively at her. "Stop that!"

Humans were spread out everywhere inside the bar. A few pool tables were set up and there was a game going on at every single one. Slot machines rang annoying chimes as the wheels spun, and a female wearing a too-short skirt crowed happiness at her winnings from across the room. Bella cringed at the noise level of the music pumping through speakers all the way around the large space. A DJ over by the space clearing designated for dancing suddenly changed the song to a faster tune.

Jasper's hand pressed against the small of Bella's back. She didn't protest as he directed her toward the front where the bar was laid out. A human appeared not long after they took their seats on the stools provided. Bella watched the fifteen or so humans dancing on a small raised wooden platform in the middle of the room as Jasper ordered two drinks they wouldn't consume. Some of the humans were clearly drunk and it was apparent they didn't care about how they looked dancing. Bella had to smile at the honest fun they were having.

Jasper coughed to catch her attention. His eyebrow rose in question to her emotions, but Bella only shrugged in response. Maybe the night would be okay, after all, Bella hadn't ever been dancing before...not like this.

The bartender dropped off the drinks and swiped a card Jasper provided without question or asking for ID. Bella rolled her eyes at the name written across the credit card. She knew some places required a pin for cards, this one obviously did not. Even so, she said nothing and instead turned to watch the humans dancing again.

Jasper's voice was suddenly in her ear whispering. "You sure you don't want to dance?"

In her efforts to ignore Jasper's jesting, Bella hadn't noticed the men who had certainly noticed her. Jasper smiled inwardly as he turned in his stool just as a human male gained enough courage to approach the beautiful golden eyed girl at the bar.

"You want to dance?" the man asked Bella quietly. Bella stumbled over what to say. No was the answer she immediately wanted to give. She shot Jasper a pleading look. He ignored it without question. Bella needed to loosen up as far as he was concerned. The human suddenly looked stricken at Bella's silence. "I mean...you don't _have_ to, you know."

Feeling awkward, but knowing all the same that Jasper meant well by bringing her into this place, Bella smiled and nodded to the guy. Seconds later, she found herself dancing on the raised platform, surrounded by laughing humans. Without understanding why, Bella felt completely at ease. It wasn't Jasper's influence, but the tension melted off her shoulders as the human named Jon, twirled the vampire in loopy circles to a song Bella hadn't heard before that night.

Jasper watched, grinning to himself, at the bar. The voice of the bartender had him turning to give the man his attention. "I think your girl found a dancing partner, man."

"Not my girl," Jasper corrected with a smile.

He turned back to look at Bella. "Sure," the bartender said.

Meaning to correct the human's assumptions once more, Jasper leaned back only to nice the man was already serving another customer. Jasper tapped his foot to the new tune the DJ had changed the song to. This song was familiar, and he knew Bella had heard it before, also. It was the only country song Alice or Rosalie could really stand to listen or dance to. It had been played a few times in their home.

Jasper made his way to the dance floor, easing his way through the humans who had decided they also wanted to dance, but because there was no room on the raised platform, were now dancing on the bar's floor.

Jon—noticing Jasper's oncoming arrival—took a step back from Bella and smiled before thanking her for the dances. Bella turned to see Jasper holding out a hand to her. "I think you scared that poor man away," Bella told him sullenly.

"I certainly did not," Jasper said. Bella stepped in tandem rhythm with her companion, having seen Jasper and Alice dance to this tune before. Her hips swayed at the appropriate time, and Jasper's hand skimmed her back, dipping Bella's body backward before bringing her up to meet him once again. "He's just a good guy, that's all. He assumed I was your boyfriend and when he saw me coming, decided to let me take the reins again. You can go back to dancing with him if you were having fun, Bella."

A few humans stopped dancing; enjoying the show the vampire's were putting on. Despite the fast song, their dancing was perfectly on step, and their movements were precise and graceful. Jasper spun Bella away from him, then back again. They stepped away from one another, Bella's shoulders rolling to the song as her hips swayed.

_Now dance, like a dandelion. In the wind, on the hill, underneath the pines, yeah. Move, like the river flows. Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes. All I wanna do is get to holdin' you, and get to knowin' you, and get to showin' you, and get to lovin' you, 'fore the night is through. Baby, you know what to do. _

Jasper's hands clapped to the beat, his deep tone singing the lyrics from perfect recall. Bella was back into his hands at the right moment for him to spin her to the chorus of the song. She laughed breezily, thoroughly enjoying the moment between friends.

As the song ended, clapping sounded from all ends of the bar. Bella gave a shy wave as Jasper grinned down at the younger vampire. The tune changed again, but Jasper and Bella were off in different directions for this one, dancing with separate partners.

Before long, last call was shouted out. Bella hadn't realized how much time had passed because of the fun she had allowed herself to become immersed in. Jasper found her quickly, hand placed to her back once more as he directed her out of the group of humans waiting for their final drinks. When the cool night air hit them, Bella turned back sharply and hugged Jasper tight.

It wasn't awkward like their last hug had been. Instead, it was just comfortable.

"You're welcome," Jasper said, grinning wickedly again.

"Okay, okay," Bella conceded, walking in step with him. "You were right. Feel pleased of that fact."

Chuckles echoed into the dark street. "Oh, I do."

.

.

.

Miles away, Alice Cullen smiled at Edward as he watched a vision of Jasper and Bella dancing. Edward had to admit that he hadn't seen his mate enjoying herself like that in a long time.

"That's good," Alice said. "They're getting along. It'll be nice to see them as friends, I think."

Edward nodded and opened his book once again as Alice stood up from the couch. "Yes, it is. I'll be happy to have her home, though," he admitted. "But I'm going to have to take her dancing if it'll make her smile like that again."

"I think she would like that."

Alice excused herself, keeping her mind clear other than the vision of her mate dancing in a crowded bar. She made her way out of the house, thinking of taking a run while she left. Before long, Alice was far enough from Edward's hearing range that she could feel comfortable.

Sobs broke through her breathing. Her chest and shoulders heaved from the force of her crying. Alice gripped at the trunk of the tree in front of her as her knees pressed into the wet forest floor. Grief and regret filled her emotions, but Alice understood—_knew_ so completely with everything she had in her soul—that what she had done was right.

But God damn it hurt.

Her forehead pressed against the bark as Alice bit against her lip to stop the sobbing. Nothing worked. It was almost time—_almost_. Here and now, Alice could run. She knew that without a doubt, but the vampire also knew she'd be tracked a killed like a wild dog. There was no safe escape.

Alice willed away those thoughts. She forced the emotions back. Alice stood on shaky legs, hands still pressing against the tree to steady her body to something—anything. She replayed the vision of Jasper dancing, with his smiling face lighting up memories of years long gone.

Alice hoped Jasper would forgive her.

As she looked for them once more, a blank, black slate fell over her gift. Alice's head tipped back and she cried to the sky once more.

There would be no more visions of her mate.

This was over.

It was time.

* * *

**A/N: I simply wouldn't break this chapter in two to fit the word count I've been trying to stick to. And I refused to cut out anything to make it smaller. So enjoy the larger chapter here. It might not happen again. **

**The song—for those who didn't know or recognize it—was Luke Bryan's, Shake it for me. It's a super fun, upbeat country song that was released not long ago, but would be a couple years old if we look at the time this fic takes place in. **

**And no more author's notes at the bottom of chapters. Bai! **


	13. Chapter 12

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. This is for and I am only here for **_**entertainment**_** purposes only; haters to the right. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. I adore her. Preread by my lovely women, dcurley1 and TheLyricalCutie. **

**I couldn't hold this one back for another day. **

**Shit...meet fan. This is your only warning.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

Jasper's arm was slung over Bella's shoulders. He pulled her in closer to his frame as they laughed at a story he shared with the younger vampire about the first time he and Alice had ventured into what he called a _honky_-_tonk_ together.

Apparently it was nothing like the little hometown bar they had just spent hours enjoying, but instead it was a seedy hangout full of criminals. A familiar biker gang's name was mentioned, and Bella laughed at the thought of Alice attempting to wrangle her tiny self away from a giant man dressed in leather without alarming her mate or killing the human.

Bella smiled up at her friend, shaking her head at his tale. "Really? It surprises me you didn't rip his fingers off, at the very least."

"I nearly did," Jasper said gruffly. He chuckled at the memory. "But then there was little Alice, with her eyes all big and whispering, "no, no, Jasper, no," from across the room. Apparently she foreseen a shootout if I reacted badly to the scene."

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock and Jasper laughed loudly. "You liar!"

"I am not. You ask Alice, she'll tell you. I swear by my undead life, it happened."

"Oh, I will," Bella replied.

A comfortable silence fell between the two vampires as they continued their trek further into the forest. The sounds of civilization were starting to dull behind them.

Jasper looked up at the sky, noticing how clear and dark it seemed. The past few nights had been nothing short of murky marks of clouds against a blackened background, and barely there stars. That night, the stars were bright, scattered and spattered in every direction; a painted canvas above his head that went on for miles. The moon, too, was high and curving a crescent shape against its companions in space.

Bella pulled out from under Jasper's arm and crossed to a tree where she watched a tiny, furry creature—a squirrel, she thought—scamper up high onto the branch of a tall oak before disappearing within the tree somewhere. Cocking her head to the side, Bella was intrigued by the little animal. It hadn't seemed scared of the vampires, per se, but more because of the noise they had been making. Hadn't Emmett once told her squirrels and chipmunks were sketchy beings—hard to catch and finicky about vampires?

_That's odd_, Bella considered.

Sometimes it seemed the newborn fascination never really left when something mildly interesting came along and caught a vampire's attention. Bella was no exception to that rule.

"Come on," Jasper called to her, still continuing his path deeper into the dark woods. "I want to find a place to relax for the night, Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes. Taking five minutes out of their plans so she could investigate where the creature lived wasn't that big of a deal. "I'm coming...in a minute." In the distance, Bella heard him sigh.

Jasper pressed further, but turned slightly to see if he was able to catch a glimpse of where his companion was, and what had her so curious. Bella disappeared up a large oak—a dozen spinning seeds falling to the ground as she jumped up to another branch while she followed the foul smell of the squirrel—and then she was gone from Jasper's sight.

While her companion left her to investigate the animal, Bella circled the tree's trunk, climbing higher and higher until the tiny hole the squirrel called home was right in front of her. Not wanting to scare the creature from its nest, Bella moved slowly and quietly peered inside the hole. Snapping teeth and squeaks abound, the squirrel jumped at the vampire to attack from its home.

Completely surprised at the animal's aggression, the young vampire shrieked and jumped backwards to get away from the offending ball of snapping fur. Bella fell fast and hard from the tree—still shocked enough from the squirrel's aggression not to react—and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Embarrassment and anger rolled through Bella. She glared hatefully up at the animal that was no longer in her line of sight. Positive her companion was about to pop out of a tree and laugh at her, Bella said, "That damned squirrel tried to kill me."

There was no laughter.

Jasper didn't appear out of a tree to laugh.

And the forest seemed deader than ever.

"Jas?"

Bella rolled on her stomach quickly and peered around her surroundings. Jasper was nowhere in sight. She looked in the direction Jasper had been travelling and called his name once more. Again, he didn't respond. Bella's senses strained to hear past the rustle of the leaves above her head...and then she smelled it.

The foul stench carried itself through the whispers of wind in the forest, winding through trees and staying higher than her current level in the air. It was like rotted moss, or dead growth, and the people whom that smell belonged to were never meant to find them here.

Bella's body screamed in fear. _How had she missed that? _Her fingers dug into the soft earth as her breathing turned into short pants. _No! _

Further into the forest, Bella heard the shouting begin. Her body curled—tensed to fight or flee—like a cat and Bella hissed her companion's name once more. It was useless; Jasper's voice was carrying in the wind with the other's words. Bella could hear him in the confrontation better than she could decipher the other person.

Turning, Bella sprung back up into the oak she had just fallen from. Running silently across large branches, Bella flung her body higher into the next tree. The branch was thinner and it forced the vampire to slow her movements to a crawling speed before she could find another limb to jump to that would hold her weight.

Following the sounds of the shouting, Bella continued to jump higher into every tree she landed on, making sure to hit a sturdy branch and being careful not to make movement or sound in the tree she found purchase in. Staying high and going even higher allowed Bella to keep her scent above anyone below and therefore, their detection. But Jasper would know, Bella realized. Jasper would feel her coming closer...that was all that mattered.

"Leeches! Liars—that's what you are. You filthy cockroaches," Leah screamed. "We trusted you. _I_ trusted you. I knew something was wrong...I just _knew_ it! You're family is so good at hiding what you really are below the surface, being up so high on that pedestal of greatness. Well, look how far you've fallen."

Bella didn't hear Jasper's response. Wind screamed in her ears from her height as she moved one more tree over to observe the two people below. Bella could see them now, below the thick bushels of leaves and branches in her vision. Two figures, five feet apart. Each were moving according to the other. If Jasper stepped back an inch, Leah gained it right back.

It wasn't a pretty dance, though. This was predatory.

Leah was naked, but it was obvious to Bella that Leah didn't care. Patches of dirt criss-crossed on pretty colored skin; she wore them like a badge. The Native girl was itching for a fight—Leah craved it.

_Not now,_ Bella thought. _Not my family. _

Jasper's fists clenched. He growled at the dark skinned girl and crouched lower. "You don't know me. You're still just a little girl in a grown woman's body playing games you wolves still haven't quite figured out." Leah jerked forward at his words, screeching at the vampire before Jasper snarled and snapped his teeth in response. Bella's movements matched the she-wolf up above, silent and alert. "You fancy passing judgement on my coven at the smallest mistakes while your wolf family can't even keep their own together! Don't throw dirt at my family if you're not ready for the mud that gets slung back, wolf."

_Family_, Bella's heart soared at her friend's declaration. He never called them that—_never_.

Leah spit her anger to the ground. She glared with fists clenched and pushed into naked hips. "All you Cullens do is lie," she said. "I'm starting to think red-eyes are the better kind to believe, considering they don't veil the truth behind money and beauty."

A low rumble built in Jasper's chest. Bella knew his eyes would be turning black—her own eyes were. Leah had always been difficult when it came to accepting the trust their family tried to extend, but Leah had never outwardly slandered them like she had tonight.

"Where is Bella?"

Jasper's jaw clenched. "Gone; she isn't here."

Leah pointed at the vampire and shook her head mockingly. "You think I'm dumb, leech. Her scent in fresh; she helped you hide the bodies. I can smell it," she snapped. "Did she cheat a little, too? Are her eyes red like a murderer's, too?"

He stood strong, never looking up at Bella's form above them high in the tree—biding her time. Jasper leveled the wolf-girl with a stare and said, "Bella is gone. She brought me money, some clothes and then left."

The she-wolf's words got louder. She didn't believe the vampire, but Bella was nowhere in sight. Leah screamed threats and hateful words that hurt Bella to the core. "There's never something right with your kind—it's like you have to hurt, you can't help it! It wasn't that hard to track you. You didn't hide very well. That grave was a disgusting reminder of how much my pack will lose because we believed we could trust you!

Leah's body shuddered from the tips of her toes and like a rolling wave up her spine. Her fingers clenched and released in a rhythmic fashion. Bella wondered if she was trying to calm herself.

"But we couldn't, right?" Leah continued. "You're killers—dead. You want everything around you to suffer, wilt, and die like you all are. Useless parasites that suck the life out of everything they surround! I'll see you dead...every one of you. From the moment your little witch-wife spoke her pretty lies, I knew."

At the mention of Alice, both Jasper and Bella froze in their spots. Leah grinned. It looked wickeder than either vampire had ever seen. Total satisfaction covered Leah's features. "Hit a nerve?" she asked, sounding all too pleased with her revelation.

Jasper stepped forward, his body tense to attack and a snarl falling from between clenched teeth in warning. "Don't..."

Bella could see Leah's trembling beginning again. It was the sign of her imminent phasing. Leah looked sideways and up—away from Bella's position—toward the moon. "Seth is patrolling, now," she said, chuckling. "He'll know as soon I phase."

"I don't care," Jasper replied, shrugging. It was a lie.

Leah tipped her chin up defiantly and stared Jasper in the face. "Maybe your little witch-wife will be the first to go...I sure hope so."

The change in the atmosphere was immediate. Jasper's face morphed into rage as he roared at Leah. Bella tensed—biding time was no longer an option for the vampire. It wasn't going to end well; that was simply fact. Now, Bella had to make a choice.

Bella's eyes caught every movement as Jasper started forward. His hands were outstretched to grab Leah and crush her. Leah's trembling form arched back as the rolling wave began to cover her naked form once more.

_No, no, no, no, _Bella cried. Could she do it? _Not my family...Not now. _

It was pandemonium in Bella's mind. Her chest hurt, her head pounded, but her form felt like cement that had hardened to the tree. Every instinct screamed at Bella to move. As Leah's body flipped backward in the roll of her phasing, the wolf watched as the female vampire dropped from the canopy of the trees above.

"Bella," Jasper shouted. "No!"

The instinct of protection was too strong to ignore for a vampire once it was triggered. Bella had only experienced it once before when her daughter's life was put on the line. Strangely, this felt no different, only quicker.

The wolf attempted to hit the ground with its paws before the vampire fell on top of it, but it was no use. Bella's hands—turned like talons meant to break, crush, kill—found purchase on Leah's furry throat. The wolf whined, and curved its body with all the force it could muster in an attempt to throw the vampire from its form. There was no use.

The breaking of bones echoed in a silent forest. The dull thud of the creature's dead body hitting the ground resounded in Bella's all-too active mind. The vampire straddled the dead wolf as it slowly morphed back to the form of the naked human girl Bella could recognize. Leah's body was sprawled against the ground, her neck in an awkward position as dead eyes stared outward into the dark woods.

Bella staggered in spot. She stared—scarily silent—at what she had done, and then she wasn't. "No, no, no..." The mantra carried in the wind. Bella's whine turned into a wailing cry. Her hands felt dirty and unclean—covered in the filth of death. With trembling arms, Bella wiped at her pants, her shirt—anything.

Then, Bella fell away from the girl's dead body. She pushed at the ground, attempting to gain traction to push her form further away until reality wasn't directly in her sights. Bella cried louder, shaking sobs wracking her shoulders as she gagged.

"Bella, stop," Jasper whispered. He was in front of her. How had he gotten there? Bella looked up at him with her head still shaking back and forth. He grabbed her hands as Bella continued to wipe at her clothes, the ground, or Jasper to get the filthy feeling to disappear. Jasper pressed his companions opened palms to his chest as he kneeled down beside her. Fingers tore into his shirt as Bella's face hid against Jasper's form. "I got you, Bella. I got you."

For minutes, Jasper was as quiet as he could be while Bella cried and sobbed. He held her firm when she tried to get away again, and let her roaming hands wipe at his shirt and jeans when she began those motions again.

Bella tried to speak but it came out in a wailing mess of sentences that even she couldn't understand. Finally, she pushed Jasper away and began crawling toward Leah's body again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Bella sobbed. Her fingers dug into the earth, caking mud under her pristine fingernails as Bella came to a stop beside the still-warm corpse.

_What had she done? _

Bella's forehead touched the limp arm, quickly cooling but not quite cold, yet. She cried louder. Leah had a mother, a brother, and a pack. She was a daughter and a sister. She had friends. Bella killed the girl who Nessie considered a friend, and the girl Bella's own father had thought of as an adoptive daughter in the last few years.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

The apologies weren't just for the dead girl, but for every person Bella had impacted by her actions. "We have to take her back!" Bella screamed at Jasper suddenly. He shook his head in response, grimacing at the crestfallen look on his companion's face. "_Please_, Jasper, we have to!"

Before she could speak again, Jasper was beside her and grabbing at her waist. He pulled her up from the corpse as her hands grappled to grab the dead girl and not let her go. "No, Jasper! We can't leave her here. We have to take her home! Please, Jasper_, please, please, please_," Bella begged. She fought and hit against his body as she watched Leah disappear as they walked farther away. Bella wailed louder, her pleas falling on deaf ears. "No, no, no, stop, no..."

Finally, Jasper came to a stop. He set the flailing vampire down to the ground and pushed her back to a tree before forcing her face to look at him. "We have to go," he said. His voice was riddled with panic and his black eyes wide. Bella shook her head, not quite willing to listen to his words. "Bella, stop! _We have to go_! The wolves... The Cullens... Alice... Edward... Warn... Go... Bella..."

She only heard pieces of his sentences that Jasper continued to shout at her. "Oh my God, what have I done?"

Bella felt her bone rattle as Jasper shook her hard. "Bella, we have to leave!" he screamed.

The terror in his voice had Bella freezing. "_What_?"

"Didn't you hear her? Seth is patrolling, so he'd have _seen_. Bella, we have to warn them—we have to leave!"

"_No_," Bella breathed. It felt like her entire chest caved in on her dead heart. The reality fell on her mind like a heavy weight crushing everything in its path. "What have I done, Jasper...what did I do?"

"Nothing," he murmured quickly, his hands pushing against her shoulders to weight her to the tree. "You did nothing you couldn't help. Calm down." Emotions pushed from Jasper's gift and into Bella. She tried to let the comforting calming waves take hold but her emotions were too high-strung.

The cell phone in Jasper's pocket was pulled out and he quickly dialed the Cullen number. Edward answered immediately. His voice was raised in panic as Jasper handed the phone to Bella. "Edward," Jasper told her simply. Bella mouthed the name back with a small nod.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward demanded, fear coloring his words as his tone rose in pitch. "Love?"

"Edward...Edward...I've done something," Bella whispered, still looking at Jasper who continued to nod slowly in encouragement. Her voice shook and her hands trembled. "I hurt...Leah...killed."

The vampire on the other end of the line went silent. He was confused and Bella could tell. She couldn't verbalize what she needed to say. Jasper grabbed the phone from his companion and said, "Edward? Get the family out, now! They need to leave. You can spare no time...Leave!"

"Alice said it went black," Edward muttered. Suddenly, Bella's mate understood. "Oh, no..._Bella_." There was a rustle on the other end of the phone Jasper couldn't decipher. "Get her home. Get my mate to me. Hurry."

"The safe house: Denali?" Jasper asked, eyeing Bella warily and wondering if they would make it.

"Yes."

Suddenly, noise and shouts filled the other end of the receiver. Jasper's eyes went wide as he shouted for Edward to come back. Blood curdling screams had Bella and Jasper's heads whipping to the side, looking in the direction they would have to travel to get back to their family. Loud crashes and static from the volume filled the speakers.

"What is happening?" Bella screeched, grabbing the phone and calling Edward's name.

Bella had only heard screaming like that once before...and it wasn't the wolves that could cause it.

"Jasper, that's—"

A voice could be heard speaking. It was faint and in the far background of the phone as Edward's screams were the very loudest and closest to the phone that the two vampires could hear.

"Master?"

Jasper grabbed Bella before either could think. They were running, again.

"Kill them all," Aro ordered.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Not my sandbox, but I like making these castles. **

**A/N: Beta'd by hammerhips; we all love her, no? ;) Preread by my wonderful girls dcurley1 and TheLyricalCutie. **

**I'm sorry I was a total fail at replying to reviews this week. It's been a rough week for me. Snakes in the grass and all that. We're good now, though, and back to normal, I hope. **

**Important: I'm participating in Camp NaNoWriMo next month from the 1st to the 30th. It's slightly different than NaNoWriMo itself, where as I can pick my own word count and a few other details I liked a little better. _Witness_ should't be affected in posting and whatnot, but I won't be active in replying to reviews during that time period. Cool? Wish me luck because my chosen word count is higher than NNWM's usual 60k... :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

The youngest wolf in the Quileute tribe shook his hide to rid the dirt and debris from his fur. Sometimes, a wolf just needed a good roll on the ground to get his senses straight first thing after a long nap. Seth turned his large neck to the right, hard, cracking the bones to get the kink out. He wondered where his sister was, considering Leah's inner voice usually pounded through right about now, letting him know what had been happening throughout the night.

Deciding his sister must have phased back into human form sooner than he expected, Seth took off toward their boundary lines, ready for his hours of patrol.

He enjoyed his wolf form—the last ten years had packed on several pounds of muscle and a good foot of height. Seth was no longer the littlest wolf around. Hell, he gave most of the pack's members a run for their money in a good fight. That pleased the young wolf more than he would outwardly admit. For too long, Seth had been the young one; a tiny wolf—too small to fight, and too little to protect.

Soon, Seth found his sister's woodsy smell lining the boundary and then going beyond onto Cullen territory. The treaty had been reconsidered after the birth of Nessie, and there weren't really boundaries they considered Cullen land any more, but old habits were hard to break sometimes.

The too-sweet smell of Alice Cullen lingered in the air, just a half a mile off the Quileute territory. His sister's scent was intermingled with the vampire's, and Seth suddenly felt a little worried. His wolf whined, sniffing the ground hard and then turning in the direction his sister had taken. Large paws hit the ground with quiet thuds. Seth's breaths came out in pants as he sniffed out the path he needed to follow.

Three minutes later, Seth's mind was overwhelmed with the knowing of someone else entering his mind's space. The only other person he was able to communicate with was Leah, they still hadn't officially re-entered Sam's pack, stupidly hoping Jacob would eventually return.

_Le-le?_

There was no answer, only a rising terror filling Seth's system as he watched what was happening to his sister play out like a movie on fast forward. Her mind screamed for help—stabbing Seth again and again in his heart as he found himself frozen to the spot. Seth's wolf buckled, its hindquarters falling out from underneath the weight of its body as it fell in tandem with his sister.

He cried out. His wolf howled. _Leah! Leah? Leah!?_

Seth watched a familiar face fall from above his sister's phasing form.

Red eyes.

Golden eyes.

Dead silence.

Pain radiated within Seth's chest. His wolf heaved from the force. Vomit and foam spewed from the muzzle of the wolf. Paws clawed at the ground, digging deep and forcing his body upward.

_Leah? Le—_

He quickly realized his sister was not going to answer him back. One long, loud mournful howl echoed into the air. Seth forced his wolf to move, paws once again hitting the earth with all the momentum he could muster. He needed to get home. They needed the pack.

Leah, Leah, Leah.

Gone.

Dead.

Cullens.

One with red eyes, and the other with golden. It didn't matter, Seth realized. He'd considered them friends all these years. Now, he'd watch each and every one die.

Leah. Leah. Leah.

Running through the woods, Seth vaguely caught scent of unknown vampires. He didn't even care. Seth had a mission, and he had a goal. They were more important—the only thing of importance. Seth jumped from the cliffs, thirty feet onto the sandbar below. He landed easily and continued his trek. The almost-strongest wolf was nearly there.

He didn't see the cloaked figures watching from the higher cliffs—waiting.

.

.

.

Alec turned to his sister, an undecipherable look on his face. "The wolf seemed bothered."

"He did, didn't he...? Oh well, no worry," Jane said. She turned to face her masters and the other members who had come along. It had been kept as quiet as possible. Their plans were not to be fouled by someone else's choices or loose lips. They had been waiting for this moment for years. "Are we ready?"

Aro looked to Caius for confirmation. The white haired vampire nodded. Felix grinned, his knuckles cracking inside a stone fist, preparing his mind for a fight.

"Be careful," Aro advised. "Our information might not have been correct. Isabella is our greatest threat—but only because of her gift—and we know she isn't to be there, along with her mate. Only the others should be in attendance. We have nothing to fear of them."

They had been so very careful. Jane's visit to the redhead, Victoria, all those years back, had given her insight to the loopholes in the Seer's gift. Aro had managed to figure out how the wolves' involvement kept her visions blank. Choosing to come through this territory, and possibly engage the wolves—they hadn't, yet, but it was a possibility they kept open—was hopefully keeping them concealed.

Picking off the Cullens would be easier than anything they had done before.

There was no mind reader to hear them.

There was no shield to protect them.

There would be no _witness_ to help them.

They were as good as ash.

Jane smiled.

They had done this, though. So the Cullens deserved this. That coven had embarrassed her masters and made others look down upon their authority and choices. That just could not be. The Volturi would make sure the vampire world knew this after tonight.

Aro swept his arm upward, a grin of anticipation coloring his features. "Let's begin."

.

.

.

Alice shrunk further into her body as Edward talked into the phone. He was too caught up in his worry to hear them approaching—his mind wound around getting his mate to a safe place. Alice's hands shook as she watched her family around her grab at their coats and shoes—keys for vehicles were tossed from one hand to another. Those keys would do no good.

No one looked to Alice and wondered why she hadn't moved from the corner in the back hallway of the Cullen home. No one questioned her actions and Edward never considered the terrified thoughts running rampant through his sister's mind.

It was time. They were here. Alice pressed herself harder into the wall as Carlisle's head whipped to the side, hearing for the first time the foreboding running of the Volturi.

"Edward..." Carlisle said.

There were no more words. Screaming filled the rooms. Alice was just out of reach of Jane's gift. Emmett and Rosalie were already pounding earth to run out the back steps. Alice had strategically placed her sister's bag and Emmett's keys in a position where they could run first, if they were able.

Alice watched the phone in her brother's hands fall as Jane stepped into view. Felix and Demetri entered the house behind her, followed by little Alec. "They were wrong," Jane said, a sinister smile still curving red lips. "The mind reader _is_ here."

"No matter," Caius dismissed. "He's easily done, now."

Alice moved slow and quiet like a hunting cat. The window was nearly in her sight. She clutched her turned off cell phone—she couldn't chance it ringing—between her hands to her chest. It was her only lifeline, now.

"Get the others!" Aro shouted, hearing Emmett and Rosalie's getaway.

Then Alice heard them...The cloaked figures turned their backs from her direction as the sounds filled their ears, too. Wolves—a dozen or more. Their giant paws pounded the earth. Alice wanted to cry. But instead she released the first breath she had breathed in minutes, but she already knew...Alice could run, and she _would_. Yet, when she looked, Alice could only see black.

"Kill them all!"

Alice closed her eyes. She couldn't watch her family be killed—not again.

The tiny vampire jumped through the glass and hit the ground running.

.

.

.

"Run!" Rosalie heard Alice screaming. "Run and don't stop! Find Jasper and Bella. Keep running. Don't let them come back here!"

Alice was too small, Rose realized. It killed her inside. Her sister couldn't run fast enough to escape the two vampires chasing close behind her. Alice had always been the slowest. How could they live with that, knowing...?

Rosalie turned at her sister's voice. They weren't that far from the house. They could go back, and fight. They would likely die, but it would be in honor, not cowardice. Before she could think, Emmett pushed his mate's back as hard as he could. Rosalie stumbled a few steps but caught her balance and continued running. She sobbed, and it rocked hard in her chest.

Howling traveled through the forest. Snarling resounded. Screams echoed.

"You heard her, run!" Emmett snarled at his mate.

"Em—"

"No, run!"

.

.

.

Jasper and Bella were close...so close they could hear something fast approaching their direction. Their shoes hit the ground with such force from their speed that it vibrated the area around them.

The companions were silent. They hadn't spoken since the phone call had hung up on them. Bella had heard ripping flesh. She'd heard vampire growls and the snarls of wolves attacking. Cries of pain were thudding in her mind, but Bella wasn't sure if they were her own, or the sounds she heard from her family.

Emmett crashed into Jasper before they could blink. Both vampires rolled across the ground in a snarling mess of flesh and clothes. Bella soon followed the direction as Rosalie crashed into her sister as well.

"Run!"

It was the only word either vampire would say. There was nothing else that was more important for them to speak in those moments.

The phone in Jasper's pocket rang. He kicked Emmett off his body as he grappled for the silver object vibrating in the confines of his jeans. "Get off me!" he roared.

There was a smoke smell heavy in the air. Bella looked past the wave of Rosalie's blonde hair to see a plume of ash and black covering the sky.

Had they been that close? They almost made it!

Bella cried out at what that fire meant. "_No_!"

Jasper crawled away from his sobbing brother, flipping open the phone and calling to his mate. Surely she was alive? Alice was _his_ mate; she just had to be alive.

"Jasper, run!" Alice screamed.

It crackled at the loud volume. Alice spoke faster than normal. Jasper could hear the wind rushing around her. How close was she? He could make it...he could get to her in time, he knew it. He forced himself up and away from the vampires trying to grab at him. Before they understood his actions, Jasper was running again. Bella bit her sister hard and Rosalie shrieked and released Bella in response. Without a second thought, Bella was following Jasper as well.

"I love you," Alice said. Her voice shook, and she was suddenly coming into Jasper's range for his gift. She _was_ close. "I saw them and you, Jasper. I couldn't have you here, you understand? I did this because I love you. And because I love you, you have to run."

"No, I'm coming, Ali. Just a little bit more. I can feel you. That's how close you are, just a little bit more."

Jasper could feel his mate's frustration. He pushed his legs harder, knowing he was running too fast for Bella to keep speed, but he didn't care.

"Jasper, _listen_ to _me_," Alice cried. "I let you make the choice. I didn't call because I couldn't make the choice to save you from killing only to watch you die. So you did that—just you. You saved yourself when you killed the humans, do you understand? I couldn't let you be here...I couldn't make that choice. I can't watch you die, Jasper. I need you to run."

Her voice was rising in pitch but Jasper caught every word. He felt her fear escalating with every step and her breaths on the phone came out shakier than before.

"I told Bella they would come back. I told them all, and now they have. They plan to hunt us—to kill," Alice warned. Jasper shuddered; he knew this was a possibility. He wanted to beg his mate to run faster, to push harder. Jesus, he was nearly there. "Every one of us, Jasper...even Nessie. You have to save her. You have to protect her, for Bella...for Edward, for them all. God, for me, Jasper, do it for me!"

"Alice—"

"Run!"

The phone cut out and Jasper staggered in his spot. His hand caught on a tree, grabbing the trunk and stopping him in his tracks as the sounds of Alice's phone hitting something solid and skidding across a surface filled the speaker. Jasper choked on air. His chest heaved as his mate screamed only once. He was suddenly froze to the spot, gripping a tree for support, but his hands ripped through the weak bark and wood like it was nothing more than paper.

The emotions from his mate tore through his system as Bella came to a stop behind him. Alice's determination but underlying fear told him everything he needed to know. She didn't scream again, though. She didn't beg or plead for her life. But she fought hard against the two vampires who had chased after her and managed to catch Alice in the end.

Jasper dropped the phone. His knees buckled and hit the soft ground beneath him. The sounds Jasper knew all too well as ripping vampires' flesh filled his senses from the phone—still playing his mate's demise live. It was a sound Jasper had become accustomed to in his many years, but it was nothing like this—never like _this_.

Then Alice was gone. Her emotions disappeared from his reach forever. Jasper's low sob cracked an invisible line across his chest. He pressed his head to the tree in front of him.

Bella listened as Jasper called for his mate. The rushing sound of fire catching echoed through the receiver. Bella gasped, swayed, and then fell to her bottom on the ground. She crawled to Jasper, pulling at his pants to make him move, but the vampire did nothing but stare with black, dead eyes at the phone still lying beneath him on the ground.

Voices both Bella and Jasper recognized filled the speakers. "Aro won't be pleased," Demetri scolded. "He wanted her alive, to find the others."

"Oh well," Felix replied, sounding happy. Bella gagged. Jasper's chest heaved with another sob. "He'll understand."

Alice's phone was moved. Jasper froze as Bella climbed on the back of her companions legs, pushing at his back to make him move—or do anything.

"Hello, vampire," Demetri greeted Jasper, having heard the final bits of Alice's conversation. Jasper said nothing. He breathed, instead. Bella shook, her hands pulling at Jasper's sides and tugging at his shirt. Still, she said nothing. "She put up a good fight. They all did, really. Can you smell that ash, vampire? That's your family."

Felix chuckled deeply on the other end. Jasper stared unfazed at the phone. Bella couldn't understand. "The wolves were unexpected. Jane will have taken care of that issue. Are you close, vampire? Could I reach you?"

The muscles beneath Jasper's shirt tensed. Bella pressed her hands to her companion's back. "Jasper," she whispered.

"Dead—that's what you are. Run, run, run, vampire. I'll catch you."

Finally, Jasper spoke. His voice was hard, flat, and cold. His words felt like ice sliding over Bella's system. Grief poured through her emotions. "Is she...?" He already knew.

Jasper could almost feel Demetri smiling. "Yes."

The vampire rolled over, staring Bella in the face as he mouthed, "Run." She obeyed without question and Jasper was not far behind. The destruction behind them wasn't lost to their ears, though. They could hear the fight—wolves and vampires. It was done. Their footfalls wouldn't be heard by Demetri or Felix who were just five short miles from their spot. Jasper turned and looked upward to the sky. A new plume of smoke was beginning to take shape.

_Alice_, his heart cried.

Jasper looked at the phone in his hand, his other pressing at Bella's back to push her faster in front of him. His life was gone... Fear and rage boiled in his veins. Jasper's only coherent thought was to hit Rosalie and Emmett's scent, then to get somewhere safe. He now had to protect what he had left. Everything else was crying out for what he had lost in a single moment of confusion.

"Vampire?" Demetri asked, sounding gleeful.

Before crushing the phone, Jasper said quietly, "Tell them all...they're dead."


	15. Chapter 14

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Not my sandbox. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. She rocks editing, fyi. Pre-read by TheLyricalCutie and my fic Wife, dcurley1. **

**Yes...they're really all **_**dead**_**. There will be no magical resurrections or reappearances in the future—to ease whoever is wondering on that account.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

They ran. Trees were green and brown blurs whipping in every direction. When Bella hit Emmett's scent trailing his mate's, she realized they were makinga large turn and were now heading for the ocean. Bella turned just enough to gain a confirmation from Jasper that she should follow the remains of her family to wherever they were leading.

Immediately, Bella noticed Jasper's face was stony. Like ice, his eyes were black and dead. It rattled her to the core. "Jasper?"

"Follow it," he said, voice void of emotion. "They aren't stupid. The water is the safest route. We'll find them."

They were hitting wolf territory, but neither vampire hesitated to cross onto the native land the wolves had previously adamantly refused to surrender to any vampire's presence. It was likely none of them had survived the attack, anyway—a surprise attack, whatever that had been. Bella sobbed. _What had that been? _

Looking back, she could see the smoke rising further into the sky. A few dead vampires wouldn't cause that, right? Noticing Bella's gaze, Jasper looked as well. He shuddered at the sight, noticing the lighter colors closer to the tops of the trees.

Both stopped at the edge of the cliffs where their brother's and sister's scents immediately dropped off. Water rushed at the bottom, as crashing waves hit the rocks hard. The fall would cause no harm. The impact wouldn't sting or break their skin and bones. Still, Bella hesitated.

"Is it possible?" she asked.

Jasper stared at her, and then turned once more to look back at he tops of the trees. The fire was rising higher. The two vampires hadn't realized they were so close, and he assumed the wolves' involvement had called Felix and Demetri back to the scene, regardless.

"They're not worried about us." He swallowed the harsh reality in his throat. Jasper closed his eyes for just a second. "They think they can find us—or they _know_ they can. I'm not sure. They had a purpose, Bella. They see fit to have us finished, and they planned to have us separated, no matter. I think this made it easier, perhaps."

Bella's chin quivered. Pain radiated within her heart. Grief overflowed. "That's not what I asked."

"I know," Jasper said. Looking back at her, the cold look returned. Bella had to glance away. "I won't force you, okay? Go back, if you want to see, but know that we won't ever see you again. I offer no protection for you if you turn back from this point, Bella. I can't give you that."

"You need my shield," Bella pointed out.

In truth, she wanted nothing more than to go back and see—_know_—if her mate was really dead. She needed that, but Bella also knew. The phone call had given her memories of his final moments that she would never forget. A creeping shudder rolled through her body.

"_I_ don't," Jasper corrected. It was a hard truth for the female, Jasper knew this, but he also understood Bella had to comprehend—and quickly—that she was of no big asset in those moments, just another person who needed to hide. "Demetri has never touched me. And we have to assume he has never touched Rosalie or Emmett, either. Make your choice, Bella, as I have a need to be as far from here as I could possibly get, and nothing will make me want to remain in this place for a moment longer."

"_Jasper_." Bella was not above begging. She just needed someone else to say it—he had to know that.

"There is _nothing_ to go back for."

It was enough. Bella felt as if her world crashed in on itself once more. A low keening wail broke through the wall of shock that had previously built its way around Bella's senses. Her companion allowed the younger vampire the moment of weakness—Jasper understood the beauty in the breakdown—as he looked out to the violent waters once more.

Sirens were beginning to ring out around the areas, echoing with the wind and carrying farther than they usually would. Both vampires looked back to where they had once called home, and they just _knew_. It was burning. Every memory it held was gone. Every trinket and heirloom was destroyed. The people who it had loved and had loved within, had vanished.

Bella heaved a heavy cry at the realization that the place her daughter had been born, where she lived, breathed, and existed no longer stood. Memories of the hallways that Nessie had taken her first steps in, the first book she read aloud—everything...was just gone.

_Renesmee._

Alice's warning rang clear—her final warning. Like a heavy toll clanging in Bella's heart, it rung and rung.

"Nessie," Bella choked out. She abruptly grabbed onto Jasper's t-shirt, shaking his form and shocking him. "We have to find my daughter!"

"I know."

"No, Jasper! You don't. Now, we have to find her _now_."

Wide eyes stared up at Jasper. Fear, panic, and grief swirled and whirled between the two. Yes, Jasper knew. Of course he did. There were very few things in his life he had ever given much thought or passing care to, but his wife, and the little child he called a niece, were of the utmost importance to the vampire. Alice knew that better than anyone, and how could he deny her what she—at the very end—cried for? Jasper couldn't—he wouldn't.

If there was anything left for him to do in this world, it was wrapped up in but two things: protect Nessie and avenge his mate. Jasper prayed that he could accomplish both, otherwise, there was nothing left for him to do but rot. He wasn't quite sure if he didn't want to do just that, either.

_Maybe not. _

"_Now_," Bella repeated through clenched teeth.

A deep-seated rage had already begun to fester within Jasper. Planted, he knew it would grow and grow until it overwhelmed him and took over completely. But rage was an emotion Jasper could handle best. He could feed it and use it. It would push him onward, as it always had before.

"I will."

With that promise, Jasper pushed Bella from the cliffs.

.

.

.

After hours of swimming rough waters and fighting currents and waves, Jasper and Bella found themselves inland, finally. Bella wasn't entirely sure where they were when Jasper pulled her shaking form from the water, just that the area was pitch-black.

She wasn't cold; Bella covered herself with her arms, anyway. A muddy human memory of a time when she had used that same action to hold herself together floated into her mind. She shuddered and willed it away.

Bella wanted to break down. There was nothing more that the vampire wanted than a private place to lose herself, but she had more important things that needed attendance, first.

"Where are we?" she asked Jasper.

Jasper looked over his shoulder, back at Bella. He shrugged one shoulder—he didn't know, either. "I felt something—Rose, I think." It had been just a touch; feather light and barely there. Even still, Jasper was sure Emmett and Rosalie had come up from the water here.

"When?"

"Thirty seconds ago?" He realized how unsure he sounded, so Jasper shook his head.

"Maybe we should have stayed in the water."

Paranoia crept through Bella. She had felt safe in the ocean; protected by its choppy waves and hidden depth. Now, in the open, she felt exposed, like a lamb that was being brought to the slaughter without knowing its destination, but with a lingering fear that indicates something isn't right.

Suddenly, Jasper turned and grabbed Bella's wrist. He tugged, hard, and Bella jumped. "Stop it!" he hissed. When his grip tightened, Bella whimpered. "They weren't following us when we hit the water, and even if they found our trail, they wouldn't have jumped in after us. That would have been the best way to lose us, alright?" Bella nodded as Jasper released her wrist.

Jasper looked back at the edge of the water, then up the rocky land to where a highway was. Cars were still travelling the road—although, not as many. Then Jasper saw it: crushed black plastic and shattered glass. He recognized the device immediately as Rosalie's iPhone. Coming directly from the water, their scents would be hidden for a short distance because of the wetness, but Jasper knew if he travelled along the highway, but out of sight from any passersby, he might eventually hit on a trail.

"Let's go," he said.

"Wait," Bella cried. Her eyes drifted back to the water, and Jasper knew immediately that Bella was uncomfortable travelling again on land. "Are you sure?"

Jasper's hands gripped at his hair in frustration. "I am positive that if we get back into the water, we'll lose Rose and Em for good." He waved in the direction of the broken phone, bringing Bella's attention to the proof he had found. "If you're worried that the Volturi have followed us by land, I think that's impossible. They have other business, Bella. They can't be gone from Italy for long. There weren't enough of them there—it would draw suspicion."

_Other business. _The words stuck in Bella's mind. She choked on air. "My dad! What if they go after Charlie?"

The older vampire stared unflinchingly at her. Priorities, he had once said. They all had them. Bella's priorities had been made perfectly clear when Jasper pushed her into the waters and she chose not to come back up. Jasper wasn't going to point that out because he knew that he didn't need to; Bella understood it entirely without having it thrown back up in her face.

"It's unlikely."

"But it's possible," Bella insisted. Pain rocked through her emotions. Jasper had to look away. "What am I going to do?"

Then there was guilt. That was an emotion Jasper could deal with, being so accustomed to feeling it himself. "We keep moving," Jasper replied. His jaw was set hard, clenching teeth grinded beneath stone skin. "Stop wallowing, because we don't have time. You made a choice, now you have to stick with it."

"Jasper!"

"The longer we argue, the further away they get, Bella."

There it was. Jasper had laid it out so clear that it left nothing to question. Make a choice, he wanted to scream. Instead, Jasper began walking away.

Bella followed.

.

.

.

Jasper still wasn't entirely sure where they were. Eventually, they had hit on Emmett's and Rosalie's trail, but the two vampires weren't making it easy on their siblings. Jasper was positive they had stolen a car, somehow. His only hope now was that they would stop and wait for them.

"I need to make some calls," Jasper explained to Bella.

She looked shocked. They didn't have time for meaningless shit like using a damn phone! "What are you talking about?"

"I need a phone." He nodded towards the highway they had been following. An exit sign showed the name of a town neither of them recognized. "And not a payphone."

Too mentally exhausted to argue again, Bella once more followed her companion in a disagreeable silence. It didn't take Jasper long to find a suitable home to break into. No human emotions came from within, and the place was empty of any possible pet life. The home had owners, though, as shades were drawn and a few lights had been left on. Other homes in the small area indicated the humans were still in a deep enough sleep that no one was peeking out window shades. A dog barked at the end of the dimly lit street.

Quickly, Jasper found the back door and jiggled the handle. Locked. He sighed; having to damage someone's property wasn't exactly what he wanted to do, but he also didn't want to waste the time to find another home with more negligent owners, either. Jasper snapped the metal knob like a child would a cheap toy, and pushed the door open.

Finding the phone attached to the wall in the kitchen, Jasper dialed a familiar number first. He hadn't used the number in ten years. The pre-recorded message of a robotic female voice grated on his frayed nerves.

Jasper's message was simple: "Four dead, mine included. It's a hunt. The stars at night are big and bright."

After he hung up, Bella's hand covered the numbers on the phone to stop Jasper from dialing a second time. "Who was that? _What_ was that?" Knowing she would be curious, Jasper has already prepared himself to answer the questions he knew Bella would ask.

"That was Peter and Charlotte's messaging service. It's probably the only up to date piece of technology they use. You know they're nomads, they don't even use hotels. The only way I have to contact them is that number. It could be two days before they check it, it could be two months. Regardless, they'll know what I said. I have a number, they'll call it back."

"Is it safe?"

"I've never paid for it from my accounts, if that's what you're asking. It's not directed back to me, but instead it's billed to a human that doesn't exist. Are we done with the questions, because I have one more call to make?"

"The stars at night are big and bright?"

Jasper shrugged. It was code. Peter would understand. "Texas," he said simply.

"Is that where we're going?" Bella wasn't entirely sure she liked that idea.

"No, but that's where they need to go."

Bella removed her hand and Jasper dialed a second number. It was a phone J. Jenks used for specific clients who could possibly need to contact him at any time. He kept that phone on him at all times. The human picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"J," Jasper replied. "I have a problem."

The human recognized the voice immediately, and Bella knew Jenks was probably frightened out of his wits. Despite her best efforts, Jasper had refused to allow Bella to take over any communications and dealings with their lawyer, and he gave no explanation for his choice, either.

"Mr. Jasper, I'm sorry to hear that."

"We need to bleed it out, J, all of it."

Jasper waited one minute until the human gave his indication that he was ready. "Introduction, Mr. Jasper, before we can continue."

"Cullen, Whitlock, Masen, Brandon, Platt, Hale, McCarty, Swan."

"First pass code?"

Bella was confused. No one had ever mentioned Jasper having a back-up between funds for Jenks to use if something happened. Shouldn't the family have known this and made the information available to her so she could use it? Bella quickly realized it was because the rest probably had no idea, either.

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary," Jasper said. His voice fell flat.

Bella recognized the little tune as a twist on Alice's first name. She closed her eyes at the grief releasing from Jasper's gift.

"Second pass code."

Jasper swallowed thickly. "314484977817."

A moment of silence passed as the human checked the numbers. "Final pass code, please."

"Scotland."

_Scotland? _Bella tried to connect the word to anything Jasper would relate that to Alice. Nothing came up. The only other possible connection would be...Nessie.

Both vampires could hear the clicking of keys coming from the other end of the phone. Eventually, the human sighed deeply. "My condolences, Mr. Jasper."

"Thank you, J."

Minutes passed before Jenks spoke again, "The money is gone. It'll bleed back over a period of time." The human cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Should I expect another call, Sir?"

Jasper looked at Bella before answering. "No, this will be our last contact with you. And if I may give you some advice, Jenks, I recommend you get yourself a chartered plane out of the United States. You have safe houses, and I suggest you use them." With that, Jasper hung up the phone.

Bella watched Jasper rub his hands across his face. "How long have you had that in place with him?"

"Years," he answered. "The money is dumped all at once into several bank accounts not related to our family in any way. It goes into businesses that don't exist. It pays for wages and bills that are all faked. The business shows fake profit and fake losses. Slowly, it'll bleed back around into accounts I have set up around the world. Nothing leads back to my name."

"All the money?" Bella asked, surprised. It was actually a pretty good idea.

"Just mine."

"What about the Cullen money?"

"When I first set this up, Jenks was under the understanding it would only take place if something occurred where the Cullen family ceased to exist. Their money would no longer be needed."

"So..."

"It'll bleed, too, but in a more obvious fashion. It'll draw the attention away from any accounts that could possibly lead to me."

Bella considered Jasper's pass codes. "What were those numbers?"

Jasper smiled. It was small and felt untrue. "Texas' coordinates."

_Alice. Texas. Nessie. _Bella understood now that those were the three things that meant the most to Jasper. She wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to say.

"Why only you? Why would you be the only one to have a safe guard like that in place? Why only _your_ money?" Bella knew her words were accusing, but she felt as if she had the right to know, also. "That seems unfair to our family."

Jasper shrugged. He cared very little of any opinion Bella might have towards his actions. "Because I survive, Bella. It's what I do—what I've always done, even when I want to die. Like a fucking curse, it follows me."

The words kicked her in the gut. Her stomach rolled. "What now?" Bella asked.

The vampire huffed, feeling awfully low but not quite defeated, yet. "Now we find Rose and Em."


	16. Chapter 15

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. This is for entertainment purposes only. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. I'm so lucky to have her. Pre-read by dcurley1 and TheLyricalCutie, two more of my fave women. :) **

**So sorry, life kicked my ass this week and I was fail at responding to your awesome reviews. **

**Also, I did something really stupid and joined Twitterland once more. I'm BethanyKris over there if you'd like to find me. My old one, duskri123, has been gone for over a year and that was strictly for fandom things. This one is mine for real life, fandom, and me as an author outside of fanfic for those who are interested in knowing what I'm writing that ISN'T about Jasper and Bella. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

Bella felt safer in the areas where humans were housed, but Jasper convinced her to get back closer to the highway. It was better they did, anyway, Jasper had pointed out to her. It was more likely they'd catch on to the scents of their siblings quicker that way.

They didn't find Emmett or Rosalie directly, but instead followed the sounds of wailing sirens directly to a crash site twenty miles from their previous location. Hiding by the cover of trees, both vampires watched as rescue teams attempted to put a raging blaze out on a car that had apparently careened off the highway and down the embankment where it slammed into trees, before bursting into flames.

There were no signs of life from within the vehicle—no heartbeat to be heard, Bella noted. The smell of burning flesh was circling in the wind, though, so a human had obviously died in the accident...but there was something else, too.

"Do you smell that?" Bella asked with rising anxiety and a touch of excitement. Her hand hit Jasper on the shoulder to gain his attention. "Jasper, do you _smell_ that?"

"Shut up!" Jasper hissed in response. His eyes narrowed as he took in the scene once more. The humans were confused over why the fire had caught in the first place. Jasper wasn't. "It's Em and Rose—their work, I mean." Bella rolled her eyes. The level of frustration in her emotions was rising. She chose to bite her tongue. "Why do they always have to choose car accidents?"

The question didn't actually sound like he posed it for Bella to consider so she ignored it.

"Can we go?"

The fire was making Bella nervous. Her mind was lighting up with thoughts and images of her family that she hadn't even witnessed, but yet, Bella swore she could still _feel_ it. A dull ache in her chest was starting to make its presence known again. Bella felt strangely empty and she knew exactly why.

_Edward_, her soul was calling. It cried and searched, like her insides were twisting and flailing in open, dead air. _Edward... _Nothing answered back.

.

.

.

Emmett and Rosalie led a clear trail for their siblings to follow should they have found it, and they had. The motel they had bunkered down in until Jasper and Bella could find them was at least a little cleaner and heavier populated with more humans than the one they had used in Canada, Bella thought. Being close to a highway, it seemed to have a lot of overnight travellers who were simply using the room as a rest stop.

The room number was painted 403 in fading black numbers on the door. It was the only room where the scent on the outside was strong, and there was little to no sound activity on the inside. Jasper hit the door with three sharp raps of his knuckles.

"Open up," he said quietly.

A shaky exhale released from somewhere behind the door. "Jas?" Emmett's usually loud demeanor was replaced by a quiet tenor.

"Yeah, s'me."

"Is—"

"Bella is with me," Jasper interrupted. "That's it; just us."

Those four words effectively cemented what was left of the Cullen name and family, Bella realized. It was a hard blow to her already fragile emotions. She shook on the spot and the ground seemed to come at her more rapidly than she had expected it to when she fell.

Jasper caught the vampire before she hit the ground, fortunately. It wasn't a fainting spell, he knew. Vampires didn't do that. The shock of the situation was finally starting to really set in, and like with any kind of shock, the mind needed to take a step back once in a while to process everything that was happening before the body could move and get on with the next step—whatever that step was. Jasper wasn't quite sure yet.

The door opened and Jasper moved into the room quickly with Bella in his arms. He passed Emmett and Rosalie, standing somber and silent as he deposited Bella in a chair. For a long moment, Jasper stood above the girl who had just recently become a friend to him, not quite knowing what to do. Using the only thing he knew how, Jasper attempted to force soothing emotions onto Bella, but nothing was working because her body was rejecting any type of outside force.

"We can't stay here long," Emmett said from behind him. Jasper could feel Rosalie's agreement, but he stayed quiet. His rage was brimming to the excess. "I paid for the night and figured... What the fuck are we gonna do?"

In a flash, Jasper had Emmett pinned to the wall, his hands snaking a tight vice around his throat. "Did he touch you?"

Emmett swallowed hard. His instincts were screaming to fight but Jasper was his brother, too. He couldn't do that. Confusion and fear compounded within him. "What?"

"Demetri, Em, the fucking tracker. Has he ever touched you, or Rose—_ever_."

"Let him go," Rosalie hissed from behind Jasper. He didn't even turn around.

Jasper's eyes bore into Emmett's. "I care a great deal for you, Emmett. But if he touched you...I swear to God."

"What? You'll kill me?" Emmett asked hoarsely, air catching at the block where Jasper's fingers dug and pressed. "He didn't come close to us."

"Rose?"

"Come on, Jasper! Let him go, you know I wouldn't take a risk like that."

He could feel their honest fear at his actions, but Jasper felt justified anyway. He couldn't take that kind of risk and while initially he assumed they hadn't been touch by Demetri, Jasper still needed his assumptions vilified. When he released Emmett, both vampires stared at one another for a long time before either spoke.

"You have to understand—"

"I do," Emmett replied, but he didn't want to hear anything else.

"God, I'm sorry, Jasper." This time it was Rosalie speaking; her voice clear but heavy.

Jasper turned around in a flash. His finger pointed at the vampire uncaringly. "_Don't_." The words were spat like dirt and venom from his mouth. The warning rang so loud it echoed between them. "Don't fucking stand there and apologize to me, Rosalie." He took a step forward; every inch of his body threatened. "You ran—like a damned coward would run. She was _right behind you_! You had to have known she wouldn't be fast enough to out run them and _that's_ what you fucking do?"

"Jas—"

Emmett stepped forward to stop him but Jasper pushed Emmett hard in the shoulders before turning back to his adoptive sibling with a growl.

"Dirt, Rosalie; that's what you are right now to me. _Dirt_."

"Don't do that, man," Emmett said thickly. He stepped back in front of his mate, shaking his head with a frown that marred usually cheerful features. "She told us to. I thought Alice could see or something...How the hell were we supposed to know?"

"Family!" Jasper shouted. "That's what Carlisle preached, right? It's what makes us so different from every other coven out there! That's what the animal diet gave us; this ability to care and love for each other more so than other vampires can." His hands flew into the air, curling into fists that shook. "And here I am, just starting to really _get_ what he was saying..." Jasper pointed back at Bella, "...because someone was finally showing me what I couldn't see, and now it's _gone_! My _mate_ and my _family_ are gone!"

"We'd have all died," Rosalie said softly. Her eyes drifted to the muddy colored carpet. "Every last one of us; you know that, Jasper."

"Then so _be_ it. But at least we wouldn't have left them behind to die like wild dogs."

Emmett's head lifted challengingly. "That's what this is, right, brother? It's not that we ran or left her behind. It's that you couldn't get there in time. Your fuck-up had you too far away and you couldn't protect them. Well, I'm sorry, Jas, but don't put that guilt on us." With one hand, Emmett rubbed it over his face. "We have enough of that all on our own without yours getting on the pile, too."

Suddenly, Bella was off the chair and in Rosalie's face. At barely an inch apart, the two vampires didn't breathe. Bella pointed a finger down at her sister and leveled Rose with a glare. "Fuck you," she spat. Her voice shook and chin quivered. "Fuck you and your apologies. I _hurt_, Rose—my chest, my head. I can't breathe right. I can't see right. My mind won't think _right_."

Bella dropped her hand and it fell to her side, limp. "I can't hear you apologize when you can't nearly understand. Not when your mate still lives."

More than anything, Bella knew the anger was getting to her. A seated rage was taking root in her muscles and sinew; eating at her nerves and filling in her venom. It wasn't going to leave and it only added to the swirling mass of everything else going on within her body.

"We lost them, too," Em murmured. "Our family. _Ours_."

The air shifted at his words. Bella felt like a hundred more pounds of pressure was suddenly lying on her chest. "I know."

"We get it."

"Do you?" Jasper asked from the side of the room. Leaning against the wall, he continued his stare out the window at the outside world. "Can you?"

Rosalie's razor teeth cut into a granite-tough lip. Venom stung the wound as it sealed. "_I'm_ _sorry_!"

Jasper could feel _that_ above all else. He couldn't deny Rosalie and Emmett's grief, confusion and regret. "We can't do this right now."

He shook his head to clear the fury before turning back to his siblings. Immediately his eyes were drawn to Bella's form. She was sunk in on herself; arms wrapped around her middle. She looked lost. Jasper wondered if he looked the same but he knew that wasn't the case. Jasper was a survivor at his lowest points. Dignity was something he'd been trained and forced to maintain no matter what the circumstances were.

This was no different.

And he hated it—hated that unless he was secluded where no one else would see, Jasper couldn't really grieve. God, he _wanted_ to, though.

"You're right," Emmett agreed. Sitting his form on the bed, large hands cradled his head. "I can't even think straight. What are we gonna do?"

Jasper shrugged a shoulder. "Denali is out of the question."

"Obviously."

"There's no way we can go overseas," Rosalie pointed out before someone offered that up. "Too many large groups of vampires over there."

Emmett nodded in agreement. "I mean, it was obvious they planned it, right?" When no one answered, Emmett looked around for someone to vilify his statement. "That's what that was, Jasper. They didn't expect any kind of fight."

"Yeah, I got that from Alice." There was a long pause of silence as Jasper considered his moves. "I know more people here than anywhere else...people _I_ can trust."

"But we won't." Bella's statement didn't feel like a question and she directed it only to Jasper. Still, he could feel she was counting on his opinion and choices more than the other two in the room. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"You won't like it."

"No," Rose gasped. "Jasper, _no_!"

He shrugged once more, ignoring the immediate confusion of his other siblings' confusion by Rosalie's outburst. "That's it, Rose. That's the only option we've got."

"Carlisle wouldn't—"

"Carlisle is dead," Jasper snapped. "And he would, for the record, if that was his only option to keep us safe. He'd have done anything."

"Hey," Emmett muttered, disgruntled by the idea of yet another spat. "Everybody needs to calm the hell down. Put your mojo to work, or whatever, Jas. Let's take three giant leaps back and go slower so the rest of us can understand, cool?"

Rosalie glared at Jasper as she spoke, "He wants to go back south."

"Like Texas?" Bella asked. Confusion lit up her emotions. "I thought you said—"

"Not Texas."

"_Shit_..." Emmett stood up. "I don't know about that."

Jasper's fists clenched and he took a deep breath to steady his voice. "Listen, okay? This is it right now. You think that's all it's going to be? Like they aren't coming back for more, or that we don't have to look over our shoulder? No, that's not it at all. They have to explain what they did, whether they want to or not, the rest of our world is going to want to know why and they can't have us there to dispute it."

"That doesn't mean we should run back to your old stomping grounds, Jasper!"

"Well..."

"Emmett!" Rosalie shrieked. "She is a fucking sociopath! Maria is completely crazy! She kills humans and still fights for territories!"

"And they wouldn't expect it," Jasper shot back. "So sit up on your pretty perch, Rose. But I won't stand around and watch you fall when they come hounding from the bottom."

"It's not a bad idea," Emmett said. "_Maybe_."

"You are unbelievable. There has got to be another way."

"Bella..." Jasper turned his attention to the vampire who had been most quiet on the topic. "...Do you have an opinion you want to share?"

"Nessie comes first for me; that's all I care about." Air exhaled from every vampire. In their arguments and anger, they'd forgotten the one person in their family who was the most vulnerable except for Bella, that is. "And then I don't care."

"Bella," Rosalie pleaded. "It's _Maria_." When she got no response, Rose turned to look at Jasper again. "What would Alice say?"

"Don't," he warned sharply. "You don't get to speak for her."

"_What would she say_?"

"She'd tell me to go to hell but I'm already there, Rosalie."

.

.

.

They agreed to stay until morning and then they would run once more. Emmett and Rosalie slipped off—not caring of the danger they could face being out alone—to speak privately and Jasper assumed, to grieve, too.

He desired that release, also.

Bella had made her way into the bathroom for a shower earlier, but it was only a few minutes ago that she had actually made a move to take one, Jasper noticed. He could hear the water raining down on her as the younger vampire sobbed within the private confines of the stall.

The anguish was overwhelming. The sounds created a resounding echo within Jasper's mind. He suddenly found himself wishing Rosalie was back so she could go in there and calm Bella down at least enough so Jasper could center his own self once more.

"Bella," he called through the door. He knocked softly when she didn't answer but still he got no response. "Hey, come on..." Considering his options, Jasper took the route he didn't think he would like, but one that was probably better for his companion.

Jasper pushed the bathroom door open. Steam rolled around his vision and he quickly realized Bella had the water on as hot as it would go. Barely able to see, Jasper found Bella curled up in the fetal position—still clothed completely—against the shower wall as the water continued to come down around her.

It was like hot tears, he thought. But still not hot enough to burn. Jasper could understand that feeling.

"Oh, Bella."

Pain swirled between the two. While Emmett and Rosalie might have lost their family and home because of the Volturi's rage, Jasper and Bella had lost their very lives. Their pain was a shared one—so common it bit and stung on every inch of skin it could find.

When Jasper reached into the stall through the water, Bella reached back. He didn't pull her out, instead he just held her.

"I'm sorry," Jasper whispered. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there. _I_ _should_ _have_ _been_ _there_."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. He promised!"

Jasper understood that, too. The idea of their life was that once you were happy, you were secure. Being peaceful didn't give them an edge, though. It only made them a target. Jasper had stupidly allowed himself to think that his family was above massacre because of their influence and Carlisle's ability to make friends. They believed they were safe. Their quiet, placating life had caused them to overlook what should have been obvious.

Bella cried harder. Her hands clenched to Jasper's soaked shirt tighter. "Forever isn't supposed to end, Jasper."


	17. Chapter 16

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Not my sandbox and sand, but these are my castles. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. Send the love to her. Pre-read by TheLyricalCutie and dcurley1. Love my ladies. **

**Thank you all for the reviews. My vacay has begun so I am taking my break starting, oh...a few days ago. ;) Chapter updates shouldn't be bothered, though. My OF is taking up most of my creative thoughts right now so I'm sticking with what wants to be put down to paper...or computer. You know what I mean. **

**There may be a few things in this chapter regarding Nessie that becomes confusing. It's all there, I promise. You just have to read it. Don't skim. **

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

Jasper wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had gotten down to Bella's level in the shower stall. Eventually though, the vampires had moved to sit side by side, as awkward as that was in the small space. The position didn't bother them—they could sit like marble for years if they really wanted.

Really, they just needed the common ground between them, Jasper thought.

At some point, Rosalie and Emmett returned. The bathroom door was still wide open and it didn't take their siblings long to find them. Without asking what had happened or why Bella was sopping wet with her head lying on Jasper's thigh and turned so her face was hidden against his stomach, the two vampires decided they would settle into the spot as well.

None spoke as Rosalie sat herself down by Jasper who was half-in and half-out of the wet stall. She pressed her shoulder against her brother's before wrapping one leg to intertwine with Jasper's. Emmett—as large as he was—dropped down to the floor, stretching his legs out one over the other and putting his arm down to rest on Rose's leg.

Strangely, the small bathroom didn't feel any more crowded than it had before, but instead, it felt more comforting. The emotions were staring to level and relax, if that were even possible given the situation. Even so, they all felt calmer. It felt safer.

Jasper's breathing was rhythmical. His mind was in overdrive. The rage was all-consuming. It would always feel like this, he realized. Every ounce of guilt, hate, and anger would only intensify. There was nothing that would fix what was wrong in his soul.

_Empty_.

Empty and dead, he knew.

Jasper watched his family in silence. Bella, with her eyes shut and shaking hands, probably hurt him the most. Rosalie stared blankly at the wall opposite of her, emotions circling a new familiar pattern of gratitude, guilt, grief... She ached inside. Emmett was in no better condition, with his head resting back against the cheaply tiled wall, and rage bubbling just below his surface emotions.

Jasper wanted to stop feeling what remained of the Cullen family and feel just his own self for a moment, but his gift didn't work that way.

"I don't want to fight again," Rosalie whispered after a long while. Her head tilted just enough to look her brother in the eyes. "This is all we have, Jas. This is it."

"You have to trust me." With the hand that wasn't wrapped up in Bella's wet t-shirt, Jasper reached over and squeezed Rosalie's arm lightly. "Give me that, _at the very least_, Rose."

Jasper could feel Emmett's concern and trepidation but his brother simply continued to stare at the ceiling. He counted the stained circles where water droplets had gathered once and then dried, leaving behind the marks.

Emmett chewed over his words and thoughts—wanting to get them right the first time—for a long while before he finally spoke. "I'm _so_ angry." Rosalie cleared her throat and looked down as her mate let out a shuddering breath of air. "I've never been this angry in all my life. And I'm not sure how to deal with this or where we go from here and this feels like...like we're lost or gone. Or maybe that's just me, I'm not sure."

"I'm lost," Bella said, voice muffled by Jasper's shirt. "I'm bare and blank. It's like my mind is full but it's empty. I have nothing."

"Yes you do," Rosalie disagreed. Her head shook in disbelief. "Don't say that, Bella. You have what's left. There is still something _left_."

"That's an easy thing to say but that doesn't mean it feels that way." Jasper rubbed a hand over his face before speaking again. "But we do have something," he said, waving a hand at their current placement. Each vampire was still touching. None had moved or made the effort to try and distance themselves from the area or each other. "You have to know and see; no other coven would do _this_. They wouldn't come together like this when their emotions were so bitter and broken. Vampires don't do _this_."

And they didn't. But living in close proximity, sharing space and concern; learning and teaching; all those years had given the Cullen clan a bond that none other could say they equalled.

"Families do," Emmett replied softly.

Jasper nodded. "Families do."

"I don't want to fight again," Rosalie repeated. Emmett squeezed her leg, a show of encouragement, Jasper guessed. "So we'll do what you want, Jas. If you think it's the best thing to do, then Maria is where we will go."

"I do."

After a long moment, Rosalie sighed. "Why would they do this to us? What did we do to deserve this?"

"Alice said they would be back. Do you remember?" Bella asked without rolling over to face them. "She said it would be a while, but they'd come back. I never thought—"

"None of us did," Jasper interrupted. "But they came when we would have no protection and no witness to bear for proof of no crime. Their punishment was strictly selfish."

"Cowards." Emmett's word rung so true that it stung. "They are," He pressed, wanting someone to agree. "If Bells had been there, and you, Jas, then what? Do you think they'd have survived it? I don't think so, myself."

Jasper shrugged a single shoulder, lips pursing as he considered it. "Maybe but I don't think they came expecting a fight. They came to destroy, you know?"

"Well they did _that_."

Bella's statement hit like a heavy hammer to their chests. The silence returned for a period of time where Jasper attempted to gather his emotions and thoughts enough to bring around the subject of Nessie.

He decided it was like a band aid; better to rip it off then drag it out. "I have a confession to make."

All eyes were on Jasper; even Bella. For the first time in hours, she rolled over and opened her eyes, looking up at her companion. "You know where my daughter is," Bella stated. There was a brief period where she watched him closely to see if he would lie or deny it. Bella began to wonder how long it had been since she realized he was the one who helped Nessie to get away.

Jasper licked his lips, looked away, and then nodded. He wanted to apologize but the words refused to come. "Where is Renesmee?"

"Texas," he whispered.

"Texas." Of course, Bella thought. It was sunny and beautiful. Renesmee loved the heat while she and Jacob could live a relatively normal life where they could appear more human than the rest of their family could. "_Why?_"

The question was loaded.

Why would you do that?

Why did she leave?

Why hasn't she called?

Why, why, why.

"Why?!" Bella screamed at him. She scrambled off his body, twisting like an angry cat ready to attack as she slammed Jasper hard against the tiles; they cracked from the force and a few pieces of the cheap material fell around his shoulders. When her nails dug into cheek as Bella gripped his face and forced his eyes to meet hers, Jasper poured all the regret he could muster into the younger vampire. "Why did you do that to me—to us? She is _my_ daughter! She will never be able to see her father again! Why, Jasper?"

She punctuated her final question by slamming his head against the broken tiles, again. More chips and plaster fell. The damage to the room would likely cost a pretty penny in repairs; Jasper made a note to remember the name of the hotel for future reference. "That was not your choice to make!"

Jasper allowed Bella her anger and violence. She needed the outlet and he was the easiest target. It was something he was positive he could understand. The venom gathered in Bella's eyes as she sobbed brutally. Rosalie and Emmett were stuck in a cruel, confused silence; watching in shock as Bella's fingers tightened to a painful point against Jasper's skin. Fissure cracks appeared and healed instantly where her nails dug into Jasper's skin.

"Not mine," he agreed, nodding slowly. "But it was Nessie's."

"Why?" It was a breath above a whisper. The sound was harsh and cold.

Bella released Jasper but hit him hard with her opened palm. He bit back the growl that bubbled up from his chest. "Don't hit me, Bella."

Both Rosalie and Emmett removed themselves from the space, immediately. While they were curious and hurt at Jasper's admission, they also knew it wasn't their place to step in between the two vampires and stop the discussion that obviously needed to happen.

"We're going to take a walk," Emmett said and with that, both he and his mate removed themselves from the hotel room.

"I want her home," Bella gritted out once they couldn't hear their siblings any longer. "Now."

Jasper stared her in the eyes, hoping she would see the honest truths he was willing to give her. "You have to believe me when I say they are probably the safest of us all, Bella. I would not risk her life in that way."

"She is out there unprotected!"

"Not for long," he shouted back, aggravation getting the better of him. "Peter and Charlotte will take them away; keep them moving and out of reach. You know they're constantly travelling. They don't stop long enough to draw the attention of other vampires and they never stay long enough for someone to recognize who they are."

"But how long," Bella pressed. She grabbed his shirt, desperation coursing through her body as Bella fisted the material. "How goddamned long until they get there, Jasper? Did you consider that? She is not safe! And they're not like us—they don't control their impulses or show restraint in their diet. You'd put her and Jacob through that?"

A wail of anguish and terror ripped through the room. Jasper closed his eyes at the emotions. Bella stood up and jumped over him before pacing the small bathroom—the whole three steps she could take back and forth. "I can't believe you! Why would you even consider that they would be the safer option than her own family?"

"Because..." Jasper snapped, standing up to meet her stance, "...I trust my friends. Because there is a better chance we're going to die before we survive and it gives her a fighting chance, Bella. Can't you give Nessie that chance to live?"

Bella came to a sudden stop. Her breathing came to the same halt. "What? Don't you understand that I have to see her? I need to see her and apologize, after everything I can't just let her go on the chance that I might not see her again!"

"You and Edward," he muttered with a bitter laugh. His hands waved in the air at nothing particular. "You both just assumed it was about the family—or worse, you in particular. Edward blamed himself. The over-bearing father ran his daughter off. And then there was you, thinking if you'd just told him to back off, maybe she'd have stayed. God, you just didn't _see_ it, did you? Neither one of you saw anything!"

"Shut up!"

"No, listen to me, Bella. God damn it, just shut up and listen to me!" Jasper pointed at his companion, eyes narrowing as he spoke. "She loves you and Edward more than words could say. Yes, everyone's expectations and wants were crowding her to make a choice, so she did. Let her live that choice out."

Walking away from him, she left the bathroom and pulled off the wet t-shirt that was itching at her sensitive skin. "You make no sense," Bella growled. A thought coursed through her mind. It made her emotions stutter with anger. "Did Alice know?"

"She suspected but never asked." He shrugged. "She didn't want me to lie to her, I think, so Alice never gave me a reason to."

"But it was okay to lie to the rest of us," Bella stated sarcastically. "And your incessant need to control money and keep everyone out of the finances sure helped, I imagine." Golden eyes rolled. Bella turned to face him once more. "I want to know why she left. No excuses. No lies. I want to know. I have that right and you owe me that, Jasper."

Arms crossed against his broad chest. Jasper knew what Bella said was right, but that didn't mean he liked to admit it. "Let me ask you a question, instead; if Nessie had wanted a family, what would you have thought?"

"What? That's ridiculous," Bella mumbled, shaking her head at the thought. "It's not even possible, really, I don't think."

"She had her first menstrual cycle the month before she left. It lasted a day and a half. I only knew because Jacob was having a terrible fit in the forest, being terrified that something was wrong; he didn't want to alert you or Edward. Nessie asked him not to. I happened upon him after a hunt. I could smell it on him. That was awkward, to say the least."

Bella stared at Jasper in shock; mouth dropping open as her head tilted to the side, trying to process his words. Jasper continued, "It is possible. She _is_ half human. The wolves imprinting revolves around two things: soul mates and breeding. The idea was planted, Bella. And then she wanted it. What if, right?" Jasper clenched his teeth and looked up at the ceiling before calming himself. "Just because her aging stopped doesn't mean her bodily functions do as well."

"She wanted a baby..."

"She wanted to _give_ Jacob a child," Jasper corrected softly.

"_Give_." Bella tried to clear her mind and process what she'd just been given. "Is there a difference?"

"I think so," he said. "For her, there was."

"And everyone would have suffocated them," Bella realized. "Who would have been okay with that? I am not okay with that!" Her pacing began once more. "Her body doesn't grow, how would it accommodate a growing child?"

"How did your body support a rapid growth like Renesmee's?" Jasper shot back. "Who's to say her skin isn't able to do that, or her womb, for that matter."

Bella wasn't expecting him to actually respond. She was stunned but only for a moment. "That was a risk she was willing to take?"

"It was more than that, Bella," he replied, sounding exasperated. "If it were even possible, the child would be half of Jacob. Think...what would that mean?"

Running possibilities and putting together what she knew of the wolves and how their bodies worked, Bella felt her body slowly growing numb from a type of emotion she'd never felt before. "She didn't want it around us."

"What if it triggered an early change, being around vampires?"

"Nessie is half vampire," Bella pointed out with a flat tone.

"She is."

Jasper finally looked back at Bella and noticed she was starting to revert back to holding her midsection again. Her voice grew quieter with every word she spoke. "She was going to leave the child after it was born, then. Sacrifice her own presence in the child's life so she wouldn't possibly cause an early phasing." Her hands curled into fists. Anger coursed through her. "And Jacob was just okay with that?"

"If that was what Nessie wanted, his only goal is to make her happy. You know that. It doesn't mean it would be easy, but it was what she wanted; to let them live out a happy human life without the dangers of vampires and wolves."

Bella bit the inside of her cheek, hard. "You said '_was'_."

"I only know what I can see," Jasper informed his companion. Wringing his hands and feeling unsure, the older vampire was unused to being put into the spotlight like he currently was. "And I have kept a close eye on the accounts I made available for them to use. They've never bought for a child."

Nervously, Bella chewed at her thumbnail. It didn't help her anxiety. "But it's possible they have one."

"Unlikely unless they are only using cash and they never pull out large sums."

"Why?" Bella cried. Her hands dropped to her sides and Bella felt completely confused and useless. "Wasn't she happy?"

"I think so...right up until something else was given; an option she hadn't thought possible." Jasper swallowed thickly. "It wasn't about us or you, Bella. It just wasn't. You have to believe that."

She glared, eyes turning into angry slits. "Well, I certainly wasn't given that chance, though, right?"

"I'm sorry."

Bella laughed bitterly, waving off his apology with a flick of her wrist; it mattered little, now. "She's more like Edward than I thought."

.

.

.

The silence was uncomfortable. Jasper made a game out of Bella watching while he waited for Rosalie and Emmett to return. His companion's emotions fluctuated like rough waters in the ocean during a storm. Her eyes flickered between gold and black.

"I don't expect you to forgive me," Jasper told her. "I can understand why you wouldn't."

"Shut up," Bella snapped. "I have no desire to make this about you right now. Let me stop and realize what you just told me and what I want to do about it."

"There's nothing to do." Jasper stood up from the chair and straightened out his jeans. They were stiff from air drying and his cool temperature. "Give them the chance to live. If they're making a mistake, they'll learn from it. That's what life is, Bella."

"Can you swear Peter and Charlotte will keep them safe?" She looked up at him from her position at the end of the bed. Jasper only nodded in response. "I want to see her; that's all I ask."

The familiar footsteps of their siblings returning alerted their attention. The conversation needed to end, but Jasper would give Bella what she wanted most. She had a need to deliver the news of what happened. Bella desperately craved her daughter's touch and to see her alive and well.

Jasper needed that, too, honestly.

Emmett at least had the decency to knock on the door to insure that they were ready for their return.

Before Jasper told him to come in, he looked back to Bella and said, "Let's get through Maria, first, and then I'll do whatever you want, I promise."


	18. Chapter 17

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I am in no way affiliated with the respective owners or the media franchise. I make no monetary gain. This is all for entertainment purposes. **

**A/N: Beta'd by hammerhips, so love to her as always. Thanks to my pre-reading girls, TheLyricalCutie and dcurley1. **

**Maria is made as canon here as I could possibly find out about her. She was described by Jasper as still young enough to be called a girl. That is not the nineteen years of age TwiWiki or the Lexicon would like everyone to think, in my opinion, as a young woman of Spanish heritage who is nineteen would not be described as young looking by a man who would probably see a woman of nineteen as not girlish but womanly and of marrying age in that time period. The guide stated her coven—which consisted of her mate and two vampires that were, for all intents and needs, her parents—were killed in a battle directly before she joined forces with Nettie and Lucy, and then changed Jasper. The guide did not give a specific age. I'm going with sixteen to seventeen. **

**I hate long author notes, so I apologize for this one. **

**On a personal note, I finished my first manuscript today...so I'm on a little creative high and a major joy spree. I started and finished an 83k novel in an eleven day time period. Nothing compares to the crash I am about to have but I don't even care. Enjoy this chapter. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

It took four days for Jasper to choose how he wanted to get to Maria, and then another three nights of being watched and followed before Jasper felt comfortable enough to make his move into her territory. He hadn't been quiet about his intentions—knowing that would likely offend his creator more than any other way he tried to approach her—instead making his presence known by hunting animals openly, leaving his kills where they could find them easily, and staying in public view.

The others were hidden, though. Jasper made sure of that. His siblings, and Bella, were still in hiding at a new motel—closer to his current location but in a largely populated area—with strict instructions not to leave for any reason. He couldn't trust Maria's people—whoever they were—to leave them alone. At least Jasper had a fighting chance to actually be in Maria's space before she tried to kill him.

Leaning against a tree, Jasper watched the shadows of the two vampires that were three alleys over from his spot. Their emotions circled around curiosity, anticipation, and strangely, boredom. They weren't making a move to get closer to him tonight, and they'd only spoken out loud to him once before, so that was his first clue that this night would be the one where Maria came.

There was tension here, Jasper thought. Underlying the emotions he could feel, Jasper knew the two vampires who were waiting for a signal were nervous and pulled taut. Fear was pulsing deep but Jasper just couldn't figure out why.

He smelled her first, nostrils flaring at the cinnamon-spiced scent that hung heavy in the air. Maria had never simply floated like the wind. No, instead the woman clung like a heavy rain to everything she touched. It could stay damp like her for days—or in Jasper's case, years.

"Don't hide," he murmured low, before flicking the Marlboro butt from his fingers. Smoke billowed around his vision, the thick ashy smell diluting Maria's scent for a second before the smoke cleared and she was standing five feet from him. "That's better. You make me nervous when you hide."

"I wasn't hiding. You simply weren't looking hard enough."

Her voice was honey-sweet, but Jasper knew there was venom hidden in that tone. She stood firm, in high boots with heels that he was surprised she'd wear on an occasion where she might need to fight—or worse, run. Maybe that was a good sign, also.

Just as she had been decades ago, Maria was a stunning creature; pale skin with a touch of an olive tone, blood red lips, and shining black curls that floated down her back. Now, though, instead of men's breeches or one of her many dresses, Maria wore dark wash skinny jeans and a form fitted, bomber-style leather jacket.

Her sex appeal was always one of the things Maria presented about herself first. Men flocked. Jasper had been no exception to that rule. Even at the age she'd been changed—if Jasper had to guess because Maria would never say, he'd choose sixteen—there was something older about the way she carried herself. He had to wonder if that was something she'd grew up with or rather, something Maria had been forced to quickly learn after the death of her mate.

"You're always hiding from something, Maria," Jasper said.

Natural red lips curved a sinister smile. "Do I, now? Seems to me, darling...you're the one hiding." So she knew.

Jasper couldn't help but notice how she chose to keep the Spanish words out of her mouth. Was that for his sake, or the sake of her pets who were still watching?

He fought the urge to look away from her knowing gaze. Keeping his face blank and emotions in check, Jasper shrugged. "I don't see it that way, I suppose."

"Don't you?" The question was simple enough on the outside, but it was layered with threats Jasper could feel oozing from every crevice it held.

She took a step toward Jasper, hand held out like she was asking for something. He quickly stepped one back from the one she had gained.

"Stop being so nervous! If you appear anymore fretted and awkward than you already do, they'll feel the need to step in and I won't stop them," she hissed too low for the other vampires in the vicinity to hear.

Jasper's eyes followed the path back to the alley. He noticed the small space the vampires there had gained. Two feet seemed like nothing, but they were closer to him than he wanted them to get, especially not knowing what gifts or fighting abilities they possessed.

"This is the first time we've spoken since Calgary, and even then you attempted to bait my mate into a fight." His voice shook, and Jasper wished it hadn't when he noticed the glimmer of mirth in Maria's blackened eyes. "You would kill me quicker than I could blink before you would want to have a conversation with me, I think."

Her head dipped, hiding her eyes from Jasper. Those eyes held the truth to her feelings. Maria couldn't lie when you could see those eyes. "Very well," she murmured. "I simply wanted a cigarette."

"You don't smoke."

"I do now," she said, chin jutting up in defiance.

Jasper pulled the pack of cigarettes from his pocket and handed the red filtered tube to his creator. It hung from her lips, barely balancing, as he flicked a Zippo open and flicked the lighter. The fire bloomed between their faces; the light illuminated Maria's face enough for Jasper to really see what was staring back. No, she hadn't changed a bit—unscarred and sinfully beautiful—but sadness rung through her red orbs as she looked back at him unabashed by the fact she also knew what he was seeing.

"You stupid, stupid boy," she whispered.

Venom gathered in her eyes. Jasper swallowed hard. "_What_?"

"Don't you know what you've done, Jasper? Look at what you've _done_!"

The two vampires moved closer and Maria hissed violently at them. Her hand flew up—the signal for them to stop moving—before she turned back to Jasper.

"Not here," he said. "We shouldn't do this here."

"Here is just fine," Maria snapped back. She faced the vampires who were making their slow trek from their hiding spots, even though their master had ordered them to stay. "Leave. Go back to camp. If I don't arrive within the hour, by all means, you have permission to do what you please."

"Madame..." one said, sounding unsure and feeling the same.

Maria glared at the figure. "I said go, Renaldo!"

"Yes, Madame."

Jasper waited until he could only feel a distant hum of the emotions coming from the two vampires. "How many others are there?" he asked.

"Three," she replied honestly, exhaling smoke as she spoke. "But they're far enough away not to hear our conversation or see who you are, but close enough if I yell that you won't stand a chance."

He appreciated her candor. It let him know what he would be up against, and Maria hadn't needed to give him that information. Jasper shifted on his feet before lighting another cigarette and taking a hard drag from the filter. The foreign substance burned his lungs in the best way, filling him with a pain much different than the one cracking through his chest constantly.

"The two that were here and witnessed you will be killed before daylight, simply for my own safety." It was cruel but Jasper understood. Then, Maria asked, "Your mate?"

"Dead," he said. The words came out as cold as they felt.

"I assumed as much. You wouldn't be seeking me out if she were alive, correct?" Jasper shrugged, but nodded. "What has your coven done?"

He shook his head, lowering his eyes from her view as the invisible crack in his chest grew wider. "Nothing! We didn't know."

"How could you not?" Maria cried. Her arms flew wide, gesturing at the man she had created years ago. "Look at how you lived, Jasper. Pretenders, liars, fakes!" She punctuated each word with a pointed finger, accusing him. Her words were true, though. He couldn't defend his mostly dead family. "You allowed yourself years of acting _human. _Sheep in wolf's clothing, that's what you were. Did you think you were invincible? You stupid boy, I taught you better than that!"

"You taught me death, Maria!"

She snarled and stepped closer. She was an inch from his face and Maria glared, daring him to speak again. "I taught you to _survive_ and you cannot deny that. You turned cheek to everything you knew and ran. You put yourself in a coven filled with gifts, and that in itself was a danger you should have turned tail and ran from." Suddenly, Maria's arms dropped to her sides. She looked defeated. "You've put me in a terrible position, Jasper—_horrible_."

"You don't know what I've come here to ask," he replied quietly. "And you can say no, before I even request it."

"Don't think me _dumb_."

"You know I don't," he growled. "I spent more years of my life with you than anyone else, Maria. I _know_ you."

"And that is why you came," Maria cried.

It was. Because Jasper knew he was the one thing Maria felt like she had to keep—especially when she couldn't. When Maria lost everything she knew, the foolish girl—not knowing any better—she thought that she could replace what vanished simply by turning another vampire—a stronger one.

That vampire had been Jasper.

Broken, beaten, and lost, she created and cared for something she wanted to learn to love. Maria had been wrong. Nothing replaced her mate or her pseudo parents. Rage festered every day. Revenge became her only mission. Jasper toddled along like the good pet he was, because he cared for her, too.

Her hand, still holding the lit cigarette, covered her eyes. Her body seemingly drooped from an invisible weight. "They came," she said suddenly, looking up at him. "The Volturi, I mean. Well, the little witch and the tracker. The others are in Italy, Jane had said. I think she was lying."

Maria sighed, a memory of their visit floating through her mind. "They leave me alone so long as I am quiet as to the business I do. Even still, they came to warn me that you might appear here, needing help. They _will_ be back and the witch and tracker aren't leaving until you're gone. But by now, word has already travelled as to what happened."

She shuddered violently. Sympathy for the vampire filled her emotions. "You've got a warrant on your head so big it's unheard of—dead man walking."

"Say no. Just say no. Send me away; don't hear what I have to say. Turn me away. Save your own hide, Maria, I wouldn't blame you."

"How could I?" she simpered. Her hand reached out and grasped his jaw. Maria's fingers tightened, painfully. "Look at you! You should be nothing to me. I should kill you myself and save them the trouble."

"You won't."

Maria released him and took a step back. "I won't," she parroted.

Silence enveloped them. Jasper forced a shaking breath of air through his lungs. Another cigarette was flipped from his fingers to the dry ground as Maria considered her options.

"What do you want?" she asked finally.

Jasper's feet shifted again. He felt uncomfortable—exposed. "Safety. A guarantee."

"I can't give you that."

A shooting star flew across the sky. Dying—dead, like Jasper. "That's a lie," he said simply. "You have territory that is untouched and unmanned. You don't feed there, and you guard around it. Let me have it—for a time, of course. It's widely known you leave it alone and have little to no contact with it, so I think they wouldn't suspect you allowing someone else to take it."

It was the best space for the small group of vampires to stay hidden while Jasper figured out what to do about his niece and her wolf-boy. The Volturi wouldn't look there, and none of Maria's camp would have any knowing of the goings on. He just needed that safety.

"For how long? A year, possibly two? Decades? I can't give you that guarantee. You know what Oaxaca means to me."

Of course Jasper knew. It was her dead mate's birthplace. She cared and guarded those tribes of people like it was nobody's business—because it wasn't. Any vampire who stepped foot on those grounds were promised death with no questions asked.

Maria tapped her fingers against the leather of her jacket. She was considering it, Jasper could tell. Silently, he was pleased. "I need something in return," Maria said softly. "Some type of promise—call it a contract, I don't care."

"You have me," Jasper answered. Wasn't that enough? Jasper knew it wouldn't be. His throat tightened as Maria stared him down, looking shockingly like how she used to when he had done something terribly wrong. Could he do it? Bella was willing. "I have a shield; mental. No mind gifts will work. Jane, Alex, Aro—they're all useless."

Maria nodded, face blank but emotions swimming with interest and consideration. "I have someone...he's young."

"How _young_?"

"I kept him hidden while they were here," Maria stated instead, ignoring his question. Jasper repeated it with more force. "Twelve and a half."

"Maria!" Jasper cupped his mouth and rubbed, trying to hold back the disgust he was feeling. "That is practically a child. One year less and they'd have killed you for breaking their laws!"

A light shrug came from his companion. She stared him in the face and said, "You did not see him when he was human. You did not see what they were doing to him. I did, so I saved him."

"You killed him!" Hands tossed in the air, frustrated. "Are you _that_ lonely? Were you craving a child? What?"

Maria scoffed and flicked her wrist dismissively. "Neither. In fact, he's more trouble than he's worth considering he's small—vulnerable—and I constantly need to hide him and feed him." Her emotions swelled with concern and care, Jasper noted. She was lying through her teeth. "But I care a great deal for the boy; like a younger brother. That is my offer; take it or go."

"Hunting?" Jasper asked. He didn't want to negotiate further than he had to. "You won't like him hunting in Oaxaca, we both know this."

"Figure something out," she snapped, getting tired of the conversation. The longer they stayed here, the more chances they had of being found out. "Vagrants. Homeless. Whatever, but not animals, for God's sake. And you must know he is gifted; it isn't a defence or danger, but a byproduct of his raising. He has been taught not to use it unless you ask. I will reiterate that to him."

"Gifted?"

Maria looked away, shame filling her. Why, Jasper wondered. "He was so alone, I think," she murmured softly. Jasper stained to hear her next words. "Growing up he must have hid himself away into the corners where he could wish and wish and wish for something different. Humans call it daydreaming, I suppose."

"He makes you daydream?"

Red eyes dropped from sight once more "He makes you see what you most desire, Jasper."

The agreement stuck in his chest, like the wrong end of a hammer hitting the wall. Did he really have a choice, though? "Fine."

In a split second, Maria was against him. Her chest was pressed to his as both hands gripped either side of his face. She pressed her forehead to Jasper's and stared him in his red eyes, open and honest. Pain radiated through her—sadness, grief, fear. They swirled and swirled between the two vampires, the vortex of emotions swallowing Jasper's gift in a painful understanding that Maria _knew_. She understood.

It killed him more.

"You stupid boy," she repeated again, her voice barely above a whisper. Jasper's mouth opened to speak, but a whimper only broke through the wall he was trying to keep standing. His hands gripped at the material of her leather jacket, as his shoulders and arms trembled. Jasper couldn't look away from the truth in Maria's face, every ounce of pain from the memories she carried. He now understood that. "I'd have given anything to save him—_anything_. You knew this, yet you still couldn't keep what I didn't have!"

There it was, Jasper thought. Everything Maria had worked her entire life for. The mate she'd watched die and every year that followed that painful reminder, she'd fought and fucked her way through the south to keep herself alive, when death would have been a much better gift. Maria wouldn't allow herself that.

"I didn't know," Jasper sobbed. "God, I wished I had!"

Maria shuddered once more, head dropping to Jasper's chest as he hugged his creator. "You could have—you _did_—and you ignored it. For that I am sorry, so _very, very_ sorry."

Without warning, Maria stepped away from Jasper's form. She straightened her jacket and tossed a stray curl back over her shoulder. "You have a day to prepare. Tomorrow night you must make your way through by water. Do not hunt or stop. I will bring Thomas to you at the next rainfall."

"Maria—"

"I have to go," she said, hands up to stop him from saying more or coming closer. "I can't stay here and do this with you anymore. I'm sorry."

Painfully, Jasper understood that now, too. That ache, the killing crack in his heart was wider than ever.

"Thank you."

Red eyes lifted to meet Jasper's. "Do not thank me, yet. You have a bargain to keep, and then you may thank me."

With that, Maria was gone. Jasper slumped back against the tree with a heavy heart and the agonizing realization that even at centuries later, Maria still died a little more when she spoke about her mate. Jasper still didn't know the vampire's name who she loved so deeply; Maria wouldn't ever say it.

Would that be him, too?


	19. Chapter 18

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. The Twilight Saga and all recognizable characters, places, and ect. are the property of their respective owners. I'm only here for the entertainment of it all. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. Preread by TheLyricalCutie and my love, dcurley1. Thanks to all these women for their work and care with me. **

**I never said this wouldn't be a slow and painful burn. I do angst like the addict bangs the needle. Angst is angst is angst for me. It's coming hard and heavy again real soon. Fair warning to that slow moving killer.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

Bella perched on top the headboard of the king sized bed. There, she could watch her siblings pace and worry while staying out of their way. It was giving her space to think, too—even though thinking could be dangerous past-time for a grieving vampire.

"I'm going to kill them," Bella said quietly.

Both Emmett and Rosalie froze to their spots. Her sister looked up at her with a face marred by confusion. "The Volturi?"

"Who else?" Emmett snapped at his wife. He turned his attention to Bella, shaking his head in disbelief. "That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say, Bells. I always thought you were the smart one, too."

A loud slap sounded. Emmett howled from pain. "What in the hell do you mean by _who else_? No one needs your smart mouth right now, Emmett!"

"Shut up!" Bella glared fiercely at the two vampires across from her. She chewed nervously on the inside of her cheek. "I didn't say I'd do it now...or that I was planning on running to Italy to take them on all at once, Em."

"Well _good_," he drawled sarcastically. "Because _that_ makes it all so much better."

"This is stupid." Rosalie moved to the window and tilted the blinds to look out. "Where in the hell is Jasper? He should be back tonight."

Emmett rolled his eyes, completely unaffected by Rose's deflection. "He said it could take a week; give him a chance."

"I don't care what you feel or say about it," Bella replied, ignoring their squabble. "It doesn't matter if it takes me a hundred years and I have to hunt them down one by one; I'm going to kill them all."

Emmett looked to his wife in exasperation. Rosalie only shrugged in response and looked back out the window in search of her still missing brother. She had nothing to add to the topic as it was, and her only real plan of action was to ignore Bella's festering desire for vengeance until her sister stopped talking about it altogether.

There was no guarantee that was a good plan...or worth the effort, seeing as how Bella spoke so sure and calm about _her_ plans.

Rosalie wasn't even sure that anything she could add to the conversation would relieve Bella's need for revenge anyway. It probably wouldn't—given her history—because for Rose, retribution was no different than revenge; a dish best served cold.

"You'd die!" Emmett shouted at Bella.

"Like Edward did?"

His jaw clenched at the retort. Emmett had to bite his tongue to keep his words in check. "I thought we weren't gonna fight again."

"We're not fighting," Bella simpered, looking away and feeling childish. "This is a rational but heated discussion between two adults."

Frustrated, Emmett had to leave Bella's space. The bathroom door slammed behind him and rattled the fake paintings on the wall as his growls of anger began inside the small room. Rosalie held back her chuckles as she eyed her sister over her shoulder and shrugged.

"He'll come around, Bella."

She jumped down from the headboard and walked over to stand shoulder to shoulder with her sister. "What's the need? It's not his choice."

"Because that's just Emmett," Rosalie said. "He likes a good fight like any old vampire but he doesn't want to die, either."

"But what if it was you, Rose? Would he still be here right now, or would he have booked a flight to Italy already?"

Staring at the floor, Rose replied, "You know the answer to that, so why ask?" She looked up, gold eyes piercing with understanding. "I get revenge, Bella, you know I do. But right now isn't the best time for it."

"I didn't—"

Rosalie laughed, interrupting her sister but not apologizing. "Once it's there, it's there. And when you lose something, it's gone. You see how that works, Bella? For you it was your mate and for me it was my life." A sinister grin covered beautiful features. "I didn't blame Carlisle for killing me but I sure had a lot of others to answer for it—they got what they had coming. Royce begged for his mother. That was a beautiful sight, given the fact that he'd kicked my face in with his boots when I cried out for mine.

With a hand held out, Rose clenched her fingers like talons ready to claw and crush as she said, "And I just squeezed his jaw until blood ran red and said, 'Cry baby, cry baby. It's not that bad, you little cry baby'."

Bella's mind knew that she should feel disgusted by Rosalie's actions, but she wasn't. "Did you feel better?"

"When his mouth quit crying and his heart stopped beating..."

"Rose?"

"I felt like I was Queen of the fucking Universe."

.

.

.

It wasn't long before Rosalie was opening the door to welcome Jasper back. Her face scrunched up in disgust as the smell of waste floated from him. "You stink like shit—"

"Thanks," he bit out. "I took an old tunnel we used to use way back when. It's partially for sewage now. I didn't know that before I got halfway through it and I smelled it. No point in turning back then."

"And whore," Rosalie finished.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her words. "Really?"

For a moment, Rosalie looked as if she was considering her words. "Nope...you still smell like shit and whore to me."

"Jesus, Rose, can you at least—"

"So what did you find out?" Emmett asked, finally coming out of the bathroom and looking no better than when he had first entered. "Are we cool to pass go and collect two-hundred dollars, or what?"

Jasper shrugged off the annoying Monopoly reference. "Yeah, tomorrow night."

"What took you so long?" Bella had resumed her position on the headboard. She looked down to meet Jasper's gaze. "Seems like a long time for a simple request to pass through her land."

"It wasn't that simple." Jasper sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Maria had demands of her own, and I agreed."

"What?!" Rosalie screeched. "I told you she was crazy!"

Jasper pointed at his sister and tossed a handful of maps he'd stolen onto the small kitchenette table. "No, you're the crazy one right now, so stop it. I told you she'd want something in return. You don't get anything for nothing in this world, Rose, so shut your trap before I get pissed off again." He turned to Emmett, agitated and confused and said, "What in the hell is wrong with you? I feel like I should stick one of those emoticon stickers on you for your mood."

Nodding in Bella's direction, Em said, "Miss Kill-Them-All over there." At Jasper's disinterested expression, his brother shrugged. "It's nothing, really."

_Sure, nothing_, Jasper thought. "Whatever," he muttered. The maps were quickly opened and Jasper scanned available water routes as Emmett crowded the small table to look also. "She wants me to pass through a waterway or something similar; it's safest given the fact that the tracker and Jane are still in the country."

"What about these demands?" Rose pressed from the foot of the bed.

Jasper fought the urge to hiss at her. Since one of the demands only really dealt with him and Bella, that one was none of anyone's concern but theirs. Still, he'd give her something to satisfy her need for knowledge and Rose was more likely to handle the first demand better than the second.

"Bella and I will help her if she needs our abilities during our stay."

Rosalie looked back sharply at her sister who gave no indication of displeasure at Jasper's revelation. "And you're just okay with that, Bella?"

"I'm a shield. I can stretch it out for a couple miles if need be. I wouldn't be close enough to even be seen."

"But—"

"She might not even need or want me at all, so stop your worrying," Bella mumbled, feeling suddenly awkward.

She wasn't stupid. There was a grave danger when it came to working for or with a vampire like Maria, but Jasper approached her with the scenario before he'd left and given her as much information as he could give. Bella felt comfortable enough saying yes and that was all that mattered. The opinions of others didn't count when it came to how and what Bella did with her own person.

"Fine," Rose snapped, crossing her arms and looking petulant. "I'm just looking out for you."

Jasper turned enough and looked over his shoulder. "I'd be there if Bella had to go. Maria has no specific reason to be vindictive or nasty to Bella; if anything, her ability gives Maria something to fawn over. It really is fine, okay? Trust me, Rose."

"Sure..." Rosalie sighed. Nervously, she tapped her fingers on the bed. "That was only one demand, Jas. What's the other one?"

He waved her off. "Not important. I'll handle it myself."

Emmett's brow rose before wagging suggestively. "I hope it's not something that puts you right in the middle of her crazy, again, brother."

"I imagine she's got enough bed warmers. It wasn't that. Been there, did that, we don't need to revisit the action to remember where it got us, but thanks."

Rosalie scoffed. "Once a whore—"

"Shut up, Rosalie!" Jasper snarled, finally feeling fed up with his sister's nonsense and comments. "I get it, you don't like her. She probably won't like you a whole lot, either. You're a pair of foul bitches when you want to be. Either way, Maria is the only vampire who's be willing to stick her neck out for our family right now, so deal with whatever issues you have before you need to meet her, got it?"

"Why?"

Shocked, Jasper turned to look at Bella. "What?"

"Why do they need to meet her? If she's only working with you and me, why would she be meeting with them?"

Quickly, Jasper assumed a lie he figured would work for a while. "Because the place we're going to be staying is important to Maria. Emotionally, it means a great deal. She's never given the land up to anyone before, and she wants to speak to the ones who will be living there.

The whole Thomas issue was something he didn't want to spring onto his family until the last possible moment. At that point, he was sure they would argue to hell and back about it, but what could they do if the pre-teen vampire was already on his way? Jasper should have asked if Thomas was a newborn, he realized.

_Shit_.

Jasper started to pray that the pre-teen was at least a couple of years old.

Emmett was marking possible routes on the map with a highlighter he'd found hidden in one of the kitchenette drawers. "I think swimming along the coastline would work, really. If we came out here..." he said, tapping along the ridge of cliffs that should line the ocean, "...well, wait, where is it we have to get to, anyway?"

Jasper pointed to the mountain range. He'd been there only once before in the early eighteen-hundreds—it was where he woke up from the change. Maria and her two companions had decided it would be the safest and quietest place for them to raise their new army and seek the revenge they craved. While it had been secluded enough with vast forest and a beautiful landscape, Maria had a difficult time allowing the young vampires to feed on the people there...or doing anything other than walking around and just enjoying the view, honestly.

Those times were probably the most difficult memories of his sire. Oaxaca made her a little stir-crazy—especially if she couldn't control the people within it. It was no wonder that she couldn't stand to have vampires living there for any long amount of time. Maria had no trust in others.

"There's a small cabin and a barn-like structure here. She always kept it up while I was with her and I doubt that habit has changed. It's where we'll go. She'll be expecting me there, I think." Jasper took the highlighter and circled a great round space around the area he had pointed out. "This is how far the human population is from it. There is no electricity or running water—at least not back then. We don't need it anyway."

"Roughin' it," Emmett said. "_Cool_."

Bella made a whining sound from her perch. "I like a hot shower once in a while, Jasper."

Rose laughed but hid it with a fake cough. "Me too," she agreed.

Standing straight, Jasper turned to face them with his arms crossed and a condescending smile. They could deal with no amenities. They'd been spoiled for far too long, in his opinion. They could use some real life experience where beauty, money, and status meant nothing and only the work they were able to do with their hands would keep them warm or comfortable.

"It rains a lot at night," Jasper said. In reality, the place was considered a giant run-off for water. The humans rarely had enough throughout most of the year to be completely satisfied. "I think you'll both be fine."

Emmett crowed with laughter.

.

.

.

Throughout the final night of their stay in the motel, the four vampires had stolen what they could from the humans surrounding them. Cash, backpacks, writing utensils and paper, some clothing...anything of use, they took. Wrapping it in plastic bags that Emmett had procured from a local corner store, Jasper hoped what could be ruined by water was safe enough.

They wouldn't be leaving their small piece of land often enough to get more of the things they needed, and Oaxaca wasn't noted for being the cheapest or best place to shop—not that they had the money to, really.

Jasper tightened the straps on Bella's backpack. She was nervous and the shaking of her hands was keeping them hidden in the pockets of her jeans. "Calm down," he murmured to her, voice low enough for just the two of them to hear. "It's no different than when we swam to find Rose and Em, right?"

Bella shook her head. "It's not that. I feel like when I hit the water, I'm saying goodbye. I'm giving up. Running; being a coward. I don't know."

He could understand that. There was nothing he wanted more than to hunt down the tracker and feel cold venom run over his fingers as he ripped the vampire's throat out.

Jasper pressed his lips together. He pulled her in for a tight hug. "It's not giving in, Bella. They'll get theirs when it's time."

"Promise?" she whispered.

The only promise he ever broke was to his wife. Jasper hated that word now that he had to think about it and everything it was supposed to entail. Promises were wishes unbroken; a forever you kept. It was something that never crossed Jasper's lips unless he knew he could follow through. He hadn't been able to do that for Alice in the end.

This was different.

It wasn't just for his dead mate, but for every Cullen that was ash. It was retribution they deserved. A revenge Jasper wanted to scour into the Volturi flesh. They'd burn a dozen times over if that's what it took.

_I have to keep this one_, Jasper thought.

He'd die if he didn't.

"I promise."


	20. Chapter 19

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Not my sandbox or sand, but dcurley1 and I take total claim on Thomas, okay? **

**A/N: Beta'd by the fantastic Hammerhips. Pre-read by TheLyricalCutie and dcurley1. **

**One pre-reader warned for tissues and chocolate. The other said wine and anti-depressants. Use that info for your benefit.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen **

The remaining members of the Cullen family stared at the two structures before them with barely contained agitation. The one and a half story cabin with walls made of logs reminded Jasper of the structure the humans were building when he ended their lives. He shook off the guilt biting at his heels and started making a mental list of what needed to be fixed around them.

Moss growth had covered the outside walls of the cabin, likely making for mold if the logs had never been sealed properly. One particular piece of the roof looked as if it was starting to cave in, so it would need a new support beam. Even with these issues, the barn-like structure still stood strong and formidable, bringing back a wave of darker memories that Jasper wished to forget.

He wondered if that deep pit in the back had been filled in or not; if it wasn't, that was going to be the first thing on his list to disappear.

The fact that both structures were so run down, and the trees and plant life surrounding them hid it well from anything above, was something of cursed luck. The mountain range kept them high and hidden from below, and the circumstance of their spot kept the view concealed from the sky—not that the Volturi would be flying over Mexico anytime soon. Jasper wouldn't put that past the bastards, though.

"I thought you said she kept it up?" Rosalie asked, not hiding her disdain a bit.

Jasper pulled off his soaking wet backpack and opened it, quickly checking through the items inside to insure nothing had been ruined. Other than a pair of pants near the bottom of the bag being a little damp, everything else had survived. "She usually did," he finally answered.

Bella growled under her breath. "It's dilapidated; practically falling apart!"

"I like it." Emmett was always the one to find a silver lining, if there ever was one. "It's big enough, anyway. Jas and I are good with our hands. The barn is big enough that it must have something tool wise to keep the wind out, and we can fix that side of the roof where it's bending inward."

Jasper eyed his brother with a grin. "The inner boards of the barn are probably still strong—not rotted, I mean. We used to stick as much stuff as we could between the walls to keep the whistling from the wind out. That sound stung newborn ears like nothing else. Whatever we stuck in there held the moisture out well enough," he offered with a shrug. "That's not to say this is what we're used to but who cares? Feel the dampness in the air; it's going to rain later so we'll clean off. The hunting is perfect. It's secluded like we need. We don't sleep, right, so what else is there?"

Rosalie whined quietly. "But I like a bed, you know?"

"Worry about that later, babe," Emmett said, hiding his amusement with a cough.

"_Em_!"

Bella sighed deeply and tossed a paperback covered in plastic to the ground. "Ruined that book I wanted to read."

Jasper bent down, picking it up and carefully assessing the damage. "I've read this, it's good." While waving the book lightly in the air to allow wind to whip through the wet pages he said, "Keep doing this and it'll dry, Bella. The ink might have smudged a bit from the salt water, but our sight is good enough to discern the words."

Irritation rolled through her emotions. "Stop doing that," Bella snapped bitterly. Her hands grabbed the novel from Jasper and she tossed it to the ground again. "It's fucking annoying, okay?"

While Bella was known to toss a cuss word out every once in a blue moon, it wasn't very often that it happened. The force of her words shocked Jasper into stone-stillness. "Wait, what did I miss here?"

Em cleared his throat and jerked his head at his mate. "Come on, babe. Your pretty little hands need to get a little dirty, I think."

"Go to hell, _babe_," she retorted scathingly. "I hand washed enough stuff in my lifetime. You had sisters and a mother to do that for you while you hunted and gambled. I think it's about time someone taught you how to scrub out some fabric, no?"

Jasper still watched a fuming Bella from the corner of his eye and ignored the blistering comments from behind him as his siblings disappeared into the run down cabin. The younger vampire snapped the straps on her backpack in half after shaking hands couldn't manage to open the clasp at her stomach.

"Bella?" Jasper asked. "What's going on with you?"

"Just… Screw off right now, okay?"

Anger boiled between the two. Jasper clenched his teeth and grabbed her arm roughly when Bella attempted to follow after their siblings that were still arguing behind closed doors. "No," he growled low, fingers tightening around her stone-like skin while her eyes narrowed at the sound. "Don't you walk away from me right now, girl."

"_Girl_?" Lips curled back to expose the sharp, white teeth they hid. "This _girl_ needs five minutes to herself, Jasper. But keep in mind, this _girl_ is still a vampire and won't hesitate to bite your fingers off if you don't remove them from my body."

He waved the free hand to the air, bite marks littering around the curve of his wrist and clear imprinted ridges of where teeth had bit in deeply stood out at the base of every digit. "That's already happened; make sure the threats you throw can actually scare me."

"Did you touch them without their permission, too?" she asked, her emotions feeling weaker but voice still strong. "Let me go."

"Tell me what's wrong and I will."

The sound that fell from Bella's lips sounded so broken Jasper felt his body flinch. "I don't know, okay? God, just let me go, _please_!"

The sincerity flowing through the emotions that ran off the younger vampire told him she was telling the truth. He released her arm and watched Bella disappear in a flash behind the cover of trees. Quiet cries echoed back though, and Jasper knew there was no way they would escape Bella's pain that night.

"Don't go far, Bella," Jasper warned. "If we go anywhere, we need to do it in pairs and keep the trails hidden."

A choked air filled gasp filled the air from the forest. The trunk of a tree cracked loudly when she finally came to a stop. "Leave me alone!"

Breath shuddered in Jasper's chest. Fingers clenched rhythmically as grief washed over his senses in choppy waves. "Just… Don't go far; call out if you want one of us, alright?"

Only a raw, guttural scream smothered in anguish and hate answered him back.

.

.

.

Jasper found that his hands constantly needed something to do or they would start to vibrate from the pain he was trying to swallow. At first he thought it was just the vampires around him, specifically the one outside still quietly crying at the top of a tree, but he quickly learned in was just him—his pain, his grief.

That cracking ache right in the middle of his chest felt like ribs were splitting open and guts were about to spill to the floor. Venom sang and stung with loss, hate, and rage. His skin was so sensitive the shirt he wore scratched irritatingly over every surface it touched. His feet turned into cement against the floor if he stopped moving for more than two seconds. He knew that if he stopped, his mind would wander, the sorrow would compound around his broken heart, and there he'd be, falling into a black hole with no way to get back out.

He was like an agitated dog that had been chained and beaten, just waiting for the human to get close enough for them to feel his bite; a snake curled to spring, fangs open and the telltale rattle echoing loud to the victim's ears; the quiet calm before a killer storm.

He noticed his hands, that had been three inches deep into the fabric of a chair he was ripping apart, had stopped. The insides of the chair were damp and molded but he wanted to save the wooden frame—because unlike the rest of the handmade wooden furniture in the house, this was the only one that needed work. The hay mattresses were garbage, any linen had long turned threadbare with moth holes or chewed apart by rodents, and the distinct smell of humidity trailed every which way he turned.

Emmett's soft whispers upstairs were the cause of Jasper's sudden stop in movement and the new painful throbbing in his empty soul. It was the creak in a wall as Rosalie's back pushed against the logs and the sound of a hand brushing up under a still wet shirt that made Jasper choke on the venom in his mouth.

It wasn't the first time he'd heard them—everyone had, really. You couldn't hide private moments in a houseful of vampires, but this was so much different for Jasper. It was the tiny cries of sadness as Emmett shushed Rose, wanting to will away the grief. There was the need and desire building a swirling vortex in emotions, like one or both wanted to prove they were still right there together. Fingernails scratched down stone skin.

Lips moved, the quiet sounds of the kiss deepening as Rosalie pleaded, "Please, please, Emmett."

Jasper's memory was his biggest enemy, he thought. No matter how bad the images would hurt him, his perfect recall brought forth pictures and sounds of his mate and their most intimate moments. The beautiful way her spine curved under his hands. How her tongue flicked out to taste flesh. Quiet gasps of air in small spaces when his fingers found that spot she loved so very much.

"No," he groaned, fingers curling and nails breaking stone skin. The sting of the venom sealing wounds didn't even come close to how badly it hurt just to breathe. "_No_."

"Jas."

Emmett's voice had him looking up. Jasper blinked at his brother and shook his head. "I have to get out of here. It's not your fault; I just can't do this right now."

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean—"

Tension vibrated through muscle and sinew. "I know. I _do_, Emmett."

"You'll be okay, right?" his brother asked, voice uncharacteristically soft.

Jasper had to be honest. They needed to know he was dying a little more inside. If he didn't come back from wherever he went for a while, they needed to understand why. He needed time, though; the time to ache, and cry if that's what it took; time to be angry and scream if he needed. It didn't matter, because they needed to know and he just couldn't do it when they were right there to see him break under that kind of weight.

"No, no I won't."

.

.

.

Jasper didn't see Bella drop from the tree behind him. She followed him from a far enough distance that he didn't hear or notice the younger vampire gaining ground on his already rushed steps. Her mouth stayed quiet of the whimpered cries she had previously been sobbing because the tips of her fingers pressed against herlips to keep them shut.

Bella wanted to know where he was going, and why, but she felt it was better to follow instead of asking. Watching in silence, Jasper moved with deadly precision through the forest, like he'd done it before and knew the route he needed to travel to get to whatever destination he ended at. Heavy fog rolled around the tops of trees, the moisture sticking to Bella's skin and trailing little cooled lines on her face like faux tears.

Her fingers brushed over tree after tree while she continued to follow her unknowing companion. Bella used one of those trees to hide when Jasper scaled the bottom ridge of a mountain's face, pulling himself up higher until he could sit back on a ledge thirty feet in the air.

The trunk of the tree became her seat when Bella slid down against the ground. Her head tilted up to see Jasper's shoulders shaking, chest heavy with heavy gasps of panted air. Hands curled into tight fists and slammed to the rock, breaking the stone like cheap plastic. Tension rolled and shuddered again and again over his body, muscles vibrating and hands trembling as he cried into opened palms.

He called his mate's name so low and grief-stricken, Bella's throat clenched around the air she tried to breathe. Jasper apologized to empty air, cursing God and his life for not being strong enough or worth enough.

She could see the pain scored over his grimacing face. The echoes of his voice bounced back from the mountains around them. It was, _Alice, Alice, please, Alice, please._

Constant waves of overwhelming pain and a mourning sorrow flew into her chest, the emotions not her own, but his. It was a put-you-to-your-knees kind of crying pain. He was so lost, achingly wrecked, completely destroyed before understanding eyes, and missing a piece of an already disappearing soul.

Never had she seen him like that. The sympathy Bella held for his pain thrummed deep and hard in her dead heart. She felt that way, too. Dead, lost, and starting to fade into a blackness that seemed to surround and swallow whole. Nothing had ever felt so painfully _gone_ before.

"Jasper," Bella whispered, hands digging into wet earth as she pushed herself onto her emotionally heavy feet. "_Jasper_, it's okay. It's _okay_."

She knew it wasn't though; it wouldn't be for a long time. Hands grappled rock as she pulled her body up to scale the rock's face. He cried harder, trembled and rocked a little more on the small ledge above her. She crawled into his crossed legs; her head slipped under his arms and pressed to his chest. Bella found her hands fisting the damp fabric of his t-shirt as she pleaded for him to calm down.

"I know," she cried "It's okay, Jasper. I know…please, don't—"

Bella didn't know what to say. Her words stopped because she didn't know how to continue. There were a million and one little things she wanted to ask for, but none would form on her lips to say out loud.

_Don't cry. _

_Don't hurt me with your pain anymore. _

_Don't beg for her when I don't have the strength to beg for him. _

_Don't push me away. _

_Don't you know I understand?_

_Don't break like this. _

Don't, just don't, please don't.

Bella's hands dug harder against his body, pressing to his chest; she leaned in and dropped her forehead down to her own fists. Jasper vibrated with the force of his sobs. The sounds echoed even louder at their height. She beat clenched fists to solid muscle when he asked her to leave. Venom stung behind closed eyelids, the want of needing to release tears so strong and full, but weak and empty at the same time.

Eventually he uncovered his face. Arms circled and fingers curled into wet wavy hair and the bottom of Bella's shirt. The shared emptiness became a small, closed gap with just the touch of his skin to the small of her back. The younger vampire wrapped legs around Jasper's waist when he held her tighter and the loud cries turned into soft, aching whimpers.

"You shouldn't be here," he said harshly. "Go back to the cabin, Bella."

"I can't. Can't, just no, okay? Here is fine." The words felt so choppy and disjointed, as if Bella couldn't form a proper sentence because teeth kept chattering and pain still bled between two hurting souls. Finally, she managed to utter, "I want to stay with you."

Teeth clenched behind a stone jaw. Red eyes looked up to the dark sky. "You're going to hurt so bad here with me."

The warning was honest and frightening. It was also lost the moment it left stone lips. Shoulders lifted uncaringly; she'd hurt if she had to, Bella already did anyway. What difference would this make in the end? But no matter what, she couldn't stand to see Jasper break so thoroughly with no one there to comfort him.

"That's okay. I'm already gone," Bella mumbled.

"That's the worst part."

.

.

.

Sun lit up a cloudy sky. The hands still fisting Jasper's shirt loosened slightly as he felt her look up above their heads to hear the thunder roll. The sound rattled the forest and Bella shivered, still sprawled over Jasper's form.

At some point through the night, he had laid down; she had stayed clinging to his body like he was the lifeline that surely wouldn't save her life, but instead drag her right under water. Bella didn't seem to care, so Jasper didn't ask her to leave again.

She cried too, he learned. They were softer cries but deeper sobs. His pain scoured and scored across his heart and skin. Hers rattled bones and ripped right down to the core. It was like the needle that slipped into a vein and you didn't know until the hard sting of poison was banging through your blood.

This kind of pain didn't numb, though. Jasper wished so hard it would.

"It's going to rain," he said.

Bella jerked at the sound of thunder rolling over clouds sounded once more. "Maria."

Jasper nodded, fingers skimming her back where the shirt had ridden up as he sat them both back up. "She's coming with my second agreement, so I need to handle that." The silence that answered him back made Jasper look away from her questioning gaze. "Know I did what I needed to do, that's what is important, Bella."

"Renesmee…"

"Is safe for now," he promised, releasing her body from his arms and waiting for Bella to do the same. When she didn't right away, Jasper looked down to see her fingers slowly uncurling but still trembling. He got it, though. It was a strange need to hold onto something to keep their mind and form solid to anything with common ground. "We have to go back."

Sounding full of air, she breathed, "I know, I know."

Jasper suddenly wanted to talk to his sire again. He needed to understand how she fitted herself into the lives of other vampires and took companions year after year without blinking a lash or breathing a word of grief in their ear. The manipulation was obvious enough, but there had to be more to it than just that. How could she fill an empty hole when it was so completely bottomless?

Bella's voice broke his thoughts. "Last night, when I snapped at you…"

"It's alright," Jasper assured. "It's going to happen. We're pulled taut and ready to break, Bella. Every single one of us is just waiting to break."

Her head shook in disagreement. "It's not that… Just, damn it; don't act like we can fix everything. We can't fix this. It can't be fixed and I don't want to pretend like it can be, just so we can feel normal for a minute. If I want to hurt, I want to hurt. If I want to scream, I'll scream."

"Okay, I get it…" he said standing from the ledge and jumping the thirty feet to the ground, still holding on tight to his companion, "…and now _that_ is the worst part."


	21. Chapter 20

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Not my sandbox and sand, but dcurley1 and I take total ownership of our dear Thomas. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips...she's so awesome. Pre-read by the lovely duo, TheLyricalCutie and dcurley1. These girls rock my world. ;) **

**So, another update. I have up to Chapter 27 of this story pre-written so once in a while we get a double chapter week. Enjoy. **

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Jasper arrived back to a slightly less dingy cabin than he had left. Rosalie and Emmett had taken water from a barrel behind the cabin that had filled with rain, and using ripped up pieces of fabric they had turned into rags, scrubbed every surface they could find. The growth of plant life that had previously been covering broken windows were now gone, sheets of plastic bags replacing the hole; held up using a roll of duct tape they stole from the back of a human's car at the motel.

With light filtering in through the clear plastic, Jasper could see the space better than he had before, and it brought forth memories of decades past. The corner in the eating area where Emmett had tossed shards of broken glass was the same spot Jasper pushed himself into when he woke up from the change. The only window—broken and covered like the rest—at the front of the cabin was the space he had jumped from the first time he smelled human blood. The floor of the only room upstairs where his siblings paced quietly was the place his body was rewarded for being so specially gifted with the ability of empathic knowledge and manipulation.

This was the place where Jasper first learned that he was a monster. It was his training ground, and it held the darkest memories of his first few weeks as a vampire. He learned a new woman's body and then those of the vampires she called sisters. They restrained him with blood and sex until Jasper felt he couldn't control his own physical self and mind without those two things.

And then more were brought. More soldiers like him, drunks hidden in dirty alleys, and a few women to satisfy the thirty newborn males raging with the violent need for blood and sex. Their home was the barn outside. Terrified by what they were, and lacking the knowledge of understanding their limits and worth, they hid from the sun every day, but Maria and her sisters let them prowl at night.

"We must take back our grounds," she whispered so perfectly calm and sure of unmade plans. "We're starving—you're all starving! Imagine the freedom you will have with all that land to do just as you wish."

It was promises breathed in willing ears, and soft touches that manipulated and urged them on while red eyes hid lies and truths. But Jasper…he was the precious one, his sire's pet and biggest weapon. His gift kept the others controlled because Jasper wanted more peace and silence in the days and nights they spent together. They listened when he yelled for them to shut up, anger bursting from his gift in rough waves of emotion. They cowered when his eyes turned black and his lips curled into a snarl because his thirst was so amplified by theirs.

Her precious one was so carefully tended and watched. Maria wanted him satisfied and kept, like a pet dog at her feet. And then suddenly she didn't. The blood stopped coming and he was shoved into the barn with the others. More than once their jealousy over the attention he'd previously received caused Jasper to be a target. It was easy to learn to fight and kill when you didn't have a choice.

Starved, angry, and confused, that's what she made him. Maria released Jasper and the twenty-three others who survived that first month on the coven that held her territory and killed her mate. She watched from a tree—sisters at her sides with matching smirks—as her army of newborns slaughtered and massacred while terrified humans tried futilely to escape the carnage.

Like the confused mess he was, Jasper crawled back to Maria's side, wanting and needing her approval and pleasure of his actions. Those weeks she'd turned him away and starved him like the rest made the new vampire wonder what on earth he possibly could have done to displease his beautiful sire.

It was the palm of her hand curving and cupping his jaw tenderly as Maria whispered her gratitude and affection in his ear that let Jasper think he understood her actions. He learned he never had, not when his mind was finally cleared of her treatment and presence.

With shuddering breaths and high cries, nails scratched lines into shoulders while she celebrated her prized, loved pet once more. His venom resonated with fresh blood, so full and sedated while his mouth tasted of her arousal and he buried himself as deep between her thighs as he could manage. The sting from twenty-eight fresh bite marks littering his skin was forgotten as he allowed his body to become so completely lost in the gift of hers.

That was the same night Jasper took his place by her side and he didn't leave it again until Peter came back for him all those many decades later.

"Do you think there's enough cloud cover for her to travel during daylight?" Bella asked from her perch on the small kitchen's handmade table. "The weather here is likely different than Mexico right now."

Jasper considered her words and then shrugged. "She wanted to travel through Oaxaca when it rained here, not there. The rain will cover the scent she leaves behind. Maria is already all over Mexico as it is; she's not worried about what someone will find there."

The constant pattering of rain beating down on the roof made it hard to hear anything arriving from a distance. Jasper continued to push his senses past the sound of drops hitting the surfaces outside, his hearing zoning in on the echoes coming back from the mountains, but he knew his sire wasn't coming yet.

"She'll wait," Jasper finally said. "The rain is heavy. It'll continue for a while. She'll wait until twilight at least."

"What is she bringing?" Rosalie's soft voice from the room above was so quiet he strained to hear. "That's what you're so anxious over, right?"

Jasper hadn't realized his nerves were starting to manifest. Fingers tapped uselessly to his sides. He was starting to wish he hadn't lied by omission because it would only make the topic of Thomas more difficult when the vampire preteen was in their space. His siblings trusted him, and Jasper was abusing that trust in a way.

"Yeah," he finally replied. "She's bringing _something_ alright."

Rosalie and Emmett appeared at the bottom of the staircase. Em's large arm held tight to his mate's waist while he leaned in the doorframe. "Something," his brother repeated.

"Someone."

Bella dropped to the floor, anger blazing through her emotional center. "You could have told us!"

Jasper forced himself to look at the three of them. He wouldn't hide behind excuses or lies. They deserved at least that much from him. "She's bringing me a vampire to care for while we're here. Thomas is his name, younger than I'd like to admit but I wasn't the one to change him."

A shaky exhale sounded from the staircase. "How _young_?" Rosalie asked.

"Too young, but old enough to escape punishment."

"Is he a newborn?" Jasper noticed his brother's hand tightened to the Rose's waist a little more at his question. "That would make things more interesting around this place."

Rosalie cleared her throat and shot a glare at her mate. "Not the time, Emmett."

Bella noticed Jasper still hadn't answered the question. "Is he new, Jas?"

"I don't know."

.

.

.

The sounds of four separate runners reached Jasper first. He stood on the rickety steps of the cabin, hand reaching back to smack the door once with an open palm. "She's coming, four including her." His back straightened, a small trickle of fear slipping through his calm façade. Maria had said it would only be her and Thomas, she didn't mention any others. "Stay inside, please."

Maria burst into the clearing first, the peasant skirt she wore fluttering around her ankles when she came to a sudden stop. The three others didn't continue far enough for Jasper to see. A small, warm smile formed on red lips, as if she knew this was where he would come.

"Does it feel like home?" Maria asked her voice teasing and light. "I haven't been here in years; brings back memories, _mi hijo_."

Jasper swallowed thickly at her casual use of an old pet name. "Felt like Hell today."

Her nose curled a bit, scrunching up as if she understood. The emotions he could feel said the same. "Can you fix the roof or is it too far gone?"

Emmett opened the door and leaned against the frame, completely ignoring Jasper's earlier request for them to stay inside. "We'll fix it," his brother assured. "Haven't gone through the barn yet to see what's useable."

"Three more?" Jasper questioned, looking past her shoulder to see if any hidden vampires had moved. "You said only one, Maria."

A hand rose slowly and she snapped her fingers two times. The sound echoed through a dead, darkened forest. Two large figures moved out into view and came to a stop at either side of Jasper's sire. Four duffle bags hit the ground around their feet. Her eyes didn't leave his as the smile playing on her lips took on a sinister quality.

"Go inside," Jasper murmured soft enough for only Emmett to hear. "Close the door and stay in there."

"Jas—"

"Do it!" The door closed slowly. Jasper didn't bother to turn his eyes off his sire. "Maria…"

"I want you to meet Thomas' keepers, Jasper." Maria waved at the two large men, both bigger than him and tension rolled through the space between their spot and his. He could feel their excitement, the anxious drive coursing through and a small trickle of fear nearly hidden but not quite enough for the empath not to find it. "They've watched over him so well for me."

"Have they?"

"Oh, yes." Maria's eyes sparkled as her head tilted to the side and she bit the corner of her lip. "But of course, they're here to hand him over to you now."

Jasper doubted that with every inch of his dead soul. There was something more in her actions but the emotions she circled inside said it wasn't necessarily a threat for him. "Where is Thomas?"

"A mile back, playing in a tree," she informed with a softening smile. "He doesn't like to be too close to the noise, you know?"

"_Noise_." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. Jasper took his first move of the steps as his sire moved a little closer. "What is in the bags?"

"Clothes for Thomas, a few toys he likes—trucks are his favorite, but reading will keep him satisfied for longer. There are some linen, a radio and batteries. Things you need or could use. A bit of cash, too, if you need something I can't provide for my boy."

Confusion flooded the males behind Maria. Jasper leveled her with a stare and she gave a little shrug. "Necessary," he said, finally understanding.

"They've done so well, treated him just fine." The soft whispers of her voice couldn't be heard by the other vampires, he knew. Her hands waved dismissively. "They're too easily satisfied, now. If they're at the compound when the witch and tracker come back, there's no saying they won't speak. I wasn't carrying all that here by myself. Could we make it quick? We have so much to talk about."

"Crazy," Jasper murmured, coming to a stop a foot from her form. "You're crazy, _mujer_."

"_I le ayudará_."

His sighed deeply. "You know I don't like to end them."

"It will soothe you." The calm quality her voice took on didn't escape Jasper's notice. A brow lifted as if to challenge Maria's statement but she only raised a single brow right back. "_Promesa_."

The rain around them started to lighten up. Confusion and fear began circling around the vampire's behind his sire as their emotions began to settle on a frightening realization. Jasper guessed they believed they were likely told this would be their new grounds to keep Thomas. Jasper and his family was a surprise they hadn't known about.

The larger of the two men spoke, his voice seeped deep with worry. "Maria, what is this?"

"_Promesa_," Maria repeated strongly. "I'm willing to dance with you, _mi hijo_. I _never_ do that."

It wasn't as if she was giving Jasper a choice, really. The deep-seated need to manipulate would never leave his sire. It was something in her character she thrived upon—loved to manage and control, work it so thoroughly. With a nod that would be imperceptible to anyone else, Jasper attacked from around Maria's side in a flash of white movement.

The surprised fear from the larger vampires when Jasper knocked the first to the ground was laughable. If their creator's comfortable actions in respect to Jasper wasn't a clue, the way she ignored them in his presence should have been. It was obvious they had been treated as trusting pets during their time watching over Thomas; they hadn't expected Maria to turn on them..

Maria was at Jasper's side in a snap, hand cutting out like a blade to grab the side of the smaller one's cheek as she knocked him to the ground, too. Jasper's booted foot cut through stone flesh when he slammed his heel through the larger vampire's neck. Hands grabbed his ankle but fell limp as soon as his foot hit the ground at the other side. Venom seeped to the ground, the silver liquid washing away with the light pattering of rain still falling.

Jasper looked over his shoulder to see Maria was playing with the smaller one. She'd bounced back from his sprawled out frame to let him get back up. "If you bite me, Charles, I'll make it so much worse," she warned.

Jasper sighed again. "I thought you wanted to make this fast?"

"It is!"

The vampire charged her, but Maria didn't move. Anyone with sense would have tried to turn and run, but the rage coming off the man was nearly overwhelming to Jasper's senses. His hands reached out, meant to grab and crush the source of anger and hurt, but Maria stepped to the side at the last moment, one hand flying open and grabbing the throat of the vampire roughly. Fingers squeezed and nails ripped flesh as she snapped him hard to the ground. Jasper was by her side and his booted foot slammed through the vampire's neck just after his sire's fingers released her kill.

"See," she teased when the jerking movement of the vampire stopped. "Fast, _mi hijo_."

Jasper breathed harshly, stomach clenching, as he watched the head of the vampire move slightly closer to its decapitated body. His foot kicked the head a little further away.

"You tricked me," he muttered, angrily. "It was supposed to be only you and Thomas, Maria!"

She turned quickly, her peasant skirt fluttering again as the front door of the cabin opened. A hand touched the side of his jaw, thumb brushing skin in soothing motions. "You were so tense and sad that night," Maria said. Her free hand waved at the remains on the ground. "I brought you something to help. They would go anyway; better for you to do it than I, Jasper. Do you feel any better?"

He found himself clenching hands into balled fists. "And that was meant as a gift for me? Crazy, that's what you are."

"Do you feel any better?" she asked again. Jasper hated that he needed to be honest. The burning rage and need for revenge were still pounding hard in his chest, the deep ache of loss still thrummed solid and hard. Still, Jasper felt calmer than he had twenty minutes earlier. "_Mi hijo_?"

"Stop calling me that."

"You'll always be my boy," Maria replied, releasing his jaw and turning back to the woods. "Thomas, come on out, stop hiding in the trees!"

The rest of Jasper's siblings had made their way out to stand in front of the cabin. Shocked silence filled them as he turned back to look at their baffled expressions. Emmett stepped forward but Jasper shook his head.

"We'll leave the bodies for tonight," Jasper explained. "I don't want a fire showing someone is up here."

"Bro, that was…" Emmett looked at Maria who was still waiting for the little feet pounding earth. "What the fuck was that?"

"Crazy," Rosalie snapped. "Ridiculously stupid, that's what it was."

Bella stayed silent and was the first whose eyes widened when the vampire-child stepped out of the forest into the clearing. Jasper looked over his shoulder and nearly staggered on the spot as he took in little Thomas.

Little was the right word to use when describing the boy. Thomas stood in hiking boots that reached his ankles, dark blue jeans, and a red t-shirt. Maria had said twelve and a half, but he barely reached her midsection in height. With white-blond hair, skin the color of white cream, and bright, wide red eyes, he was a preciously dangerous sight to see. Beautiful would be the word any human would use, but frightening was the term Jasper wanted to spit.

"You said twelve and a half," Jasper cried. "He's no more than ten at the most!"

Thomas stuttered in his little steps. He hid his face into the flowing shirt Maria wore, body hidden by her legs and back. "Miss Maria," he whispered so low and soft. "No yelling, you promised."

Her hand found white wisps of hair; she tousled the locks playfully. Bending down, Maria moved Thomas to stand before her so she could look him in the eyes. "No yelling," she insisted. "There is no nasty, no biting, no hitting…none, child. I promised, I know. Can you say hi for me, Thomas, be nice like I know you are and say hello, and then you may play, okay? You put the blue truck in with your toys, right?"

"And the green one, too. My train was broken last night. Could I have a new one if I'm good?" When she nodded, Thomas turned to look at the horrified Cullens across the clearing. His tiny hands fisted into Maria's shirt as he said in a soft and quiet voice, "Hello, I'm Thomas."

"Oh my God," Rosalie choked out. "He's just a baby!"

Thomas jerked back at the words. "I'm not a baby."

"_Maria_." Jasper's voice sounded strained and foreign. The deal was already done and finished, but there was no way he could simply condone the changing of a child. Jasper felt so physically sick he nearly swayed on the spot he stood. "Thomas, find your toy Maria brought for you and go play, boy."

They couldn't hear the soft whispers Jasper's sire spoke to the child. Her hands touched his cheeks lightly, a small smile playing on her lips as deep concern and care flowed from Maria's emotions. With a light kiss to his forehead, she pushed him toward the duffle bags still lying on the ground. Jasper forced back the waves of nausea as the child simply jumped over the corpses of two vampires to find his hidden treasures in the bags.

When he disappeared off into the forest again, Maria turned with black eyes and a growl falling from red lips. Jasper's hand hit her chest with an opened palm when they met in the middle of the clearing, glaring hard and anger brimming.

"A child!" Jasper shouted. "You told me twelve and a half!"

She grabbed his wrist and removed Jasper's hand. "He was nearly thirteen when I changed him."

"You're a liar," Rosalie spat. "He's too small."

Maria shuddered with anger. Jasper forced calm into the air. "Be nice," he warned.

"Tell her to keep quiet or I will force it on her, _mi hijo_." Rosalie scoffed from her spot; Maria looked over Jasper's shoulder, moving slightly so she could tilt her chin up a little higher while she looked his sibling up and down. Emmett moved his mate behind his frame. "I wouldn't have kept a newborn like you. You clearly don't know when to shut your mouth, and nothing agitates me more than a yappy female. One thing, that's what female vampires like you are worth, just one," Maria said, sneering.

Rosalie glared back. "About the same as you then, no?"

"You're awfully pretty, girl. Newborn males would eat you up and spit you right out in camp. Useless, that's what you'd be, wouldn't dirty your hands for anything, would you? Still, so strangely pretty for a vampire…"

"Stop it," Jasper growled.

Maria laughed, eyes dropping from Rosalie like she wasn't worth a thing. "I bet you'd be prettier if you burned, vampire."

* * *

**Translations: **

**Mi hijo: My boy **

**Promeso: Promise **

**Mujer: Woman **

**I le ayudará: I will help **


	22. Chapter 21

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I am in no way affiliated with the Twilight Saga or the respective owners of property I use for entertainment. Thomas, however, is mine and dcurley1's. **

**A/N: Beta'd by the forever lovely Hammerhips. Preread by the wonderful duo, TheLyricalCutie and dcurley1. **

**This chapter handles a sensitive topic. I do not go into graphic detail and I won't. It is hinted at and handled in a way I hope explains enough without hurting someone or triggering someone. Either way, this is a trigger warning, even if it is only suggesting the nature of Thomas' past. **

**Translations: **_**Mi **__**hijo**_** – My boy **

_**Puta**_** – Whore **

_**Mujer**_** – Woman**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Stop it." Jasper's hand grabbed Maria's elbow as his sire glared hatefully at Rosalie. "She means no real harm—she always pushes buttons. That's just Rose. Turn your cheek; it pisses her off more."

Maria snarled; her face marred with disgust. "Learn some respect, vampire," she said, eyes black and teeth showing. "Call me a liar one more time and I promise we'll see just how pretty your sparks really are."

"Bitch," Rose spat.

Maria's tinkling laughter was a stark contrast to the sneer she sported. "Oh, yes, there's no doubt about that. I've killed other women for breathing less, _puta_, so throw one more insult my way, and I'll feed your mate his lover's tongue. Do not test me too far; I may not have a scar to show but don't let my beauty fool you. I could kill you before he…" She pointed at an angry Emmett, her words still mocking, "…even blinked. You are only a _toy_ to me—nothing more."

"_Maria_."

"Stop it, Jasper." She jerked from his grip. "Come on, in the cabin, I want out of this rain for a damned minute." Rosalie's shriek of anger caused Maria to smile again. "And she can stay outside, _mi hijo_."

Jasper looked back at his siblings. Emmett's displeasure at his mate's actions was written all over his face, and the sharp whispers coming from his mouth sounded like they were meant to chide. Rosalie crossed her arms with a huff before she took off into the forest.

"Emmett, why don't you keep an eye on the boy?" Jasper asked.

Looking over the way Rose had travelled, Em grimaced. "Yeah, I think I will."

Bella—silent and feeling a muddle of confusion and worry—made her move to follow Maria. "You should get those bags out of the rain, Jas."

"Yeah, will do." He was surprised she'd stayed so quiet during the entire exchange, given that Bella didn't exactly have a niche for self-preservation. What was more confusing to Jasper was how he could feel tiny wisps of amusement and respect floating under her surface emotions. "Try not to aggravate her, okay?"

Bella shrugged. "I like her."

_Great_, Jasper thought.

Inside the cabin, he dropped the four duffle bags in a cleaned corner. "Thomas will likely stay outside most of the time," Maria informed Jasper, leaning against the wall and staring out through a rip in the plastic covering a window. "Don't make him a room in here as he won't use it; being confined only serves to overwhelm him."

"Twelve and a half?" Jasper asked again, sarcasm thick. "Do you think I am an idiot, Maria?"

"I swear on my dead mate he was four months from his thirteenth birthday, or so Thomas says."

"You had a mate?" Bella asked from the corner. She pushed away from the stair case, a morbid sense of interest filling emotions. It was clear she was doing the math. "And you've walked this long without him."

Maria barely acknowledged Bella's movement. "It was a long time ago. I handled it." Pain rocked through her emotions. A harsh exhale of air caused Jasper to shoot Bella a look that warned her off the topic again. "I did not lie to you, Jasper. That is his age. Ask him if you wish, he's a child; they don't know how to lie properly."

If that really was his age, Thomas' size was seriously disconcerting. "He only reaches your waist."

"You would too if all you ate as a human was, cheese, water, and a glass of milk a week." Disgust rolled through three vampires. Maria stared at the floor, silent and contemplative. "I know it seems difficult to understand, but his growth was so stunted because of how they made him live. He was close to hitting puberty; I suppose they had no use for him anymore. Tack on teen to a number and suddenly Thomas didn't look so appealing to them."

Jasper shuddered at what she implied. "How long?"

"He can't remember anything different, so I would guess longer than his memory served. There were no names for parents he could give, I found him in a small Mexican town two years ago but clearly the boy isn't of my heritage." Her fingers pulled open the plastic a little more as Thomas' light laughter floated through the woods. "Your coven mate is like a large child. I was worried he would feel threatened by his size when I first saw him."

"_Men_," Bella said her voice filled with revulsion. "Men hurt him."

Red lips pursed, fingers tapping to the wall. "If that's what you'd like to call it, sure. They used him how they pleased. Thomas didn't know the difference. Do not ever call him Tom or Tommy. Do not breathe the word pet."

"We won't," Jasper assured, making a note to tell Rosalie and Emmett the same. "Why didn't you send him off to the proper authorities? Surely they could have handled it."

"Too close to thirteen," Maria repeated with a sigh. "Too close to his body turning into a young man. They were treating him so badly; ready to sell him off to someone who didn't mind the age and size."

Jasper moved beside his sire. "You shouldn't have changed him. He's too young."

"I did what I needed. He will never feel pain again; I surround him with safety and the things he loves. Now I expect you to do the same, Jasper. Make him laugh, let him play, and keep him secure. That is all I ask. Thomas deserves those things."

Bella picked through the duffle bags in silence. Folding the boy's clothes, sadness and understanding centered in her emotions. Finally, she settled into a slow acceptance. Jasper knew what she was going to say before it ever left her mouth. "We'll take care of him," Bella murmured, still not looking up.

"I know," Maria said. "You have a child, the little half-breed, yes?"

Hands froze against the fabric Bella held. "A girl, but she's not a child anymore."

"The love isn't any different, I would imagine."

"No," Bella agreed. "It's no different."

The topic of Renesmee brought Jasper back to the center of things he needed to do. "I need a booster to get a signal for cell service and a disposable phone with at least twenty minutes on the card. Could you get that for me?" he asked his sire.

"I'll bring it at the next rainfall. I will visit him whenever it rains. He gets nervous if I don't come around at least once a week."

Jasper sighed, reaching out to tilt up Maria's face so he could see her eyes. "You could take him and go," he told her honestly. "Get out of the south and settle somewhere quiet. If it is safety you want, that would provide it."

"This is my home. I've kept him safe enough and away from my dealings."

Bella stood with a three inch thick hardcover book in her hands before Jasper could respond. "He reads at this level?"

"Thomas is intelligent. He didn't have much to do but read and write. He was reading novels like that before I changed him." Maria waved at the window and smiled. "He'll find a tiny spot in a tree and stay for hours with his books or trucks. It doesn't take much to satisfy his desires."

Jasper thought back to the things his sire said she'd promised the boy. "He doesn't like violence or raised voices, nicknames are a no, don't keep him confined, and men make him nervous. We can handle that, Maria."

The worrying concern swirling within her emotions was so thick Jasper's first instinct was to force calm down on the vampire. She hissed at the waves of false feelings and reached out to hit him on the arm. "Don't do that," Maria growled.

"You can trust me with him." Jasper smiled as Emmett's loud laughter rung through the forest. "My brother likes him already. I won't lie and say his age doesn't bother me, though."

"Once a week he feeds. No animals," she repeated. "If I come here and he has been following your odd diet, I will be very angry, _mi hijo_."

"Would it be so bad?" Bella's question was innocent enough. "He's so young to be… Well, he's just a boy."

Maria's eyes cut to Bella, blazing with anger. "You drink what you wish; my Thomas will feed like a normal vampire. If you have no further argument other than his age, let his thirst be satisfied, not strained by frustration. I am not bringing him here to be trained in softer ways."

"Soft, that's what you think of us?"

Jasper growled low, shaking his head in warning. "Enough."

Maria ignored him; sharp laughter had his eyes closing and jaw clenching. "Soft indeed, girl; just look what you allowed to happen to your coven and mate while you were so sated in your _comfortably soft_ ways."

.

.

.

Maria and Jasper watched as Emmett pulled a baseball from the larger of the four bags, crowing in delight as the vampire-child whispered in his quiet tenor that there was a bat somewhere in there as well. It wasn't long before the hard crack of what would be assumed as thunder rolled over the area with every hit of the ball across the clearing. Little Thomas had a good swing, Jasper noticed.

"Think you could hit it to that mountain, kid?" Emmett asked, pointing behind him to the grayed rock about five miles away.

Jasper noticed Rosalie peeking out from the trees, her hip resting to the bark and arms crossed. A small smile played on her lips and emotions fluctuated between amusement and concern.

"I angered her so easily," Maria noted quietly. "I _love_ a female who riles themselves up without barely any help at all."

"You're terrible." Jasper sat down to the rickety steps when her hand grabbed the side of his jeans and pulled for him to join her. "Rose is like a hissing cat—she loves a challenge, especially when her claws can come out. You have more in common than you think."

Maria was just the same as his sister, he knew. She'd seen any other females as nothing more than toys to bend and crack under her will. God forbid they show sign of weakness in her presence, because the woman would grab onto that like a dog—and she didn't let go once her teeth were sunk in.

Rosalie chided Emmett when his voice grew louder and Thomas suddenly disappeared into the trees again, bat forgone to the wet grass. "Damn it, Emmett! Sometimes I wonder if I might have dropped you on your head when I brought you to Carlisle. Go find the child!"

Maria simpered with a sly smile. "Well, maybe I'd have kept her after all."

Jasper couldn't stop himself from asking, "Oh yeah, why is that?"

"I bet she would be something sweet to see when she broke." A hand patted Jasper's cheek lightly. "And I do so enjoy seeing them break."

"_Terrible_, that's what you are," he repeated strongly.

Bella's soothing voice followed the vampire-child into the forest. "Come on out, Thomas, my brother meant no harm, he's just a little slower than the average vampire."

"She has a sweet face, that one." Maria's gaze followed the direction Bella disappeared. "She trusts far too easily, though."

"Are you analyzing my family?" Jasper asked, hand covering his chest in mock offense. "Yes, Bella trusts too easily, she also woke up like she already spent ten years practicing our diet. Emmett is as big as a bear, but nothing more than a playing cub. Rosalie has the bite of a snake, but her venom isn't near as deadly as mine. Is there any other information you want to dig out, _mujer_; they'll likely answer one if they can ask one."

"It's not analyzing if it's obvious, Jasper. Don't be _cute_."

"Don't pick us apart, then. So what if we preferred peace and quiet? Who is anyone to judge our ways simply because they don't match up with the choices of someone else? We're humanized; maybe, shout it to the heavens if you want to. Curse our leader for wanting to live his life with a family and not a battling coven. Hate our ties only for the reason that we have bonded stronger than any other coven. Jealousy never did color you well, Maria."

"Do you feel better now?" she asked sweetly.

His eyes cut down to her smiling face. "Stop poking at me. You know I hate when you pick like that."

Hands fluttered uselessly at the air. "Oh, stop with your whining, will you? Clearly you needed to get that out of your system, although you're saying it to the wrong vampire, I believe."

Jasper swallowed hard. The soaking sensation of grief passed over his skin like ice-water. "This won't ever go away, will it? I don't think I've ever been so lost in all my years. I'm in a constant state of drowning, but I just can't find the footing I need to breathe again."

Maria shrugged delicately. "Certain things helped over the years. I forced myself not to think his name for a long while. Memories are the silent killer in the shadows I couldn't seem to hide from, though. Why our species seemed to think we needed to be like the swans, only ever to love the one mate, I can't understand. Unfortunately, we can't die from a broken heart; that'd be too promising. That's the hardest to accept. Your feet keep moving, your mind keeps thinking, and your soul keeps aching."

_Keep on, keepin' on_, Jasper thought bitterly. "That night we killed the coven that attacked yours…did that help?"

"For a brief moment it did. We served the revenge I wanted to have; their deaths were an eye for the eye, but it wasn't enough. I was just looking up at inky skies with dotted stars hoping that ended it for me. It didn't, of course."

A creeping shiver ran up his spine as he remembered how that night was spent with her above him, under him…every which way they could move, really. "You had me in your bed within two weeks of his death. God, _how_?" It was something Jasper couldn't wrap his mind around.

"You _know_ how, _mi hijo_." Red lips turned down into a frown as Maria said, "I assumed I could make a bed to lie in and then I had to fill the spot beside me. Your gift just happened to be the bonus that I wasn't expecting."

"But—"

"You'll take a companion," Maria interrupted, tilting her head to lie against his shoulder. "You _will_ because the total loneliness eats you up otherwise. You will find someone _just_ to speak to, even if it hurts that their voice isn't the same; otherwise, you'll find yourself too quiet, stuck in the dark—and the thoughts when it's silent hurt more than any other time. Find a companion, Jasper. Take her to soothe the hurt, even if it only lasts a short while."

A hand rested to his knee lightly, patting softly. "You've seen Marcus, no? The Volturi king, always kept so hidden but they parade him to his throne every now and then to keep their minds a little more at peace given what we all know they did to his pretty mate. I've been told he's never once taken a companion to his bed. Look at him, Jasper. Does the thought of living like that—stuck in your own mind and sadness—not bother you at all?"

"Chelsea and her gift have a hand in that, I believe," he pointed out.

"He is still lonely, fake bonds make no difference to that, _mi hijo_." Maria sighed and removed her hand from his leg. "Companions have their uses; you'll see that soon enough."

"I don't want a companion; I want my mate."

She hummed noncommittally. "Isn't that what they are, though?"

"You just lost me."

"Companions, they help with the physical void left behind. Emotionally you're always so stuck but physically you're filled for a while. They give you the conversation and intimacy you crave. Loyalty builds between the two as well. The feelings may not be as strong, but companions have a purpose."

"I had a mate; I don't want to simply replace her," Jasper said honestly.

A sharp laugh bit at his soul. "Poor boy, you need to find out—and quick—how to change the way we vampires see mating and learn to love again. Let me know when you figure it out, will you?"

"Now who's being cute?"

Maria tilted her head back up and rested a chin in waiting hands as Thomas finally appeared back from the forest, a shy smile lit up his face as Emmett handed him the bat again. Their game was resumed without a single word, and the cracking of fake thunder rolled overhead once more as rain still fell. Bella chased after the ball with every hit Thomas landed.

She laughed, holding the item up when she brought it back. "One more mile and you might have had it, Thomas!"

White teeth showed as he grinned, bat pointing at the fog covered rocks a few miles out. "I'm going to hit that mountain, just you watch and see, Miss."

"I'm just Bella here, okay?" Maria radiated a low wave of happy contentment but said nothing. "Just Bella, Thomas."

"Bella," the boy parroted. "I like that name."

Her reply was a quiet sting that hummed with a low frequency of pain. "Someone else did, too."

.

.

.

Maria kneeled down to the vampire-child's level. Her hands held his face as she kissed his cheek lightly. Jasper leaned back against the trunk of a tree while their quiet goodbye was shared without the presence of his other family.

"Be good for them. It's quieter here and you like the quiet, I know." He nodded, his face sad, like he wanted to ask her to stay. "My little boy…" Maria told Thomas, touching his cheek and then pointing back behind herself to Jasper, "…this is _mi hijo_, also. _My_ boy, you understand that, right?"

"Yes, Miss."

Jasper did, too. Emotionally he was placed in the same box as the child for her. They were seen as two separate entities, but Maria held the same value for them. A bond that went a little deeper than responsibility and care, a bond that touched a little differently than love. He'd say she loved the child, though, if someone ever asked. If it wasn't love, it was the closest thing his sire would ever get to it.

It was odd for Jasper to see her so carefully controlled and gentle. Compassion touched every movement she made with the boy. For once, Maria was putting someone else above her own needs. He didn't think he'd ever seen that before.

"_Mine_, Thomas. And mine takes care of mine. Jasper will be better for you. You need more structure outside of your play." Her light laughter filled the air. "Maybe he can teach you how to fight, hmm, would you like that?"

The boy's face filled with disgust. "No hitting and no biting, you promised."

"It's not the same," she said. "What if you had no other choice, Thomas? You can't always hide in trees. We climb, too." _We_. Jasper wasn't sure if he liked her lumping herself into that same category. "It would be something new for you to learn, if nothing else."

"Bella has to learn, too," Jasper offered, keeping his voice at a calm level; wide red eyes looked up at the sound. "She's not a very good fighter; learned from Emmett and he thinks charging like a bull will always work. Would you like to learn to fight with her, Thomas?"

"Maybe," the child whispered. His attention was back to Maria before Jasper blinked. "When are you coming back to see me?"

"Soon, whenever it rains, you know that. Sometimes it rains a lot here and sometimes it doesn't. I'll bring you a new train to replace the one that broke last night when you packed them up. Do you want a new book, also?"

"Have you thought of an e-reader?" Jasper asked. Bella had one of those devices before the Volturi came and burned their lives to the ground. It held thousands of novels in electronic form and if the kid liked to read, it would be easier for him to tote one of those around than a dozen books. "You'd have to get them loaded on but it's not hard."

Maria looked over her shoulder and shrugged. "You know I'm not one to spend time mingling with the humans and their toys, Jasper."

"Try to find one then." He knew how she would do that but he wasn't about to say it out loud in front of Thomas. "He'll love it, I'm sure."

With a nod, Maria turned back and kissed the boy's cheek once more. "I have to go. Why don't you go change out of these wet clothes and remember what I told you about using your special talent, alright? Go on now, Thomas."

Looking like someone kicked his puppy and feeling about the same, Thomas took off toward the cabin. Maria stayed kneeling to the ground until the door shut and then she exhaled a hard breath of air.

"He'll be fine, you know."

"I do." Maria stood and frowned. "It's just difficult to switch back and forth between what he sees and what they need to see when I return."

"It's certainly a shock to my system." Jasper regretted his words the moment Maria's hand touched his cheek, nails digging into stone skin like the warning he didn't need to feel. Fissure cracks seeped with stinging venom to the surface as a thumb curved the corner of his mouth. Her ruby colored eyes flashed with a silent caution. Bitingly, he said, "And you hide it _so_ well, I bet."

"Be sure to take a cautious care with what is mine, _mi hijo_; we both know how much I loathe being disappointed by you."


	23. Chapter 22

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. This is all for entertainment purposes only. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. Pre-read by TheLyricalCutie and dcurley1. I love these three ladies.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

The vampires settled in to a quiet routine over their first three weeks in Oaxaca. As his sire predicted, Thomas spent most of his days outside exploring a good three mile radius all around the cabin. He climbed every tree he could find to the very top and laughed a happy sound when he dropped to the ground again in one fell swoop. The child found a water pathway—one that ran off from the mountains—and when they called for him and he didn't come, they'd usually find little Thomas there, watching the colors float by in the clear water.

Generally, Jasper made the others let the child do as he pleased. He didn't want the boy having a hard time adjusting to new keepers or different rules. Their job was simply to keep him happy, not discipline and manage Thomas' time every day. Usually they stepped around the child and let him wander if he wanted, and if Thomas called on someone for something, it was almost always Emmett or Bella.

Jasper noticed he still had a hard time working with fabric. The honest embarrassment that floated from the boy the first time he asked Bella to help him dress into clean clothes was saddening for the others. It made Jasper question just how much time Maria had been able to devote to her Thomas, or how much his previous keepers had, for that matter.

The first time Jasper took the child hunting, it was clear the boy could choose his own meals, and he did. Thomas had a preference. Larger men with dark skin tones and short black hair were the top priority. Brown eyes were a first choice, but hazel would do also. He didn't tease or play with the humans though; Jasper had to give him credit there. Thomas simply found what he wanted and like a quick rattler, bit with precision and finished the job without blinking about his choice.

He could handle the clean-up by himself, also. That surprised Jasper more than anything. The child dragged the dead corpse to a cliff and dropped it over the side into the ocean's waiting waters like it was nothing more than garbage to be disposed. His methods were methodical and quick. He never spoke when he hunted, either. Jasper didn't try to push the boy for conversation or question his actions, considering every life he took Jasper was allowing. His throat burned harshly when blood spilled and tiny hands ripped the wound opened a little more to invite the attention of predators from the waters.

Someone taught Thomas those things, Jasper knew. Someone explained why he needed to hunt and the boy never asked to go more than once a week. And when the first Monday rolled around and Thomas quietly informed Jasper that was the night he liked to hunt, the older vampire knew the boy had a routine he liked to stick to.

It had been hard to accept for Rosalie and Bella—Thomas' diet. Still, they knew Jasper wasn't about to relent and ask the child if he wanted to try the animal diet if it meant angering Maria. Emmett shrugged it off like he usually did concerning another vampire's dietary choices—what they drank was their issue, not his.

Water splashed loudly at the bottom of a cliff. Thomas' quiet voice had Jasper's head snapping up to look at the boy. He'd been trying to ignore the blood stain down the front of a black long-sleeved shirt. "I found the animals your coven kills. Is that why their eyes are so strange?" Thomas asked.

It was the first time in three hunting trips that the boy spoke. Jasper was surprised. "You're only just asking this?" Thomas shrugged in response, bending down to wipe his hands over wet blades of grass at the tops of the cliff. "They drink from animals instead of taking human lives."

"But not you," Thomas interjected. "Your eyes are like mine."

"They won't be in a few weeks, or maybe less. I slipped a while back. It takes a couple of months to clear out the red and get back to gold again."

Thomas made a face when he stood back up. "I smelled them; it's beastly and almost rotten. How do you do it?"

Jasper chuckled deeply. "I don't know, maybe we just hold our breath at first. You get used to it eventually."

"I'd rather not bother to try," Thomas said, turning back to look up at clouds rolling their way. "It feels like rain is coming. Do you think so?"

Jasper frowned. He knew the boy was missing his sire. It had been a week and a half since she last showed, despite it having rained a heavy storm four nights previous. Maria's vow that she would always come at least once a week rung heavy in the back of Jasper's memory; if she didn't show in the next week, he knew they'd have to make a trip out to find her. Tough as nails and as sharp as a cat, Maria was tough and smart, but she wasn't infallible.

"Maybe," he finally answered. "Don't worry too hard, Thomas. She'll come when she can."

Red eyes blinked back with anger swirling in his emotions. The quick rage of a child never failed to make Jasper laugh, but he held the amusement in. "What if someone hurt her?"

Jasper cocked an eyebrow. It was more like what if she hurt somebody else, but he didn't correct Thomas. "Have you ever seen Maria fight, boy?" The answering silence told Jasper he hadn't. "Even if she loses the battle, she wins the war. That might mean she has to hide for a month in a cave if it's needed, but Maria always comes back swinging. Don't worry your young mind; she'll come when she can."

"But—"

"Maria cares too deeply for you to let herself be hurt, so stop it before I make you calm down."

Thomas kicked a rock thirty feet out off the cliff in frustration. "I don't _like_ your gift, Jasper. You shouldn't play with my feelings, they aren't yours. I don't take your things and use them." _Ah_, Jasper thought with laughter falling from his lips. The simple thought process of a child. What he wouldn't give to be that innocent in mind for just one minute. Thomas glared as his companion shot out little waves of glee. "Stop doing that!"

"Alright, alright." Hands lifted in surrender. "Come on, Thomas, let's get back to the cabin and you can get Emmett to build you that base you wanted in your tree."

The child's brow furrowed. "Do you think she'll come soon, though?" The sadness seeping off the boy caused Jasper to soften his gaze. It was clear Thomas' life revolved around their sire's return to his small side. "I miss her."

Jasper grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him to his side. With a hand resting to the top of Thomas' head, he said, "She'll come."

.

.

.

The sky was starting to darken, and Jasper hadn't heard Thomas in longer than he'd like to admit. Rosalie and Emmett had gone off for the evening; after their last time having a private moment was interrupted by a child having some kind of fit, Jasper didn't quite understand—though given his past, it wasn't hard to figure out certain things made him bothered—they chose to go further out into the vast forest and spent their time away from prying ears.

They should have known better anyway, Jasper figured.

"Bella?"

Her head looked up from the book she was reading in an empty corner. "Yeah?"

Jasper turned his head slightly, feet kicking off the table as he listened one more time for any sounds of Thomas out in the forest. "It's been four hours since I've heard him once." It wasn't unusual for Thomas to be that quiet, really, and he did like to be outside more often than not, but his worry the night before about Maria left Jasper concerned that he might have taken off.

The book was dropped to the floor and Bella was up on her feet and out the cabin doors with Jasper right on her heels. The heavy splatters of rain hit the ground loudly as they called out Thomas' name to the empty forest. Bella split to the left as Jasper took the right. He could smell the boy everywhere, although the water was dampening the smell and sending it off in different directions before washing the scent away completely in other spots.

"Jasper, over here!" He followed Bella's loud yell to her position and looked up as she pointed in the tree Thomas seemed to favor. There, on the wooden base Emmett had built, leaned Thomas with his eyes closed and a book resting in crossed legs. "What is he doing?" she asked.

Jasper wasn't sure how to answer that, really. His head tilted to the side while he digested the emotions circling around the child. It was a soothing mix of comforting, relaxing, and tender feelings that seemed to revolve all together like smooth waves washing over the boy's senses. _Meditating_, Jasper thought. That was the only other thing he'd ever seen that came close to what Thomas was doing.

Being only twelve years old, Thomas shouldn't have had a good grasp on how to lull himself into that kind of place, Jasper knew. "I don't know," he finally answered. "Thomas, open your eyes and come on down!"

They received no response from the boy. Jasper growled low and hit the truck of the tree with opened hands, shaking it but still not waking the boy. Bella whacked his arm hard for the action, glaring and anger flaring.

"Stop it. Maybe he wants to be alone. God knows we do most of the damned time."

Jasper hissed low. How many times did he have to tell her? "Don't hit me." When her hand reached out to hit his again, Jasper grabbed Bella's fingers and snapped her hand back to her chest. Aggravation poured from his emotions. It'd been a long two weeks and most of the days and nights had been spent watching over Thomas. He hadn't a single second to let his thoughts wander, and that was all he wanted. "Stop with the hitting, Bella."

A loud sigh from behind them had Jasper and Bella jumping at the sound. "I can't believe I was able to make my merry way in here without anyone noticing," Maria chided. A hand rested on the jutted hip of jean covered thighs. "That is ridiculous, Jasper. You've grown so relaxed you've let everything you know slip right out that mind of yours. _Disgusting_."

He ignored her statements, not wanting to be reprimanded again on how he chose to live or not live. "What in the hell is he doing up there?"

Maria looked up at Thomas and smiled. "Sleeping, of course."

Bella choked on laughter, earning her a glare from Maria. "We can't sleep."

"She has a point, Maria," Jasper pointed out, holding back his smirk. "And I don't think I've seen him do it before; no one else has seen it."

"He doesn't do it every day, just on occasions when he's worried or overwhelmed." Given the fact that she hadn't been around lately, it made sense to Jasper why he'd have done whatever the hell Thomas was doing to himself. "I probably should have mentioned that, but it didn't occur to me that he wouldn't tell you himself."

"How does he do it?" Bella asked.

Maria walked under the tree and called up for the boy to open his eyes but she received no response, either. "Unlike most vampires with gifts, Thomas is able to use his on himself."

"Day dreaming," Jasper said, mentally rolling his eyes for not thinking of that before. "How long does he usually do it for?"

"How long do humans sleep?" Maria shot back. "Hours at a time, _mi hijo_. It calms him, but he seems to never listen when I tell him to do it inside where he can be watched."

"We can't wake him up?" Jasper cringed, looking up the tree and wondering what on earth Thomas could desire so much that he'd spend hours in a dreaming state to see it. Maria shrugged and called up for Thomas once more. "Well, Bella possibly could get him to open his eyes."

"Her shield, maybe," Maria conceded. "Try it, girl, and see if it works. I have plans for my boy tonight. It's been a while and I've missed him."

"Yeah, before we get him up, where in the hell have you been?" Jasper asked bitingly.

"Busy."

"That's not going to work for him when he asks and you know it." Jasper turned to face his sire, arms crossed and face showing the annoyance he felt. "If you tell that boy once a week, make sure you follow through. He didn't ask to be changed, Maria, and you're responsible for him."

"No…" she snapped, pointing. "…you are right now, so quit with your nonsense before I begin to get angry, Jasper."

"Nonsense? This isn't nonsense. He's a child who doesn't understand as well as the rest of us can, okay?"

Maria let out a huff of air. "I had an issue to take care of. It lasted longer than I liked."

That wasn't good enough for Jasper. "What kind of issue?"

"Someone wanted to travel through into Texas. You know how I feel about that. I'd have been here with that last storm but I get irritated when people are on my lands and I can't keep a good watch. I couldn't very well expect my vampires to do it once I knew who it was. If you keep putting me in these bad positions, _mi hijo_, we are both familiar on how badly that will end for you."

Panic suddenly startled in Jasper's chest at her words. His hands clenched into balled fists as he forced himself to be calm and speak again. "You knew them?"

Maria tossed him a coy look. "Oh, yes, and they were so very displeased to see me; Peter was quick to shout your name. He was lucky I went alone to scout, or I'd have had them killed just for breathing on my land. I still despise that little blonde mate of his—so cocky when she's not under my hand, as if that makes a great difference. I should have killed her when I had the chance."

Silence answered her back. Jasper felt Bella's hands grab into the sides of his shirt roughly. "That means they're here. We have to go, now!"

"Wake up my Thomas first. The things I didn't bring the last time are back fifty feet in a bag, out of the rain," Maria said, looking back up the tree. Bella stretched her shield, the shimmering bubble pushing up and out over the vampires and the child in the tree. Jasper felt the soothing vortex of emotions cut off from the child as soon as the shimmering space covered him. Red eyes opened with an agitated snarl that belied the innocence of a young face. "Thomas, stop being nasty and climb down. What did I tell you about doing that outside?"

Joy flooded the boy. He was off the wooden platform with his hands and face buried into the leather jacket she wore before he even said a word. "Sorry, Miss, I just wanted—"

"Hmm, I know," Maria interrupted, her hand finding its way to the hair at the nape of Thomas' neck. "Do you want to stay here for the night, or go on out for a swim in the ocean with me? The storm is going to be fantastic tonight."

"Really?" Thomas asked excitedly. Jasper couldn't help but smile at how easily happy the child was again. "Swimming, I think."

Maria grinned wickedly and winked. "Come on, then. Or it'll be light before we know it and I'll have to leave again."

"Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked before Maria could leave. The cell phone and booster she bought wouldn't even be needed if he could just get the right information from her. "Where did you let them stay?"

"Houston's center; they'll be obvious enough to find as I told them not to stay hidden. I wouldn't stay long and stay to the sides of my borders," she ordered. Thomas fitted himself tighter to her side and Maria hugged him close with one arm. "Stay out of view; I haven't been able to get a clear answer on where the tracker and witch were last spotted when I called around. Be careful and be fast about whatever your dealings are, _mi hijo_. I don't like them on my land and I want them gone."

"They'll leave by daylight," Jasper promised. "I have to get my—"

Her rising hand stopped him from saying anything more. "I don't want to know. The less I do, the safer you are in the end."

She was right, he knew. It still shocked him to the core that she cared at all sometimes. "Alright, well Rosalie and Emmett will be back before morning to take Thomas if we aren't here."

With a nod, Maria and the boy were gone.

.

.

.

Houston had changed massively since Jasper last stepped foot in the place. Heavy rain pelted the ground, splashing up over his boots and soaking the legs of his jeans. He was thanking whatever Gods were out there for giving them a tropical storm to work with. They just might make it back to Oaxaca before the rain and wind stopped, if they were lucky enough.

Bella practically vibrated behind him with excitement and fear. She hadn't said a word the entire time they ran. He knew her hands were likely shaking and hiding in her pockets again, but he couldn't stop long enough to calm her down. They needed to find his old friends and get to his niece and her wolf-boy.

They'd already travelled through the city's center more than once but there was still no sign of Peter and Charlotte. The weather was hiding any possible scent trails but Jasper wondered if maybe their sire had scared them off for good. He seriously hoped not.

Bella sat back on a bench, frustration and exasperation flowing off of her as her hands met her face. Jasper turned a slow circle, focusing through the sheet of water falling down around them as street lights glowed every which way he looked. Nearing three in the morning, the city was quiet with sleeping humans and closed businesses. His gift strained to find someone he knew was out there somewhere.

"Come on, Peter, where are you?" Jasper turned to Bella and said, "Let's make another run. I have an idea where they might be."

Bella shook her head. "Why? Maria told them to stay here. It'd be pointless to look elsewhere."

That was true enough, but Jasper knew Peter better than his sire did. Houston wasn't just where Jasper had been changed, but where a drunken Peter had been found in an alleyway after being beaten and mugged by a group of human men. On the off chance that his friend had wanted to visit the place where his human life ended, there wouldn't be a better time than now with the rain erasing all chance that Maria would know they hadn't listened to her instructions.

"Just come on, Bella."

"Time is running out," she replied quietly, venom gathering in blackened eyes. "I won't see her."

"Not a chance." Jasper grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up to stand. "Get moving."

.

.

.

He felt them before he saw them. The familiar wisps of emotions touched like ribbons rolling over Jasper's senses. The signature of his friend's emotions stood out in the dark place. Jasper knew the rows of warehouse buildings looked nothing like it had way back when his friend had been found.

"Peter!" Jasper called out, listening as the sound of his voice echoed back.

Four buildings down, the large vampire stepped out from his hidden spot under the entrance of a truck docking. The blonde of his hair, still tied back in its usual pony tail, let Jasper know he'd found the right spot. Bella made a sound of relief behind him.

Waves of pain washed Jasper's senses as Charlotte stepped out from hiding also, taking her spot beside Peter's side. Her size always reminded him of Alice, but that was as far as their similarities ran, really.

Even still, grief washed his emotions. The cracking ache he'd been ignoring so well over the last three weeks was making its grand appearance once more. His mouth opened to speak again but words wouldn't form like he needed them to. Jasper swallowed when he saw Peter release a harsh exhale of air, head shaking sadly and regret pouring through his emotional tenors.

Jasper blinked, hands shaking at his sides; when his eyes opened, Peter was standing a half a foot away. Hands reached out and Jasper made contact back with opened arms. They didn't hug, he and Peter, they never had. The simple shake of hands and honest eyes had always been enough for the two men to understand what they needed to communicate. Regardless of their previous contact, Jasper felt arms tighten around his frame.

Cries fell from his lips before Jasper could stop them. Heavy sobs shook his shoulders and resonated into silent air. He needed to cry again, Jasper knew. It hurt like hell when he did but it helped for a short while after once he was done. His hands fisted against the back of Peter's suede jacket.

Sorrow bounced between four motionless figures standing in a darkened place. Peter let his friend hurt while managing to hold back the wave of anguished heartache simmering just below the surface. Charlotte's small hand found a home on Jasper's shoulder, sadness weeping from her emotions.

Peter's voice was a quiet whisper when he finally said, "I'm so sorry, Jas."


	24. Chapter 23

_**Witness**_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own it, I only borrow it for a short time. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. Preread by TheLyricalCutie and my fic wife, dcurley1. Thank you to these wonderful women who are always in my corner.**

**I kind of feel like the last chapter, this chapter, and the next should all be posted within days of each other...so that's what will happen. Monday-Tuesday, the next one will post and then we'll go back to the norm again. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Have you seen anyone?" Jasper asked Peter. Charlotte had taken Bella for a short walk down the rows of warehouses, allowing the men to be alone. When Peter shook his head, Jasper sighed. "So all you know is what I said on the message."

"It was enough." Peter's voice was gruff, strained with underlying emotion Jasper was trying hard to ignore. "Volturi, then?"

"Yeah, came in at the worst possible time," he replied, shaking off the memories of a phone call and flames licking the tops of trees. Jasper explained as much as he could of what he understood while his friend stayed silent. "She said she did it for _me_."

"You'd have done it for her."

"But that's not how it should have been!" Jasper shouted. Hands rubbed at his face to will away the sting behind his eyelids. "That's not how it should have ended."

Peter exhaled deeply and leaned back against the building's wall. "She sacrificed half a coven to save your life and that half-breed you care so much about. I get your anger, but Alice did what she needed to do. Be angry at her if you want to, but you wouldn't have done a thing different if the roles were changed, Jasper."

"I don't _want_ to be angry at her. What's the point of being angry at someone who's not coming back?"

Suede covered shoulders shrugged. "If you're not angry at her, you need to be so you can start to be okay again."

Frustration drove a stake through Jasper's emotions. "Aren't I the fucking empath here?"

Amusement fluttered through Peter. "No one says you can't pick apart how somebody else feels, but sometimes you're just too cold and distant to handle your own emotions, Jas."

"Fuck you. I handle myself just fine, Peter."

The larger vampire shook his head and eyed Jasper as he said, "I didn't risk my mate's life to come all the way out here and fight with you, old friend. This is twice in ten years your coven put us in a dangerous spot. I'm starting to wonder if our friendship is worth the effort, considering."

Jasper gritted his teeth behind a stone jaw. "I'm sorry about Maria. I didn't realize she still had Texas under her thumb."

"She has almost the entire south of this continent, man. How could you not know that? Every vampire in North America knows Maria owns from here down. And you want to tell me you didn't?" Peter asked sardonically. "I figured you had her permission to be here if you asked us around this way, but apparently not. And then to find out you've got yourself mixed in with her again? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Carlisle asked me a long time ago to end those ties. I did what he wanted because I knew it was better and safer if I did. We never traveled this way; vampires didn't bring it up when they were around. I didn't know, but I still needed to get my family to a secure spot and away from the Volturi that are still around."

Red eyes narrowed. "Maria is safety to you?"

"She's protection enough for now," Jasper assured.

"I want nothing to do with her," Peter said suddenly. "When I leave here I will not be coming back to this end of the continent. Do not _ever_ ask me back here, Jasper. I spent four nights trying to calm my mate out of a panic attack because that bitch showed up and Charlotte was sure we were about to die."

"I apologized for that."

A slow sense of dread filled his friend; Peter shuddered. "I'd do many things to help you but losing my mate to death is not one of them, especially losing her to a vampire like Maria."

"I would never ask you to do that," Jasper muttered, looking away.

Peter raised an eyebrow in challenge of that statement. His friend wasn't stupid, Jasper knew. "Isn't that what you're about to do? If I'm not here to help you than what am I here for? You said yourself that your half-breed niece is still out there."

"Actually she's here," he corrected quickly. "In Texas, about a ten minute run outside of Houston; with her wolf-boy."

"What?" Peter's eyes widened, head snapping back to look at Jasper while alarm settled like a sharp bladed knife to his emotions. "Here?"

"She doesn't smell like vampire or food. Her wolf smells like animal. They live in a densely populated area as a regular human couple," Jasper explained. "They're easily overlooked and I made sure they understood to stay in at night. If I'd realized that Maria had control over such a large area I would have situated them elsewhere, but it's worked out well enough, I guess."

"You want me to keep them moving I suspect," Peter mused, face growing dark as he studied his fingernails uninterestedly. "You don't think they'd be safe enough with you?"

"It's more that I want them to have a chance, given how low the rest of ours is."

Peter agreed with a grunt. "Where are you staying?"

"It's better if you don't know," Jasper said honestly.

"I'm heading off this continent for a while." The look the men shared spoke volumes. If Peter couldn't know, then neither could Jasper. Safety was the key word that didn't have to be spoken aloud to understand, it hung thick in the air. "If—and this is a big _if_, Jasper—I do what you need me to, there are rules I want followed. You're asking me to hide for years, possibly, to keep my mate from wandering the places she loves, and to ignore the friends we have made all over the world. We likely have a target on our back, too."

"I don't think so. As long as you're not around the Cullen clan, you should be fine."

"You don't think they're going to come after the people who bore your witness for the child?" Peter shot back bitingly. "I doubt that."

Jasper shook his head, noticing Charlotte and Bella were making their way back down the row of warehouses at a human speed. "This was about their injured pride, Peter, that's it. They made their point—or so they think."

His friend went silent, eyes drawn to the ground as clenched fists tossed into suede pockets. "You're going to go after them, aren't you?"

"Do you blame me?"

"It is suicide," Peter murmured, looking over his shoulder to his mate. "Don't ask me to help you for that. I won't do that—put her there where I might have to watch her fight for her life again. Do not ask me to do that, Jasper, because I will refuse it in a human's heartbeat."

Limits, Jasper understood. Every vampire had them and Peter's circled a tight axis around Charlotte. They always had, and he let her have the last say in what they did or didn't do when it came to helping other vampires. Since the moment he let Charlotte run from Maria's camp, he let his mate take control so she never had to feel unsafe again. Jasper wasn't about to blame him for that.

"I wouldn't ask you for that," Jasper finally said quietly.

"You can't take them on yourself, don't be thick, old friend. You, more than anyone, understand the need for a well thought out plan of attack." Peter face turned contemplative as he looked up at the heavy sheet of rain still falling. "Whatever this thing is you're playing at, it's a waiting game; you're waiting it out alone, too."

Jasper lips turned up into a sinister smile. "Someone will answer for the death of my mate…" he growled low with eyes blackening, "…and for my family, also. They will answer for it because they deserve to hurt like they made my mate die—like I died inside when I listened to them rip her apart over a cell phone with my hands and face pressed to the earth, knowing I couldn't get to her in time. I'll have my reckoning for those actions, Peter, if I do nothing else, I _will_ do that for myself."

When Peter said nothing, Jasper shrugged and said, "And I'll wait it out if I need to. I'll wait fifty years if that's what it takes to get them at the right time. The bastard scum waited a decade for us, what's the difference, right? Besides, they've already killed themselves as it is. They started rolling the pebbles in the landside that the Volturi will never see coming."

"You should stay out of sight," Peter warned, grimacing. "Keep what you have left safe and hidden. Years from now they'll have brushed it off like water under the bridge."

Jasper barked a sharp laugh as the women finally returned. "Like the Romanians have, or how Maria still does? Or maybe you mean how Victoria did when my family killed her mate? It doesn't work that way. This won't stop until I feel them scream with my fingers buried into their necks, and you can stand there telling me to hide all you want when it's not _your_ mate that's ash."

"Jasper—"

"Tell me you wouldn't do the same thing if this was Charlotte," Jasper interrupted. "Tell me _that_!" The blonde female stuttered in her steps beside her mate's side. Peter's hand found the curls that stopped at the small of her back; with fingers curling into the wet waves of hair, he hid the trembling of his scarred hands. "Say it, Peter!"

Bella was beside Jasper, hand touching his side and voice soothing his rage with quiet whispers in his ear. She shushed him as if he was nothing more than a child, thumb rubbing a comforting stroke against Jasper's t-shirt, but somehow it worked. "It's okay," Bella told him again and again.

"You can't do it, can you?" Jasper asked.

No, his friend couldn't say a word; Peter never was one to lie.

.

.

.

The tiny one-story home had a pretty garden that lined the small pathway, yet the white door stared back at the four vampires. The hummingbird-like heartbeat of Renesmee thrummed a constant beat near the back of the home. Jacob's rhythmic beats were as steady as they always had been. The breathing of the couple was quiet and nearly in sync as they slept, not knowing what waited for them just at the bottom of their stone-path walkway.

There was no third heartbeat to say the two had gotten their wish for a child, though. It didn't escape Jasper's notice, and he couldn't help but feel Bella's relief and sadness over that little fact. Oddly, he felt the same. A child would have only made things more difficult in the end but he knew how much they wanted one, too.

"Rules," Peter said, looking at Charlotte and waiting for her nod. When she gave her permission, he turned back to Jasper. "I said I'd want them, and I meant it. Do not call me again when we leave here tonight. If you have a number for them to contact you that is safe, we can work with that. I expect them to listen to what I say."

Jasper thought about the cell phone Maria had finally brought after having said she didn't have time the first trip. "I have a phone but I don't know the number; I'll find it out though. Let me leave a voice mail on your messaging service. I'll say random numbers; every fourth number I say will be the correct number for the phone going backwards from the end to start. Is that safe enough for you?"

Peter nodded and ran a hand over his wet hair that was falling out of the ponytail. "The first time they disobey me will be the last time, old friend. I will walk away and let them fend for themselves. Charlotte and I never stop longer than a couple hours at a time per day; they're human, can they handle that?"

Bella spoke up then, feeling the need to give insight for her daughter. "Nessie can handle that. Jacob was used to being up for days at a time for his pack; a few hours spread out here and there for sleep will be just fine." Peter asked about food and Nessie's choice in diet, Bella continued without missing a beat, "As far as eating, Nessie can manage and prefers living off a blood diet; Jacob can eat in his wolf form which leaves no mess when they hunt animals."

"That's good," Charlotte offered with a small smile. "As long as we can keep on our feet as much as possible there's a lower risk of someone stopping or finding us."

"Any more?" Jasper asked.

His friend shuffled awkwardly on his feet. "Don't try to find us, but you know that. When I take them out of here, they disappear; that's how this has to go," Peter said, trying to sound kind but it still came out harsh. "_If_ they call, don't talk about your plans for the Volturi. Don't worry them or make them more scared than they already will be. I'm not asking much here, but I won't handle a panicked coven."

"Okay," Bella murmured, looking up at Jasper who shrugged his agreement. "Can we wake them up now?"

"Yeah." Jasper began walking up the walkway. He knew exactly how the meeting would go; they understood very well if he made his presence known in their life before they asked for Jasper to, that something would have happened to bring him there. "Let's go shatter some more dreams."

.

.

.

The snapping of a doorknob being broken had Jacob Black's eyes opening in a darkened room. Nessie stilled beside his naked side, the arm thrown carelessly over his middle tightened. The burning sweet smell of vampires floated down a hallway, the too silent footsteps of creatures entering their small home had Jacob sitting up in the bed.

"Jake?" Her voice was quiet, too soft and filled with fear that he never wanted to hear. They were supposed to be safe here. That's what they were promised. "Who's there?" Nessie called out, covering her skin with the sheet as Jacob moved off the bed.

Air shimmered around his form and Jacob rolled into the familiar phasing feel of transforming wolf. Four paws hit beige carpets with quiet thuds. Canines gleamed as his muzzle pulled back into a snarl, the sound bouncing off walls as his imprint pulled on the clothes he'd tossed uncaringly to the floor earlier in the night.

Their bedroom was small and Jacob was cramped, but he was over the bed in a second, knocking the dresser sideways into the wall and breaking a large hole through plaster and paint. His wolf barely squeezed through the doorframe; in the hallway he crouched low, giving off the only warning growl he figured the vampires needed to hear before he attacked.

Then it hit Jacob—he knew those scents. He'd lived with those scents for years as his imprint grew into the woman everyone hoped she would be. He ate side by side those scents and became accustomed to his clothing smelling like sickly-sweet vampire. One of those scents promised Jacob they would be left alone and safe. Another had been his best friend until he had to make the choice between family and love. The other two were familiar, but he couldn't place in his memories where he'd smelled them before.

Jacob forced his breathing to calm. His muscles vibrated with tension as Nessie's hand found its way into the fur of the terrified wolf and rubbed lightly until she came to a stop behind the wolf's ears. Once more she called out for the vampires to show themselves. The shake in her voice told Jacob his imprint knew exactly who had come, also.

Jasper stepped out into the hallway first. Jacob felt the fingers in his fur start to quiver and the smell of Nessie's tears starting to fall filled the air. When Bella stepped out behind Jasper, her face pulled into a mask of pain and sorrow, the venom shining in golden eyes, Nessie's legs buckled.

He phased back just in time to catch her form before it hit the floor. "_No_," she cried; it was low and deep, filled with the realization that something wasn't right. Jasper wouldn't come unless he needed to, they knew. He promised them that. It was their right to return when they were ready, if they ever were. He _promised_ and something made him break that.

"I'm sorry," Bella breathed, hand clenched over her chest as Jasper put his arm out to stop her from moving forward. "I'm so sorry, Nessie."

Jacob didn't care that he was naked. They'd seen him like that before, anyway. He shushed a crying Nessie and asked her to let them explain; it might not be that bad, he tried to say. It would be worse, Jacob thought. The way Jasper's hands grabbed at his hair, Bella's grief-stricken expression, the other two vampires who still hadn't come out of their hiding spot.

Where were the rest, Jacob wondered. Where were the uncles and aunts that crowded his imprint her whole life? Where was the father who was so constantly overbearing but that she loved anyway? The grandparents who gave them a home and family? Where were they?

"Where is my Dad?" Nessie asked brown eyes wide; tear filled with her knees to the floor and hands grabbing to each of Jacob's arms. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry," Bella repeated, sounding so desolate and distant from her own voice. Hands grabbed at Jasper's shirt, she pulled and shook him hard. "I can't do this, I _can't_."

When Jasper's head rose, it was the first time Jacob noticed the red eyes that stared heartbreakingly back. "Rose and Emmett are safe," he said, words flat and cold. "The rest are dead."

Jacob felt Nessie's whole body flinch against his. She choked on air and shook her head before scrambling backwards out of his reach and to her feet. Running before Jacob could stop her, the bathroom door at the end of the hall slammed with a bang that echoed. He blinked back at where she disappeared, just blinked, like he couldn't speak or move because right then he simply couldn't.

Then he heard her crying again and the retching sounds of sickness emptying into porcelain. Twice Jacob heard his imprint be sick in her life—only twice. The miscarriages that followed were enough to tell them to stop wanting something that clearly wouldn't happen safely. It was either her body not being able to grow with a child or the part-wolf fetus that wouldn't accept and take to a half-vampire's body.

This wasn't for that, he knew.

On his feet, Jacob hit the bathroom door hard with opened palms. He hadn't realized he was crying until the taste of salt touched trembling lips. "No," he heard her mumble, the word playing like a broken record on repeat.

"Ness, please," he begged. Glass shattered, Renesmee choked and vomited again behind a closed door; Jacob cried just a little bit harder. "_Please_."


	25. Chapter 24

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Not my sandbox or sand but I still built these castles. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. Pre-read by TheLyricalCutie and dcurley1. Thanks girls, for all your help and love! **

**The old adage of never seeing your own self clearly stands on its own in this fic. I hope some things become a little clearer by the end of this chapter and you get the answers for the whole mate versus companion versus **_**what-the-hell-will-they-be **_**thing everybody seems to have going on.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Once he had a pair of jogging shorts on and his imprint was finally out of the bathroom, Jacob wrapped Nessie's shoulders with an afghan blanket from the back of the couch. His fingers found their way up under the long hair and trailed lightly over a pale neck while he waited for someone to speak. He couldn't help but notice how his imprint avoided her mother's piercing gaze or the little tremors that rocked the shoulders Jacob wanted to hold.

Jasper's hand touched down to Bella's arm; leaning over the chair she sat in, his lips moved by her ear too fast and low for Jacob to hear from his spot. Whatever he said to her made her gaze flicker away from Nessie's spot and a frown appeared.

Bella nodded for Jasper to sit. "You always stand," she explained. "It makes you more abrasive; sit and we'll talk."

Peter and Charlotte had taken to leaning in the small entrance of the living room. A large arm casually slung over small framed shoulders held the female tight to her mate—close and safe, Jacob knew—but the gesture looked nothing more than casual to any other outsider's view. They stayed silent, only speaking once to comment on how different Nessie looked since their last visit.

Jacob didn't want to remember that visit. If he could, he'd want to forget this one that was happening, too.

The hand of his imprint reached up through a blanket and interlocked her fingers with Jacob's, squeezing tightly. They'd never been openly affectionate around Ness's family, not wanting to make them uncomfortable. He knew they always wondered how the transition would move between the two of him being her protector, to a friend, and then a lover, but only if she wanted that in the end.

Jacob wanted to be the one to say Nessie made those choices all on her own. He stepped back and waited for his imprint to see him as whatever she wanted, without as much influence from others as was possible. One day she didn't want him reading her stories anymore. Then she wanted to spend more time with his pack and people. Nearly full-grown and looking in her late teens, she was the one who kissed him so soft and quick on a rainy night at First Beach.

Jacob made her wait, though. He understood her mind and body were leaps and bounds ahead of her age but that didn't mean it wasn't an adjustment for him, not to mention everyone else around them, too.

Quickly, Jacob learned his mind and heart were right up to speed with hers—compliments of that imprint that didn't care about taboos or rational thought. There was nothing to control the fact that he would be whatever she needed wherever she needed it to be. So once more, they slowly rolled into a new transition where they weren't Jacob and Renesmee any longer, but a _them_—a unity of one.

Bella's quiet voice telling Jasper to sit once more broke Jacob from his thoughts. He found himself blinking at his fingers, interwoven with Nessie's, that lay resting on a pretty collarbone. His eyes clouded with silent tears because the conversation they were about to have, and that Jake didn't want to hear.

Bella hooked a finger into the belt loop of Jasper's jeans, tugging lightly until he was seated on the arm of her chair. She didn't release her small hold on the fabric, instead curling her one finger tighter like he was the weighted support Bella might need to keep her grounded to a single spot.

_When had they become friends_, Jacob wondered.

Jasper was known to keep a healthy distance from the other Cullens, except for Alice, of course. You'd find him in the corner of a room watching the rest like a silent statue, always there but rarely participating. Jacob never thought it was because Jasper didn't care, he just assumed the others' closeness made him uncomfortable.

Air caught in Jacob's throat, muscles constricting around nothing like an object was lodged in his esophagus. They were alone, he realized. Alone without the other half to their whole and a family that no longer walked and breathed; just gone, empty, and done—_alone_.

Jake shuddered, his fingers tightening to his imprint's arm shaking with rocking tremors. Tears crawled freely over dark cheeks as Jasper's deep voice turned hard and he said, "Thirty-six days ago, I asked Alice to come hunting with me past the Canadian border; she refused…"

He spoke of two humans, lives gone, and buried under earth somewhere in Canada. Bella's finger released that belt loop only to tug lightly on the hem of Jasper's shirt. Her head shook, just enough for Jacob to take notice and Jasper swallowed hard but nodded in response.

What were they hiding?

Then it was Italians, the coven who wanted his sweet Ness gone, and foolish pride with a slandered name. Attacking when they thought was best and taking out a coven they considered rival and threatening. Jasper's voice grew thick, his mouth curling into look of disgust and hands pressing hard to the chair when he talked about a phone call and a mate lost.

"Are you sure?" Jacob found himself asking. "None got out but Rosalie and Emmett, none at all?"

Heart-shattering pain filled the room in waves and jolts. "None," Jasper said, looking blankly at the floor.

Bella's voice was a quiet whisper in a small space. "The wolves, Jake… They were there but we don't know—we don't _think_ they made it out."

The familiar trembling of fear and rage rocked over Jacob's mind. "How many?"

"Twelve at least," Jasper replied then he flinched and looked over his shoulder at Bella who wouldn't meet his eyes. "Thirteen, actually."

Jacob released Ness' hand and grappled at the cordless phone on a coffee table. The phone was slapped to the floor before being crushed under the boot of Peter. The red eyes of the vampire stared unflinchingly harsh, narrowing with an unspoken warning.

"I understand you'd want to call your family, Wolf, but you can't," Peter said. "It might not be safe and it's likely whoever in your old pack that was attacked that night didn't make it out."

Breath stuttered in Jake's chest. Fists clenched rhythmically to calm the rolling waves of anger. "I have to call my father."

"You haven't called him in two years," Bella pointed out. "Two years, Jake. He's sicker than he has been in years, but I bet you don't even know that, do you? You left them to wonder, worry, and wait. Leah and Seth were stuck; they couldn't rejoin the other pack because they left for you and they waited on you to come back. _Two damned years_!"

Renesmee sunk back further into the couch, wrapping the blanket tighter at her mother's raised voice. Jacob glared at Bella before crossing the room to calm his imprint. "Stop it, Bells," he warned, his hand rubbing circles on a shaking back. "We knew the consequences of our choice when we made it."

"Did you? Can you _really _appreciate what it meant now?"

"Bella," Jasper murmured, voice softer than Jacob had ever heard it. The vampire twisted on the arm of the chair, hand landing on her bouncing knee and calm saturated the room slowly. "Don't make this harder on us all than it already is, okay?"

Peter had taken his post back beside Charlotte, arm slung back in its previous spot while the female studied the ends of her curled hair with fake interest. "If you're truly concerned over your family's safety…" she said, eyes looking up to meet Jake's and a shrug falling from her shoulders, "…then perhaps you shouldn't have left them to fend for themselves, no? It was the half-breed's birth that brought the Volturi there in the first place and then you just left your pack and coven without caring at all about their worry and love for you."

"Char," Peter cautioned. "Not the time or place, sweetheart."

The female went back to studying ends of hair like it was her second job. Jasper rolled his eyes at the sight and said, "It's not Renesmee's fault they came back."

"But it is," Ness cried, fisting the blanket with tears crawling down pale cheeks. Jake's heart clenched, thudding painfully at the sight of his imprint hurting. On his knees, he pressed open palms through the blanket to touch her bare thighs that shook under his hot touch. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Jacob's head rested on her lap. "You know Edward and Bells wanted you. They didn't regret the choice to have you or the decision to stand up for your life. It was the right one, so how could they?"

"Why?" Bella's question had Jacob's head snapping up. "Why couldn't you trust me enough, Renesmee? I gave my life for you; loved you from the very second I knew you lived inside me, and fought to keep you. Why couldn't you give me the confidence to stand up for what you would want?"

She was on her feet and crossing the room before Jacob knew what happened. Bella's hands shook as she asked, "Why couldn't you just give me that, Nessie? I might have disagreed—even been angry for a while, but if a child was what you really wanted, I wouldn't have stopped you."

Brown eyes dropped from their sight, tears falling to Ness's lap as Jacob too had to avoid his friend's accusing stare. "Please stop, Bells," he pleaded. "Just…we know, okay? We do."

"Grown up choices lead to grown up consequences," Peter said brusquely. "Now that we all seem to understand that hard lesson, we have other matters to handle. Could we get on that? Time is ticking by and we're wasting it by the second here."

Jasper cringed, standing to his feet. "Don't feel like that, Nessie."

She only cried harder. "What was the point, though? I couldn't even give him that!"

"What did I tell you when you asked me to help?" her uncle asked. When Renesmee didn't respond, Jasper sighed. "I told you to own your life—mistakes included, and to be proud of whatever comes of it. What you did was exactly what you wanted at the time. There's nothing wrong with wanting something good for yourself and Jacob, so stop feeling ashamed of your actions. Bella isn't trying to hurt you, she just wants to understand, that's all."

"I know." Renesmee drew in a heavy breath of air, running hands through Jacob's short hair and down his neck to strong shoulders. He leaned up to wipe the streaks of tears off her cheeks, a frown marring his face. One thing Jacob couldn't handle was his imprint crying and hurting. "I'll be alright, Jake. I will, promise."

"Please, I just want to hug you. I haven't seen you in two years and I've missed you so much." Bella waved back at Jasper with one hand and said, "We all have, Nessie. And this might be the last time—" She cut off abruptly, eyes cutting to the floor. "Edward didn't get the chance to say he was sorry for all the things he thought he did, or that he loved you, and I would like that chance, if you'd give it to me."

"It wasn't you," Nessie whispered. "Or Dad, or anyone, really. I just thought if I could… I don't know!"

"We were selfish," Jacob added, standing to his feet. He turned to face the vampires, looking saddened and feeling embarrassed. "We made a bad choice and then we didn't know how to fix it. I watched Ness suffer through two miscarriages before I couldn't do it anymore. By then, we were already too isolated from our families to try to repair the faults and close the distance. But we wanted to, Bells, we really did."

Nessie exhaled shakily, wiping her face. "We just didn't know how to explain or apologize. I wasn't ready to take the blame for my mistakes. I'm so sorry, Mom, I am."

"Oh, Ness."

Bella crossed the small distance and found herself wrapped up in her daughter's arms. She rocked their bodies, sobbing quietly and whispering words the rest couldn't hear. Jacob knew the quiet words were about Edward, though, and the family they'd left behind but wouldn't see again.

"Jacob, come with me," Jasper said, a cold hand lying on Jake's shoulder. "You have to leave as soon as possible; that's why my friends are here. You understand, don't you?"

The shifter shrugged but nodded, feeling oddly disconnected from the space. "What about my tribe?"

Charlotte once again spoke up, eyebrow cocked and looking as sharp as her words when she said, "You left them once and they fended for themselves. A selfish choice but one you made anyway, now you have to live with that. Forks isn't safe for you or the hybrid."

"This continent isn't safe right now," Peter added, shoulders lifting indifferently. "My mate and I are here to help you as a favor to Jasper and Bella. We're always moving—constantly in motion like the wind. The more we travel the less attention we'll attract. So get a bag, something you can carry easily, and pack the essentials for you and your mate. We'll be gone before the sun rises."

"To where?" Jacob asked.

Peter looked at Jasper; the men's silent conversation lasted less than two seconds. "Wherever our feet take us, Wolf."

.

.

.

Jasper tossed a pair of Nike runners on the bed before righting the dresser Jacob knocked over earlier and opening it to find the clothes needed inside. A pair of Nessie's favorite jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie met the shoes.

"Take that to her and tell her to get dressed," Jasper ordered.

"What about the rest of this stuff?" Jake asked, looking at the room with a solemn expression and a heavy weight settling on his chest. "We worked for this stuff, Jasper. Our lives are in this house. It's our home."

The vampire stood before dropping clothes into a waiting backpack Peter held open. "No," Jasper growled low. "Your _home_ is with my niece. And that's the only thing I give any fucks about right now, so suck it up. My mate is dead—don't bitch about losing your home when mine isn't ever coming back. No one said this was going to be easy, but it's the best way to keep you both out of danger."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Jasper," Bella called from the living room. "Come out here for a minute, I'll help Peter and Jake."

The vampire's breathing turned rough as he leaned over and pressed opened palms to the end of the bed. Bella was suddenly in the doorway and slipping past Peter. The light touch of her hand to Jasper's shoulder was all it took for him to nod and grab the pile of clothing before leaving the space.

Bella packed whatever Jacob tossed in silence. When the backpack was filled, she zipped it up and said, "No matter what, you follow Peter's instructions. Don't be a fucking hero, because this isn't the time for that."

"I get it, Bells."

Golden eyes flashed with sadness. She turned and handed the bag to Peter who took it and left without a word. "I have to tell you something," Bella mumbled, hands twisting together as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"It can't be any worse than what I just heard." Just the fact that he couldn't call his father to find out any information regarding his pack was devastating enough, but Jake knew his imprint was going to be on the run and trying to grieve at the same time. It couldn't get much worse in his opinion. "Just spit it out, Bella."

"The wolves, they weren't there to attack the Volturi." Jake's brow furrowed but she didn't give him a chance to question her words before she continued, "I went to help Jasper after his…slip. Leah showed up, we think it might have had something to do with Alice. I didn't mean to, but she was going to attack Jasper and I just couldn't let her do that. She was rage in the flesh—never gave up that hate or distrust. And there we were just proving her words right."

His voice turned cold, heart slamming hard in his chest and blood boiling from the implication in her words. "Are you saying that they were they were there to attack the Cullens?"

Bella looked at her hands that lay open to her lap. "Blood on my hands, you know? Edward never wanted that for me, but I couldn't stop myself. Seth must have seen, she said he'd be in wolf form. I'm sorry, Jacob."

The silence that answered her back was deafening. Rolling waves of anger sent tremors rocking over Jacob's form from head to toe. He bordered on keeping control or losing it to the wolf clawing at his mind. The pack died attacking the Cullens, not trying to save them. It was one more thing to add to an already confusing pile that he just wasn't ready to handle.

"Say something," Bella pleaded.

_Bloodsucker, leech, parasite, murderer, monster_…those were the words that fell on his tongue but didn't release. He forced the brimming rage and hatred down. Hands vibrated at Jacob's sides. If he didn't leave her space there was nothing that would stop him from attacking who he once considered a friend. Venom filled eyes stared back over a shoulder as she waited for him to speak.

Jacob didn't have anything valuable or worthy to say, he just wanted to hurt her. And because Jake left his pack for good, Ness' family meant less than nothing to the wolves, hence their quick choice to avenge a fallen member. Jake swallowed a growl and the growing violence. The imprint on her daughter wouldn't allow him that pleasure.

"I think we're ready to leave, now."

.

.

.

Jacob tightened the backpack to Renesmee's shoulder, kissing her forehead and hugging her tight to his chest. Hands fisted into the windbreaker she wore as the sparks inside the tiny house grew to large flames in the span of seconds. He could smell the gas they'd used to start the fire seeping out into the air from their spot across the street. Rain fell in heavy sheets and the wind whipped around them in howling circles.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against his skin.

"Don't be, Ness; this isn't your fault." He held her at arm's length and tried to smile. The look in her eyes said she didn't believe him for a second. Tears welled and fought a losing battle against Jacob's anger as he forced the emotions back down. "We'll handle this together, but I don't blame you, okay?"

Peter's head snapped to the side, eyes narrowing as he stilled. "A human is waking up two houses down. We need to get moving before they notice something is wrong down this way. Say your goodbyes, kiddos. It's going to be a while before we meet up again."

Jacob moved away from the vampires and phased, sitting down to the ground and waiting. He had nothing left to say, so why bother pretending like he did? Renesmee hugged her uncle tight.

"Love you, Renesmee," Jasper said.

Peter stiffened five feet away at the words. Jacob stared at the vampire in confusion. Why would his friend's declaration bother him so much? He was her family after all, didn't everyone love their family?

Bella's hand pressed to Nessie's back. She leaned in and kissed her daughter's cheek softly, her arms wrapping around her tightly, and her head laying on the hybrid's back. Three Cullens stood in the rain, enfolded in an awkward embrace but not making the move to leave their spot.

"I'll see you again, soon," Bella told her daughter. "I _will_ because I love you and this isn't goodbye, this is just I'll see you later."

Then Nessie did break away, tears falling and face twisted with grief. Charlotte took a step forward and with a nod from Jasper, grabbed his imprint's hand and pulled the girl into a run beside her smaller frame. Peter's arms crossed as he watched his mate disappear from sight with Renesmee.

Bella still stood silent, not turning to watch her daughter leave, but her shoulders shook from the weight of heavy sobs. Jasper stepped up to her and a hand curved the dip in her waist as he pulled her tight to his body and murmured quiet words that she only nodded in response to.

"I'll check my messaging service tomorrow night," Peter informed. "If I get a chance to… They'll have the number if they want to call."

Jacob barely heard the words, his head was lost in the sight of two grieving vampires who had never once been close before, but now seemed to use each other as the solid ground they needed. While he was filled with that white-hot rage, Jacob was still human. He didn't want them to hurt, and he felt terrible for the things they had lost and were still losing.

He remembered a conversation once with a much more human Bella. "Vampires only mate once, Jake," she told him. "I'm it for Edward and he's mine. There isn't any other direction to go from here."

Was that really true?

Peter jerked his head at the wolf to follow the way Charlotte and Nessie had disappeared. With the vampire by his side, they were gone, too. Nearly out of sight, the wolf stopped and turned to see the two vampires still locked in their embrace. Peter was back at his side in a second, gazing in the same direction with a raised brow and heavy sigh.

"I didn't realize he loved the hybrid," Peter mused. "That whole coven was a little different—odd even."

Jacob felt his shoulders shrugging, but it wouldn't look like that to the vampire. They all loved each other, he wanted to say. Every Cullen cared and loved, they just did. It took him a long time to look beyond the blood and death they carried, but eventually he was able to find the family behind the pasts.

His new companion spoke with a voice that held a hint of fear but was laced with hope. "I wouldn't worry about them, Wolf. If anyone can figure out how to heal and move on, it's a vampire who manages to love more than one thing at a time."

_And maybe a vampire who was always more human than she was monster_, Jacob thought.

The wolf certainly hoped so.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. It's not mine, I just use it. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. Preread by TheLyricalCutie and my ladylove dcurley1. They rock my world. **

**And...we're almost there. Almost.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Jasper's hands dug at earth, creating a small crater under large roots to bury his kill. The animal's carcass was tossed in and the hole was filled in silence. Frustration plucked at nerve endings with every move he made. The simmering irritation over Peter's words that night a week earlier had slowly morphed into a bubbling rage running over every inch of Jasper's surface.

Bella's legs swung to and fro on the branch she'd perched up on. Golden eyes watched her companion in a contemplative stillness that bothered Jasper more than he liked to admit. He didn't like how she could come in with her quiet words and a soft touch to calm him when all he wanted to do was rage.

Wasn't she the one who said it couldn't be fixed? That if they wanted to scream and hurt, they should?

A comment from Emmett had set him off earlier that morning. Sometimes it was easy to forget the soft-spoken child playing in the trees outside their cabin. Thomas hadn't taken kindly to the men shouting obscenities at one another, never mind when Jasper threatened to kick his brother's ass apart all over the clearing if he didn't shut up for five minutes.

Jasper wanted peace for five fucking minutes. Just five, it wasn't like he was asking for much.

"You want to talk about it?" Bella asked from the tree.

"No, I want to kill something again," he snarled back, throwing dirt into the hole until it was filled. "Kill fifty fucking things. I don't even care what I destroy; I just want to slaughter it. Emmett, preferably, but more animals and a few trees will do for now."

"You don't want to hurt Em."

No, Jasper really didn't but he was the closest male for him to pick on and he wasn't about to throw his weight around on Rose or Bella. "God damn it, I'm so agitated right now."

Bella hummed a soft sound and looked up to the bright sky. Prisms of color shot out from Jasper's skin until he hid under the shade of the tree. "You've been on edge since last week when we sent Renesmee off," Bella noted. "You snap at everything. Even Thomas asked Emmett to take him out Monday night; didn't want to make you mad at him, poor kid."

Anger shuddered through Jasper, muscles tensing at her statement. Why did she have to notice those things? He crossed his arms to his chest and kicked at the trunk of a tree, trying to seem disinterested in the conversation.

Bella clearly wasn't having it. Fingers ran through wavy brown hair, acting as a brush to clear out tangles. "Just me and you out here, Jas. Scream it out if you want to, nobody else is going to hear it, you know?"

"Are you mad?" Jasper asked instead, voice turning softer than he expected.

"At you?" She made a face and jumped off the branch, landing soundlessly to the ground so she could face him. "Not currently; so I'm sorry to disappoint if you're looking to pick another fight."

The sigh that fell from his mouth sounded harsh. Jasper leaned back on the tree. "No, at Edward," he clarified, feeling slightly more stupid for even asking. "Do you find you're angry at Edward for not surviving?"

Her spine straightened. "Are you?"

"I'm not playing twenty fucking questions here, Bella!" Gold eyes widened at his rise in tone but she turned on her heel and began walking away with a huff. Jasper trailed after her, catching up quickly enough before grabbing her elbow and stopping them both. "Shit, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell."

"Yes," she spat, jerking from his grip. "Of course I'm angry, but I don't think it's fair to be mad at him for something he didn't cause and couldn't control. But I'm mad at more than just him—Alice, for hiding something like that, you for keeping me away from them when they needed me, and even myself for not listening to Edward when he asked me to abort the pregnancy when I was human. I love my daughter—"

"Of course you do." He didn't begrudge her regrets though, everyone had them sometimes. "I'd never assume differently."

Bella leveled him with a stare filled with the same brimming rage he held. "I love my daughter, but if I had just done what he asked… We'd be moved on somewhere, I'd be doing high school over again just like every other Cullen had a dozen times before," she cried, hands flying up into the air.

"Alice would still be picking at me about my clothes and throwing your jeans in the garbage. Esme and Carlisle would have been enough to fill the hole of what I left behind for my own parents. Edward—" She choked on air, turning away from Jasper's gaze. "We'd have moved on, got over losing something like the possibility of our own child eventually, and had forever and a day to see each other. Yeah, Jas, I'm so angry I could cry, but it's not fair for me to blame him."

Hands fell limply to Jasper's sides. "Peter said I should be angry at her. I think he meant for me to stop trying not to be angry and let it just be. I'm an empath and I don't even know how to do that."

"Anger is healthy sometimes." Bella shrugged and kicked at a pebble on the ground. "I could understand why you'd be angry with her; no one would resent you for those feelings."

"Why should I be, though? You said it yourself, it's not reasonable to blame something out of their control." Jasper breathed heavily, hands finding their way into jean pockets as he stared at the forest floor. "But she could have, right? She knew they were coming. She'd been touched by the tracker but I'd have done anything to keep her safe and all she had to do was tell me…just fucking tell me, Bella, that was it. She couldn't even give me that."

"Maybe because there wasn't any other way she seen it ending," she suggested calmly.

"But it's not even that!" He paced, hand swinging out to land a punch that splintered a long crack up the trunk of a tree; anger coursed through both vampires. "I can handle why she did it. I can handle it happened—I don't have to accept it but I handle it. But she could fight; Alice knew how to fight because _I_ made sure she could. We spent years training and I taught her everything I knew; she didn't even fight them hard enough at the end."

"You heard it, Jasper. I heard it. She fought to the bitter end."

"Not hard enough," he repeated, head shaking. "Not good enough. Not long enough to give me time."

"Felix and—"

"I don't _care_! She was my mate so she knew how to survive; I made sure of that!"

Bella reached out, hand touching the side of his jaw, her thumb rubbing lightly, wiping off blood that missed his mouth. Red eyes closed at the tender gesture of familiarity. Jasper jerked away from the intimate feeling her hand gave off; he didn't like the fact that his body reacted to another's touch, even if she hadn't meant it in any way other than innocent. It still tasted suspiciously like betrayal on the back on his tongue.

With a hurt expression, Bella dropped her hand and stepped back. "Should I be angry that Edward didn't hear them, then?" she asked, trying to sound indifferent but the fury couldn't be hidden in her words. "That he didn't warn them in time? Should I blame him for being on the phone with us instead of paying attention to what was just outside the doorstep waiting?"

"You already are—you do," Jasper pointed out. Her emotions practically screamed it. "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"I just don't want to be that way, okay? Even if it's there I won't do that to him."

"I don't get it," he admitted, puzzled. "You said yourself the anger could be healthy. I can't begin to pick apart what you're trying to tell me."

Bella frowned and kicked another pebble, shrugging. "Me either, really."

_Well, weren't they just a lucky and confusing fucking pair_, he thought bitterly.

.

.

.

Jasper fiddled with the cell phone booster. Without power, they couldn't just plug it in and turn it on, so he had Emmett steal a car battery, wires from wherever he could get them, and a transformer to regulate the amount of power from the battery. He didn't bother to ask his brother where he found the tools Jasper needed and Emmett didn't offer an explanation, either.

If Jasper could get his hands on generator, a few liters of diesel, a few more car batteries and supplies to do some wiring work, he could have the cabin running with power in a week. It wasn't that they needed power; vampires could see just as well in the dark as they could in the daylight. Power was a comfort, though, and even if it was a single extension cord so they didn't need to use batteries for the radio, it was something.

With another twist of the wire between his fingertips, Jasper clamped the wires to the back of the booster. Flicking the power button on, he listened as a low frequency hum resonated from the black and silver box.

"_Ha_," he said, shooting his companion a wink before she tossed him the powered down cell phone. "Just give it a minute to search, Bella."

They kept the device off, only once turning it on when Jasper took Thomas hunting in the city so he could leave Peter the message he promised. The battery on the phone was three quarters full. Maria simply shrugged when Jasper had asked where the charger was for the phone which led him to believe she'd picked it off one of her many victims. The first time he turned it on and tried to dial out, the phone kindly informed him he had thirty-two minutes left of call time. At least his sire managed to get that right for him.

Jasper placed the phone—screen facing up—on top of the booster. It blinked seven missed calls but that didn't mean any of those had come from Renesmee. Bella curled in closer to his side as the phone lit up with life and the tiny tower at the top of the screen began blinking repeatedly, searching for service.

One of Thomas' die-cast cars rolled across the floor outside the small room's door. Despite his initial fear over Jasper and Emmett's verbal sparring match, Bella had managed to get the boy down from his tree. Jasper knew he'd still have to handle Maria's fury the next time he seen her, though. Thomas didn't hide things from her when she visited and the no yelling rule he'd whispered about was a top priority for the boy.

Leaning back against the hand carved bed frame Jasper had taken apart and placed against the wall, he stayed silent while Bella rolled to her stomach on the pile of blankets in the middle of the floor. While beds weren't a necessity for him or Bella, Jasper knew how much she liked to lie down in blankets every once in a while. One of the duffle bags Maria had brought held linens and blankets. After Bella let Thomas roam through the bags to find what he liked the most, Rosalie and Emmett were quick to take a few of the blankets up to their room upstairs.

Bella jokingly tossed a small armful of linens to Jasper and asked if he was willing to share the downstairs room with her. It wasn't that they needed it for anything, but a bit of privacy—even if it wasn't really private—was nice once in a while. Plus, it gave the vampires a sense of permanence. They weren't sure how long they'd be in Oaxaca and the cabin might as well feel comfortable to them for the length of their stay.

Thomas only cared for one particular quilt in the bag—six feet long and four feet wide with blue and brown patches, stitched with red thread and a pillow that matched the handmade blanket. He'd snatched the two items and made himself a cozy little corner in the living room where his toys became piled alongside the books and an e-reader Maria had brought two weeks after his arrival. While he was usually outside, there was the odd occasion when Thomas slinked into the cabin with the others and huddled in his corner, quiet and content.

Unfortunately, the e-reader ran out of power within a few hours of Thomas learning how to use it. It did come with a charger, though, and it was another thing Maria had simply raised a brow and shrugged about when Jasper stopped to ask where she'd gotten it from.

He really wanted to get his hands on some equipment to get power running to the cabin, though. Jasper decided he'd bring it up to Emmett and see what his brother thought. It would be nice for Thomas to have the ability to use his e-reader and the radio whenever he pleased without worrying if the batteries would run out.

When one tiny line showed up beside the tower of the screen to show the booster had worked, Jasper said, "Dial one. Whoever it belonged to didn't have a password on their messaging service, so thank God for that bit of luck."

Bella did as she was told, pressing the speaker button and turning the volume up as it rang through. "Press one to hear messages," the gratingly annoying automated voice informed. "Press two—"

Jasper had deleted all the messages left the night he turned the phone on. It left the inbox opened for at least ten short messages, or five semi-long ones. There was no guaranteeing Renesmee had even called her mother, but Jasper had given it a week and then quietly offered Bella the chance to turn on the phone and check.

"Three messages in your inbox. Press one—" Bella hit the number key sharply, relief and excitement flooding her immediately as fingers trembled before she hid the shaking hand underneath her stomach. Jasper couldn't help but notice Rosalie and Emmett had gone quiet out in the living room with Thomas.

The first message had Peter's calm voice filling the small space. "They have the number. Do not call the messaging service again. This phone I'm using will be useless so don't try calling it back, either. Renesmee despises boats, by the way. That would have been nice to know, old friend."

Jasper's lips twitched as he held back a smile. Amusement fluttered from Rosalie and Emmett outside the room. He knew they were likely remembering all the times Charlie had attempted to get his granddaughter out on the lake to try fishing with him. It wasn't like water could hurt her, but it still made the half-vampire a little nervous for some odd reason.

Bella deleted the message when the phone asked if she wanted to replay, save, or remove it. The second message was a human asking after their friend, John, stating they hadn't heard from him in a while. Jasper swallowed the venom gathering in his mouth and reached over to hit the number seven key to delete the message before it could finish as well. Sadness floated from his family but not one said a thing.

The third message was quiet for three seconds before wind rushed in the background. Quiet rhythmic breathing filled the speaker before Bella's daughter spoke soft and quiet over the phone.

"I hate boats—hate them _so_ much. I nearly killed Peter when he picked me up and threw me on deck." Bella choked on air, hand covering her mouth as she sat up. Emmett chuckled deeply right outside the door. "All this thing does is rock and rock and rock. It's no wonder humans get sea sick all the time."

Jasper knew the messages would simply be a way for them to stay connected to Nessie wherever they landed in the world, so he didn't care what his niece spoke about, so long as she just talked.

"It's so blue out here, though. The sky, the water—just blue every which way you look. I don't think humans can see how bright it really is. Jake…" His niece took a deep breath before continuing, "He likes the water; really wanted to jump in for a few minutes but even here we're staying out of sight. It's not hard to. There are over a thousand supply canisters on this damned thing. I don't think he'd make it back up over the side if he did get off, though. The ship is massive."

That little bit of information about canisters told Jasper they were likely on a cargo ship. That could mean a lot of different possible destinations, between Japan, Africa, or a dozen other places that fell to his mind. It was a good way to cross between continents and a smart choice on Peter's part.

"Um, I should go before this thing cuts me off, right?" Ness asked herself, laughing lightly. Jacob's soft tenor in the background agreeing with his imprint could be heard, too. "Okay, well, Jake says hi, and he's not okay—he said that was important for Mom to know. He's not okay but he will be eventually."

Bella cried low behind the hand still covering her mouth, eyes clenching shut at that little olive branch Jacob decided to give. Jasper knew how much guilt and worry she held for her actions. Renesmee's voice continued without missing a beat, "I love you, Mom. Rose, Em, Jas, love you all, I hope you know that. The stars are so big here, are they like that there, too? I still talk to the sky at night, just like I did when I was younger, but I think I'm talking to them now, like I'm just _hoping_ they'll hear me."

Jasper released a shaky breath of air as his niece whispered, "You should try it; the good souls don't disappear—they just _don't_."


	27. Chapter 26

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: Not my sandbox or sand but this is my castle, cool? **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips, who kicks ass on a regular basis. Preread by my lovely ladies TheLyricalCutie and dcurley1. **

**I didn't promise everything these vampires did would suit the readers' pleasure. Sorry about that.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Maria circled Jasper, her arm extended and finger pointing as the rain fell by the bucketfuls around them. She'd very calmly—a sweet smile belying the rage simmering below her surface—asked the others to take Thomas for a run through the mountains surrounding them—out of their hearing range, he knew.

Thomas wouldn't like to see her angry.

The Spanish fell from her tongue like a blade reaching out to snap against his skin and leaving slices any place they touched. He stayed quiet as she hissed the phrases he'd heard a few dozen times before. The way her red irises faded to a flat black and fury rushing through emotional tenors allowed Jasper to surmise just how this meeting would fair in the end between him and her.

They had always been like this; gasoline and fire. The only difference now was Jasper didn't care if he disappointed her and he wasn't frightened of her anger like he used to be when she had better control of him.

Maria stopped long enough to kick off the black peep-toe heels from her feet. The bomber-style leather jacket she wore was shrugged off her shoulders and tossed to the mossy ground at her feet. Jasper barely acknowledged the items touching the ground, knowing it meant she simply wanted to fight her frustrations out.

He wasn't giving in to her any other way; that much was obvious. She wanted him to sling hatred and slander right along with her own sharp tongued words but Jasper stayed silent, anger rolling through his muscle and sinew like the poison he knew it was.

"I'd expect nothing less from a vampire not raised under my hand," Maria snarled, appearing a foot from his statue like form. A hand waved at Jasper. "But _you_? You know to follow my wishes as I state them!"

Black eyes glared with the wrath only Maria could feel. No one could throw a fit quite like her. The tantrums she threw could put the devil to shame on a good day. Jasper had watched her tear through newborns by the dozen in one of her fits of rage just to soothe her own self for a few moments.

Even in her black skinny jeans, a white tank-top soaked by the rain—the color of a pale yellow bra peeking through the fabric—and bare feet planted firmly to the mossy ground, she looked shockingly similar to how she did all those years ago when he was stuck so hard under her manipulative thumb.

A shoulder lifted, bare but the strap of her top and bra as she said, "I will not have him afraid of those who watch him. If you're angry, then be angry, but he will not see that anger, Jasper. I can't allow it."

Guilt stabbed at his emotions. "We didn't mean to frighten him. The argument got out of control is all."

The hum that left her lips sent a short spark of fear through Jasper. It was hard not to fall into old habits with his creator, and he was positive the words he just spoke were not the ones she wanted to hear leave his mouth.

"Excuses, excuses," she simpered chidingly, looking more dangerous by the second. "I don't care for those—do not care a single bit, vampire."

Jasper uncrossed his arms and sighed. "I let it get out of control then; is that what you want to hear? You're fucking right, I'm angry, Maria. I just lost my mate a little over a month ago. I can't be happy and smiling every damned second of the day. He was lucky he didn't see me rip the boar apart I found thirty minutes later. If my shouts at Emmett scared the boy that much, the boar surely would have terrified him from me for good."

He snarled, feeling the agitation skim over his surface and growing thicker with every word he spoke. "What more do you want from me, _mujer_? If you think someone else is better suited, take Thomas and go!"

A hand snaked out and hit against a stone cheek, resonating the sound miles into the vast mountain side. The sting of the slap vibrated through the whole left side of Jasper's face. His eyes pooled with black at her quick show of violence.

He learned a long time ago that the values he'd been taught when he was human regarding women didn't always apply to female vampires. If Jasper wasn't quick to stop one—or end them, for that matter—their teeth were just as sharp as his, their hands just as quick, and their force just as strong. Gender made no difference when their fingers dug into stone flesh and teeth sunk deep to rip and tear.

Maria, in particular, could be absolutely brutal when she had a violent goal on her mind.

"Stop it," he growled in warning.

"Fight me," she snarled back. A hand flew up again but Jasper caught her attack easily with his. He glared fiercely at the wicked female, vibrating under his hold with one clenched fist down at her side. "You're angry, so fight me. Let me allow you to get it out, _mi hijo_. Come on," Maria taunted, jerking her hand from his hold only to hit him once more. "At least I'll give you something worth a challenge, no? _Fight me_."

"Fuck you."

He turned on his heel with the intention to leave. Jasper hated the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Maria might have a point. There was no denying the rage he kept trying to bury was almost constantly making an appearance daily. He tried so hard to hide it from his siblings and Bella, but sometimes it slipped out and left him fighting his way out of a mess he never asked to deal with.

Maria's hand on the back of his neck—intent on grabbing to pull him back—had Jasper turning quick on the spot. One hand slammed to her middle and pushed with all the force he could muster. She landed thirty feet back into the trunk of a tree which cracked, splintered, and fell. Maria was already up on her feet and in his face before the broken tree hit the ground.

The familiar stinging bite of fury on the back of Jasper's tongue almost felt like a bittersweet memory. The feeling brought up a dozen or more images of him and her in the same position all those decades ago, with her taunting until he gave in and fought back; the way it always ended up was something that caused a shiver to crawl up Jasper's spine.

Hands shook at his sides as she jutted her chin up and teased, "You can do better than that, vampire. It didn't even smart me a bit." Black, wet curls hung over the shoulders heaving with the pants of air Maria released. "Are you frightened you might be too long out of practice for me?"

Jasper felt himself dipping into a low crouch. Maria circled his position, finger out and curling as she whispered for him to come just a little bit closer. She was always so treacherous with her precariously quick temper, like a black widow that mated and killed; the similarities between his sire and the venomous spider were beautifully devastating and perfectly spot on.

When he wouldn't move from her ridiculing, Maria lunged. Jasper stepped to the side quickly and backed up a good ten foot distance as she caught herself and flung at him again. Trying to escape her second attack, Jasper moved quickly to the right once more, but a hand caught on the shirt he wore, ripping through the material to find purchase against stone skin.

Nails dug deep into his flesh, holding Jasper to the spot as the metallic sounds of tearing flesh had him crying out in pain. The sneer that covered Maria's features only served to show the pure malice behind her actions. She stepped up to stand chest to chest with him and released her grip. Jasper bit the inside of his cheek to soothe the ache in his middle while venom stung, healing over the tiny holes she'd made.

"I don't want to fight," he told her.

"You do," she challenged. "You want to fight, kill, and hurt. You do because I did, too, don't you understand I can see that? You want something else to ache just like you ache. I'm here, I've never been frightened of you, and I am one of the very few worthy of fighting by your side; I'm willing to let you battle it out with me; why not give it a go? I promise it will help, at last for a short while."

The quiet words she spoke belied the harsh bite of rage flowing off her. "You're angry with me." He took one step back and said, "You want to fight for more than just my peace of mind, Maria. Don't pretend otherwise, it makes you look more petty and vindictive than we both know you are."

When she swung out at his face, Jasper ducked the swat easily. She lunged again, growling low with teeth bared and eyes blazing with that all too familiar blackened fury. He allowed her swings, dipping, bending, and moving fast to avoid every rapid attack she tried to land. It wasn't until his back hit a tree and her hands met his throat that Jasper realized what she'd done: backed him into a corner.

"Now what?" she asked, grinning wickedly with a single raised brow; fingers tightened around his trachea. Jasper couldn't breathe to speak. "I am your sister you refuse to shout hurtful words at; the brother you can't seem to harm with your hands; the leaders who allowed you care and love but not enough protection; the animals who will never satisfy your thirst. Look at me and see them all—see the pretty, golden eyed, black haired mate who is nothing more than ash in the winds. What now, Jasper?"

The barely there line of red around the outside of her irises disappeared as the blinding sensation of total, overpowering rage escaped at her words. It soaked onto both of them like the rain still falling from wide opened skies. The snarling roar of ire and hate fell from his mouth and echoed miles out from their spot. She laughed, so light and carefree, just as if she'd been expecting that reaction and it was even better than Maria was hoping for.

His hand hit her throat with loud crash. Nails scored painful scratches over his flesh as the weight of his hit sent her flying off him backwards, her back hitting earth hard. The ground rocked from the force. Maria skidded across moss and mud until her hands and heels dug into the ground to stop the movement. Jasper was already on her before she could get up, but the slam of her heel to his lower abdomen sent him smashing through trees and brush.

Maria clouded his vision, mouth turned up into a snarl, fingers ready to claw and crush as Jasper growled low. Her hands landed sporadic attack after attack, nails digging and grabbing while he hit and kicked her off time and time again. He dodged as many hits as he could but his creator was nothing if not relentless when she had one purpose in mind.

The all-consuming rage she felt did nothing but add to his. He let the black hole like vortex swallow his rational thoughts completely just as her teeth grazed dangerous close to the fist he swung out at her. Jasper snapped back, teeth shining with venom as he snarled her name low. Stepping back a foot, Maria crouched low and hissed right back.

He pounced that time, landing solidly to the female as they crashed to the ground loudly, making a sound similar to thunder rolling over the area. Fingers grasped tightly to Maria's throat as she clawed roughly at his arms. Her legs kicked and scrambled at the wet ground, but Jasper already had Maria pinned beneath his body.

Fingers tightened to stone flesh; she choked on air, eyes so hugely wide and looking up to see the black eyes that bore down into hers. His sadistic grin and tilted head had a slightest flutter of desire floating from Maria. Those legs that had previously fought back wrapped tightly to Jasper's waist. The heel of her right foot pressed to the small of his back and pushed him tight to her center, hips connected and grinding.

The burning need to fight, feed, and fuck pounded through his soul like an old comfort he'd never really forgotten. It reared its ugly head and taunted—intent on making him hurt deep down where Jasper tried to hide the wants.

Maria's head tilted back, neck exposed and chest pushed out under his weight. Jasper half groaned through a quiet growl. Lust rose—his body couldn't help but react and remember a hundred other times with that vampire beneath him, looking so wanton and sinful with his hands on her throat and just waiting for teeth to sink into skin—he'd never bite her though, Jasper couldn't. Her flesh wasn't ever meant to be scarred by him.

He released his hold just long enough to grab tight to her waist. Nails from both of her hands dug into Jasper's chest, pulling stinging lines as they trailed a hot path over his shirt, ripping the fabric easily. His mouth met hers without thinking what it could or would mean; tongue slipping between red lips to find and taste the familiar spice of a woman he hadn't felt in decades. She still tasted the same though. Heavy, like the rain that fell; hot, like every fire he'd ever felt burn; sinful, like needy lust and an aching euphoria.

His mind stuttered for a flash of a second. His actions only served to hurt a dead mate, he knew. The fact that touching—_wanting_—anyone else, but especially Maria, would hurt Alice, urged him on. He knew it would have made her golden eyes flicker away at the sight, emotions would have leaked with anguish and pain, and her hurt... Jasper knew hurting his dead mate would make him feel better, if only for a moment.

After all, just look what she'd done to him.

His fingers scaled under a flimsy tank-top, digging cruelly against Maria's sides and she cried into his mouth. Teeth nipped lightly to a silky, stone bottom lip as her back arched off the ground when he pushed the hardness of his cock to her center once more.

Then her hands stopped touching and instead pushed lightly to his chest. The lust still swirled around and around in her emotions but something settled like a heavy weight on top of the desire—something that felt suspiciously like guilt and sadness. His fingers stopped pressing to her skin when she licked her lips and pressed her forehead to his cheek.

"Don't do that," she whispered, so quiet and thick. "Don't use me to punish her, Jasper. It will not help you—only hurt."

He exhaled hard and rough, eyes clenching shut at her words. "This isn't any different than—"

"It is _now_," Maria interrupted, voice taking on an almost soothing quality. "It is and we both know that all too well." A breathy, sad laugh rocked against his cheek. "I took you and used you in the very same way, so why pretend like this wouldn't be any similar to that?"

"I'm sorry."

She hummed low, shoulders shrugging lightly. "Don't be, _mi hijo_; I have never apologized to you for what I've done. We're both aware that I'm not the least bit repentant, though, so it would be completely pointless even if I tried. You can't ever lie to an empath, hmm?"

The realization of what he'd done fell like a heavy weight to Jasper's shoulders. Air caught in his throat and he choked back the sob fighting its way out. Her hand touched lightly to the side of his face but Jasper couldn't look at his sire when she asked him to. Shoulders shook as the hushed cries began falling and his chest heaved from the strength it took from his body just to whimper.

Arms circled, holding tight as her mouth pressed to a stone cheek. "It gets better, it does," Maria promised. "But not with me, Jasper; we've moved with this dance before and it couldn't even begin to work between you and I. I'm already broken and you'll always want more than I can give. We're too hot and cold, I believe."

He knew that; understood it better than she did, really. "I _am_ sorry."

"About Thomas, I hope?"

Jasper shrugged as she let go of his body. "That, too."

She leaned up and pressed her mouth to his so swift and feather-light, as if the action hadn't happened in the first place. "Oil and water; we just aren't able to mix and we never would," Maria said, the corner of her lips turning up into a coy smirk.

His chuckle was deep and dark. "Oh, trust me, _mujer_, I do know that."

.

.

.

Jasper kneeled down to Thomas' level and said, "Go say goodbye to her and then come back in the cabin, okay? I know you want to be outside but it's raining too hard for you to do anything worthwhile."

The boy nodded and looked over Jasper's shoulder at his sire waiting at the edge of the clearing. "I didn't mean for her to be angry with you." His emotions showed that was the truth at least. It wasn't Thomas' fault, though. Emmett and Jasper just needed to hold back their barely hidden rage a little better. "Really, I didn't."

"That's not for you to concern yourself with," Jasper sighed. "I have to watch my anger a little more. Now go on, boy, say your goodbyes and you can show me that piece with your car model you can't seem to get on the back end right."

Just the suggestion of Jasper finishing the die-cast model car Thomas had been working on for three days and nights was enough to send the boy running across the clearing. Jasper caught just the sight of him flying into waiting arms before he slipped into the cabin and out of sight.

He could hear Rosalie and Emmett upstairs talking quietly with the radio humming with old music Jasper hadn't heard in years. He slipped into the room he and Bella shared, she held out a clean shirt—he needed to get more clothes for them all—for him to take to replace the ruined one he wore.

"Oh, wow." She took a step forward, head turning to the side as she sniffed the air and eyes narrowed while a slow realization settled into her emotions. "You smell just like her, and not the way you usually do when she's here."

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "I didn't—"

"I know; that much is clear. But you must have wanted to."

Jasper couldn't deny that. "For a moment; she stopped us before…" He cringed, eyes looking up to the ceiling where he knew his brother and sister above them could hear the conversation perfectly well. "She stopped it, that's all that matters."

Bella's gold eyes refused to meet his again. "_Why_?"

"Because she knew it wasn't what I really wanted," he answered automatically.

"No, I mean why would you do that at all?"

He pulled the ruined shirt off and replaced it with the clean one. It wasn't as if he owed his companion an explanation, but there was no point in Jasper lying to Bella; he didn't really have a reason to and she was the only person—minus Maria—he felt probably understood his actions more than anyone else could. It was something else that gave them common ground. Jasper swallowed thickly and bit the inside of his cheek to ward off the rising guilt building a high wall around his emotions.

Finally, he shrugged one shoulder and said, "It might not be completely reasonable, but I just wanted to hurt Alice like she hurt me."

Bella's reply was a quiet breath of air he struggled to hear. "No, I think I can understand that."


	28. Chapter 27

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Not my sandbox and sand, but I'm building this castle. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. Preread by TheLyricalCutie and dcurley1. Thanks to them all, many thanks. **

**Double week... Maybe this will get a whole lot clearer by the end…but maybe not.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven **

Jasper rolled to his stomach on the mossy ground of the clearing, his head lifted just enough to hear Bella's light laughter ringing out around the area. Her hand pointed to the sky again and Thomas' head nodded in agreement from its spot on her stomach. The vampire-child's emotions fluctuated between content, happiness, and longing.

"Hmm, and that one?" Bella asked, pointing to another cloud rolling by above them. Their skin openly sparkled from the sunlight beaming down, but none of the vampires cared as they wouldn't be seen, anyway. "I think it looks like a butterfly."

"No way," Thomas said. Jasper chuckled as the boy squinted his eyes at the sky to analyze the shapes of the fluffy billows. "Maybe a car."

"A car? You're crazy, kid. That's a butterfly."

Jasper looked up at the cloud himself. "Definitely a car," he murmured, agreeing with Thomas and surprising the other two vampires over the fact that he'd been paying them any mind at all. "But it's long enough to be a truck, too."

Bella's head turned on the grass, a small playful smile curving pink lips. "Thanks, Jas."

"Call it as I see it, sweetheart."

The term of endearment rolled off his tongue so easily it shocked him. Jasper rolled back to his previous position and tried to push down the confusion that settled in his emotions over the word he used. It wasn't like he hadn't ever called a woman that before, but never Bella. Maybe it was just the closeness they had found themselves sharing or how her quiet demeanor brought Jasper a little sense of peace in an otherwise chaotic mind. Either way, it still managed to bother him—how quickly he could sweeten to a female who shared neither his love, nor his bed while he was still knee-deep in his own grief.

Care and pain, though, Bella did share that with Jasper.

At least the brimming rage at his dead mate was beginning to settle somewhat. It wasn't like he was happy with her actions, or that he could completely understand why Alice made the choices she did, but Jasper simply stopped pretending to himself that if it had been him in her spot, he would have done it differently. He knew that wasn't true—it just wasn't. Jasper would have done everything in his power to keep her as far from danger as he could. Even if that meant lying, hiding, and hurting her to get the result he needed—her life spared.

The heavy realization came after a long week of Jasper sitting in an unmovable silence while his family and Thomas simply walked around him as if he weren't even there at all. They didn't bother or question his actions. Occasionally Bella would rub her hand over his shoulder to say she was still there and watching, but they left him alone so he could do whatever it was that he needed to do in order to move on from the anger that felt like nothing more than poison slowly overtaking and killing him.

The constant ire boiling in his venom over the Volturi and their attack was still there and holding strong. There was no point in him trying to deny that it was something he'd be able to work through. That was a whole other matter Jasper kept tampering down until he was half sane enough to figure out exactly what he wanted to do and how to do it.

In the end, he knew deep down in his soul the only way it would go away would be when they begged at his feet, crying; pleading for their lives and the lives of their mates.

Jasper rolled back to his stomach and called out the vampire-child's name. Thomas' head perked up as Bella turned to look in his direction also. "Yeah?" the boy asked.

"Come here." Jasper sat up and placed his hands to his knees. Thomas was sitting in front of him before he blinked. "Your gift—what does it do?"

Thomas frowned. "It lets you daydream, like humans do."

"Dreaming?" Bella mused. "I can't for the death of me remember what that feels like."

"Maria said the dreams are what you most desire." Jasper raised a brow at the child. "What does that mean? Do you choose what we see, or do you not know at all?"

"I can't see what's in your mind." Confusion littered the boy's emotions as he said, "Those are your secret thoughts and wishes—they're not for me to see."

Sadness rocked through Bella. "Not all vampires can control what their gifts are and how they work, Thomas."

"No, they can't," Jasper muttered, shaking his head, although knowing Thomas couldn't see what his gift manifested was an interesting tidbit of information. He brought his attention back to the boy. "I mean, do you choose what you show us. Like my niece, she chooses what she shows when she touches your skin with her palm. When you project whatever it is you shoot out…" Jasper trailed off, another thought coming to his head. "How do you do it; is it like a shield?"

The confusion muddled a little more in the boy. "I don't know. I just look, you know? Look around me, see the place I am, and then I disappear to my favorite place."

"Have you done it on more than one person at a time?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yes," Thomas admitted. "Miss Maria had me do it to a group once. If it's only for a short period, they don't even realize I've done it. When it's longer, more than a few seconds, they know but until I stop disappearing and come back, they can't stop dreaming."

"You know you don't actually disappear, right?" Jasper brushed a stray piece of hair out of the boy's eyes, the red of his irises staring back unbothered by the statement. "That's why Maria keeps telling you not to do it outside."

Thomas shrugged again. "If someone comes too close, they'll fall into the dreams, too."

"It must be like a shield," Bella noted; Jasper agreed. "We couldn't see it that night I used mine to bring him out of it, though. It'd be interesting to see what happened if he was in an enclosed room with fifty or so people…"

Jasper tuned her out. He was staring at the child that just might be the only thing along with Bella that could get him inside Volterra, so that his biggest desire could become the very best reality. It was more than just an idea, the plan was already starting to formulate in the back of Jasper's mind. Except, he knew Maria would have to agree to it and it was more than likely that she wouldn't.

"Do it to me," Jasper said suddenly, shocking Thomas whose eyes widened with worry. "Try it, boy."

"No, I shouldn't. Miss—"

"Try it and let me see what I want the most, Thomas. It isn't going to hurt anything. I asked for you to do it; she only told you not to use your gift without our permission. Go on and do it."

"Jasper," Bella warned, gold eyes searching his as she got to her feet. "Are you sure you want to put yourself in a spot where it might be, I don't know, _bad_?"

His bottom lip disappeared under top teeth. "Why not try it? I already know what I'm missing," he replied honestly. "This couldn't hurt me anymore than the thoughts running through my head already do. Come on, Thomas; use your gift on me. If after thirty seconds he doesn't relent, feel free to shield me, Bella."

Two sets of ruby eyes met and Jasper suddenly understood what Thomas meant by disappearing.

.

.

.

His feet moved with the white fog—walking but never really touching down. Hands reached out wide, fingers grasping and curling into the mist. It didn't feel wet, cold, or like it had any substance to it at all. The mind so usually overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings; the gift constantly working to feel and decipher emotional tenors; the thirst that never relented; they were gone in the space.

Jasper didn't feel human, or vampire, for that matter. It was something in the middle between the two, as if he didn't really exist inside the space but outside he just might…_maybe_.

He turned a wide circle, looking, wanting, and waiting for something. How had he gotten here again? Where was…"Alice?" Jasper called.

His voice didn't sound so perfect with the musical quality it usually held. Actually, it didn't feel like Jasper had spoken at all, but instead, it was as if his mind just knew what he wanted to ask for. Lips moved again but the sound wasn't reaching his ears.

_One more step_, Jasper thought, _just one_. "Alice…"

Jasper blinked and suddenly he was watching down below him from above the forest outside Philly. The short, spiky haired female grinned beside a vampire him; filled with hope, love, and whispers of a future he didn't understand but maybe he wanted to see. Hands rested on his knees, damp curls hanging over red eyes he didn't want to be ashamed of, but her honest golden gaze couldn't help but make him feel that way.

How could he have known about the animals? "This family," Alice explained. "They call themselves vegetarians. After I saw you, then I began seeing them, too. I think that's where we should go."

Jasper felt his head shake from his spot up so high. _No_, he wanted to say. _I don't want the family you talk about, the brothers and sister you promise; just you, Alice, only ever you. _

As if he controlled the vampire he watched, the same words from his thoughts spilled from stone lips. Alice bit the corner of her mouth, eyes narrowing, and a small shoulder lifting like what he said was fine. She was agreeing with him, he knew.

"You and me, we can go wherever you want, but I won't be comfortable with many others—I don't play well," Jasper explained honestly. "I wasn't raised to, you understand?"

His accent was so much thicker back then. A little rougher around the edges because Jasper didn't need to hide it when they played pretend around the humans since they moved from place to place. Even then, in his obviously depressed state, he was so much more feral; so very raw and exposed beneath a woman who would soon change his whole life.

It was then Jasper realized where he was again and how he'd gotten there. It wasn't the past changing before wanting eyes, but his mind creating the situation he wished would have happened. Air stung in his lungs and Jasper found himself blinking again.

White mist took away a beautiful sight.

.

.

.

Stone walls built up around his form. He'd never been in this place before but Jasper heard enough and seen enough over the years to know it was Volterra's castle. Walking over a carved marble floor, the steps making no sound as his boots hithard, Jasper found that he wanted to scream at the three vampires sitting so content and high on their pedestal-like thrones.

More vampires surrounded them. A hundred or more witnesses there to watch him as he shamed them, forced fear onto their minds, and killed the things they loved so very much. They'd done it so easily to him and his family; didn't the bastards deserve the same?

When he blinked, Jasper was on the raised platform, curling over a throne with Aro's throat crushing under the force of his hand. The other hand was tearing painfully into the cheek of the blond king—Caius.

"Killed her," he cried, fighters tightening as Aro choked on air and venom, the silvery substance coating Jasper's fingers so wonderfully. "That's what you did. Beg me, you useless excuse of a being; beg for your life and your mate. Do you want to watch while I burn your home; the things you care for; the life you love? Would you like to feel the pain of your wives when I tear them to shreds piece by piece? Beg for their lives; just give me that."

They didn't fight, cry, or want for anything. Jasper couldn't feel their emotions and no one made a move to help or stop. His chest heaved with sobs, broken echoes of cries falling from stone lips as he shook the vampires under his grasp.

"_Beg for the very things you stole from me_."

Their mouths opened; the choking sound was beautiful music to his broken heart; hiding the pain in a devastatingly shattered soul. Jasper blinked once more.

White mist drove away a desired purpose.

.

.

.

Jasper found himself walking through the same place he started—nowhere. The fog felt a little thicker in his grasping now as he touched and pushed through the substance. The feeling was the same though, as if he wasn't there but nearly reaching whatever it was he sought. Images flew by his sides.

Sparkling naked skin connected on a forest floor: intimacy.

The body of a victim beneath his hands; blood cooling a burn and he felt no pain or grief from the actions: sedation.

A white bow precariously perched on the side of his mate's head: humor.

The golden eyed family moving quietly through the most beautiful home: peace.

Children with the same crown of curls he sported running in a field of wheat: life.

_More_, Jasper wanted to whisper. _Please, just one more_.

Hands—scarred and weatherworn from life and work—curving the rounded stomach of a human wife; love, it explained, this could have been your love. Jasper stifled a cry at the sight, arm reaching for the image only to watch it swirl away.

A vampire family, only three left by his side, secured and healed, moving beyond the ash and flames; love, it said, they still give you love. Jasper's fingers curled into the picture's colors, wanting to hold it a little tighter but the action only served to brush it away, too.

Maria looking over her shoulder, smiling with softer eyes at the vampire she wanted, and he was finally enough for her; love, it murmured soothingly, you only wanted love. The guilt and shame Jasper thought that he should feel over the desire didn't appear. He'd spent over a hundred years by her side waiting for just an ounce of the amount of care he'd spent on that woman to be given back.

Alice, so safe and happy, her hand pressing between his shoulder blades and moving further down; love, it cried heartbrokenly, she was love. _Everything_—she had been his everything. _All he was_—he handed that over with a wide open heart and a slightly wrecked soul. She fixed that, but where was she now?

An unknown woman, her face turned away and hidden; back curved and so beautiful while fingers walked a spine with his lips to her cheek and hair fanning over the side of a bare shoulder; naked, wanting, willing, and love…love, it screamed so loud to sensitive ears, you'll always want more.

The mist swirled the images away. Jasper turned a circle, arms flailing at nothing and he couldn't call loud enough to want it back.

Who is she? Where are they? Why and how and when?

_You'll always want more than I can give_, Maria had said.

But Alice gave him everything he craved.

The empath inside—manipulating, feeling, understanding the sweetly perfect ribbons of love knew he wasn't happy and settled—_couldn't be_—unless they could give him more; always so much more.

Vampires can't forget, a mind will heal, and empaths don't stop feeling.

_Give me love_, it wished.

_It_—what was it?

Desires, wants, and needs; that's what Thomas let Jasper see. It didn't matter that he was a vampire because he was a man and an empath, too. He had always been those things first before anything else. That didn't mean he understood what his soul cried for but Jasper couldn't find the strength to wonder, either.

_You'll always want more; you can't possibly forget how it feels now_, it taunted.

Jasper choked on the air now searing into aching lungs. His name was shouted by a musical voice before the mist swallowed him whole.

.

.

.

"Jasper!"

His eyes opened as he gasped in a breath. "_Oh_."

Thomas' red eyes tilted sideways with the movement of his head. "Pretty cool, isn't it?" the boy asked.

Jasper swallowed thickly, gaze flickering up to Bella's worried gaze. "Did you have to shield me out?"

"No," she replied softly. "He counted to thirty by himself and stopped like you asked."

It was tough to place the thirty second time frame in all the things he'd witnessed. Jasper felt the venom in his dead veins grow cold as he pushed himself to his feet. Eyes blinked, like he was trying to change to a new place again with the help of the mist that was no longer there.

"Never again," Jasper told Thomas quietly. "Even if I ask, don't you _ever_ let me do that again, okay?"

Thomas nodded as Bella clouded Jasper's vision. "What is it, Jas?"

Lips wet under his tongue; shaking hands hid in jean pockets. "Nothing…just nothing."

"It's not meant to frighten you," Thomas whispered sadly. "The dreams aren't supposed to hurt."

Jasper's head was in a place where he couldn't begin to understand what his mind was telling him. "It didn't, so don't feel badly."

"But—"

He kneeled down to the boy's level and forced him to look at his face. "It didn't scare me, honestly. They were…"

"Jasper?" Bella asked her voice distant and concerned.

"Wonderful, they were so _wonderful_." Jasper clenched his fists against jean-clad thighs. "Tell me, Thomas, what do you see when you do it to yourself?"

The boy looked away, embarrassment fluttering through him. "That's private."

Jasper hummed a quiet sound. If the boy didn't want to speak about his dreams, the older vampire wasn't about to force it on him. "Do you hear something talking sometimes? Does it talk to you, too?"

"It?" Bella's rise in her voice matched the confusion settling around her emotions. Jasper ignored her when she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Thomas, what is _it_?"

The boy's brow furrowed; he bit the tip of his thumb between sharp teeth and cringed. "Didn't you understand? _It's_ _you_."


	29. Chapter 28

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Not my sandbox and I just borrow the sand, but this castle is mine. **

**A/N: Beta'd by the always lovely Hammerhips. Preread by my girls, TheLyricalCutie, and dcurley1. **

**I'm updating this early simply because this chapter starts it all, and I think I've made you wait long enough to see it begin.**

**Also, for a rough guestimate as to how long this story will be, I've currently written up to chapter 50; there are maybe ten to fifteen past that. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight **

Inky skies were dotted with millions of twinkling stars. The run-off from the mountains sparkled with the reflection from above. Jasper watched as Bella's hand dipped into the clear stream and shook, making ripples ruin the sky's effect on the liquid.

"Have you tried it yet?" Bella asked.

"Tried what?"

"Nessie—she said to talk to the stars. Have you tried it?"

"No," he replied. A grey stone was tossed to the middle of the stream, splashing water into the air and causing more ripples. Both vampires sat on opposite sides of the stream, enjoying the quiet of being away from the cabin. "But I talk to Alice all the time anyway, so I doubt speaking to the sky would make a difference."

"You do?"

Jasper shrugged. "Sure. She's always on my mind—or in the back of it, I suppose. You don't find yourself turning to see if he's there, just out of habit sometimes to speak to him, even if you know he's not going to be waiting for your voice?"

Guilt and longing flooded the younger vampire. "I try not to. It's easy not to forget since my mind won't let me," Bella admitted. "It hurts a great deal more when I start wishing for his presence."

"Pretending like it didn't happen isn't healthy. It sure won't make it better."

"I know that!"

Jasper was on his feet and crossing the stream in one short jump. The balls of his feet rested in the very edge of the water as he squatted down before his companion. With one hand, he reached out and held her wrist tight to his palm.

"You reach out for him all the time. With this hand," Jasper said, tightening his grip. Bella's gaze flicked down to where they connected, but she said nothing. "I've seen it more times than you know. You can be silent and then you turn, this hand reaches but you always stop it before it can find that nothing is there waiting. He _is_ there though—on your mind—like she is for me. And that's okay, Bella. It is."

"I want to be okay," she whispered, the words coming out harsh like the stinging anguish searing her emotions. "Just be fine and not hurt for a while. It's easier if I move to the point where I know I'm doing this alone now."

"But you're not alone." He dropped her wrist and pushed her chin up to look at him. "You're _not_. The rest of us are still here and we're not going anywhere."

"Really?" The word was smothered in sarcasm and spite; his eyes narrowed at the sound. "Do you know how long it's been since I had an actual conversation with Rosalie and Emmett?" Jasper went to speak—this morning, he wanted to say—but Bella laughed sharply and said, "I don't mean the circle chats, either; the ones that are safe, they don't hurt, and everybody gets to stay happy when it's over. No, I mean a real conversation, Jasper."

"You don't want to cause another fight," he assumed, voice turning soft. "We're all adults—excluding Thomas—so we know we have to keep calm and try to control the outbursts…most times."

"Over a month and a half; back when we were at the motel and I told them I was going to kill the Volturi. That was the most honest conversation I've had with my brother and sister in a month and a half. And you know why? Because I don't care," she spat, fists clenching at shaking sides. "I don't care to talk because they'll never understand—they can't. I resent them for being able to look at each other and touch each other. I hate that I can't have that. So yeah, I'm alone, but right now I want to be."

"You're not alone. You're just not, so stop saying it." Beneath her anger and sadness, Jasper could feel the strong ropes of longing binding around her emotions. He had a feeling it didn't stem from losing just Edward, but her whole family, too. "We're missing a lot. I'm missing more than I can handle. I'm angry all the time, even when I think I'm doing okay," Jasper admitted calmly. "We've lost half a family, our mates, and the lives we thought we were living. But we're still here, Bella; the rest of us are still here."

She sniffed quietly and looked away. His hand reached up to brush wavy brown hair out of her eyes and when his hand touched her skin, he had an idea. The longer Jasper stayed in someone's presence gave him the ability to grasp onto their emotions and learn their signature. Everyone had one and he didn't really know how to explain where it stemmed from, but he knew who someone was just by the sense their feelings gave off.

With his hand pressed to Bella's cheek, Jasper flooded his companion with love, compassion, and security. He couldn't make the signature feel of the sentiments exactly as they would have been coming directly from the source; no one could feel those the way he could, but he hoped it was enough to get the point across.

"Carlisle," he told Bella. "The way he'd move into the room and press a hand to someone's shoulder; always calm, reassuring, and so proud of his family. It took me a long time to understand that was how he sympathized and recognized with us all in his own unique way. Eventually I stopped flinching and started embracing the contact."

Esme's marked emotions flooded through Jasper's gift next. Contentment, care, and adoring love soaked into the younger vampire slowly. "Esme: the never-ending mother, no matter your age or past. Perpetually loving, regardless of your deeds, constantly concerned for your happiness, and forever watching over the ones she considered her children from a safe enough distance that we barely noticed she was there—but she _always_ was, and we never left her mind."

"Alice," Jasper whispered, having his mate's sweet signature of emotional tides best memorized. Joy, hope, love, and the bubbly sensation of excitement rushed them both in waves so strong, Bella shivered. "Even her emotions were always in movement. She never stopped long enough to settle on one feeling before she was jumping to the next. So poignant to me—so _potent_, there is no one who's touched my gift quite the same—I could find her in a crowd of two-thousand just by closing my eyes. I will remember hers the strongest."

Finally, Jasper pulled the worry, satisfaction, bliss, and love he'd always felt revolve around his brother whenever he was near Bella. "Edward," she said, laughing just a little and turning her face away to close her blackened eyes.

"Edward," he agreed. "Loved you nearly from the first moment he spoke to you—after he got over the little issue of blood, of course. You gave him what he considered impossible—what we all considered impossible. He was happier with you in ten years than I'd felt him in all my years with the family. I wouldn't for a second think that if he were able, he'd tell you those short years were worth it—worth the end, worth the struggles, _just_ _worth_ _it_, Bella."

"Thank you."

Venom shined in her irises, gathering but refusing to fall. The gratitude filled her slowly, guilt and heavy sadness flooding just below it. "Don't feel at fault for simply feeling what is normal," Jasper said. His thumb brushed softly to her cheek. "I know you think you're standing alone, but we are here."

"Do you ever feel like we're missing what made us a family now?"

"No. I think what they taught us is still there; it's just lost for a while. We're all moving in our own directions, but we're going to meet back in the middle someday—we have to." Jasper swallowed thickly, realizing how true his own words were and how much he missed seeing the interactions of his family. "We'll get back to that spot. Emmett and Rosalie are still realizing they have what we don't. But they're missing parts of themselves, too."

"They've never been without their family," Bella said, shrugging one shoulder. "Do they feel lost, too?"

"Sure, in their own ways. Emmett isn't as loud or playful; he's so careful and cautious with everything. Rosalie might be his purpose in life, but everyone else gave him something in their own rights, too. He doesn't have that anymore. And Rose? Well, she's struggling between her anger and the sadness. I don't think she's quite figured out which one should rule."

Bella blinked at the ground before asking, "Are we all broken, do you think?"

"Nope, just bent."

"Bent," she repeated. "That's an interesting description."

"Kinked, obstructed, and bent, but we're still waiting to move." Jasper smiled a tiny grin. "You can talk to me, Bella, if you need to. Don't hide in there," he said, touching the tip of his free hand to her forehead. "Don't let what's in here hold you back."

She sighed, resting her cheek into his hand. "And I'm sorry," Jasper added after a moment. At her confusion, he felt the need to clarify. "The day you ran in on me after I killed the humans, if I'd have been calm enough, I would have known it was you just by the feel your emotions gave off, like how I allowed you to feel the others. I didn't wait long enough to know it _was_ you. Biting you was a mistake I regret; I purposely try not to scar another vampire unless I have to. I certainly didn't mean to hurt you like I did. I was an asshole and I apologize."

In true Bella fashion, she said the last thing he expected. "What do I feel like?"

He laughed loud. "Kind of like me, I believe; calm, steady, prepared. Sometimes were on the outside looking in, like now. Other times were stuck up in our heads over-thinking and planning constantly. We're blissfully happy when we _are_ happy, but so overwhelmed when we can't find solid ground to lean on."

"Are you my solid ground, Jasper?"

The innocent question was so honest and raw it shocked the older vampire. "Right now yeah." He shrugged indifferently and said, "But I think without asking for it, you're mine, too. And I'm okay with that."

"Where are we going with this?"

He couldn't answer that, not the way she wanted him to, anyway. "I don't know."

"I want to be okay again," Bella said, repeating her earlier sentiment. Hands shook in her lap as Jasper moved closer and pulled her into a tight hug. Her next words were mumbled against his t-shirt. "I don't want to feel helpless and lost anymore."

Maria's words to Jasper came to the forefront of his mind. "It gets better, even if it never feels like it right now; we'll learn how, eventually. Or so I was told."

"God, I hope so."

Deep chuckles from Jasper rocked the two vampires. Bella pulled out of the embrace first, curiosity rolling through her in waves. "Just ask," he urged, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You still haven't told me what Thomas showed you yesterday."

His eyebrow rose as he looked up to the sky and sighed. "Thomas didn't show me anything, you know? I saw what was in my own mind—my desires and needs. He isn't able to show you what you want; he just puts you in a place where you're able to focus on just yourself instead of everything else around you."

"Semantics," Bella dismissed, shooting him with a pointed look. "You're deflecting from my question."

He was, but only because he wasn't sure how to explain what he'd seen. "It's complicated."

"How can it be that complicated, Jasper? You saw what you wanted, so what was it?"

"It wasn't what I expected. I figured I'd see Alice and my need for revenge—and I did—but it was more than just that. There were little things, in the middle things, and something I didn't really expect thrown in, too. I can understand why Thomas wouldn't want to share his dreams with us. If mine were any indication, the personal level they touch on is almost scarily humbling."

"So you're ashamed of your desires?" Bella asked.

"No, more like it made me confused. For a moment I questioned if the years I spent with my mate were real—if what we had was real—even though I know it was."

"I don't understand."

Jasper moved to sit beside his companion. With one arm slung over her shoulder, he drew Bella in closer to his side. "I saw the little things I wanted, like intimacy and laughter. Everyone needs those things in their lives. The dreams showed me what I would have liked to have but I'd missed out on in my human life; children, a wife, and growing old. I did see Alice, but in a different circumstance than how I expected."

"What about revenge?"

Jasper's eyes narrowed at the water trickling by. "That's there, too. But I don't think it's as black and white as I first assumed it was," he admitted. "Before it was just because they took her from me—took my life and ruined it. Now, I know it's because they don't deserve the ones they have, and I need to be the one to take it from them. It's still an eye for an eye, but it's deeper than Alice and me, too, so I won't deny that."

Bella hummed her agreement. "I can understand that. They're self-appointed royalty who've taken advantage time and time again of their status and power. They make people afraid and that's all we were for them, another way to showcase their status and control. Look how great and commanding we are, so high above you all," she mocked bitterly.

"Exactly."

"So, you didn't expect to see that, is that what you meant?"

His arm tightened around her frame. "No. I didn't realize how much my entire life revolved around…love. All I've done is search for it, wanted to feel it, and when I had it, I smothered happily in it. We might not be able to move on from having a mate, but I can't forget what made me the most complete, either."

"You don't think we can move on and be happy?" she asked sadly. "I love Edward—always will—and I'll admit spending the rest of my forever without him feels horrible, but I...I don't know."

Jasper stilled, seriously considering her words and how he wanted to reply. "I believe there's a big difference between wanting something and needing it. Vampires who lose their mates get so stuck in the place where they're alone that they can't find their way back out. And then, maybe they don't want to, either."

"Swans—that's what we are."

"I don't think so; we've only made ourselves that way because when you live forever, why would you want someone else?" Jasper asked rhetorically. "I've loved more than just Alice—I have. Maybe not in the same way, or with the same ferocity and strength, but I did, and I will again; that's what I need and I'm not satisfied with someone who can't give me only parts of themselves when I offer everything I have. Would I have called Maria a mate? Probably not, but I'd have been happy if she could have just reciprocated what I tried to give, you know?"

"That's why you questioned your years with Alice," Bella realized with a shake of her head.

"Sure, but I refuse to dissect or diminish her and the memories we have by questioning it. I love, though, I just do. I love my family, life…the past, present, and future. Maybe I'll want to share that ability with someone else someday. I'm not putting the option on the backburner simply for the reason that I've already had a mate. Love should be shared, not hidden."

Bella went silent, digesting Jasper's words as the vampires watched the colors float by in the reflection of water. Finally, he stood up and offered out his hand. "Come on; let's hunt like we were supposed to do three hours ago. I'm sure Rose and Em would like to have the early morning to do their thing."

Black eyes looked up. "I'm not thirsty."

Jasper scowled. "Don't give me that bullshit. It's been two weeks since you last hunted, now come on."

Bella fingered the hem of her shirt and said, "Last shirt I have, Jas. I have one other pair of jeans, too. You know I can't hunt without making a mess, so, I'll wait."

He sighed heavily. "First of all, Emmett and I are making a trip into the city for supplies, clothing, and whatever else we need tonight. We've been planning it for a while. Second, you're thirsty; the black under your eyes is the worst I've ever seen it, so stop arguing."

"I don't want to walk around all day looking like I just walked out of a horror show."

Jasper scoffed. "If I can promise you'll bag a kill without spilling a drop, will you go with me?"

"Edward taught me to hunt, thanks."

With one hand still held out, Jasper raised a brow. "I know that. And you hunt just fine, but who's to say you couldn't be cleaner? Or are you scared you can't?"

Bella's blackened eyes narrowed at the obvious challenge; her hand met his and he pulled her up to stand. "Oh, you're on, vampire."

"Close your eyes, Bella."

.

.

.

Bella could feel Jasper behind her, circling her position and watching in silence. With her eyes still closed, senses reached out into the forest around them, smelling and hearing further than before. The crack of a branch to the west, six miles out from their spot had her head turning to the left, eyes opening.

"Close your eyes again," Jasper ordered from behind her. "Listen to it before you just take it."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Bella closed her eyes shut once more and listened, head still turned in the direction of the prey. The wind was low and blowing in the direction opposite of her. If she got close enough to the animal, it would likely smell her first. Behind her, Jasper breathed quietly, breaths inhaling and exhaling in a quick rhythm until his breath touched the back of her neck. She shivered at the feeling of being vulnerable and exposed.

A hand skimmed the side of her waist, fingers tightening roughly. "Feel the forest, Bella. Feel the animal on the ground; its breath in the air, nose to the ground. Find it by the heartbeat that pulses to the earth, by the blood rushing in veins. Soothe your desire before you take the prey; the more excited you are, the quicker you ruin it. Capture, taste, and then fracture the kill."

"Are you ready?" Jasper murmured. Bella nodded, lip curling up to expose her sharp row of teeth. "Kill it _slow_; enjoy the hunt."

When his hand let go of her side, Bella was gone. Eyes opened to zone in on the route she'd moved, curving wide around the direct path to the prey, Bella had chosen to attack from the side. Her feet hit the earth soundlessly; one foot after the other, in sync with the heartbeat of the animal. The closer she got, the louder the blood rushed to her ears. Venom sang in dried veins, gathering on the back of her tongue and burning a slow sting when she swallowed the saliva-like substance.

The wildcat's ears bent back as it released a low hiss just as the vampire stepped in its line of sight. She hit the creature hard from the side, hands skimming the animal's hide while she forced it to the ground. Bella growled when the wildcat howled loudly, paws slamming to her stomach and claws digging uselessly against stone skin.

Caged to the ground, Bella bit deep into a pulsing artery, tasting the heady life source and then bringing the animal to a slow death with one quick snap of the neck like Jasper demanded. The long pulls of blood coated her throat, soothing a burn with a tangy bite Bella hadn't expected. Wildcat had definitely become one of her favorite meals.

Bella dropped the animal and stood, the thrill of the hunt still pounding deep in her venom. She fingered the tears at the bottom of her shirt. Three minutes later, Jasper appeared from behind a tree, the back of his hand wiping the corner of his mouth. He grinned at his companion, waving at the dead animal on the ground.

"Caught a deer going the opposite direction; I figured you'd have heard that one first but you picked the cat. Well done." Bella met his gaze and surprise rocked through her body. Golden eyes stared back, looking just as startled as she was. "What?"

"Your eyes."

Jasper's brow furrowed. "I know, the red is a little bothersome. They'll be normal again, soon."

"No," she breathed, laughter falling from her lips lightly. "They're gold again."

"Oh."

Pride filled Bella. He took Thomas to hunt nearly every week and never complained or used it as an excuse to hunt humans. Alice no longer lived to give Jasper a reason to stay on the animal diet, yet he still made the effort to continue with their lifestyle. If that wasn't proof of his desire to stay with their family, Bella wasn't sure what was.

Standing in front of him, she traced the lightened circles under his eyes with the tips of her fingers. "You don't have to feel like that," he told her.

"I _do_," she insisted strongly. "I do, because who else will?"

Jasper's smile made her own grin grow wider. "Thank you."

His hand found the dip in her waist once more, grip wide and tight. Maybe it was the way he'd talked her out of a breakdown earlier in the night, or maybe it was how he'd touched her so innocently, not knowing what she'd missed the very most was just that—the contact of someone, anyone really. But even still, Bella felt close, but not quite close enough to her companion.

She closed the distance without hesitating. Lips touched his cheek so swift, Bella was sure he'd miss the contact of her mouth to his skin. Jasper didn't, freezing to the spot and fingers digging firmly into her waist. The action wasn't meant to hurt and she wasn't trying to push away the simmering sadness that was near constant to her side. Instead, Bella felt just fine for a single moment—almost _normal_.

Jasper's face turned, but not in the direction Bella expected it to. The corner of his mouth pressed to hers and she could feel the hesitance and question behind the movement. He shuddered when she moved just enough to barely brush her lips over his.

She could taste the faintest trace of his kill on her mouth; the heavy breaths of air between them seemed to turn a little thicker. Bella's gaze flickered up to see black eyes bearing back down onto hers—waiting and wanting. He wanted her permission to do it again, she knew.

With a hand fisted to the hem of his shirt, Bella kissed Jasper again, a little harder the second time. His lips moved in tandem with hers, opening to allow it to deepen if she wanted. She did, reveling in the fact that he tasted like blood and spiced venom; tongue caressing slowly against Bella's and she didn't stop him when he pulled her closer to his body.

She shivered when he finally pulled away with a deep exhale. "What are we doing?"

Her hand tightened to his shirt, fist pushing against clenching muscles. A sudden wave of guilt flashed through Bella. "I'm sorry." She couldn't meet his eyes, not wanting to see if they were accusing and filled with the pain she knew was about to fill her emotions. "I didn't…"

She released her hold and stepped away, hand covering her mouth as shame thrummed deep. "Don't—" Jasper started, hand out to grab onto her again.

But his words were too late; Bella was already running.


	30. Chapter 29

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Not my sandbox and sand, but these are my castles. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. Preread by TheLyricalCutie and dcurley1. **

**We're going back to the once a week thing for a while. Starting with this one. **

**As my disclaimer says above, I don't own Twilight, most of these characters, their characteristics created by their author, and all that nonsense, but these plots are mine. And if you take something I did/created without my permission, that is still stealing-there's nothing worse than a cowardly thief passing someone else's hard word off as their own. **

**This is fanfic-I don't get paid to do this, I don't ask for anything in return, I take hours out of MY week to write this, I don't demand reviews for chapters, but I do ask that you leave my ideas be unless you've asked to use them, or given me credit. **

**My hard work is all right here in these stories, and I love them. I put a lot of my worth into my fanfics as a writer, which to me is just a sad realization that I was wasting time, now. **

**So, with that being said, Witness will finish, as it's mostly finished anyway, and it will be my last fanfic I've chosen to write. I'm not putting out ideas/plots/my writing for others to take and receive credit for. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine **

Demetri took notice of things—all kinds of things, really. The types of things some would consider useless or unimportant; inconsequential to the desired end result. Those were the things he liked to pay the most attention to.

Nothing was ever coincidental in his opinion, certainly not when the same things—even if they were little and added up to practically nothing—were happening more than he liked to see—or feel, for that matter.

Maybe it was just a byproduct of his gift that caused Demetri to pick apart the smallest actions; questioning anything insignificant because something just felt off. But then again, maybe his need to see things that sometimes ended up not being there at all was just a quirk in his odd character, too. Either way, Demetri had picked up on something he was seriously making him wonder.

Maria, that was. The vampire disappeared from her camp a bit too often for him to not note through his gift. Demetri didn't even have to be near the south to feel the vampire when she travelled deeper into her homelands. There was a pattern, he noticed quickly enough: the weather.

She liked to go when it rained; Demetri didn't like that at all. Rain obliterated scent trails—not that he needed that to track where she'd go when the water poured. Even still, just the fact that she only travelled in wet weather to the same location time and time again gave him the indication it was something she wanted to hide.

Demetri leaned against the wall, his mandatory grayish-black cloak hiding the bored tapping of his foot. He had to give the vampire credit—she was tough and stubborn, if nothing else. Maria had created a name for herself without ever breathing a word outside of the south. Other vampires didn't come down this way, Dem knew, not unless they were looking for trouble from her.

Most times, the Volturi left her alone to do her business how she pleased, considering Maria kept her battles quiet enough and handled disturbances with a swift wave of violence that could put even his Masters to shame. This time was a little different, though. The warlord had a personal connection to a specific Cullen—a dangerous one—and while Jane was convinced Maria wasn't involved, Demetri wasn't so sure.

Teeth gritted as Maria stifled a scream of agony, back bent in a high arch, fists clenched so tightly to her sides and red eyes opened wide. Jane's tilted head turned straight, a tiny smile curving red lips when she released her painful hold on the female's form.

The vampire gasped for air, hands clawing at the floor beneath her frame as she tried to gain back rational thought. They'd agreed to her wishes of questioning her inside and away from the twenty-two newborns hiding from the glare of the sun in a large warehouse type structure. She needed to keep the respect of her creations, knowing what Jane and Demetri planned to do with her once they had the privacy she sought. After all, it wasn't the first time they had been around checking up, and they'd kept a close enough eye on the vampire that at least one of them figured she was innocent enough.

Her compound had grown in the many years since Demetri had been down this way. How Maria ever managed to stay far enough away from human view but still close enough to oversee the vast amount of land she'd accumulated over that time period, he'd never understand, but she did and it was something the female held a great deal of pride in.

"The one you created, has he been around since our last visit?" Jane asked quietly, her soft tenor belying the perverse enjoyment she found in other's pain. Maria shook her head from the spot on the floor, saying nothing else. With a scowl, the vampire hit the floor boards again, biting back the screams and pleading they usually heard—tough indeed. Demetri liked a woman who could handle her pain. "Are you sure, vampire? We can do this all day."

Maria choked on the venom in her mouth, dry-heaving violently when Jane pulled her gift back once more. "No! He most certainly would not come to me for aid unless he wished to die. That vampire is no friend of mine—he's a coward who betrayed me! The assistance he'd find from me wouldn't be something he'd care for, I promise you that. This…" she snarled, waving at the scene before her, "…surely isn't helping to serve his case if he did show up on my lands."

Jane simpered with a sadistic smile. "You understand, though, don't you Maria? You were close for over a hundred years. We've heard nothing from anyone else, of course. We've been all over the states a dozen and one times searching for anything…yet, we've found nothing. My friend here is convinced you're hiding something."

At the mention of Demetri, the male lifted his gaze to bear down on the woman still pressed to the floor. "What are you hiding, vampire? All this land, you certainly have the room to hide them. It isn't like you have enemies battling you every other week to take your land, so no one is out there willing to give you up."

He sighed and kneeled down, attempting to reach out and turn Maria's face to look at him; her teeth snapped in warning at his touch. "What is deeper south that you seem to search for, hmm? Once a week, usually, I feel you running." Her fury filled red eyes didn't flicker an ounce of recognition to his words—Demetri had to give her credit there. "And of course, it's always when it rains."

"It is the birth and death place of my mate. I've always visit whenever I am able," she explained, keeping her words at the same calm level. "My newborns would follow me and I've no desire to find them playing on the place I care for the most. I take a great deal of my time ensuring no one hurts those people—no vampires are permitted to hunt on those lands, at least not while I have control of them. There's nothing for me to hide further in, look if you want, but keep your teeth and thirst to yourself."

Jane sighed lightly, shrugging a bit at her companion as she said, "Clearly we're chasing another dead end. What more do you want, Demetri?"

"I want to go into the lands as she offered," he bit out. "There _is_ something there!"

"Yes." Jane smiled in warning, the kind that usually had a shiver creeping up his spine. "What's there is this woman's ridiculous need to hold onto the past—that's it. We haven't the time for your fanatical goose chase. After we travel to Alaska, Aro wants us in Scotland in two nights—another friendly witness for the child has taken up a semi-permanent residence there. We don't have the time to search every inch of those ranges."

"They're not in Scotland, I promise you that."

Maria stayed silent but finally rose to her feet. In a flash, Jane's head snapped to the side and eyes narrowed before Maria hit the floor hard; Demetri rolled his eyes in annoyance until his companion pulled her gift away and smiled so sweetly once more.

"We'll be back, Maria," Jane warned. She looked disinterestedly at her nails. "For now, there have been no sightings, no trails have been found, and no suspicious activity on your part. But we will be back before two weeks are out, as always."

"I know." Maria whimpered painfully from the floor. "I have always made my land open and available for you to cross."

"Aro and Caius appreciate that, I assure you," Demetri offered. "And given your status on this continent now, I'm sure our Masters will extend an invitation to you to come as a guest for the first time when they hold their…newly planned festivities."

She turned her head, red eyes fading into a flattened angered black as she asked, "What _festivities_?"

"A ball of sorts," Jane answered dully. "Status, worth, and power—that's what it will be about, apparently; a fantastic warning to the rest of the vampire world, given what our Masters have done now. Aro likes a show. It should be fun. You'll make friends, I'm sure."

Maria's face filled with disgust. "I don't require the use of friends when I have more than enough enemies to fill my endless lifetime."

Jane shrugged uncaringly. "If the invitation does get extended, no would not be an appropriate answer, vampire. It'd be best for you to heed that word of warning carefully."

"I'll consider the benefits," Maria said, defiant to the bitter end and sporting a sneer that seemed etched in her beautiful features. "But nothing more—my guarantee lies in my lands only."

"Consider away." Jane waved dismissively, turning to Demetri to nod at him that she was ready to leave before she turned back and advised, "But if you're not in Volterra when the event is held, I can promise the visit of consequence will strip you of the life you hold so dear."

A sharp, acidic laugh surprised both members of the Volturi.

"Oh, you can't possibly lose what you don't have," Maria uttered darkly, a brow raised. "But I urge you to still try and take it from me, vampires."

.

.

.

Covering their hands with black leather gloves, the hoods of their dark cloaks were pulled up high, hanging over most of their faces to hide sparkling skin from the sunlight outside. Jane stepped out of the small home first, followed by an agitated Demetri. They paid no mind to the rumbling argument going on behind the walls of the warehouse, snarls and growls echoing from the inside as someone screeched and the sounds of ripping metal resonated.

"I don't know how she keeps them so controlled," Jane mused.

"Decades of practice; an abundance of blood and pleasure. She needs not fight as often as she used to, so I imagine they get plenty of playtime at night."

"Pity." Jane pursed her lips and turned her head away from the large building. "They're such a waste. You have to wonder how many gifts she's turned and burned over the years."

If Demetri had to guess, he would guess that there had not been many, and if there were, they couldn't have been given the chance to hone their gifts before they were killed in various ways. "She kept the ones worth anything," he offered, thinking of the empathetic Cullen.

"Still a waste; I should mention it to Aro."

Demetri fought the urge to roll his eyes and bit back the scathing retort to his Master's favorite pet. "You do that, Jane."

Without another word, the two Volturi members slipped into the darkly tinted, black SUV and hit the gravel road. Demetri couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that they were missing something so obvious Maria was likely laughing at them as they disappeared in a cloud of dust.

There was no way someone as vicious and intelligent as Maria could survive as long as she had living the way she did without some level of stupid arrogance to keep her going. It was clear by her parting words that even the threat of the Volturi didn't frighten the woman even a tiny bit. He had to wonder what she held so dear to her heart that she'd clearly give up her life and power for it.

If her mate was dead, what else was there to protect? It wasn't like vampires who lost their other half—especially one like Maria—could actually love anything with that much ferocity once more.

He swallowed the growl that built in his chest; there was definitely something they were missing, and he'd catch that vampire in her lies, yet.

.

.

.

Demetri paced the floor of the hotel room, annoyance biting at the back of his heels. Jane, leaning over a desk and typing away on a laptop while speaking quietly on a cell phone, shot him an odd look over her shoulder.

"Yes, yes, I know," she snapped. A curled fist hit the corner of the desk hard. "Tell them we're trying!"

"No one has seen them," Demetri added, knowing Alec would hear. "Not one vampire on this continent has anything worth saying and they're all terrified enough to offer the littlest bits of information, even though it keeps leading us nowhere."

Jane rolled her eyes when Alec said, "Aro thinks you're both wasting time. If you wanted time away, he said you should have just asked."

"Oh that is the biggest load of—"

"Chill out," her brother warned. "Listen, I understand, but the brothers are getting antsy and nervous. They need them gone—before they throw this stupid thing. Two more months, that's all we have. Find them."

Jane snarled under her breath. "I want video feeds of major cities across the states and Canada made available for us to monitor. Send another group to scout this continent while we're gone. Dem is convinced they haven't left—I don't understand why, but whatever."

"So Scotland then?"

"Scotland," Jane agreed quietly. "I hate it there."

Alec hummed under his breath as Demetri sat his form on the edge of one of two beds. "Don't let Caius here you saying that; you know how much he likes it. Besides, maybe you'll see the Loch Ness Monster."

Jane sneered. "We'll find lots of monsters, alright."

.

.

.

"We should make a trip through Mexico instead of going back up through Alaska," Demetri said for the fifteenth time. The glare Jane shot over her shoulder wasn't enough to keep him quiet. "The Denali clan isn't worth the effort—we've frightened them so many times in the past they know better than to cross us. It's a waste of time."

The female sighed heavily, turning slowly in her chair. She pointed at the dark black cloak hanging over the back of a chair—her cloak. "What is that, friend?"

Demetri's lip curled back in disgust. He knew exactly what she was forcing him to see. The fact that her cloak was darker in color than his meant she held the power between the two. Jane was of more importance to the brothers, even despite her age and quick temper. They kept her a great deal happier than he, and no one blinked a lash when Jane took control during missions because she did have a higher ranking than most.

That didn't mean Demetri had to like it. "I know, Jane."

"And who is controlling this assignment?" she asked sweetly.

"You."

A sinister smile curved her lips; the narrowing of her eyes let Demetri know exactly what he was about to feel before the sensations even overtook him. Like fire was suddenly eating every nerve ending he had; chewing through muscle and sinew while boiling rapidly into his venom, Demetri.

He managed to hold back the screams of agony ripping through his mind for the thirty-three seconds Jane held strong with her gift. They wouldn't want to worry the humans around them, after all. That wouldn't please their Masters at all. When Jane finally relented, Demetri found himself on all fours, pressed to the carpet and heaving with shudders of breath.

"Now, have we made ourselves perfectly clear?" Jane turned back in her chair. "Because as fun as this conversation is, Aro won't like seeing your disobedience in my memories, Demetri. And unless you'd like to see your cloak a flat grey when we return to Italy in a month, I suggest you correct your attitude."

"Yes, Jane," he muttered through clenched teeth. Leaning up, he sat back against the bed, trying hard to hold back the anger coursing strong. Somehow, Demetri just knew he had to find a way to get back into the south before they left for Scotland. "Didn't Caius request for us to check back and insure the wolves were fully eradicated before we travelled overseas as well?"

"We don't have the time for that. Besides, the ones that showed up were eliminated that night—I doubt there are any left."

"Caius won't like that," Demetri warned quietly, keeping his voice light and soft in hopes of keeping her fury at bay. "You know how frightened he is of them. He'll want us to be completely positive the beasts are gone."

Tiny shoulders dropped and Demetri allowed a small smile to escape at the sight. "You're right. Damn it, how will that work? We need to catch the red-eye in two nights."

"I can go to Denali—I make them nervous as it is, given they know I can find them all. If there are more wolves in Washington, it'd be better for you to go there with your gift, no? We have to keep them both happy somehow, Jane."

The female rested her hand in a waiting palm. "Caius and his stupid fears," she spat. "Ridiculous. The wolves didn't put up anything worth a fight, anyway; nothing like actual werewolves. Fine, go to Alaska by yourself. We'll meet back here an hour before the flight. Do you think you'll have time?"

Demetri looked out the window—the sun was just starting to set. It'd be safe for them to start travelling. "If we leave now, sure; I can't see why not."

Jane stood, closing her laptop and tossing the cell phone into her pocket. Grabbing her cloak, she draped the fabric over her shoulders. "Then let's go and finish with this stupid place. I've had just about all of the states that I can handle. I want to get this assignment finished and go home to my brother."

Forcing back the smug smirk wanting to appear, he replied, "Let's go."

.

.

.

Demetri watched the waves in silence, knowing when he hit the salty water there was no going back. In a way, he knew it was kind of stupid. He was going in without protection, but it was clear Jane didn't trust his opinion enough to follow his direction.

If he was wrong about his assumption, not telling Jane was a no-harm-no-foul kind of deal. The brothers wouldn't know of his disobedience and there was no chance of retribution for his actions because Aro rarely checked his memories after a mission.

Reaching through his gift, searching with his mind, the vampire found the essence of Maria's mind. She was still at her compound. With his perfect recall, Demetri remembered well enough the areas she frequented when she travelled deeper south.

He'd use the water to travel along the outside of her land and then hit land at a spot he'd felt her several times in the last month. The water would keep him safe enough from Maria's notice. Without Jane, he had the feeling Maria wouldn't hesitate to kill him if she thought she could get away with it. Still, if there was anything hidden to find, Demetri was positive he'd uncover it there in the mountains that the vampire visited so often.

With one last check of the time on his phone he knew was about to be ruined, Demetri stepped into cold water and disappeared.


	31. Chapter 30

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own this; it can't get much clearer. **

**A/N: Beta'd by the always great Hammerhips, and preread by the lovely ladies, dcurley1 and TheLyricalCutie. **

**Thank you to everyone for your support on my decision, messages, and comments. It means a great deal to me, and while it may seem like I was only spewing anger, I certainly wasn't. It was simply me giving information, the reason behind my choice to step away from this place for the last time. I'm not angry, more resigned. I also have a high road, and I chose to take it. That's all I really have to say about this, my stories, the person who took what they took from me, and fanfiction as a whole. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty **

"I kissed Bella…" The heads of both his siblings jerked up at the statement. Their eyes were wide but guarded. The shirt Rosalie was handling slipped through her fingers to the floor as her mouth opened a little. "…and not the kind of kiss Emmett would give her… I didn't want to hide it from you two and she won't even speak to me unless she has to since it happened this morning after we hunted, so I know she hasn't told you yet."

Emmett looked over his shoulder at the human in the small store who was still watching the three newcomers with barely contained suspicion. It was later in the day—a little past twilight—and tourists were usually getting back to their hotels at this time of the day. It didn't help that the vampires didn't show up in a car, using a bus, or a cab at the least, for that matter…but bags they had, several by the time they reached this particular store.

Rosalie also wasn't supposed to be on the trip—instead Thomas was meant to come as it was Monday night. After a brief, but awkward conversation where Bella mentioned she'd prefer to have Rosalie picking out the clothing and underwear she needed, both men were quick to agree just to stop the discussion from going further. She had a point after all; Jas had no interest in picking out underwear with Emmett for Rose and thoughts of digging through lace and cotton for Bella was a place he really didn't want to go.

Thomas didn't mind delaying his hunting trip for an extra couple of hours—the kid wasn't hard to please and Jasper appreciated that. The fact that they'd have to come into the city twice in one night wasn't something he liked a great deal, but he and Em had been planning it for a week. And they really needed clothing, batteries, and a few other odds and ends to take away the boredom that was starting to set in after a month and a half of doing nothing in the mountains of Oaxaca.

"Wait—_what_?" Emmett asked when he looked back at Jasper. "You kissed her on the mouth romantically? Or just, was it a happy kiss on the mouth because you're excited after a good hunt and apparently incredibly _stupid_?"

Jasper flinched at the venom in his brother's words. "Well, she kissed me, actually—twice. I responded, so define that however you want to."

"You kissed Maria, too," Rosalie said quietly, looking anywhere but at Jasper. "And Bella isn't like her, okay? So whatever you're dealing with—and I _know_ it's a lot, Jas, I do—please don't use Bella like that woman; that's not okay with me."

Jasper felt the need to defend his actions. "First of all, what happened before with my sire isn't any of your business—but yeah, Rose, it's not the same thing, I know that. Second, what happened this morning isn't your business either, but I didn't want to hide it because we love you—there's enough heartache and secrecy going around without adding to it, you know?"

"I'm not okay with this." Emmett moved past the rack of clothes, emotions burning with worry and anger as he stood beside his brother with large arms crossed. "That's not an okay thing to do—you and her, it is _bad_. That's bad, Jas!"

"You're still grieving so hard and she looks more lost by the day," Rose admitted, biting the corner of her mouth. "You can't just use each other to forget Alice and Edward."

It was more than just that to Rosalie, and Jasper knew it by the emotions swirling rapidly through her body. She was frightened, worried, and the slow sense of abandonment was creeping in, too. Her fears were justified, though, he understood that. There was more at stake than just the happiness of two vampires with dead mates.

"Stop circling what you really want to say and get on with it," Jasper snapped, tossing a roll of twenties over to Rose for the clothes she'd picked out. "Then we can leave. I want to get this fucking day over with."

"Is Maria going to have a fit we're spending her cash?" Emmett asked before his mate could speak. "Because we just blew through three grand in a little over an hour and the only thing you got for the kid was the books and that train set he has to build."

Jasper waved the concerns off. "I'll give it back when it's safe for me to access my accounts again. I have to find another lawyer who can handle making a decent fake ID—we're never using Jenks again. Maria doesn't give a flying shit about money—given how much I know she has hidden—she only cares about Thomas. I just bought him a six hundred dollar train set that has over fifteen thousand little metal pieces. The kid is going to die over it—we're good."

"Rose?" Jasper asked quietly. His sister fingered the bills and refused to meet his gaze again. "I didn't do it because I needed an outlet or an escape, okay? That's not what she is for me—not like the crap with Maria was. Bella took the first initiative here and I hadn't even thought about it, not really. I didn't stop what happened, either—I liked it and she did, too, until she stopped to think about what happened."

Emmett snickered under his breath, clearly unable to hold his jokes in. "What'd Bells do, beat feet to the fuckin' earth?"

"Pretty much."

"Can I talk to her about it?" Rosalie asked, ignoring their comments. When Jasper shrugged indifferently, she smiled a tiny appreciative smile. "You're right, though. It's not just that it happened. What if something more goes on and then you both decide to end whatever in a few months time. That could do some serious harm to our family, Jas. We three know nothing can come out of whatever thing you two could get going on—it just can't. You've had a mate and so has she. A kiss is just a kiss but moving past that leads to a long street going straight off a high cliff. I want my family to stay together."

He couldn't help himself. "What if it could?"

Emmett raised a brow, feeling confused. "What if what?"

"Me, what if I could move on—wouldn't you want that for me?"

The sound that escaped Rosalie was nothing compared to the hurt emotions rocking through. "Don't do that to yourself. We've all seen what happens to vampires who lose their mates. That's a delusion I won't feed, brother."

Emmett felt so conflicted that Jasper shot him a sympathetic look. "If—and that's a pretty big if—you could somehow possibly move on from what you shared with Ally to find something even remotely similar, you're still not Bella. Your life and gifts are not the same. Your outlooks are different. I don't know what else to say," Em admitted. "I'd never be able to—_never_."

Rosalie made another indecipherable sound before she turned away and took the small pile of sundresses that first caught her attention to the still uncomfortable human at the register. Jasper waited quietly for Emmett to say something while they had a semblance of privacy.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said. "I shouldn't have told you—it's not like it could or would happen again, but if it did, I can't promise I won't stop it."

"Can you promise you won't hurt her?" The look on Jasper's face seemed to validate Emmett's statement. "Exactly, you can't and she couldn't, either. Doing this is putting all of us in a bad situation."

"She wants to be okay again; did you know that?" he whispered, almost pleadingly. Jasper wondered if he could make Emmett understand in a way that made him more comfortable about not only a possible relationship, but anything else that might come of it, also. "What vampire purposely tries to move past the grief, Em? She wants that—wants to see a future beyond the pain of losing Edward, but she still loves him and knows she will forever. And her need for revenge…damn, it doesn't even stem directly from Edward's death, but for our family as a whole and the need to protect Renesmee in the future."

"What are you saying? Are you trying to convince me that it's possible to mate again?"

"Stop using that word—_mate_." It fell from his mouth like dirt. Jasper didn't want to start putting labels and titles on things that weren't even there. He didn't think it was fair to define someone's bonds simply because other vampires felt uncomfortable not understanding the depths of them. Jasper was able, being an empath gave him that gift, but he wasn't about to pick things apart that felt right or good to someone else. "That word doesn't apply to anything right now."

"It does!"

Rosalie looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. Fear sparked in the human and Jasper jerked his chin in the direction of the door. Once both men were out of the small shop, Emmett let loose the aggravated growl that had been building for minutes.

"Did you know that I love you?" Jasper asked Emmett when he finally fell silent. Leaning back against the brick of the building, he lit a cigarette that didn't hold a flame to a decent Marlboro and inhaled a stinging cloud of chemicals.

Emmett shot Jasper an odd look. "I don't swing that way, but all these years, I never would have guessed."

Heavy laughter bubbled into the air. "Don't be a smartass for five minutes, okay? Hear me out right now. I love you, Rose, Ness—Hell, our whole family in their own ways. And it's not some stupid thing that feels like care with the drive for protection hidden behind. No, I mean like love, Emmett. The familial kind of love that Carlisle and Esme felt for every one of us every single damned day, no matter what we did. That's how I feel about you, Rose, and Ness. I didn't realize it until they were all dead and I wasn't just grieving for my dead mate but everyone else, too."

"Uh…" Emmett stared at the ground, trying to form an appropriate reply but still managing to come up empty. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes from Jasper and lit one instead.

"Yeah, _uh_. I shouldn't care about them, not when Alice is dead because someone murdered her and stole her from me. I should be focused on only that and I'm not. I loved her—God, I loved her so hard, Emmett, so hard it aches and it won't leave—but I hurt for them, also. And I hurt for Bella."

"You didn't say you loved Bella," Emmett pointed out, flicking an ash off the coal and taking another long drag.

"I didn't spend half the time around her that I did with everyone else. I didn't consider her family and I still don't, not like you or Rose. She's something else, a friend, I suppose. Maybe she's my closest friend who I trust; we've got a lot of common ground and a hell of a lot of pain." He shrugged dismissively because there wasn't an easy way to explain it. "She was just there—wrapped up in Edward. But the girl gave me a niece I love, made my brother happier than we'd seen in years, and was the first to volunteer to help me after the humans; she did that knowing we weren't even friends—not really."

"The more you talk the less I understand," Emmett admitted sadly.

Jasper sighed. "I'm not justifying my actions; I won't ever make excuses or hide things to make you feel better. This thing—whatever it is and whatever comes out of it; it's practically nothing right now—might end really badly."

"But it might not."

"It might not," Jasper agreed.

Emmett was silent for a moment before he tossed a half-smoked cigarette into a marked disposal unit beside the doorway. "I wouldn't move on from my Rose. I couldn't ever do that; I'm not saying it to make you feel like I love her more than you loved Alice…but shit, I can't help if that's how it sounds because that's just how it feels."

"I love Alice—there's no past tense there. I always will. But there's a big difference between wanting something and needing it, Emmett. If I can't find something that makes me feel whole—someone worth walking for on this endless earth—than there is no point in me living at all."

"Dramatic."

"Truth," Jasper shot back. "I know what I need; I can't help it if you still have yours."

"You can't replace her."

Anger rocked through Jasper violently. "That's not what it would be!"

"What about for Bella?" Emmett muttered with a shake of his head. "You're not her, like I already said. She's not going to be able to move on from him—regardless of you insisting you might."

"We're not talking about her right now! Forget I uttered her name; we're talking about something different."

"Um, no, we're not, Jas." Emmett crossed his arms and leaned a shoulder to the building as a small group of wandering humans moved to the other side of the street at the sight of the two brothers. Their natural instincts kicking in to let them know the men were more dangerous than they appeared. "I agree with my wife—don't fool your heart into something that can't work."

"And if it could?"

Emmett's face went dark, sadness covering his features before a blank slate fell. "I'd say the same thing if it was anyone else other than her, okay?"

"We could be fine again—happy, if we want it bad enough and work hard for it. I want that and my mate would have wanted that for me. It doesn't matter if it makes you uncomfortable to think about it and it doesn't make a single difference how or with who I find it, but fuck, care, Emmett…just be you and care about this for me."

A hand pressed between Jasper's shoulders in a comforting manner. He turned to see Rose with her eyebrows pulled together in contemplation; he hadn't even heard or felt her arrive, being too wrapped up in the conversation with his brother to be on high alert.

"I want to talk to her—we haven't had a real conversation in weeks and I don't understand where Bella is right now. What you're talking about has nothing to do with why I want to really talk with her," Rose explained with her gaze strong but words soft. "I get what happened isn't a reflection on what you're trying to tell us and obviously Emmett isn't connecting that right now, so please don't be angry if it's hard for us to sympathize with your desires. If you feel like you can love someone again, who are we to tell you no? I get you're saying it might not be Bella you move on to, also."

"And…" Rose added, a small smile curving her lips as she handed two plastic bags to Emmett for him to add to their pile of ten others, "…I love you, too, Jasper."

"It was just a kiss," he insisted. "I didn't mean to imply it was more than that."

Emmett grunted rudely. "I can't believe you kissed my sister. I mean, Alice was one thing because you two just showed up like that, but Bells?" A low whistle cut from Em's mouth. "_Damn_, son."

"She kissed me!"

"You responded; said it yourself."

Jasper smirked slyly, feeling the brotherly need to poke at a topic Emmett clearly felt bothered by. It wasn't often that happened and he wanted to take full advantage of the situation while he could. "And I liked it, too. Maybe it'll happen again."

"That's great; you're an asshole. You know how my imagination works."

Rosalie snorted, grabbing a handful of bags from the ground and still chuckling. "Mature, boys."

.

.

.

Jasper dropped the bags to the ground as Emmett pulled two duffle bags from behind the tree where they'd left them. Rosalie made quick work of tossing their purchases inside before zipping up the bags and handing one to each man. She looked over the edge of the cliff to the rushing waves below; the darkness of night had finally fallen on the area.

"So this is where you bring him after he's done?" she asked. Disgust rolled through her emotions rapidly. "He's so young to be a killer."

Jasper chose their usual route when they planned the trip and Emmett had pointed out that the cliffs where Thomas disposed of his kills would be the best place to hide the duffle bags until they were done. Rosalie hadn't said a word about the topic until now but Jasper knew it had been a long time coming.

"He's just our charge, and you know that. I don't choose his diet, Maria does. But, for the record, Thomas already expressed his dislike of our preferred hunting. At his age, he can make the choice himself."

Rose lifted a shoulder uncaringly. "Yeah, I know. It's just difficult to think of him hunting."

When Jasper looked back at the edge of the cliff once more, something caught his eye. Moving forward, he pushed past Emmett and bent down to touch gouge marks at the top of the rocks where something—or someone—had grasped too strongly and pulled over the top.

The only thing that would do that was…

"_Vampire_," Jasper gasped. His head snapped to the side, seeing the slightly beaten path Thomas and he had created over the last few weeks. They always took the same route from the cabin to the city—_always_. It would be nothing for a vampire to randomly come out of the ocean and see the path before becoming curious. Hands shook against the ground as panic settled in to the three siblings. "Oh God, no; we have to go, now!"

Emmett shoved the duffle bags at Rosalie. "Come in behind us, good and slow. Give us some time to get ahead of you, alright, babe?"

"Who?"

Jasper shook his head, not being able to give a straight answer. The wetness from the water would have kept the unknown intruder's scent hidden for a short distance and it might have just been some random nomad who wanted to change locations by using the ocean as their vehicle. For some odd reason, Jasper doubted that was the case though.

"Vampires know not to come up from the ocean down here…Maria has killed hundreds just for crossing through this land when they didn't even stop to feed." Jasper's voice sounded so strained, his teeth clenched together painfully. "Vampires generally know not to use this place as a bridge to travel—she's only ever made it available to Volturi guards because she didn't have a choice. We have to go…_now_."

"Rose, do as Emmett asked," Jasper ordered.

With a nod from his sister, the two men shot into the forest like a flash of lightning hitting the ground. It wasn't long before the scent of the vampire started fluttering through the trees with the wind. He'd touched things, Jasper noticed as they ran. Trees and brush had been touched and looked at; places where Thomas or Jasper had stopped to talk or sit for a moment during their trips. While rain would have washed any scent they left behind over the week, it hadn't rained in a while—not heavily enough to make trails disappear.

Jasper found himself choking on the realization of who had come upon them. They were unsafe and he'd left Bella and Thomas unprotected. "Demetri—it's him."

Emmett nodded from the side, having recognized the scent, too. "But he's alone, clearly. What a fucking idiot."

"Doesn't matter, Emmett," Jasper mumbled, frantically trying to decipher how old the scent was. Maybe twenty minutes or less, he finally decided silently. "Bella can't fight, alright? I haven't begun to train her properly; we haven't been in the right mind space—Thomas is terrified of violence. Demetri has spent years in a coven who value having their guard strong and able. Jesus Christ—she can't fight!"

Emmett's reply was a breath of air that sounded a lot like fear. "I know, man."

.

.

.

Tiny feet pounded hard against the earth, the cries of the vampire-child echoing through the too silent forest. "Thomas! Thomas we're here; you're nearly there!" Jasper shouted, trying to keep his voice calm. Terror and panic raged a war in the emotions coming directly from in front of Jasper.

Thomas appeared between rows of trees, his face a mask of anguish. He slammed into Jasper's legs, hands fisting the fabric as he hid behind the body of the bigger vampire. "He… Help…_please_," he whispered. Dread grew within the child as Jasper pressed the crying boy to his side. Thomas hid his face in the t-shirt of the vampire. "Hitting, biting, and yelling; Bella told me to run."

Emmett snarled, hand hitting a tree hard. They were still a good six miles away from the cabin. "How long since the vampire came in?" Jasper asked Thomas.

"I don't know…it was still dark. I was in my tree reading and Bella was in the clearing talking to the sky. Who is Edward?"

Jasper swallowed back the rising pain. "I'll explain that later, or maybe Bella can if she wants. Thomas, do you think you could help us?"

"He can't fight," Emmett snapped bitterly. "He can't even handle us yelling, Jas, come on!"

Jasper ignored his brother and kneeled in front of Thomas. "Remember what Maria said about hiding in trees? I want you to hide in the trees for me, okay? When you see us come out near the vampire and he's looking at us, do you think you could drop down and make him dream for me? It'll help Bella, and you like her, don't you?"

He knew if he couldn't disable Demetri quickly, the situation—whatever it was up there in the clearing—could go from really bad to horribly worse in a blink. One step could be her head removed. A second could mean the flick of a lighter to flammable venom. That's all it would take, Jasper knew. Just two simple steps.

Thomas looked absolutely terrified. "I know it's hard and Maria wouldn't want you to do something that bothered you," Jasper whispered fast. "I know you don't like to see or hear those kinds of things and we don't blame you, but Rosalie, Emmett, and me, we care for Bella a great deal, Thomas. She's our family—like Maria is for you. And sometimes you don't have a choice but to fight—this is just one of those times."

"He had her around her neck," Thomas said, his hands releasing Jasper's jeans to shape a circle with his fingers in a choking motion. "And she bit him on the arm before she screamed at me to run."

"What else, kid?" Em asked. "Did he speak to her?"

"Said he knew he was right and it was better it was only her because she was the shield. Someone named Jane would be happy when she got back from…" Thomas clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head. "Somewhere, I didn't hear that. He was laughing, though—it was scary; laughing about tricking that Jane person. I'll help you, I will."

"No one else," Jasper said, a grin taking over his features. Just the information he gained from the boy told him no one likely knew Demetri was here. _Stupid indeed_, he thought sarcastically. "Follow behind until you can see your tree, okay? Then you climb until you jump over to your base—be as quiet as you can. Do not jump back down until I raise my right hand to the air. Promise me, Thomas."

Red eyes met Jasper's golden ones, determination flowing strong within the boy. "I promise."

.

.

.

Jasper and Emmett didn't hide the fact that they were approaching the cabin, hoping the noise of their entrance would hide the child leaping from tree to tree above them with a skilled precision only Thomas could have, considering the amount of time he spent in those trees. Shoulder to shoulder, the brothers made their figures visible from the line of trees to the two vampires in the clearing.

Demetri grinned maliciously, hand tightening to Bella's neck, fingers breaking through the stone skin that was pulled too taut for Jasper's liking. She whimpered so quietly the sound barely reached their spot but both vampires still flinched from the noise. She was forced to her knees with one of Demetri's arms wrapped to her torso, the other grasping around her thin neck to pull her head back with teeth to her throat; Bella looked helpless. A knee was pressing hard to her back.

"I figured this would happen," Demetri admitted, eyes flicking up to look at the brothers. "When I hit the water, I mean. I kind of knew it'd be me against more than I could handle but I thought if I could just get this one…" He shook Bella roughly, "…the rest of you would be easy pickings for Jane. Without a shield, after all, just look how quick we took out the others when she wasn't around."

Jasper noticed the lighter that was held in the same arm that wrapped around Bella's torso. He couldn't help but wonder if it had been ruined by the water, but if the vampire took enough precautions with it, the lighter might still work.

"Coming in here alone was a death sentence," Jasper said indifferently, ignoring the blistering remark about his family's murder. "Kill her, then, but you're still ending up in the same place."

Bella's blackened eyes closed as fissure cracks formed along the line of her pale neck and crisscrossed over twitching cheeks. The pressure he was putting on her body was enough to take her head off with just the nip of his teeth. Jasper held back the grimace when Demetri's fingers tore a little deeper into Bella's flesh, venom gathering to spill down her neck in spidery lines before disappearing under her shirt.

"Do you remember what I told you, vampire?" Demetri asked while smirking down at Bella.

"You promised to find me." With their attacker's attention back on Bella, Jasper raised his right hand and dropped it just as fast before Demetri looked back up. Jasper bared his teeth and growled as Thomas dropped from the side. "It's just too bad you didn't really know me before you said it."

Demetri didn't stand a chance with Thomas' gift. Jasper watched the vampire's eyes close, grip loosening around Bella and his breaths turning into a rhythmic beat of inhales and exhales. Thomas' head raised slightly, gaze trained on the spot that he was focusing his gift, though Jasper couldn't see anything the boy was putting out. The soothing emotions between Thomas and Demetri were so shockingly similar that he wondered how the boy kept himself mentally available when he used the power on someone, but not on himself.

"Come on, Bella," Jasper murmured, moving quickly over the clearing to her spot. His hands moved the hand from her neck and the arm from around her waist. She shook as Jasper dragged her back from the dreaming vampire, giving her enough space that he hoped she could start to feel safe again. Bella choked on air, sobbing violently while a hand clutched to her neck and the other clenched into Jasper's shirt. He closed the inches between them and hugged her tight, rocking slightly as Rosalie arrived and joined Emmett behind them. "Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart—we got you."

He rocked her slowly as she curled closer, the other hand releasing her neck to hold him back. "He said they didn't know he was here but it didn't matter anyway, he just needed to end me."

"Stop," Jasper whispered, arms tightening. "It's not important right now."

"I'm sorry; so, so sorry." Her sobs rattled right down to his bones. "I should have run, too. I just thought if I could get him to stay long enough—"

"It worked, that's all that matters."

"Bells," Emmett said as he moved a little closer to his siblings on the mossy ground. "You did well, really; you stayed alive."

Rosalie didn't say a thing about Bella or Jasper; her gaze was trained on the boy who now stood right behind the leaning form of Demetri. "That's incredibly terrifying," she breathed. "That you can't even defend yourself when you're in it. It's like Jane and Alec, but without the fear and pain."

"It's pretty surreal when you're in it," Jasper admitted quietly, having already told his siblings about trying Thomas' gift, although he warned them off it. "He's probably only now realizing he's in a dreaming state."

"He's about their age, too. Have you considered that?" Rosalie turned to look at the others. "What he suffered was terrible, and the twins' human lives ended so brutally. It's like forcing an ability on them or something. I can't—God, it's horrifying. He's just a child."

Bella's sobs quieted to whimpers as Jasper said, "She didn't change him because he'd have a gift like theirs. She changed him because she cared—in her own morbid way. Now, she loves him. Maria loves Thomas, Rose—like how we love Ness, okay? She's never used him to her advantage and just try to think for a second how easy it would be for her to do it."

"But—"

"No," Jasper snarled, feeling angry and overwhelmed. "Just stop it. I've seen her around him. Never once has she manipulated his feelings toward her to an advantage for something gained. Every time she comes here, Maria brings some small gift for him for no reason at all but to see him smile. Stop trying to find fault with her love—it's there and yeah, he's way too young to be a vampire. But, he's here and she's dealing with him however she feels is best. Leave it alone, this is the last time I'm going to say it."

"It's not possible for her to love him, Jasper!"

"Well she does," he snapped back. "And I've felt it. So drop whatever you've got going on before Maria has to step in and make you—she won't blink a lash if she hears you talking like that. No one is asking for you to like that she changed him, but he didn't make that choice, and he loves her, too, you know? It's not a love like you and Emmett have created and it never will be, but it's still a bond they share and it works for Thomas, so that's all that matters."

Rosalie's foot hit the ground in a huff. "What now?"

"Thomas needs to hunt—he needs to leave this area for a couple hours. Can you handle taking him?" he asked his sister. "I know you don't approve but you won't even need to help him."

"He finds, takes, and cleans up all by himself," Emmett agreed, trying to assure his mate. "It's over before you know it and he doesn't say a word, really."

"What about me?" Bella's quiet voice had Jasper breathing deep. "Should I stay?"

"If you want to, but this isn't going to be nice, quick, or clean," he admitted. "I'm going to _hurt_ that vampire so badly, Bella. He was there with her in the end…I need to do this and you can stay if you want because he had a hand with Edward's end, but I know you; what I'm about to do isn't the kind of thing you'd like to see."

"Okay," she breathed, repeating the word ten times before she finally settled her emotions around a mixture of trusting and calming waves that had Jasper smiling slightly. She hugged around his neck tightly, mouth to his ear as she spoke to quietly for the others to hear. "Thank you, for being here…and for doing what I can't."

Fingers splayed wide open to her sides. "The next time you kiss me…"

"The next time?" Her voice wavered and his hand tightened to her waist. "I didn't mean—"

"Yeah—I expect it'll happen again and so do you—_the next time_ you kiss me like that, don't run away again; if you do, I won't be so easy about letting you go like I did the first time."

"I can't do this right now," Bella whimpered. "_This_—whatever it is."

"I know. That's why I said the next time you did it, not me." Jasper swallowed the lump forming in his throat. All his battles were uphill in a shit storm and they never seemed to end. "I'm not there, either, not really. It's a one step at a time thing, okay?"

"Okay."

.

.

.

As the footsteps of Rosalie, Thomas, and Bella started to dim, the boy's hold on Demetri finally released. It was a good indication of how far the boy could travel and still work his gift at full strength. The vampire on the ground gasped, red eyes opening wide as he looked up at the sneer Jasper sported above him.

"You're a stupid man," Emmett snarled from behind. Demetri didn't even flinch at the words or make a move to escape. "And you hurt my sister."

"Tell me," Jasper said, arms falling to his sides as he straightened his back. "Who did you tell you were coming here—and remember, you can't lie to me."

"Jane." Dishonesty tasted bitter on the back of Jasper's tongue as Demetri lied. "She'll be here tomorrow."

"Liar, my little friend heard you say different. Try again. Where's your phone?"

"In the ocean, I imagine." That much was true he could feel. "Can't you just get this over with? Playing with your kills seems a little disgusting."

The scoff that fell from stone lips was filled with spite. "You mean like how you taunted my mate, how you taunted me."

Demetri shrugged. His actions said he didn't care a bit. The fear coursing through him told quite a different story. "She put up a good fight."

Jasper's booted foot slammed into the vampire's face. Emmett moved just in time to let Demetri's sprawled form fly backwards. His brother chuckled deeply, anticipation filling him as Jasper began circling the vampire still pressed to the ground. "Nice," Em approved with a clap of his hands.

Baring his teeth and snarling, Jasper replayed the moments after his mate had been killed; how they mocked him on the phone; the heartache that still raged through dead veins. He'd never forget Demetri's words but Jasper guessed that the vampire wouldn't think of them quite the same way before he was done.

"Run, run, run, vampire; I'll catch you."


	32. Chapter 31

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. This is all for entertainment purposes only. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. Pre-read by TheLyricalCutie and dcurley1. Much love and thanks to these ladies. **

**Double week? The wonderful beta got a few chapters back to me, so I figured why not?**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One **

Jasper watched the flames lick at the remains. Ashy air seared his lungs with every breath of air. Grief thrummed a constant aching beat as fingers curled into painful fists at his sides. Emmett stood stoic and silent off to the side. His sibling hadn't stepped in once during Jasper's attack on Demetri. He hadn't even said a single word, but Em was clearly bothered by the sadistic enjoyment he'd found killing the vampire slowly.

"Save the ashes," Jasper demanded. "Put them in a bag or something, I don't care. I want them."

"Why?"

"I plan on sending the Italian bastards a gift."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Emmett asked bitingly. "It's bad enough we killed a guard."

"I killed a guard, not you." Jasper shrugged and kicked at the ground in boredom. "I'll figure out something that's safe, so don't worry. Just save the fucking ashes and anything on him that didn't burn."

"How do you feel?"

His brother's honest concern surprised Jasper. "Exhaustingly tired, strangely; sad and relieved, too, but maybe partly vindicated."

"You're not finished yet, are you?" Emmett sighed when Jasper shook his head. "God, I wish there was something—anything—I could do so you could understand they're not worth it, man."

"They killed the vampires you considered a brother, a sister, and parents. They're hunting your niece every single day." Jasper turned to face his brother with anger rocking shaking fists. "They burned our home to the ground—stole our lives. And why, Em, tell me _why_?"

"I don't know," he whispered back. "I just—"

"No," Jasper interrupted, voice thick with pain. "Clearly you don't have a clue. I wish you'd get one and stick to it, though. Are you even going to stand up for Carlisle—his family and beliefs—when it's time?"

"That's something bigger than just this right now."

Jasper growled. "You shouldn't even have to think about it." His hands felt dirty, still wet and sticky with the dead vampire's venom. Mud had caked under his fingernails; he picked at the substance, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by his situation. Jasper wiped the dirt off his jeans. "I need to go to the runoff and clean up. You okay here with this?"

Emmett nodded. "Sure. And Jas?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back.

"You're right—I'd stand for my family in the end."

The wave of appreciation and love Jasper sent his brother said more than he ever could.

.

.

.

Naked but a pair of boxer-briefs, Jasper sat in the middle of the clear stream. His hands dove into the water between his legs, scrubbing the venom of a dead vampire off of his hands as he forced the mud out from under his nails. Dirt and death washed away. The ash from the fire disappeared off of his arms with every swipe of his wet hands. Bending down and using his hands like a bowl, water poured over his hair and rinsed the smoke smell away, too.

He could still smell the ash of burning vampire; Jasper hated that the very most.

With the quiet privacy of the forest around him, the lonely sadness rolling through his body, and the last tortured hour repeating over and over in his mind, Jasper bent his head into waiting palms and cried. He wanted more than anything to feel vindicated and relieved, but instead, his emotions were only overwhelmed and tired.

He cried a little for her—Alice. But he hurt a lot more for his own self. Nearly two months after she was gone and sometimes it still didn't feel like it was real. He wished so hard that it wasn't.

It didn't help that there was a constant pulse of guilt within his body. Be it for what happened with Maria, or Bella, it was still there—just chewing away at his soul slowly. And it hurt a hell of a lot more that Jasper knew it was going to happen again—it would because he wanted it to; that's just how it was, sadly. He didn't know which was worse, that he did the things, or that he liked it.

A confused mess, that's what he was.

Bella wanting to finally feel okay again was something Jasper could understand and respect in more ways than she knew. He'd finally stopped wondering what his mate's opinions on things would have been, but Jasper still found himself wishing she was there to give one most times.

There was no such thing as just moving on and working on a new kind of happiness. That shit wouldn't happen. Pretending like his situation wasn't occurring was impossible and it sure wasn't healthy. Jasper wasn't about to travel down that road, either.

God, he just wanted to grieve. Grieve hard without the pain of others, or the responsibilities of a child vampire. And then he needed to be okay again—smile so honest, laugh because it felt good, and live for the only reason that he wanted to.

He ached a little deeper; wanting tears to fall but the only wetness he felt came from the water dripping off of his wet curls. His breath was a shaky mess as he felt the emotions of another approaching his spot. Her voice called his name low in the dark from the forest, wanting to know if he was decent enough for her to enter the runoff.

Really, Jasper wanted to tell her to leave him alone and give him some space, but he couldn't; he wanted someone to listen and care, too. With his consent, Bella walked out of the privacy the trees provided carrying clean, new clothes and a saddened expression. He was grateful she'd been thoughtful enough to bring him something to change into when he was done. The last thing Jasper wanted was to put on the clothes still stained with Demetri's venom.

Death was something Jasper could handle; he'd taken more lives than he cared to count. That didn't mean it got easier, that he wanted to do it, or that he didn't hurt when it was over. Even if the death was deserved, like Demetri's had been, it still left a bad taste on the back of his tongue.

He planned on burying those fucking clothes, anyway.

Placing the clothes to the ground, Bella asked, "You okay?"

His answer was a short and clipped, "Nope."

"Do you—"

"No," he interrupted.

"Hey!" Bella glared at his form and Jasper sighed. "Don't be an asshole, okay? I'm just worried."

"Don't be." The sounds of the stream moving around his body were kind of soothing to an overworked mind. "It's just…shit, I wish that would have helped me a bit, that's all."

"I think you really scared Em," she admitted grimacing. "Whatever happened, he's pretty shook up."

Jasper shrugged; his brother would get over Demetri's screams…eventually. Looking up again, he noticed she wore one of those sundresses Rosalie had found earlier. With her neck exposed, it reminded him of how she looked with that vampire's fingers wrapped around her flesh, squeezing and breaking the skin. He shuddered slightly.

"Come here," he muttered, waving one hand.

"What?"

"You heard me, girl." Pointing at her frame, he added, "And take that fucking dress off so you don't ruin it—it's pretty and Rose would have a fit; she bought it knowing you'd like it. Get in this damned water right now."

"Jas…"

"It's innocent, Bella." He sighed heavily and leveled her with a stare as she raised a perfectly shaped brow. "I want to get a better look at your neck where he…_fuck_. Please, just come over here. I don't fancy getting out of this water until I can't smell him burning anymore, okay?"

"Does it look like this is the kind of dress you wear a bra under? I don't think so; you can get out if you want to look that badly."

"I know what your tits look like so quit with the bitching—remember that time you and Edward went hunting and he ruined that black dress you were wearing?" He hummed with a quiet laugh but his companion said nothing. "Alice and I weren't too far away, not that we meant to come upon you or anything. I know what Rosalie looks like naked, too, unfortunately. She and Em weren't very discreet over the years; like cats going at it where-the-hell-ever they wanted." His hands rubbed at his eyes, feeling annoyed. "Just, get in the fucking water with me."

"Wow, your mouth tonight is something else," she chided gently. "You're not usually so tactless and crass—never mind when I first came out to meet you in Canada."

Exasperated, Jasper fell back into the shallow water. "You're right; it's been a rough night. I'm sorry."

The shift of fabric hitting the ground had him smiling a little. He kept his eyes on the black sky speckled with stars as her feet dipped into the stream. With one arm, Jasper covered his eyes until Bella laid down beside his frame with her side pressed into his.

"You can look now."

He grunted, arm falling to the side and head tilting to look at his companion. On her stomach, Bella's head rested in propped up arms that didn't quite hide the swell of the side of her breast, but it hid enough. He reached out and grasped tight to her jaw, lifting it up to see the healed pale flesh staring back. Four crescent imprinted scars where nails had broken skin and venom had sealed the wounds stared back.

"He left marks on you; that's…unfortunate." Jasper burned with anger but managed to keep his voice calm. His fingers tightened to her jaw; she winced before he released his hold. Knowing how it felt to nearly have your head taken off, he had to ask, "Is it still sore?"

"It's stiff," she admitted. Her rising guilt nearly blinded him for a moment. "I should have ran, Jasper."

"Why, so he could have gotten away to alert the rest of the Volturi; then where would we be, sweetheart? Running again no doubt, likely with Maria and the boy because they'd have known about Thomas and there'd be no way she'd keep him here or let him go alone." Jasper sighed, rolling to his side he propped his head up on one hand and skimmed her naked back with his hand; the slight shiver of longing creeping through her emotions didn't escape his notice. "You made the right choice; a dangerous one, yes, but still right."

"I almost died."

He made a sound of disagreement and rolled back in the water. "We never would have let that happen; luck was on our side, obviously."

"For a second I really wanted to," she whispered.

Jasper's head snapped to the side, shock and anger rolling from him in rapid waves. "Bella…"

"No, it would have been so easy, right? I nearly asked him to just hurry up and finish it—just fucking do it, I wanted to scream. So easy…" Her fingers snapped in front of her face, "…just like that, _done_."

"Don't," he warned. "That's not fair to your daughter or our family. I don't even want to hear that!"

"For a _second_," she repeated thickly. "Just a second—tell me you've never thought about it."

Jasper couldn't do that; he avoided her gaze instead. "Doesn't matter, I've never been in the position to beg for it, either." Sitting back up, his arms rested to his legs and head dropped out of sight. "You're right—it'd have been easy. But don't, okay? Just don't. I don't want to talk about that or think about it."

"Okay."

Jasper shot a look over his shoulder as she grew quiet again. With her ankles crossed and toes in the air, feet swinging back and forth, she looked much happier and content than she had a couple hours earlier. Jasper felt the strange urge to have her closer—he needed to be close to someone—but mostly he still didn't believe she was fine.

"Hey, come here for a minute." When she didn't move, he leaned over and grabbed her around the waist. Bella shrieked as she landed hard in the water between his legs, her back pressed to his chest. She didn't move, though, or try to, for that matter. Instead, she just relaxed suddenly in his arms circling her shoulders. "There, that's a little better."

"A bit of warning might have been nice." Arms crossed over her chest and Jasper chuckled deeply; he wasn't exactly trying to sneak a peek with his chin resting on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I ran from you this morning. I just…too much, that's all."

"You felt so guilty, I couldn't handle that—you had no reason to be. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to."

Her voice became a hushed whisper. "I know, but I needed to think. It felt fast—too fast—like I was making an irrational choice all of the sudden."

Jasper's jaw clenched. "See, that's where you're wrong, Bella. You were calm, you knew what you were doing, and then your mind went into overdrive. I kind of expected it, but you took my words the wrong way."

"You told Em and Rose?" she half whined.

He laughed heavily. "Sorry."

"She bombarded me when Thomas was hunting—it was horrible…" Trailing off, Bella shrugged with a giggle.

The unspoken 'and' at the end of the sentence didn't fly under his radar. "But?" Jasper asked.

"It was good, too." She sighed and rested her head to the side of his arm. "We needed to talk, me and her, just yell some stuff out, I suppose."

"Rose misses you—misses us all, really, but especially you. Without Alice and Esme, she's got no other girl to run to, and she needs that femaleness around her."

Bella went silent for longer than Jasper liked. He needed to keep her talking to keep the awkwardness he didn't want seeping in to follow. They were close, enjoying common company, and no one was bothering them. That was good to him—he needed that given the night he'd just had. Bella was the only one he felt comfortable enough being around considering how he felt inside.

He didn't have to speak again, though, because she asked, "How long did he stay alive?"

"An hour, give or take a few minutes. The worst hour of his life," Jasper said honestly. "Cat and mouse—he liked a chase so I made him work for it."

"Work for what?"

"His death." His cold tone shocked his companion. Jasper tightened his arms unconsciously. "He deserved it, that's all that kept me going when I just wanted to get his damned face out of my sight. When all I wanted to do was burn him, I kept thinking about her last scream—how she begged me to run. God…" he mumbled, shuddering and pressing his face to her shoulder. "I thought it would help, but now I just feel drained."

"Did he beg?" Jasper swallowed the venom gathering in his mouth and nodded; Bella relaxed again at the action. "_Good_."

"It should have been easy—killing again—but it's harder every time, and I don't understand why. It's my second nature, right below the surface and beating to get out most days, but I couldn't feel justified like I wanted. He wasn't enough to satisfy what they did to us."

"I'd be more worried if you felt nothing after, to be honest. So what, you don't want to be that person? There's nothing wrong with that. It means you care and have a heart."

"A black one," he retorted. "There was a time when I didn't mind the screaming and pleading—I used to laugh, actually. I've been quiet too long."

"Quiet, that's what you call it? Peaceful is more like it. I wish you could have seen your face that day you killed the humans." Bella shuddered, sadness and sympathy seeping through; his arms slipped down around her waist, fingers splaying open to her stomach and holding her closer. More contact—he wanted that. "You were in this awful headspace," she muttered darkly. "Methodical, handling it by yourself, so angry; if you wouldn't put yourself there, you'd deal with it better, maybe."

"I'm not there right now," he confessed. "Just… I am handling it, but not like that."

Bella's head turned sideways, chin resting to her shoulder as she looked back at Jasper. "What are we doing?" The words were a flashback to the question that made her run.

"What ever feels good to us, I believe." Jasper shrugged and asked, "Does it have to be explained and picked apart right now? I want to be close to someone, touch them if I want—so do you. Call it whatever you want, Bella. I feel just fine and I want to stay that way for a while, if you don't mind."

"There's no time limits on these things, are there?"

He gave a grunt of agreement. "It's always going to be too soon, or too late, depending on how you look at it. We're friends, we understand the other's place right now, so let's just stick with that and deal with it like we have been."

"You kiss all your friends, then?" she asked, eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on her lips. "I didn't realize Alice let you have that much freedom with your friends."

Jasper expected—given their position and close contact—that her talking about his mate would bring up a wave of pain and awkward emotions, but surprisingly it didn't. Alongside him, he imagined Bella was Alice's best friend, too. She knew her too well, like he did.

"Do you feel like you're betraying her? She was your best friend, a sister for the most part," Jasper wondered out loud. He regretted the question immediately. "Sorry, I didn't mean—"

"No, don't apologize. I'll answer, but you have to answer it, too, okay?" His nod of agreement let her continue, "Yeah, there are points when it feels like that's exactly what I'm doing, especially after what I did this morning. Being a friend was one thing and then I closed the space and muddled up whatever was happening, but then I have this strange suspicion those rules don't really apply now."

Jasper cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable. "You didn't expect some type of normal progression, Bella; who else would we turn to, want help from, or expect to understand?" The questions weren't really posed for her so she didn't answer; Jasper was just trying to understand where she was in her head in those moments. "There's nothing bad about this—sometimes it feels wrong, but not bad."

"So you didn't feel like you were disloyal to them for this morning, or God, right now even?"

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked instead. Embarrassment flooded her quickly. Bella moved her head off her shoulder and looked away. "Hey, don't do that, I'm not trying to make you bothered; I just want to know."

When she turned back, her chin resting back to her shoulder once more, Jasper leaned forward and pressed his nose to the side of her cheek. He brushed lightly along her skin, soaking in sweetened emotions and a quiet atmosphere, keeping quiet when she finally spoke.

"For this," she said a hand waving. "Because you're there with me, always; you touched me and I missed that closeness with someone. You're doing it now."

"I can stop." The words came out a lot like a rumbling growl from his chest. "I'd rather not, though. I'm…enjoying this peace and normalcy."

She deflected from his comment easily. "How is this different from before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maria," she answered quickly, turning her face away from his again; Jasper clenched his teeth and hid his face in her shoulder. "You're moving from one woman to the next closest, right?"

"Jesus fuck—" He bit his tongue to stop the rest from spilling out. Rage filled his vision and Jasper moved his hands off her skin, needing to put more space between them than before. He didn't move away, though. "That's the most ridiculous thing you could have told me right now. Why would you even say that?" he spat. "You know what, fuck you."

Before he could move, Bella was turned around in his lap and pressed tight to his front. A wave of brown hair covered down her shoulders, hiding her breasts. Hands gripped tight to his shoulders to keep him still.

"Just tell me," she said. "I want to know if that's what it is to you."

With teeth bared in warning, Jasper growled low. "You know why that happened."

"Is it the same?"

"No," he snarled. "With my hands squeezing her neck after we just fought, I wanted to _fuck_ her, not touch her to calm myself and be close to her because it felt good. If anything, I didn't want to even look at her. The only goal in my mind was hurting Alice. My connection to my creator is always manipulative and physical. She's not a friend to me—a confidant maybe, but not close enough to garner my affections. This…" He waved at them with a glare, "…isn't me trying to hurt or forget again. There is a _massive_ difference, I would think."

Jasper didn't expect her to kiss him again, but she did. With one hand holding them up in the water, he pressed the other to the small of her back and held her tight. Her legs wrapped to his waist, hands fisting hard to the clenching muscles of Jasper's abdomen. Her back shuddered against his hand when he kissed harder, deeper, finding her tongue against his and exploring the sweet heat of her mouth.

He couldn't help that his body responded to the feeling of her naked breasts pushed against his chest, or the fact that nothing separated her center from his cock but two pieces of thin fabric. His dick hardened even though he knew they weren't heading in that direction; hips lifting to press tighter, closer to her center.

"Okay, okay, you're right; I'm sorry, but I had to ask for me," Bella whispered, pulling away and resting her forehead to his mouth. Jasper breathed heavily, willing his emotions and physical reactions to calm down for just a moment. "I _had_ to."

When she shifted on his body, Jasper groaned. "Please stop moving like that. Calm down for a second, Bella, _please_."

"I can't—just… I'm sorry." The overwhelming flood of remorse, shame, and anguish knocked the air out of his chest. He grabbed tight to her frame, not willing to let her run like she did the last time. "I shouldn't like this or want this—what is wrong with me?" she cried, looking away frantically to find something he wasn't sure.

"Stop, you're fine."

"No, I'm not," she snapped. "Who am I to be doing this with you, okay? It's not okay! I shouldn't want another man touching me. Stop it, Jasper, let me go!"

Her hands attempted to move his iron grip but he refused to relent. "Okay, you're not fine, it's still difficult, and will be for a while; I get that. I'm not pushing you for something right now, I just want you to calm down—that's all, sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that!"

"_What_—why?"

"Because," she screamed, still trying to move away. "Because, I don't know why, just don't!"

His hand on her back pressed hard, the other one gripping tight to the dip in her waist and squeezing harder. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours. You can't keep running because you're confused—you're making me confused!"

"Doesn't this hurt you? Don't you feel badly for any of this? It's not been two months!" Gold eyes were wild and emotions crumbled at the semi-confession. "He's…I can't."

"Yes," Jasper admitted. "But I won't pretend like I don't need some kind of physical and emotional intimacy, either—something that's substantial and makes it better. You're here with me and we're good like this, so I don't care—I'll handle my guilt just fine because she's not here and I'm not perfect or strong enough to do this by myself. This helps me and whether you want to hide it or not, it helps you, too."

She whined low. "Stop justifying mistakes."

"It's not a mistake, Bella."

"You don't care for me at all; you never have! I'm the closest and so are you. We're open and easy. Filling a hole and that's not okay with me."

"What?" The sound of his voice shocked him. Jasper shook his head and leveled her with a stare. "That's not true; if it had been Rose and I who lost our spouses, never would I be in this position with her—_ever_. Don't put words in my mouth; you don't know me quite _that_ well, girl."

Jasper finally released his hold on her, turning his face away as she left his lap and got out of the water. The shifting of fabric told him she was dressed again. Standing, he rubbed a hand through his hair, feeling flustered and frustrated. Bella stood with her arms crossed and avoiding his critical gaze as he pulled on the clean clothes she'd brought.

Moving to her side, he grabbed her elbow and turned Bella to face him. "Don't do this with me again, Bella. You're either hot or you're cold and I'm not doing that with you. I spent more than half my life with a woman who did that to me—I won't do it again."

"I can't help that I'm not wherever you're at, Jasper."

He forced back the scowl wanting to form. "Don't do this with me again," he repeated strongly. "I don't want a companion, you might, but I don't—I've had that and a mate. You want honesty and me to make this clear—well, I don't want that with you or anyone else. I want whatever makes me happy and I won't feel badly for needing that. I certainly won't let you make me at fault for wanting it, either. Handle yourself, but don't you expect me to be at the same pace."

Sighing deeply, he said, "And tomorrow, you and Thomas are going to start learning to fight like a proper fucking vampire. I won't have you in that spot again—vulnerable and weak. You could have handled him without any fanfare at all if you'd have known how. I don't give a shit if Thomas hates it—he's learning. I don't care if you want to spend your days wallowing and beating yourself up—you will be learning, too."

"Jasper, I'm so—"

"Don't," he interrupted, feeling suddenly exhausted and weighed down again. "If you're not ready for something—_someone_—then you're not, but don't bring me into your mess like that. Kiss me and push me away; I want you but I don't; touch me but keep your distance—screw that. It's not the same to me and I can't explain it; I shouldn't have to. I won't let you hurt me because you can't work through your own issues."

"I know, and you're right."

A bitter laugh snapped into the air. He wanted to understand her; he really did. In a way, maybe he could. But Jasper was far too agitated and angry to handle his and her crap at the same time. He just wanted to feel normal, better, and she did that for him. Maybe she could too if she'd just let him help.

"Whatever, Bella; just _don't_ do this with me again."


	33. Chapter 32

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips; pre-read by dcurley1, Elle Leigh, and TheLyricalCutie. Love and thanks to these woman for everything they do!**

_**Shots of Life**_** is my prompt fiction exercise that I do daily to keep me writing something at least once a day with Elle Leigh and dcurley1, check it out, and drop over to theirs as well and leave them some love.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two **

One week rolled into two before the vampires blinked and Jasper became more troubled by the day. Seven or eight days were nothing to brush off when it came to Maria missing out on a visit with Thomas, but over two weeks? That was pushing it.

If she didn't show soon, he was going to end up needing to take a trip to scout her out.

Jasper wondered if her absence had anything to do with the Volturi—it was likely, and he'd made everyone stay within a couple miles radius of the cabin just in case someone was possibly scoping out the areas Maria had control over, looking for Demetri.

He'd even asked Thomas to hunt animals for the two weeks since Rose and Bella took the kid out, just to be safe. They couldn't leave—it was too big of a risk if someone was out there—until Jasper knew what the hell was going on. Maria wouldn't be completely pleased, but Thomas understood the safety in the request once Jasper explained it all to him. He didn't pretend like he enjoyed the animal blood; the kid didn't complain much, either. In fact, Jasper thought he kind of enjoyed the fight the animals gave—Thomas always ended up a bloody mess by the time he was finished.

The training thing was another story altogether. The child realized the need for him to learn some basics, but getting him in the middle of a session was another thing. It was a battle Jasper found himself having somewhat of a headache over. His logic was pretty simple: Thomas needed to know how to fight. That was it. He wasn't asking the kid for a great deal, or putting him in a bad spot, he just wanted to see him know how to use his teeth and hands if he needed.

Even still, Thomas wouldn't relent. Jasper had managed to get him to at least sit on the sidelines of the clearing while he put Bella through constant training that rivaled some of what he'd even dealt with as a younger vampire. He wasn't doing it to be difficult or to get some aggression out on her because of what happened between them; there was no way in sweet hell Jasper was going to see his family unable to defend themselves simply because no one taught them how to fight properly.

Bella needed to learn—and fast—how to handle the physical violence that she never had to before. Jasper found that he liked her more when her eyes were black from anger, fists clenched and teeth bared; snarling a cruel sound because he'd managed to piss her off when he had her forced to the ground, his teeth to her throat.

Emmett watched from the sides most days with Rose stuck to his side. They said nothing as Jasper goaded her, taunting the younger vampire more and more; he pushed her limits harder every time she stepped into the clearing with him. He wasn't there to be nice, though; Jasper appreciated the fact that they let him train her how he wanted, not in a way that someone else might think she'd respond better to.

Hell, she responded just fine to Jasper's tactics.

One thing that he learned quickly about Bella was that she didn't back down. It didn't matter how many times her face hit the ground; she was back up before he blinked and waiting for more. She liked to fight, he liked to teach because she was quick and smart, and it was the only contact Bella willingly gave him in two weeks. Learning to fight was a release for her, he realized.

Her anger had finally manifested. Jasper's had burned so hot and swift—like a forest fire ravaging acres of dry land—that he sort of expected hers to do the same. That was his mistake and it had taken him a few days to realize he did push when she wasn't quite ready. But Bella…she held that anger back until she couldn't anymore. Training gave her a safe place to get rid of it. Jasper was the proverbial punching bag she just couldn't seem to be fast enough to hit, though.

He looked up to the cloud filled sky—the fluffy dark shapes rolling by and signaling an oncoming storm. Rosalie's low shriek of surprise had his attention drawn back to the two females in the middle of the clearing going one on one against each other. Rosalie didn't mind stepping in when Jasper asked. She liked to fight—having asked him to train her in that first decade he spent with the family.

Emmett let loose a low whistle of approval as Bella's hand connected hard to her sister's throat, effectively pinning her to the clearing's ground. The area shook from the force of the impact "There you go, Bells!"

Jasper shot his brother a grin. "She may be a fighter yet."

"She's angry; directing it, too. It's working for her." Emmett shrugged. "I'm ready to cut your tension with a knife, man. You need to get a handle on whatever that is."

"She's not mad at me." Jasper kept his voice quiet and low so the others couldn't hear him. Thomas, on the other hand, was sitting at Jasper's feet—as per their agreement that Jas would finish the piece of his train set the kid couldn't manage to get right if he sat in on Bella's training—but he acted as if the men's conversation wasn't even happening. "She's mad at Edward—the world. I don't know."

Emmett made a face. "I don't think so… Rose mentioned something or other and I didn't really get it, but yeah."

"Wow." Jasper snickered to himself at Emmett's lame attempt at giving him information. "You made absolutely no sense. Zero. Thanks for the help."

"Ah, shit. Alright." Emmett turned his large frame to the side, dropping his head so the movement of his lips couldn't be seen by the girls—now hugging—in the middle of the clearing. "I don't know what happened that night after the Demetri thing—I don't want to, either. Rosie doesn't know what happened; if she does she's not telling me, but Bells was hurt, Jas, really, really hurt when she came back and you didn't. It was written all over her face. You don't talk now, unless you're out there in the field with her. She won't even sit next to you. So clear it—wipe it clean. I don't care, but you have got to get over whatever happened."

"It's not that simple," Jasper admitted. "And how do you know it was me, anyway? We're like caged dogs right now, you know? The five of us can't leave this space. Thomas can't even hunt like he should for fuck's sake. It's not the time, that's all."

"What are you looking for?"

"Huh?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Bella or Maria, whoever, man; what are you looking for from them? 'Cause if this is just a physical thing to you, there's other ways—or people—to handle that."

Jasper felt his face go a little slack, mouth opening before his jaw snapped shut with a growl, eyes blazing with rage. "Step off that soapbox, brother." The warning in the air was clear; Emmett shot him an apologetic look but said nothing. "I want nothing from Maria, so don't bring her name up with Bella's again, okay? They're not the same. I get invested with my partners and I won't start something with someone who can't give back equal to what I give out. Take that however way you want."

"Listen—"

"No, you listen," Jasper snapped back, hand hitting Emmett's shoulder hard. "Is she pissed at me because I won't play a head game I have no interest in? Probably, but I can't be there to hold her hand while she works through whatever is going on in her head every step of the way. I can't expect her to be at my pace and me at hers—so let her work through it; that's what I'm doing right now."

"Are you done?" Emmett hissed. Jasper shrugged and nodded casually, still trying to keep the once again sparring females from noticing their discussion. Thomas still sat silent under his feet. "Good; now let me speak for a damned minute. Maybe the girl doesn't mean to play a head game, as you so eloquently put it. Did you ever think of that? Fuck, she's lost, too, Jas—so gone. There was a point when you didn't leave her side for these last two months and she barely left yours. Call it a friendship without the benefits, I don't care. Now you're snappy and short with everyone again, including her. Bella likes you."

Well, if she kissed everyone she _didn't_ like, Jasper would start wondering about her sanity. "We're not a pair of seventeen year old teenagers here; we're adults who'll handle our issues when we feel like it, so back off."

Emmett made a sound of disgust. "See, you took what I said and turned it into something else. I mean she likes you—needs you. You probably need her, too. Maybe you should work on that before you go jumping to something new. And you're just being an asshole, by the way."

Jasper scowled at his brother's words and moved to the middle of the clearing as Rosalie attempted to pin Bella to a tree at the other side. He wanted away from the awkward conversation like nothing else. Emmett had a point, but Jasper was letting Bella handle herself like he wanted her to. If she needed him for something, she'd let him know—or he hoped she would.

It wasn't that Jasper didn't still hurt; he did, every damned day, and it certainly wasn't getting any better. It was even worse that he had somewhat lost the person who seemed to help settle the raging loneliness and grief just a bit more than he expected. They didn't talk unless they had to. He tried not to share her space just to give her some damn space.

He missed Alice, wanting her love and happiness. He missed Carlisle, wanting his care and direction. And Edward and Esme, too—their presence, companionship, and constant concern were a gap he couldn't seem to fill. Jasper was still more lost than he wanted to be. It still felt like he was falling and drowning all at the same time.

Hating to admit his weakness, Jasper missed the close comfort he'd developed with Bella more than anything. Mostly because he knew the things he missed the very most weren't ever coming back and he'd pushed away the one person he found common ground, friendship, and comfort because of stupid pride and hurt feelings.

Jasper stepped to the side just in time to miss Rosalie's form flying past from a kick delivered by Bella. He laughed deeply when his sister beat clenched fists on the ground in frustration. "Would you go to Em and take Thomas to the runoff for a few minutes?" he asked, waving her off. Rose only shot him an odd look but the three vampires disappeared

Bella eyed Jasper warily from the edge of the clearing. He paced the length of the space, waiting until he could hear the sounds of water splashing and Thomas' loud laughter ringing out with Emmett's.

He waved two fingers at Bella, urging her to try an attack on him. When she wouldn't move, he lunged at her so quick he was sure she'd miss it. Bella didn't, ducking out of his opened arms to the side with narrowed eyes and raging anger working a storm in her emotions.

"Whoa," he taunted. "Check you out. What's that, the first time you've managed to escape one of my advances?"

She sneered right back and said, "Nope, seeing as how I remember getting out of your lap, and leaving just as easily, while a part of you was still ready and willing to _advance_ any way you wanted, actually."

A hand covered his heart in mock hurt while he chuckled loudly. "_Ouch_, that's a hell of a lot of nasty coming from such a pretty face. Try and bite me just a little bit lower; it could really hurt and I might like it, sweetheart. Come on; dance with me, just for fun. I won't correct a thing. You're getting better even quicker than I thought you would. I'm a little proud—you're still not good enough, though."

They circled slowly. Jasper closed his eyes, listening to the quiet pants of breath escaping the younger vampire, the confusion, sadness, and fury sweeping her emotions. He waved a hand in the air, giving her permission to try and attack whenever she wanted.

Anticipation burst from her emotions like a little bubble before the ball of her foot pressed hard into the ground—lunging to attack, he knew. She always came in on the right with her first advance out of habit, so Jasper moved sharply to the left. The wind and scent of her falling where he previously stood had him smirking with his eyes still closed.

"Come on, try it again," Jasper teased.

"Open your eyes!"

"No, this is fun for me—a challenge, if it helps."

"You're an asshole," she snarled.

"That I am. One more for me, just try it, please."

Bella gave a frustrated scream of anger before she lunged at him once more. Jasper didn't move and instead opened his eyes, giving her a sly wink with arms widening as he caught her in his grasp. They tumbled roughly to the ground, rolling over the mossy clearing as Jasper battled her to her back beneath him. Her hands hit repeatedly at his middle and he ducked a swift slap easily enough. He shushed her when she cried, hands fisting in the fabric of a ruined shirt.

"I'm sorry," Jasper whispered in her ear. "For what I said, for hurting you when you're hurting enough—whatever else I did. I'm sorry, okay? Please, Bella, just…talk to me for five minutes. Hit me if you want to. I know you're angry and you should be."

"Let me go!"

His head shook against her neck. "No way, I miss being around you and obviously this was the only way you were going to stop glaring long enough to talk to me."

She stilled, stopping her attempts to get away at his words. "Wait—did you just say you _miss_ me?"

"Um, yes?" Jasper sighed, pressing his face into her shoulder. "Come on, just talk to me."

Another frustrated cry fell from her lips. She shook with quiet cries. "I'm so angry and confused. You made me feel like I was stuck or holding you back only because I wasn't at your speed. That's not fair to me. It was as if you knew it was heading there while I was still thinking we were friends until we weren't. And God—"

"Shh…" he tried to soothe, but her trembling didn't stop.

"It just jumped me all at once. It was there and I didn't even see it until it was smacking me to the ground! I couldn't hurt Edward, but that's exactly how it felt, and I don't want to feel ashamed of the fact you make me feel better. I don't know—I'm sorry I confused you, but I didn't want to do what you did."

Jasper leaned up and looked at her with a raised brow. "What did I do?"

"Using her," Bella replied, her voice pleading like she wanted him to understand. "I was trying to understand what that felt like for you—how it happened. I didn't want you to be that for me. I'm not that…person. And this whole thing just bothers me as it is."

"Why? What could possibly be wrong with wanting to be cared for and looked after?"

"That's great and fine for you to see it that way, but I only see the husband I'm forgetting," she snapped, avoiding his furious gaze. "But even that's ridiculous because I can't begin to forget him! That's the whole freaking problem!"

She cried low when he murmured, "I didn't forget about her—I haven't. I didn't just push the years I spent with someone else out of my mind when I fell in love with Alice, either. The one thing I don't do is sit and compare notes. You can't assume I'm him—or trying to be—when I'm not. The only thing I've done for this past two and half months is stay by _your_ side, I helped _you_ when you wanted me to, and came when _you_ needed me to."

"Stop—"

"No," he snarled, a hand slamming into the ground beside her head. Bella didn't even flinch. "You're the one who turned what was between you and me into something different. You made that choice, Bella, not me—but I'm sure as hell not complaining. If you walk away only because of some foolish fear that I might not live up to your expectations, then I don't want a woman with that weak of a mind in my corner, anyway."

"That's it, right?" Bella asked viciously. "Weak—you said it that night, too. Not in the same context, but you said it nonetheless. That is all I am to you, just weak; something way too easy for you to break."

His jaw set hard behind stone skin, an eyebrow cocked in challenge. "Don't turn to petty comments because I called you out on your shit—clearly that's what you needed for me to do, sweetheart."

"You don't know a fucking _thing_ about what I need!"

"But I want to learn!" he shouted back. "And you can't possibly deny you don't want the same thing when it was you who started this in the first damned place!"

"You don't want a companion, remember? I think you made that sentiment perfectly clear," she argued. "We can't ever be mates—a dead end, that's what this is."

"Are you thick or do you just enjoy pissing me off on a regular basis?" Jasper forced her to look at him, his hand tight to her chin and gold eyes wet with unshed-able tears. "Stop running away from this like it's something that might be bad for you, girl. You sought me out for a reason—you could have kept the same distance we always had. I can protect you like you need; I have been for the last two and a half months. I challenge you whenever you want it—out there…" He waved at the clearing before his hand splayed open to her chest, "…and right here. This isn't bad, Bella; whatever it is, it's not _that_."

"You can't love me," she said, breathing the words out like a confession that burned her tongue. "We just _can't_."

Jasper could hear the slow approach of his siblings and Thomas returning from the runoff. With Bella beneath him, his body fitted between her legs and back pressed to the mossy ground, he knew exactly how it would look to them. He couldn't be bothered to move; she didn't make the effort to try and budge him, either. Let them think what they wanted.

"Who says?" Jasper asked heavily. "You, me, or everybody else? Because here's an update for you, I don't care much for what someone else tells me I can't do—never really have."

"I couldn't possibly love you! If you want that, you'll never get it from me."

He knew she didn't say it to hurt him; it was just her way of being honest and giving him fair warning. Even still, Jasper didn't care. There was a part of him that knew her a lot better than she thought he could.

"You're stubborn as shit. You don't do things half-assed. It's all or nothing for you, right?" Deep laughter rocked their bodies before he whispered, "I'd like to see you not fall in some kind of love with me, girl—that's not your style."

Bella's trembling lip disappeared under her teeth. "You don't want a companion," she repeated.

"Fuck no, I don't. I want a partner—an equal. You give out what I put in and no one is asking you to be perfect or strong every second of the day. If you need to feel guilty and hurt, that's fine; I'm right there handling that, too. But don't you run away from me because you think I can't give you what you need."

"That…" he said with narrowing eyes, "…is something _I_ don't need."

The family got a little closer; he knew they'd arrive within seconds. Bella's gaze shifted towards the forest at the sounds of the three approaching vampires. "You can't expect me to fill the spot that's empty, Jasper."

"You're not—you're making your own. Now let me make mine."

Emmett's loud voice boomed behind them. "Look, Rosie, they made up—all is good again." Jasper chuckled when the hard crack of Rosalie's hand hitting the back of Em's skull echoed in the space. "Ouch, babe!"

"We good?" Jasper asked Bella.

She shrugged but nodded. "We're getting there."


	34. Chapter 33

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. It's not my sandbox or sand, but this is my castle. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. Pre-read by TheLyricalCutie, dcurley1, and Elle Leigh. Thank you to these four wonderful ladies for their help, support, and love. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and love, **_**really**_**. I don't have the time I used to for me to reply and thank everyone, which makes me feel badly, but even still, I appreciate and read every one—usually at work while my boss isn't lurking around somewhere. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three **

Like Jasper predicted, the dark clouds in the sky meant a heavy storm was about to roll through. And when it rained, it damn well poured. He sat under a tree on the edge of the clearing, legs stretched out and ankles crossed, hiding from the onslaught of water and wind that seemed relentless.

Thomas and Emmett were enjoying the storm at least. Jasper was sure the child's good mood had something to do with the fact he thought his sire might show up; everyone was hoping she would, too. Maria put Thomas in a much better mood—and the past two weeks hadn't been the easiest on the young vampire, given the changes they had to make for safety.

Bella's ballet flat tapped Jasper's booted foot lightly. "Thomas is thirsty," she said quietly.

With her back leaning against his shoulder and head stuck in a book reading, Jasper wondered how she found time to notice that. "What are you going on about?"

"Thomas," she repeated with a jerk of her head in the boy's direction. "He keeps touching at his throat—swallowing hard, too. He's thirsty."

Jasper's brow furrowed as he regarded the boy thirty feet away. Sure enough, every time the baseball left his hand, Thomas would cringe and touch his throat. The compulsive swallowing was another obvious sign, too. The venom he was producing in his mouth probably felt like a never-ending river, making the burn that much worse.

The kid wasn't used to the animal diet like the rest of them were. Since he only hunted once a week with humans—and most vampires who lived off the natural diet could go three weeks to a month at the most—he was accustomed to his thirst being completely sated.

Jasper tried to keep him hunting animals every couple of days, but it meant overfeeding the kid, and Thomas couldn't stand that sloshy-like feeling that came along with it. Still, he hunted when Jasper took him out, understanding the need for the animals currently, but it was clear their diet would never be able to suit Thomas' needs as a long-term solution.

That thought was a little saddening for Jasper to realize. It was all too sobering, also.

Just as Jasper had been spoiled with his constant fill of blood while with Maria, Thomas was being overindulged, too. The boy would never find a niche for controlling his thirst—he couldn't if he was never taught to build a tolerance for the bloodlust and feed only when necessary. Maria had him on a schedule as to when he fed, but even the once a week just wasn't required. He could go two weeks at a time, easy.

"He's overfed and spoiled with the human blood," Jasper admitted. "I just took him two nights ago—he bagged a deer."

Because Bella had not been speaking to Jasper, she refused to go on the hunt with Thomas and him when they switched the boy to animals. That, or Jasper hadn't really offered clear enough that he _wanted_ her to come along. They'd spent an awkward two weeks tiptoeing around one another with short remarks that stung a little deeper than either wanted to admit; their honest, albeit awkward, discussion—_fight_—earlier had been difficult, but apparently needed considering, so she was content back by his side in the peaceful silence he so enjoyed.

"Does it really matter?" Bella leaned her head back enough that Jasper could see her eyes. "I might not agree with a child being put in that position when he hunts, but it's clear he doesn't struggle or hurt when he's fed how Maria instructed."

"I can't help it; it's too dangerous right now. I don't know what's going on out there. I have no way to contact Maria to see if she knows something. Taking him into the city could mean leaving proof behind—what if someone is searching close to here, Bella? I can't risk that."

"Hey!" Suddenly she was turning, the book forgotten to the mossy ground but still out of the rain. With her legs crossed Indian-style, Bella leaned forward and poked him on the shoulder with an index finger. "I get it; you don't need to explain to me—I was just saying the kid is thirsty again, which must suck for him right now."

"I'm always thirsty," Jasper said indifferently. "You get used to it after a while—nonstop burning and wanting."

"Type A, huh?" Bella teased. When he shot her a look, she shrugged. "It's pretty apparent the less you are able to manage and control, the twitchier you get."

"I don't see it as me being controlling, I consider it protecting you _however_ I need to."

"And then you turn into a raging jackass—no offense."

Jasper laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the other vampires to their spot. Rosalie, way off to their right and also hiding from the rain, clicked her tongue in a chiding manner while her emotions fluctuated between curiosity and amusement. Emmett and Thomas simply continued their game while still watching Bella and Jasper under the tree. Apparently, when he laughed it was something for the others to take notice of. He guessed it was likely because he hadn't been doing a whole lot of that lately.

"_Oh_, that stung a little! Just who do you plan on kissing with that mouth of yours, girl? Surely it won't be _this_ jackass with that much nasty hiding behind all that pretty you've got going on. And you dared to call me crass, but still label me with that title? Well, how nice of you…" His hand covered his heart and he donned a smirk, "…to make my week a little better with that right there."

Bella hid her delighted emotions with a roll of golden eyes. "Enough with your cute remarks, smartass; be serious and tell me what's really up with you right now."

Jasper's face grew dark. "I know he's thirsty. He's also extremely bothered about Maria and wondering where in the hell she is. I am too, if I'm honest. I've barely kept him from putting himself under with that gift of his. It's been two and a half weeks since she visited. That's not like her—not when it comes to Thomas. She'd know how unhappy and distressed he'd be."

Looking up again, he couldn't help but notice the others had their attention fully focused on him and Bella. Their emotions said they were waiting and most of all, interested in the interaction happening. It made Jasper uncomfortable; they'd never taken major care in the closeness between them before.

Despite Emmett's earlier sarcastic comment about them making up, Jasper could sense his siblings were still feeling incredibly uncomfortable about whatever was developing and changing within their relationship. They weren't accustomed to seeing the two vampires together, as they'd always kept a healthy enough distance in their previous lives; now, their constantly growing friendship signaled something else entirely to their family. While the others had once wished they'd grow closer, now Em and Rose had to battle the warring worry and memories of all the years past.

It wasn't their place to step in and try to stop anything—and they knew it—but they had to remember the spouses left behind, too—their siblings. As if Jasper and Bella could ever just forget them, also.

Bella leaned over his form, drawing his gaze away from the others staring as she asked, "Hey, where did your mind go right now?"

"We're making them feel uncomfortable, I think."

He watched as her gaze caught Rosalie's form still pretending to read, and then over to Emmett who was watching them from the corner of his vision while continuing his game of catch with Thomas. The child was only mildly curious about Bella and Jasper, but no more than any other vampire would be.

"Why?" she wondered aloud, eyes narrowing as confusion fluttered around her emotions.

Jasper snorted under his breath. "Shit, we make ourselves uncomfortable, sweetheart. We're no different than them, just handling whatever this is in a different way than they have to, you understand?"

"But, it's not like we're—"

"What about when we do?" He raised an eyebrow in challenge and said, "When they see something intimate between us for the first time…or hear something, for that matter. It's an adjustment."

"Again, we're not doing _that_. We're talking—it's no different from how we were before." Bella sighed and resumed her previous position of leaning against his shoulder. "Besides, you're just deflecting from my earlier question."

"I am not deflecting," he snapped with clenched teeth, hating she was probably more right in her assumption than she needed to be. "And it _is_ different. If you don't consider them seeing me between your legs as something extremely unusual to how we usually interact, then I don't know what would be."

Bella tossed the book to the ground again with a huff before her arms crossed. Embarrassment and anger rolled through; Jasper rubbed a hand to her shoulder in place of a verbal apology, hoping she understood his remorse. "That was uncalled for. You made it sound like what they saw earlier was something dirty between us. We were fighting—you've put me in a position like that before during training," she argued quietly. "I get they know something happened and we're handling it, but it's not like we're out fucking in the woods or cabin, okay? We're just… I don't even know."

"In the beginnings of what could be an awkward, possibly good, but confusing relationship?" Jasper supplied, hand squeezing her arm with reassurance pulsing from his gift to her. "They're seeing that, too, and they don't know how to act or respond."

"Stop it." She sounded suspiciously whiny; he couldn't help but grin. Her reaction only served to prove he was right in saying they made themselves feel just as awkward as the rest felt observing them. "We're only talking, not hurting anything. You're not helping right now. Just tell me what's really up with you."

"Fine, I'm deflecting a little," he admitted sadly. "It's easier to talk about this thing with you and me than only my issues."

Before he could say anything else, Bella had turned around again; her chin rested on his shoulder and her hands fisted in the sides of his long sleeve shirt. When he turned his head to look at her with a small smile, their faces were just inches apart. The emotions circling their siblings intensified and once again only served to prove Jasper's theory right even further. He chose not to point that out to Bella, instead enjoying her close contact—he hadn't been this near to her while in honest form in weeks—and the prodding for information she continued to push on him.

"Talk to me."

"I'm worried," he whispered, looking down at clenched hands. "What if staying here is the wrong choice? What if I made the worst decision and put is in a bad spot? If she's…" The thought passing his mind couldn't dare pass his mouth with Thomas so close. "Damn it, what if, right? She could be; she's not undefeatable. They'll still be looking for Demetri right now. Maria would just be one tiny issue off of their mile long shit-list. She'd be nothing and we wouldn't even know. I couldn't tell him that—it'd kill him."

"Look at me," she demanded softly. When Jasper did, she frowned. "Anywhere we went would have been dangerous. At least here we're secluded and have no outside contact to possibly bring problems to others—we're off the grid. Maybe it's not the perfect scenario, but it was the right choice given the circumstances." Those fisted hands pushed into his sides lightly, encouraging. "And hey, when something happened—Demetri for example—you handled it, and after, you handled that appropriately, too. No one complained when you asked us to keep closer to the cabin. Thomas understood the need to stay out of the city. Even Rose and Em have stopped going out into the mountains in the morning."

"I know, but—"

"Don't," she warned with a slight shake of her head. "If you're trying to handle this family like Carlisle would have, don't bother. You're not him—you're _you_, Jas. And you're doing just fine. Not one of us has asked you to back off or cool down on anything you've done."

"I don't lead." Uncurling his clenched fists, Jasper rubbed a hand over his face. "I didn't lead with Maria; I never tried to take control with Carlisle, either. I don't think I even know what I'm doing half the time."

"Well who else is going to do it? Emmett or Rosalie?" She scoffed and he caught the roll of her eyes out of the corner of his. "You're doing fine," Bella repeated strongly. "And you delegate with everyone, not just lead. We all have options, just like we always did. Our opinions make a difference to your choices."

"_Yours_ do," he corrected. "I'd be quick to tell the others to step back if I thought I needed to. They prefer to be directed by a leader, anyway. You're a lot more independent than they've been over the years, you know? You're only ten years in and all of those years you never needed to be handled or controlled."

Bella sighed again. "I followed Carlisle; respected him and his choices."

"I know that. But like I said, your opinions matter to me—we're similar in our personalities and desires. Mostly on the outside looking in, close to everyone for our own reasons, and grieving with a shared purpose. I've always needed the one person to trust and go to when I second guess myself—you're that for me right now."

If Jasper hated anything, it was feeling exposed and defenseless. Showing his vulnerabilities wasn't something he did often, that was for sure. He'd basically just opened his mind and let Bella hear some of his most personal thoughts and fears. It wasn't just Jasper trying to deal with what happened to Alice, but the role changes in his family life, too. It was a huge load that had been lifted onto his shoulders, and he knew he couldn't keep doing it by himself without someone else to help, or at the very least, someone who he could trust to listen to his doubts and insecurities.

"You know…" Bella trailed off with the corner of her mouth lifting in a teasing smile. "What you said to me earlier, about not always having to be strong and whatnot? That goes for you, too."

"I know. That was why I chose to share it with you and not someone else."

His head turned to meet her stare again. Without warning, she leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his mouth, waiting for the overwhelming guilt to take hold of her emotions like it had both times before; he was surprised when she simply moved closer and did it again a little softer; a little slower, and then grinned against his shoulder with her head turned to look into the forest as Emmett cleared his throat.

Jasper knew the actions wouldn't missed by anyone around them—he was sure that was her point, too. Even still, he couldn't be bothered to dissect the emotions tangling a thick and confusing web that was only intensifying by the second around the others.

He couldn't even look away from Bella; her bottom lip hidden by top teeth and hands—now opened—holding tight to his side. "You plan on doing that again, sweetheart?"

"Maybe."

.

.

.

With the rain still falling in heavy sheets and the wind whipping strong through the forest, Jasper figured it would be the safest time to take a trip further out into the forest. He wanted to check the area—at least a ten mile radius—around the cabin and see if any vampires had been lurking around—Volturi, mostly.

If he found nothing, the idea of lifting the two-mile rule on his family's hunting and play was very possible. Hunting had been difficult enough as it was, since the animals tended to stay as far away from the vampire's home grounds as they could. They had to be quieter, more careful, and practically wait for the prey to come to them when they did go out to hunt. None of them were used to that. Jasper knew they all were just begging to get back into a normal routine.

As long as he could guarantee they would be safe to travel at least ten miles out, he didn't mind giving them the permission to do just that. But their protection—regardless of their pleasures and desires—was his very first, and top, priority.

Emmett had offered to tag along, but with a simple tilt of his head in someone else's direction spoke volumes on what Jasper wanted instead. Bella hadn't said a thing, just finished helping Thomas out of his wet clothing and then followed Jasper out of the cabin in silence.

They'd been nearly all over the areas he wanted to scout out, checking for trails or signs of someone searching or passing through. There hadn't been anything in particular that stood out and with all the rain, of course there wouldn't be any scent trails left behind for them to find.

He was grateful that Carlisle had been so particular with his family about their hunting habits. His leader—adoptive father—had always made sure they hunted without much fuss, keeping everything as clean as possible, and hiding the carcasses when they were finished. It left little to no evidence behind.

Thomas' hunting was a little messier when it came to animals, but even the heavy splatters of rain would hide whatever bloody messes he'd left behind—even if they kept him hunting closer to the cabin than they had in the weeks before Jasper put the two mile radius rule up.

Jasper felt comfortable enough going back to tell his siblings they could go further out in the early morning if they wanted to. Monday night he could probably take Thomas out hunting in the city safely. The kid would likely shout his joy over that.

Now, Jasper just had to wonder and worry the hell out of his own self over Maria and her whereabouts. Bella sighed beside his form, a hand snaking into his lap to uncurl clenched fists with her own. "You've got that look on your face again—pained, bothered, stuck up in your head. What's up?" she asked quietly.

He looked down at her hand lying on top of his. Opening his palms fully, she was quick to press hers tighter to his and intertwine their fingers without a word. They were sitting side-by-side up on that thirty-foot high ledge of a rock face where he'd went their first night in Oaxaca, silent and overlooking the area that led back to the cabin. You couldn't see it from their spot, and the heavy rain made everything that much blurrier from their position.

The ledge above them sloped out over their heads the higher it went, keeping the water from falling down on them. Not that it mattered, really, they were already soaked from their scouting trip and the high winds whipped enough rain into their little ledge as it was.

Jasper waved his free hand into the air. "I'm considering going up over this mountain and making my way out farther to see if I can find her. Something might have happened; I'd rather know than find out when someone takes over her lands and makes their merry way in here to find us first."

"Is that safe?"

The look on his face answered her question. "That's not really the point, though."

"She's been doing this for how many centuries? Maybe her absence is due to necessity, not forced by someone's hand. Give her a couple more nights. You said Thomas will probably be able to hunt in the city—that'll keep him happy enough."

"But, what—"

"Are we going to play that game?" Bella asked with a little more bite to her tone than he liked to hear. "What if always leads you straight into an anxiety mode and no one feels like dealing with that tonight, Jasper. Let's chill out for a minute, go back to the cabin, and then handle it from there, okay?"

"I've been keeping him from wandering off out of my sight for over two weeks just so I can make sure he doesn't find himself alone to put that gift of his to work. I'd hate for him to get calm in one of his dreams just to have you pull him out." Jasper leaned back against the rock, letting on leg hang over the edge while the heel of his other foot rested on the flat ledge. "That would put him right into a tantrum and no one wants that."

"He's a _child_."

"I know!" He didn't need to be reminded of that fucking fact every time he turned around. Jasper understood the kid had a hard time handling himself and the constant influx of emotions that rolled through one on a minute-by-minute basis. Hell, for being only two years old, Thomas did exceptionally well, what with his human age and everything. "I understand he's just a child but that doesn't mean it's not frustrating as fuck sometimes, alright?"

"I guess everybody just passed right over that stage with Ness, huh?" Bella smiled and looked down at the leather boots Jasper bought her in Canada; her feet swung back and forth slowly. "Her mind was leaps and bounds ahead of her age. It's easy to expect him to be the same way."

"He's stuck in the emotional wavelength he was at when he was changed," Jasper explained, feeling uncomfortable with the topic they were approaching. "It wasn't just his physical growth that was stunted, but his emotional and educational growth as well. They say children of…" He made a disgusted sound, not being able to finish the thoughts in his head.

"Sexual abuse," Bella murmured with her hand squeezing tighter to his in encouragement. "Try not ignoring the underlining issue he has—it's there and it happened. Somehow, he has to handle it or move past it."

"I don't know if he can, honestly." His chest felt tight at the thought. "We're supposed to be unchangeable. Thomas is the way he is. He'll always be frightened of larger men with dark skin tones. Loud voices will always put him on edge. It's like he can't discern between his current place and his past."

"He can," she insisted. "We're not that unchangeable, as you said. Think about it, if that were true, Rose wouldn't have moved on from her attack; Emmett would never have got over nearly being killed by the bear."

He nodded in agreement. "There's Esme and her attempted suicide, losing her child; Edward losing his family, or even your traumatic birth with Ness. I know, Bella—I do. But we're adults, he's… Christ, he's a baby, practically."

She moved closer to his side, head resting to a wet shoulder as she asked, "Is that what it really is for you? You're quick to stamp out Rosalie whenever she mentions his age and being changed, but that's there for you, isn't it?"

"Maybe; I didn't change him, though. I'm just—"

"Helping to raise him." Those weren't exactly the choice of words Jasper would have used but she had a point. "Because you're right, above all else, Thomas is a child who still needs adults to guide him, so help to raise him like he deserves while we have the time with him. Give him the tools he needs to handle some of these issues and problems. He's not stupid, and he can move forward if you give him the chance."

"I'm not his father. My responsibilities go no further than handling his daily tasks."

Jasper was beginning to get defensive; even the tone in his voice was harsher than he meant it to sound. The major issue with Thomas lay in the fact that the closer Jasper became to the child, the less he'd want him to leave when their time in Oaxaca was up. He'd never be able to return here, likely, and there would be no way on God's green earth that Maria would just hand the boy over to let Jasper guide him through the rest of his vampire life.

He saw the frown mar her pretty face and regretted his previous words instantly. "Are you saying you don't care for him at all, then?" Bella asked.

"I can't love him if that's what you're expecting from me. He's not like Nessie is—he can't be." Jasper breathed deeply, pain growing in his chest and radiating to his limbs. "Getting that close to a vampire I didn't create or one that isn't a Cullen will only be bad in the end. And you shouldn't, either." The warning was clear. The annoyance fluttering through her emotions told him he'd made his point perfectly. "I'm sorry," he added after she was silent for longer than he wanted her to be. "I know that's probably not what you wanted to hear, but it's the truth."

When she continued to be pensive and quiet; eyes drawn to the water falling over the forest and her hand trembling in his, Jasper made a choice he wasn't sure was right for him or her, but felt good enough to do it in that moment like he wanted. Pulling lightly on her arm, Bella suddenly found herself sitting on his lap, back pressed to his chest with his arm wrapped around her middle.

With her hair tied up in a messy bun, it left her neck opened—bare and exposed. Jasper buried his face to her skin and sighed quietly. His mouth brushed her flesh lightly as he spoke in hushed, soothing tones.

"You're more humane and loving than you should be sometimes," he said. "There isn't a thing wrong with that, but sometimes it's better to keep a distance for your own peace of mind—a healthy distance."

"Like we always did?" she bit out. "Look where that got us—you practically hated me."

Jasper growled. "I don't know where you keep getting this crap from, but I didn't hate you. And hell, yeah, look where it got us. We're good now, right?"

"Because we closed a distance," Bella insisted, almost pleadingly. "Maybe you should try it, that's all I'm saying."

He considered her words with the brutal honesty he only really allowed in the privacy of his mind. "I think it's your weird humanness that's going to move you forward," Jasper mused before he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the spot behind her ear. "You're more human than you are vampire—still that fragile human Bella with a heart that's way too open beneath the ability, beauty, and blood. Unchangeable you are not, sweetheart."

Sadness escaped her emotions. "But what about you?"

"I—" Something on the edge of his senses grabbed his attention and stopped him from speaking. Wisps of emotional ribbons touching a gift that reached out for miles. Jasper stilled, his arm tightening to Bella, the other wrapping around her middle to hold as well. "Be quiet."

"What? Jasper—"

His hand reached up and covered her mouth. He had her spun in his lap before pressing her back to the rock where he laid down on top of her. They couldn't move again, he knew—whoever it could be was too close and they might hear them leave.

"Don't speak," he pleaded with eyes wide and head tilted up to look at the rock hiding them from view. Bella shook underneath him, hands fisted into the material of his shirt. "God, don't breath, don't move—_please_."

Two sets of feet pounded the earth above them, coming closer by the second. Jasper pressed his body closer to Bella's, hooking her legs around his waist to keep their bodies as tightly together and hidden as much as possible. One hand covered her mouth again, the other finding its way under her back to push her up to his body. If their siblings thought anything odd of the way they found them earlier, they'd die seeing them like this.

He felt her mouth move against his hand, forming the word, "Who?"

Jasper couldn't answer that—and it scared him a hell of a lot more because he couldn't.


	35. Chapter 34

**_Witness _**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. It's not my sandbox or sand, but I build this castle. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. Preread by TheLyricalCutie, dcurley1, and Elle Leigh. Thanks to these lovely ladies, as always.**

**On Twitter, you can find me under bethanykris. When I'm bored, I go there.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four **

Fear circled Bella like a rope choking around her throat. Jasper's eyes met hers and he mouthed the word _quiet_ one more time. The hand pressing to her back held a little tighter—so tight it hurt, but she didn't make a sound.

When the first voice—Felix—above them spoke, Bella swallowed the sob and Jasper's fingers pressed tighter around her mouth. "They're _not_ here, Jane! The guards I sent out when you called have been all over these mountains. The truth-seer spent hours questioning Maria with you. They just are not here! You're chasing a dead end; Demetri wasn't seen anywhere near here. We need to move on!"

A small foot stomped to the ground in frustration. "He was so convinced! Where else could he have gone? Where else could they be?"

Bella could see the tension rolling over Jasper's shoulders. Felix was the only vampire other than Demetri who had been with Alice in the end—and likely the one who made sure she met her end, given his size and ability with fighting. Bella wanted to whisper for Jasper to calm down; just for one second, breathe for a moment, think this through before you choose; she wanted to say…_please_, _Jasper_, _please_.

He'd been so careful with them over the last two weeks; needing to be sure no one knew where Demetri had gone or where he had met his end. Their kills had been disposed of with as much concern as they could manage, their time spent as close to the cabin as possible, and their noise kept to the bare minimum.

Every inch of his body trembled, shaking from head to toe as his hands pressed impossibly tighter to her skin. She could see the warring battle behind the black of his irises—the terror fighting against the need to satisfy the anger.

_However I need to_, he'd said. That's what Jasper would do to keep them safe; whatever, however, and whenever. She wanted him to know he already had—just above them was death waiting to pounce but death didn't even know they were silent and hidden below.

A loud scream of anger rocked through the forest. Jane's age was beginning to show in her fury. "This is ridiculous! He was supposed to be in _Denali_, Felix. What am I going to do now?"

"Two guards have been over this area," he repeated, sounding more bored by the minute. "They came in between Panama and Costa Rica; working their way up until they hit the other end of Mexico. No one saw him. His phone is ringing straight to voicemail. He sure picked a good time to disappear."

"Well he didn't just run off," Jane screeched. "Demetri wouldn't do that."

Bella's shield snapped around her and Jasper's bodies, weaving as closely to their skin as she could hold it. Even if the vampires above didn't know they were there, just the sound of Jane's voice put Bella on an edge she couldn't explain.

It was Edward's screams, she thought. Bella could never forget the way he screamed.

Another sob caught painfully in her chest at the memory. Jasper's eyes flickered with recognition of the emotions coursing through her system, his mouth turning down into a frown. The tips of his fingers stroked her cheek so softly, remorse and sympathy pouring from his gift into her.

"You don't know that, Jane." Felix sighed and the shifting of his feet could be heard. "Come on, this is useless. You've already wasted enough time, and they're becoming suspicious. It's time to own up to your error."

Another scream of Jane's rage pierced the thick air. Jasper shuddered from the sound. Felix roared in pain, his body crashing to the rocks above. Bella fisted Jasper's shirt a little tighter, trying to will the quivering tremors of her body to stop as the vampire above them howled in his forced agony.

Jasper mouthed, "We can kill them right now—done."

Bella's head shook jerkily under his still-holding-tight hand. She knew he could end them and with her shield, it was a guaranteed easy win. Even still, the chances that someone didn't know they were there was slim to none. What if they had to run again? Where would they go? And then there was still the issue of Thomas and Maria.

She knew he was angry and so terribly scared. He'd been so particular after Demetri and how he handled the rest of his family and their habits. Hunt clean, keep silent, stay out of sight as much as possible. Even if she hadn't been speaking to him, she still listened; he was smart and right in his instructions.

Bella had been so pissed off at him for the things he said to her that night because he was right—hot and cold, that's just what she was. But only for the reason that she didn't know how else to be at that time. So instead of confusing both of them, she chose to be angry and wait it out.

Wait it out… she felt worse when she waited. His presence made her feel better.

Jasper had been right again; it hurt Bella so bad when she had to admit it to her own self.

_So careful_, she wanted to plead. _You kept us so safe and we're okay right now if you can just be calm and wait them out_.

"Wait them out," she mouthed against his hand, hoping he understood. "Safe—be safe."

Felix's screams continued up above. The sounds disgusted Bella, spiking her panic and fear up a little higher. Jasper pushed her body up until she could hide her face against his neck. Her hands finally let go of his shirt only to find their way up under the back of his shirt, skimming muscled, scarred plains of skin. She pressed splayed opened fingers to his shoulders, hugging tight when he finally let go of her mouth to hold the back of her neck instead.

She wanted to feel him close to make sure he wouldn't let her go. Somehow, she just knew his first instinct would be to end the threat as quickly as he could. She was so afraid that if she let him do it, they'd find more regret in that choice than anything else.

Fingernails bit into his shoulders when the cries turned louder. Jasper's fingers travelled up into the bottom of her tied up hair, stroking, pressing slowly and calm saturated into her body as his mouth was suddenly against her ear.

"We're okay…we're okay, sweetheart…we're okay." Barely above a breath—the sound of his voice was so tense and strained it couldn't even be considered noise, only pure emotion turned into sound. "We're okay…we're okay…"

His words were nothing more than a mantra for Bella to focus in on instead of the screams above her head. Rain poured heavier onto their spot, keeping their scents hidden.

Finally, Jane relented. Felix snarled a violent sound. "You spiteful _bitch_; you're a vindictive, petty, horrible, spoiled brat. I hope when I take you back to Italy you get just what you deserve you little witch!"

"Call me a witch one more time, Felix." Her voice was so cold and calm that Bella shivered from the tone alone. "Do it and I'll have your head as my nightstand, I promise you. Punishment be damned—you're not worth a thing to our Masters compared to me. Say it again, I dare you."

The male vampire laughed a throaty sound. "We're leaving—_now_. We're in the middle of a goddamned storm because of your nonsense, Jane; the beginning of a hurricane! The truth-seer already said this isn't the place; Maria isn't hiding anyone, and Demetri didn't come back here like you thought."

The preteen vampire cried a whining sound as a foot stomped to the ground once more. "But—"

"Enough!" Felix interrupted with a roar. "Grit your teeth and admit your faults. Stick that useless pride of yours in your back pocket and swallow the penalty you deserve. If as you said—you're worth more than me by miles—is actual fact like you believe it to be, you haven't a thing to worry about."

"They're going to be so angry with me. I'm not even supposed to be here." Her voice rose in pitch as she spoke, panic lacing every word thicker and thicker. "We were supposed to be in Scotland—I shouldn't have left him alone. Felix, what am I going to do?"

He laughed again, only it sounded a lot more patronizing than before. "I don't care, child, as that's for you to figure out, not me. But you can bet they'll be cross—even Dem is worth a great deal more than I. Trackers are not so easy to find, you see? Come on, Jane, the quicker we leave the sooner you'll have this over with."

"I want one more go with her," Jane growled.

"Who?"

"_Maria_!"

Jasper flinched against Bella, fingers weaving tightly into her hair as his sire's name was spoken. Her absence suddenly made a great deal more sense than before. Bella couldn't help but wonder who this truth-seer was and why exactly they were lying; obviously they had their own reasons, and Bella desperately wanted to know what they were.

"One more and we can take our leave?" Felix asked.

Jane's high pitch laughter stung like slaps to Bella's fear. "Just one more—we should hurry before the truth-seer demands she take her leave as well."

_Maggie_, Bella's thoughts screamed. _It has to be Maggie!_

Bella wasn't sure how long Jasper held her to the rock. It was long after the running of the two guards could no longer be heard, long after the rain began to pour harder, and the wind whipped a little stronger. She felt his hand leave her back, the other skimming around her neck to palm the side of her cheek as he leaned back and looked up.

"We're okay," he repeated with a thick voice so unsure and filled with worry. His other hand cupped the opposite cheek when he looked back down. Black eyes met hers and Jasper nodded to Bella as she finally cried low and long against the flat ledge he'd pinned her to. It was only then did she realize how high her panic had risen when he whispered, "Oh, Bella, you're okay…you're just fine, sweetheart. I would have never let them touch you."

She choked on the venom she couldn't swallow; sobs wracking her body when he kissed her forehead and held her close again. Bella shook so hard with her cries as the manufactured calm Jasper had forced into her system began slowly pulling back to allow her natural emotions to slide back into place.

Terror, rage, and overwhelming anguish—it all swirled and whirled a massive mess in her body. It hurt so terribly bad that Bella immediately wanted the false sense of calm and security back.

"_Never_, Bella," he said again. "I'd never have let them near you." It sounded like a prayer, a wish, and a plea all rolled into one. "Calm down for me; you have to do it by yourself, okay? Try to breathe or scream if it helps; you're safe, we're safe, the others are safe, I promise."

She couldn't breathe or scream; all she could do was cry so brokenly and let it hurt her from the inside out while Jasper held her against frame; kissing her mouth, cheeks, and temples with gritted teeth and whispered pleas for her to find a way to calm down falling from his lips again and again.

It was his contact and touches stroking gently over her face and neck that brought her breathing to a regular rhythm again; his lips pressing and willing her to respond to his actions that allowed her the need to swallow the venom that kept choking her; his voice so soothing and low with her name on the tip of his tongue that urged her rocking tremors to finally stop.

When she finally calmed by her own force and without his gift, Jasper asked, "You okay?"

Bella nodded jerkily. "Yeah…just—"

"Don't; I understand."

"I think they were talking about Maggie—she's the only lie detector that's female I know. Why, though, why would she lie for Maria—for _us_?" she wondered out loud, head shaking in her muddled confusion. "They'd kill her if they found out!"

A pained look crossed Jasper's face. "Stop it. Don't worry about it right now."

The pads of his thumbs brushed under both of her eyes relaxingly. Bella found herself comforted by the gesture, more so than she expected to be. "What are we doing? What are _we_?!"

Bella needed to understand why she wanted his presence when he hadn't meant much of anything to her a little over two and a half months ago. She wanted to know how his touch felt like a soothing balm to an opened wound when she couldn't even remember a time before when they had simply even hugged.

Who was he to her?

He shouldn't have been a damned thing, she knew.

Jasper had tossed out heavy words like need, want, love, friends, and whatever they wanted to be when they wanted to be it. Maybe it was Thomas' gift that gave him some type of insight to his life but Bella was so stuck up in her own mess that she couldn't make sense of left and right half of the time.

But she liked Jasper. She liked his voice in her ear, his hand flat against the curve of her waist, and the heavy words she couldn't understand.

Two and a half months seemed way too soon—two and a half centuries wouldn't ever be any better. If there was anything she'd ever learned from Edward's death, it was that time didn't matter. It'd hurt in a decade just like it did today.

She wanted so hard to believe Jasper when he said they were doing what felt good and right because it just did; they wanted it to. God, Bella wanted it to be that way, too.

"What is this?" she asked, hands pressing between his shoulder blades and nails biting achingly into his skin. Jasper didn't say a word, only his eyes closing and head resting to her chest gave Bella the only response he seemed to have. She breathed deep and harsh. "Okay…okay, Jasper."

Finally, he seemed to find his voice. "Okay what, sweetheart?"

The endearment rolled off his lips so sure and saccharine, already second nature as if he'd used it on her for the last ten years of Bella's vampire life. "You were right," she said, the words falling out fast and hushed, as if someone would overhear and she didn't think they could understand; she wasn't quite sure she'd managed to, either. "We're just us, and this isn't filling some hole—it feels good because it is."

"It's not bad," he promised quietly. "It would hurt a hell of a lot more if it was."

"Sometimes it does."

"That's okay, too."

It was like a switch had gone on in her mind and all she could focus on was the grief in her mind from losing a mate and the man hiding his face to her skin promising to help it get better.

Bella wondered how long it had been since Jasper's switch had gone on; when she kissed him, or before? She couldn't bring herself to ask.

A long time ago, before a tawny gold replaced a chocolate brown, before venom replaced blood, and before a pregnancy gave way for her immortality, Bella learned that time moved differently for vampires—faster, as it were. Everything they did in comparison to humans was performed at a different level; at a higher rate of speed and intensity, including love, grief, and heartache. It was always quicker, more difficult, and completely thorough. There was no in between; no give and take.

They either _did_, or they _didn't_.

When they loved, it was swift and all-encompassing. It took over every action they made; all the thoughts in their minds. It was so hard to find the right vampire—or in her Edward's case, human—to love, but when they did, they fell so hard and completely there was no coming back when they were finally _there_.

When they hated, they did so with a passion that rivaled even their love. It was an emotion that ate through sensibilities and washed through dried out veins like it was the only life source they'd ever need again.

And when they broke—be it from their sorrows and pain or from the total grief of loss—they shattered so wholly, from beginning to end. Memories played on repeat by minds that would never forget. Hearts that no longer beat or lived cracked and splintered daily. Love and hate became a game that intertwined and the only thing a vampire could do was ache—ache from where it started to where it never really finished—so hard there was nothing left to give out.

Vampires could love, hate, or break.

There was no in between. They didn't give and take. They either did or they didn't.

At least, that's what Bella thought…before Edward became ash in the winds, before he left her to survive alone, and only after she couldn't forget how he promised her forever but only managed to give her ten years.

Now, Bella found she could do all three: love, hate, and break.

She wondered if Jasper could do the same, or if he was at all.

All vampires focused on what was easiest to manage and handle, from loving to losing and she wondered if there was ever one who tried to center on just healing, too…or at the very least, moving forward.

Two and half months or two and a half centuries; it wasn't going to make a damned difference, but there was going to be a point, and Bella knew it, where she'd be okay—more than okay.

She had a feeling it'd be a lot because she wanted to be, a bit because she needed to be, and a little because of the vampire who's hands still hadn't let go of her face.

It'd probably hurt a whole hell of a lot. She'd feel guilty as sin every time she wanted him near and whenever she welcomed his touch. There was no denying she had a long way to go, and so did Jasper. But Bella was done pretending like she could do it alone, that she was strong enough, or that she even wanted to, because she didn't and she couldn't.

"What are we?" she asked again.

His head finally lifted, a slight shrug falling from tense shoulders as he replied, "I don't know, but it doesn't really matter if it works for us and feels like this, does it?"

Her lips met his soft, steady, and sure. He pressed her to the ledge as his hands braced against the rock's smooth face. When her legs finally unwrapped from his waist, Jasper's body laid flat to hers, covering, protecting, and wanting so thoroughly. Bella could feel that—_all of that_—and so much more.

Thunder boomed overhead, lightning snapping bright and violently colorful streaks across the sky. Jasper rested his lips to her forehead. "We have to go back, but when we do…" he murmured as a hand skimmed her side, driving the wet material of her t-shirt up under with the motion, "…we don't say a word about them being here. I don't want the others panicked over nothing. They won't be back, I don't think. By the sounds of it, Italy will be their next stop and I doubt the brothers will be letting them leave after I send Demetri's ashes along. Clearly, Maria has her side handled, however she's doing it. We'll worry about telling them this when we know it's safe for sure. When Maria comes, I'll lift the two mile order."

"And this?" Bella asked, voice full of air and hands moving further down his back. She needed to know what they were going to do about whatever the hell was happening between them. Shared conversation, light touches, and stolen kisses were one thing—what they were doing then was something so different it was almost frightening. "We're going from zero to sixty—_this_ is changing, Jasper."

"Say the word and we'll slow down. I'm trying to stay at your speed; I want whatever you want because you make this so much more bearable, but sometimes it seems like you're two jumps ahead before you leap right back behind."

"You throw around heavy words that weigh more than I can handle."

"I mean them," he said honestly. "Say the word, it's whatever you want, sweetheart."

She sighed. "Slow down just a little? And I apologize ahead of time for freaking out, because we both know I will."

He kissed her again instead of speaking and she didn't mind; his words were already thick on his tongue seeking the heat of her mouth and slipping so seamlessly against her own. A hand cupped her jaw and down her neck, reassurance and trust pulsing from his gift to her emotions and she understood so entirely what he was trying to say.

Bella could only hope he knew that she wanted to give him the same promise—she just didn't know how.


	36. Chapter 35

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I make no money from it, and I'm not affiliated with its peoples, okay? **

**A/N: Beta'd by the always great Hammerhips. Preread by TheLyricalCutie, dcurley1, and Elle Leigh. Thank you, ladies.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five **

Three days later, Jasper found himself leaning back in one of the wooden kitchen chairs, watching in amused silence as Bella and Rosalie attempted to piece the last bits of the vampire-child's train set together. With barely heard cusses and Rosalie five seconds away from pitching the biggest bitch-fit of epic proportions, they were nearly done.

Seriously, if they would have simply asked Jasper to do it a week ago when they first decided to take the train set apart after Thomas had already set it up to his liking—_with_ Jasper's help—it would have already been finished. But no, Rosalie and Bella both insisted _they_ do this for Thomas; some kind of bonding thing and whatnot.

Jasper still could have had it finished quicker—that was all that mattered to him.

The kit had been so massive, they had been able to make the train tracks go all throughout the cabin—up the staircase, rounding around in a large loop before the tracks could enter Rose and Em's room; back down the stairs it came only to find itself crawling a slow hill alongside one wall. The hill then dropped suddenly with sharp curving, twisting spirals to the floor. Many twists and turns later, the tracks stopped at a makeshift station on the kitchen table beside where Jasper currently sat.

"Goddamn it, why won't this stay up?" Rose shouted, feeling completely over the whole event of getting the set working again with the new track design. She pointed to a piece of track that wouldn't seem to stay together when any amount of weight was put on it. "It keeps breaking out here."

"I don't know!" Bella rolled to her back and growled. "I didn't handle these kinds of toys when Ness was a kid, okay? Don't ask me these stupid questions and expect good answers!"

"You need three more supports," Jasper said, tapping the tracks that lifted as if it were a hill onto the table. It wobbled more than it should and if it had more supports, well it'd be okay, likely. "Because when it gets there, you know what'll happen, and when it gets to here…" He trailed off with a lifted brow and made a crashing sound under his breath. "The train was the most expensive part of this set, alright? It runs off actual oil. That hill…" he said, pointing to the one coming out from the staircase, "…is probably too large for the train to get up anyway, so it has to come down a few inches. You can use the supports you take out from that."

"Oh my God. How awesome would that have been to have that information already?" Bella groaned with a barely contained glare in his direction. He liked how nasty she got when she was all agitated and pissy, especially with him. "And you've known this could be fixed for how long?"

"Three hours or so…at least since you created that hill. I mean, it looks cool so the kid will love it, but it's not practical to the mechanics. Fix it, add the supports where they're needed, and get the train on the tracks. Emmett will keep him out in the barn for another hour at least."

Emmett insisted that they repair some things inside the large barn. Jasper had no fucking intention whatsoever of going inside that space unless he had to. His brother had informed him that there was a small hole in the back that looked like it had been filled in years ago. Jasper only shivered and walked away at that revelation. There was no need to say or think anything more about the long disappeared pit…it wasn't there anymore, that was all that mattered.

"Fuck this," Rosalie spat, tossing the instructions at her sister—instructions that Jasper hadn't even used the first time he put it together. "I'm going outside for a breather, you coming or…?" She nodded in Jas' direction with a look that spoke volumes. "Because I'm good with either."

Jasper fought the urge to roll his eyes. While Emmett was on the path of trying to ignore what was happening between his siblings, Rosalie seemed to jump right on the _Jasper-and-Bella-just-need-to-fuck-it-out-and-get- it-over-with_ train. It was as if she seriously thought that when that event happened, they would suddenly just be able to move on from what was between them and go back to normal.

At least that was the impression he got. His siblings were under some kind of assumption that what was going on was simply comfort—which at times it certainly was—but there was a lot more hidden behind the privacy of a bedroom door or trees in the forest. Rosalie and Emmett couldn't see all or hear all, so he understood some of their hesitancy.

He just wished to all the Gods that they'd stay the fuck out of it for once and let him and Bella handle it by themselves. When things happened, they happened. A kiss or touch here and there was one thing, but jumping from that kind of intimacy straight into a much more intense kind of physical contact—_sex_—was hugely different.

They weren't about to jump into bed together only because they missed the enjoyments sex could bring. He had the feeling doing that would only put them back leaps and bounds—bring them into a state where all they focused on was the physical aspects and not the emotional. And whatever crazy type of relationship they were starting, it was so emotionally based it could be shocking sometimes.

No, Jasper wouldn't allow that to happen and he knew Bella was nowhere near being ready for _that_.

Rosalie left and the door slammed, which brought him out of his musings. Bella shot him a look from the floor. "You zoned out there for a minute. Where'd you go?"

"Sex," he answered automatically, chuckling when her eyes widened and mouth dropped open. "I'm a man, right? My mind is always there in some way. So yeah, I was sitting here thinking about sex—with you, of course."

"I-I…um, okay…We're…" She stumbled and stuttered over her words for all of two minutes while he donned a blank expression and waited for the sentences to flow. A shuddering exhale left her lungs as she finally managed to ask, "Really?"

"_Really_, but not the way you would think, probably."

He tossed her a lazy smile before getting up and making his way over to the piece of track that needed lowering. The conversation they were about to have was long in the making, he knew. Rosalie had been prodding Bella for information ever since she noticed that bite scar on her sister's shoulder—her mind going right to the dirtiest place available, even though the scar had been created out of Jasper's confused anger, not his passion. Bella just continued to brush it off and ignore the questioning.

As he started unclipping parts of tracks, Bella said, "There's only one way people have sex, Jasper. Slot _A_ fits into slot _B_ in various positions, and we both know how it ends. So if you were thinking about it—_having_ it with me—I kind of get the picture."

The sarcastic tone didn't escape his notice. He decided to ignore her jab and not bite the chain like she probably wanted him to. "Do you know how many women I've actually had sex with?" The silence and shocked emotions that answered him back caused more chuckles escape from his lips. "I'm not saying this for the shock factor, sweetheart."

"No, _obviously not_, why would I?"

He couldn't help but think about the first time his mate had asked him the number of partners in his past and the eyebrow he got when he couldn't give her a clear answer. She hadn't been too impressed by that, but then again, he was the only man Alice had ever been with, so Jasper understood in a way, too.

"A couple dozen in my vampire life, give or take a few and it could be argued oral isn't real sex, though I beg to differ—it's fantastic and just as good when she knows how to work it and what she's doing."

"Why are you telling me this?" Her voice had risen in pitch right along with the embarrassment coloring her words and emotions. "I don't care, honestly."

"Actually, you do." He dropped the train tracks to the floor, pulling out the three supports the other tracks needed before turning with the beams still tight to his hand. "You do because the only man you've ever been with is Edward; someone you loved and cared for was the one person you felt comfortable giving that gift of touching, seeing, tasting, and feeling your body in that way; in those kinds of moments. You care for the simple reason that you do know I've been with more than just a woman I love, so I must be constantly wondering when we're going to get there, right? You likely think it's the first place my mind goes to when I touch you, when I kiss you, and when you're close to me. Let me be the first to correct that theory and tell you it's certainly not true, Bella."

His statement was a little harsh, but it was honest and he knew she probably needed to hear it, too. When Bella avoided his gaze, shame and the stinging slap of rejection fluttering through her emotional tenors, Jasper sighed. He was surprised in a way that she would feel like his comments meant he didn't want her at all—that was the furthest thing from the truth, actually. If the way his body reacted to her contact was any indication, she should have known he wanted her—any way and every way she'd let him have her, really.

He moved behind her now sitting frame and tossed the beams beside her leg. Crouching to her level, Jasper weaved his fingers into the waves of brown hair and moved it over her shoulder so he could whisper low in her ear. "Hey, don't you start feeling like that, girl. You know I'm so _there_—right there waiting and wanting whenever you're ready and willing." The tips of his fingers curved the line of her neck softly; she shivered at the contact but kept her eyes to the floor. "Please don't assume that because I've been around my own block that I'd treat you less than you deserve, or that I'll get bored when you don't share my sheets. It's not like that for me, just like it isn't that simple for you."

"Why are we even talking about this?"

Jasper sat his ass to the floor, wrapping arms around her middle and pulling her into his embrace. "Because we needed to, and you have loud emotions and Rose has an even bigger mouth. I heard part of your conversation this morning when you two were coming back from cleaning up at the water runoff."

"Jas!" she chided, hands flying up to cover her face. "That was none of your business!"

"I didn't mean to," he quickly corrected. "I was trying to gauge how long before this hurricane would pass. The radio isn't picking up a damn thing. The lightning, rain, and winds are fucking with the cell phone booster. Honestly, I just overheard a few choice words from Rosalie and felt your emotions before I beat feet back to the cabin. It wasn't for me to hear, and I knew that."

"So you had to bring it up like this?" She hit his arm hard and growled. "That was just way out of line, you asshole."

He made a sound under his breath and shrugged. "You should have seen your face—shocked is an understatement; completely worth it."

"I hate you; you're so horrible and insufferable when you have nothing to do. Embarrassing me just to get some enjoyment out of a boring day; shame on you, vampire." Jasper forced her to turn so he could see her face. With her knees pressed to the floor between his opened legs, Bella leaned over him with one hand splayed open to his t-shirt. "Shame on you," she repeated with a raised brow.

"You don't hate me; you feel a lot of things for me, but hate isn't one of them, sweetheart. Don't go getting yourself worked up into that mess again or it'll be another two weeks before you let me talk to you again. We both know how well that worked out the first time."

"Maybe I should," she challenged with narrowing eyes. "Since we jumped one damned hurdle the first time, maybe the second go-round we'd jump right into bed and fix this whole sexual frustration thing I must have going on. Right…because shit, God knows I just want to screw whatever this is right out of my system—with you, of course." Jasper's mouth went a little dry. Bella couldn't hide the satisfaction she felt or the smile that curved pretty pink lips. "It's not nice when the table is turned, huh?"

Jasper growled low in warning. If she wanted to play that game, he'd bite on that chain. "You do know how to suck a dick, right?"

Her fingers pressed and dug hard against his shirt painfully. "You are two more words away from never finding out."

He yanked her from the side, slamming her to the floor so he could fit tight between her opened legs. Black eyes bore down at his companion, watching her teeth cutting into a bottom lip as Jasper sneered. "You're much more fun when you get nasty—it's no wonder he was always pushing those buttons of yours. I bet angry sex with you is out of this world."

"_Now,_ your two words are up."

Jasper leaned down to press a kiss to her neck. Bella pushed lightly against his front but it was clear she didn't want him to move. Trailing a light path with his lips to her ear, Jasper chuckled deeply and murmured, "You're right, I was a little bored and we did need to have this chat. Go; be angry for a while if you want, but I figured we might as well get it over with because the eggshells you've been walking on are ridiculous."

"And stop listening to Rosalie—she knows fuck all about what I want with you," he added before getting up and grabbing the beams again.

Listening to the rain pelt the cabin, wind howling violently throughout the forest, and the crackling of lightning overhead, Jasper was sure the rest of their family had likely missed the entire exchange. The emotions coming from the direction of the barn said they had, anyway.

Bella still hadn't moved from the floor when he turned and put a hand out for her to take. When she didn't, he asked, "Are you angry with me now?"

Her hand met his and she stood up. "No, _but_…" she warned, fingers tightening around his painfully to make her next sentence more poignant, "…if you _ever_ bring Edward into something like that again—directly or indirectly—whatever this is with us, it is _done_."

Remorse flooded Jasper immediately. His words of her mate pushing buttons wasn't something he meant in a bad way, certainly not to hurt her, but he understood how she could have taken them like that. "Bella, I—"

"_Didn't_ mean it? _Didn't_ intend for it to sound that way? I _don't_ care. Do not do it again, Jasper. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, for sure," he whispered sadly. "Shit, I really didn't mean for that to hurt you—I don't even think I realized I said it like that."

"It didn't _hurt_." Golden eyes wouldn't meet his gaze. "It ached like you don't even know. And you were right about me worrying you might be getting impatient with me—I understand you're not, so thanks for clearing that up. The next time you want a rise out of me because you're bored; try something different, like taking a walk or climbing a fucking tree. I didn't spend sixty odd years with you learning your moods and tricks like she did…and regardless; Alice had a great deal of more patience for bullshit than me."

"Ouch," Jasper muttered, shooting her a look. "Talk about being direct, sweetheart."

"Yeah," Bella said, finally meet his stare with anger and pain rocking her emotions. "I guess _ouch_ works pretty damn well, too."

.

.

.

Jasper fixed the pieces of track after Bella had left the cabin, slamming the door so hard the wall shuddered from the impact. She didn't go far, he noted with his gift; just enough that she couldn't be heard or bothered by him or the others. Jasper could still feel wisps of her emotional tenors—fury, disbelief, and sadness being the constant waves she whipped through—as he finished up the kid's tracks the way he knew they should have been done in the first place.

Once he ensured the train would work on the new set up, he called out for his siblings and Thomas to join him. Emmett shot him an odd look as Jasper shouted for Bella, but she didn't seem to have any desire to come to his bidding.

"She slammed that door pretty hard," Rose said as Thomas ran up the staircase to see where the tracks led. "You must have pissed her off something fierce."

"What happened?" Emmett grinned with his usual joking mannerisms. "Trouble in the new paradise, brother?"

The snarl that fell from Jasper's mouth shocked not only the three vampires—Thomas wouldn't come back down the stairs after he heard the sound—but himself as well. "Back off, get over whatever it is you have going on because of her and me," Jasper warned. "Our business is just that—_ours_. The only reason I told you about it in the first place was because I respect and love you both enough to do so. Have the decency to give us the same things back." He pointed at Rosalie and shook his head. "And you, stop trying to fill her head with your nonsense—if all I wanted was to fuck and duck her, it'd have happened by now. The effort I would put into something that was solely sexual wouldn't hold a flame to what we've been handling to just make this _work_."

"If you're uncomfortable with me and Bella being in a relationship, then speak the fuck up, put up, or shut up. Make a choice and stick with it. We're a family here, and above everything else, we care and look out for each other." Jasper dropped his hand in defeat and took a step back from his brother and sister. "I _care_ a great deal for her—_so_, _so_ much you can't even understand, and I get that you don't have a great grip on what we are—and yeah, we've got issues we obviously need to handle, but it certainly doesn't help when even the people you hope will support you the most through whatever this is aren't even in your corner!"

Emmett cleared his throat and shame rose in his emotions. "Jas—"

"Speak up, put up, or shut up," Jasper interrupted, wanting to make that sentiment perfectly clear. "I was serious, Em. Do not step in our way again. Don't make your comments, they fucking hurt us both. You think we never feel guilty? That she wishes Edward was here instead of me? And then she has to handle feeling like she's hurting me for feeling something normal like that, too. You don't understand what this is like for us—you _can't_ ever understand and I hope you never feel like we have to right now, but please, just don't continue with this petty bullshit; the more you do, the less I care, okay?"

The small voice upstairs brought Jasper's focus back where it needed to be. "Can I come back down now? I'd really like to try my train on the new tracks."

"Of course, Thomas." Jasper sighed, moving to the stairwell and handing the boy the train and rubbing his hand into the kid's blond hair. "Bella and Rose worked all day on this, so make it worth it, huh?"

"Could you get Bella for me so I can say thank you?" Thomas asked quietly.

"I could go see if she'll come in," Rosalie said, her voice timid and emotions apologetic. "I should apologize to her, anyway."

"No." Jasper walked to the door, feeling the anxiety pulsing at his lungs. "I'll handle it—I pissed her off, so it's my issue."

No one decided to argue when he stepped out into the heavy rain and slammed the door.

.

.

.

Jasper found Bella in Thomas' tree. With her chin resting in her propped up hand, eyes distant and vacant, and emotions circling a painful path, Jasper couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and bothered that he'd been the one to make her feel like that.

Knowing she'd probably heard the entire exchange, including Thomas' wish for her to come back inside, Jasper said, "Come on back to the cabin, and make his week a little better by playing with him for a few moments. I'll stay out of your hair—maybe take a trip to the ledge or something."

"Thank you," she whispered, finally looking down at him.

"For what?"

She nodded back at the cabin. "For that—they needed to hear it and I love them too much to say it."

"I love them, too; that's why I did it, you know? And I was a little angry at myself for sending you running, so it spilled over onto them a bit." He shrugged and she smiled a tiny grin that said she thought what he said to their siblings was just fine. "I was out of line, I should never have brought your mate into something like that between us, and I'm so sorry I did, Bella. What happens between you and me in the physical aspect is ours; it's private, it doesn't reflect on Alice or Edward, and I had no right to bring him into it like that."

Jasper sighed heavily, looking down at the wet, mossy ground. When he blinked and looked up again, Bella was dropping down from the tree. Her opened palm pushed against his stomach when she said, "You're right—it's ours. And I'm there, too, Jas, right _there _with you, but I keep feeling like I shouldn't be, and that's my problem. But when I'm with you, I want to only be with you, so please don't do that again."

"I won't," he promised, voice thick and throat closing around the words as he spoke. "I didn't even mean for it to be like that, I was just trying to bring you out of that pissy mood you were in."

"I know." She hummed a quiet sound, eyes looking over his shoulder into the forest and hand closing a fist to his stomach when she closed the small distance between their bodies. "Did you know sex is something that is emotionally driven for me, Jasper?"

He swallowed the venom gathering in his mouth when her head tilted up to hear his response. Her mouth swept over the line of his jaw without touching it at all, only sweet breath hitting his skin instead of the contact of her lips he wanted to feel. "We do emotion pretty well between us," he found himself saying, not quite knowing how else he could respond.

"That we do." Bella's hand opened to his middle again when his found the small of her back and pushed her closer. "And so I think sex will fall like it should, and we'll handle the rest just fine, too…regardless of everyone else." She stepped out of his hold and turned to go back to the cabin before saying, "After all, this will only _work_ for us if we can manage to care, right?"

He laughed, knowing then that she had heard their conversation perfectly well. "And I care about you so, so much, sweetheart."

"Well, that I know now, Jas." Bella tossed him a wink over her shoulder as they started walking the short distance to the cabin. "And I should tell you that when you're bored again, don't take that walk or climb a tree—I like you when you're bored, I think."

Jasper hid his grin by looking down, because hell yeah, he knew that now, too. "And I like you a little nasty; it's disaster waiting to happen—what a pair we make."

"It's working."


	37. Chapter 36

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: Not my sandbox or sand, but this is my castle. I pay my respects to the Zapotec people for their interesting culture that weaved so well into my story, and for their God I used to help create a past for Maria worthy of her status.**

**A/N: There is sensitive material in this chapter that handles a part of Maria's past. The detail isn't great, but it's more involved than the chapter with Thomas, so this is your warning. **

_**Gozio **_**or**_** Cocijo**_ **are both names that represent the water god in the **_**Zapotec**_** culture. Also, in a cave near Oaxaca, a **_**Zapotec**_** relic was found depicting a seventeen to eighteen year old noble boy of the tribe who had been killed, along with his bones, and the bones of a younger girl. A separate relic for the girl was also included, although they believed her relic to be of another God in the culture. On the boy's relic, his name had been painted on and it lasted through the years, translated the best they could from their language to ours, the name was **_**Tremor, **_**or**_** Quake**_.

**Beta'd by Hammerhips. Preread by Elle Leigh, dcurley1, and TheLyricalCutie. Thanks to all these wonderful ladies.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six **

Three nights later, the worst of the hurricane had passed them by. With the rain still falling, though not as heavily, Jasper, Bella, and Thomas had gathered outside to play a game of catch while their noise was still muffled enough by the wind and rain to keep them safe.

Well there was that and they were trying to offer their siblings some much needed privacy, considering they hadn't had much of that over the last couple weeks. Jasper was grateful they at least had the decency to be as quiet as possible about their goings on up in their bedroom, even if he couldn't help but feel the intense waves of emotions rolling over his senses.

If his body started reacting to the feelings broadcasting from his siblings, Jasper was moving their game farther out—he probably should have done that in the first place.

Thomas' quiet tenor brought Jasper's focus back to the game. "Who is Edward?"

Bella choked and missed her catch of the ball by inches. Jasper disappeared into the forest and was back before she'd blinked, handing over the ball with an apologetic smile. "He's asked a few times now, having heard his name mentioned. I don't think he means any harm, he's just curious like any kid. Answer however you feel comfortable; just giving him any information at all will satisfy his desires."

"You didn't tell him when he asked before?" she whispered, the painful emotions of loss and grief pulsing deep.

Jasper rubbed her arm and shook his head. "Wasn't for me to tell, you know? He was your husband—your mate. So, it's your story to tell, not mine, sweetheart."

Thomas hadn't missed the exchange, and the emotions circling the boy said he felt bad for bringing it up. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Jasper gave him a small smile before returning to his spot and tossing Thomas the ball. Bella seemingly chewed over her thoughts as the ball landed in her hand and then left just as quickly to shoot back to Jasper.

"Edward was my mate, Thomas," Bella said, gaze drifting to the darkness of the forest. "He met me while I was human, we married, had our daughter, and then I became a vampire." Her version of their story was shorter than Jasper liked. There was great deal more to it, he knew. How much Edward loved her; how for the first time, Bella found herself actually depending on someone else. Still, it was her story, her choice. "He was killed alongside our parents, and Jasper's mate, Alice. That's why we're here now."

"Mate." Thomas tried the word, repeating it a little quieter to his self, but Jasper felt the slight flutter of recognition and reminiscence in his emotional tenors. "Like Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Just like that," Jasper agreed, catching the ball easily and tossing it to Thomas once more. "It's a special bond—intense, and never changing once it's there."

"Or like Gozio was to her?" Thomas asked quietly.

"Gozio?" Jasper hadn't heard that name before; at least it didn't seem to ring any bells in his endless memories. "I'm sorry, kid; I don't know who that is."

"Miss Mar—"

"_Don't_!" Jasper's voice turned so tense the sound was barely above a breath. In all his years at her side, his sire had never once willingly shared that information with him. She'd made it perfectly clear her mate was a topic that was unapproachable. "Maria wouldn't want you speaking of him without her here—you _have_ to know that, Thomas."

The ball in his hands dropped to the ground with a quiet thud. "She told you his name?" Jasper managed to ask after a long moment.

Thomas shrugged. "She told me he was Zapotec and that they lived here—built the cabin, barn, and tore the trees down to make this clearing—with the two friends he created. He loved the ocean, his lands, and the People; it's why he couldn't leave. His People knew he was special—like us, Jasper—from when he was small, so they named him after their God of waters. When the ocean called, he would go."

Jasper couldn't seem to stop the boy from talking again. The child seemed happily content to speak about a vampire he never met; even though his words gave the impression Thomas knew him his whole life.

"Miss Maria said he was seventeen and a half summers when the vampires came through his tribe. The elders gave him over to stop the vampires from hurting their people because he was so special; all the vampires wanted was the ability he might have."

"What could he do?" Jasper heard Bella ask.

"When he woke up, they took away his native name, washed off his markings that showed he was Zapotec, and burned his clothes and jewelry. He was noble, you see? Very high ranking in his tribe—the next chief under his father; well, he should have been. They started calling him Tremor," Thomas replied, bending down to wipe his hands over the wet moss. "They gave him that name because when he stood in the waters, he could make the earth shake."

"Gozio," Jasper repeated thickly. Hands shook at his sides before he tossed them into jean's pockets to hide the trembling. "You shouldn't have told us his name unless she asked you to, Thomas."

"He killed the vampires who took him, but the People wouldn't take him back. After a while, Gozio was lonely, and he never fed from the tribes of his land, but he didn't have a family like you do." Thomas smiled a tiny sad grin. "So he went back, asked the People to give him those they considered worthy of living a God's life."

"Is that how he found her?"

"No." Thomas' brow furrowed, confusion fluttering through his emotions. "She's not of his people; she's of her own, Jasper. And Miss never told me how they met, just what happened before." The boy shrugged again like it didn't make a difference and continued without missing a beat. "They gave him an older couple; years older than he—their children were grown and gone, she said. The People loved them so much. Gozio made a new family, right here."

"Then he wasn't so lonely anymore," Thomas whispered. "And he was happy for a while. He had the ocean close, the land he was raised in, and the family he wanted."

Tiny wisps of emotions touched the very edge of Jasper's senses. He stiffened at the sensations, taking in the familiar feelings of a vampire they'd all been worried about. Her overwhelming panic and strong desire fell heavier on his gift the closer she came. His head turned quick in the direction of which Maria was coming from. She'd made her way in through the ocean instead of coming straight through like she usually did—the water would have been hell in a storm like this.

Jasper couldn't even speak to tell the boy she was nearly there. She was coming in so quick that Thomas heard her running before he could say a single word. Bella was behind Jasper then, her hand finding that spot she liked to touch between his shoulders and pressing lightly as the kid stumbled over wet moss in his sudden excitement.

They hadn't needed to speak a word. Thomas knew the sounds of her light footsteps hitting earth. He'd committed every single thing about his sire to an endless memory so he would never forget the thing he cared for the very most above all else.

"She must have come in from the water…" Thomas said, looking back over his shoulder, "…because _he_ always keeps her safe there."

Jasper could only nod as Maria got closer. Then he heard her voice calling through the forest—shouting the boy's name loud into the wind that still whipped through trees and causing the sound to travel straight to their spots.

"Thomas!" Spanish flit from her tongue—her boy, sweet child, her little Thomas—as he stumbled over more wet moss. Never had Jasper seen a vampire so clumsy in their anticipation and delight. He couldn't seem to get the footing he needed but Maria was already breaking through the clearing with curls wet and tied to the nape of her neck, soaked from head to toe as her knees hit the ground and arms opened to welcome the child right where he clearly belonged. "Oh, I missed you."

Her voice was so surprisingly soft and soothing. Shaking hands touching a smiling face as Bella and Jasper stayed silent in the corner of the clearing closet to the cabin. Her lips moved fast, speaking far too low for them to hear but he could read what she was saying well enough.

_She loved him, she had been worried for him, and she was so very sorry for not being here with him when he needed her. _

Maria cried quietly, emotions swimming in relief and joy; her fisted hands pulling Thomas closer and arms circling tight to hold him as near to her frame as she could manage. Her small frame shuddered when the boy simply hugged her back and said, "It's okay, but I missed you, too. Please don't leave like that again…_please_."

The shaking arms circling Thomas' back were exposed. All too visible were the long scars curving around both her wrists and bite marks littering up her flesh before disappearing under the shirt rolled up to her elbows. It caused Jasper to swallow back the disgust that rose like bile in his throat.

She'd always been unscarred—_always_.

The Volturi had their ways of questioning, he knew. If they couldn't get the truth with Jane's gift, they forced it whatever way they could. Unfortunately, Jasper was positive they never met a female quite as determined as Maria. She had a lot to lose—_Thomas_—and there was no way in hell she'd give him up without a fight.

Jasper had to turn away from the sight. He couldn't stand to see her breaking under uncontrollable feelings when all he ever knew from that vampire was strength and power. They all had weaknesses, he knew, and hers so clearly lie in a vampire-child who would only be her death if she couldn't keep him hidden and safe from the rest of the world.

Bella's hand dropped when he turned. "She really loves him…like you said."

"Of course she does; no vampire would risk their lives or put themselves through hell for someone they didn't—or couldn't—love," he replied at the quietest level he could manage. "Did you think I was only trying to appease Rose's nonsense, or…what?"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer before Jasper felt her hands travelling up under his shirt to touch, and press with palms opened flat and fingers dancing along the ridges of his scarred skin. He held her face between his hands, trying to understand her sudden need to feel her hands on his body. It certainly wasn't that Jasper didn't like what she was doing; the tension and worry rolled away from him in heavy waves with the tips of her fingers at every stroke they made.

"Talk to me," he demanded in a hushed murmur. The confusing web of emotions he was trying to pick through made little sense as that's all she was—_confused_. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"We're going to be okay eventually, you and me, right?"

He found himself laughing at her words. "Eventually, I hope so, anyway."

"It's possible—they can't say it's not—and I want to…" Her words trailed off as hands curved his waist and pressed flat to both sides of his back. "I want to, and that's where I get so stuck and scared."

"Want to what?"

She wasn't making a great deal of sense, but her mouth finding his and lips pressing hard, opening quickly to deepen as those fingers dug roughly against his muscles kept him quiet. Jasper felt her relax into his hold when she finally pulled away. He rested his forehead to hers, waiting for her to speak again.

Bella didn't, though. The word was on the tip of her tongue, the sentiment thrumming below the confusion and fear, and swimming in golden colored eyes so bright and strong he didn't need her to say a thing.

It was a promise, a wish, and plea she seemingly couldn't speak out loud.

He didn't need her to.

Jasper stroked his thumb over the lip that found its way between her teeth. "I want that, too. Maybe we'll get there."

.

.

.

Jasper faced Maria while Emmett and Rosalie disappeared with the child on their heels—hunting in the city. It was safe, she promised. Maria wanted him fed and happy before the night was out and she needed to leave again. The guards had left the day before, but her paranoia sent her into the ocean instead of running across the land like she usually would. With the tug of her hand to his, Bella made herself scarce as well—the door to their shared room closing behind the cabin's walls.

"Gozio." Maria turned to face him, a hand pressed to her forehead and the other falling limply to her side. "Thomas explained to me he told you." Jasper tried to keep his face blank but her emotions were in a tailspin and red eyes were sharp. "I imagine you want to know the rest now, no?"

He shrugged. "That's your story and you've always kept it locked up tight."

"I don't like to share what hurts me the very most," she snarled, surprising him with the ferocity behind the words. "He was mine, we were content and happy in our land with his people under our protection, and now whenever I think about him all I hear is him screaming for me to run. The ocean, it will always keep me safe, but not him—not then. Do you understand now—with your mate dead—why I would want to keep him in the back of my memories?"

"You blame him." He could feel that, deep in her emotional tenors and when her gaze wouldn't meet his again, Jasper knew he was spot on. "I can understand _that_."

"When I was twelve, my family owed a great deal of debt to a man of high stature in our village. It would have been his hands to the block with an axe at his wrists, my mother in the whorehouse, and my sister right behind. Twelve," she repeated through clenched teeth. "I hadn't even begun to bleed like the other girls my age. My body was still portrayed in the dresses of a child because I couldn't fill the bust of a woman's gown! But I was so pretty, he told them. My curls always shone, my eyes were as dark as the color of coal, and skin so soft like he'd never _touched_."

Her voice took on a harsh sound, and while he'd heard her angry, filled with fury and eyes blazing with fire, never had he heard her like this. "They let him marry me when I was twelve and a half summers old. He promised to leave me be until I had come into my cycles and grew like a woman should—the marriage was only to secure the debt as paid for my family. He lied."

"Maria—"

"No," she growled, taking a step away from him with a hand held out. "You've asked many times and you should know, so listen well because I will never speak of it again after this moment. He was a horrible, vile man thirty years my senior. And marrying at thirteen happened often enough for some girls, but they weren't still treated as children, they didn't look like a girl of eight instead of a young lady beginning womanhood."

"And what was worse…" she cried, swallowing hard and clenching her eyes shut, "…was that he wished for me to stay a child, refusing to let me socialize outside of the home, keeping me behind locked doors so the people wouldn't see, and using me as he saw fit for four aching years—_four years_ I was forced to lay with a monster."

Jasper pushed the rolling repulsion out of his voice when he asked, "You were a late coming into your womanhood I take it?"

"A couple months previous to my sixteenth birthday the bleeding started. I had already begun to grow; the changes were something he didn't like, you see? Still, he kept me—the pretty little wife," she laughed bitterly, hand slapping the trunk of a tree as frustration rolled through her emotions. "I turned with child three months after my sixteenth summer."

"I didn't know you had a child." He couldn't hide the shock from his voice.

"I never birthed the baby." She turned with a cold expression and an even colder voice when she said, "He beat me until the blood ran between my legs to the ground."

"I'm sorry." He didn't want to hear her tell the rest, but he had the feeling she wasn't going to give him the choice, either. "God, I am so sorry."

"Don't pity me, vampire. I despise that and you know it." She shrugged off his hand that reached out to touch her cheek; for once, he didn't take it as her rejecting him, but a part of her nature given her past. "I decided to run then, and for three days and nights I did just that. Our village had heard the stories of the demons with red eyes that lived in the forests."

"Weren't you terrified he'd come after you?" Jasper wondered aloud.

"I was already spoiled to him—too old, too used. It was a gift to him, I believe. It didn't matter; I would rather have died at the hands of a demon than sleep beside a monster for one more night." She sighed heavily, hand ghosting over her middle with a torn expression. "He murdered my child, ruined my innocence, killed my spirit; I was only giving myself the only gift he wouldn't grant me the pleasure of having."

"And that's when you found Gozio."

"No, that's when my demon found me." Her lips lifted into the faintest smile. "Nearly dead, dried blood between my legs, hair a ruined mess; I imagine I was quite the sight for him to find curled under the roots of that cedar tree. He terrified me right from the start; bigger than that vampire you call a brother, skin darker than even mine, and red eyes that glowed in the dark; terrified doesn't do what I felt justice."

"You're lucky he didn't kill you." Maria raised a brow but her slight amusement fluttering through emotions said she didn't find fault in his statement. "He must have liked something he saw."

"I wouldn't know—I couldn't understand a single word he spoke." Jasper did laugh then and so did she. "But he was so gentle in his large size, even when I cried and begged him to kill me or leave me be. Gozio picked me up off the ground and I was still quite small so I fit well into his arms. I fell asleep again before I even realized we were moving."

"He was the one that changed you?" Jasper asked when she grew silent, her emotions pensive.

She nodded. "Not right away, though. His companions weren't fond of me at first. We couldn't understand each other, and he wanted me healthy before he turned me—I found that out later when I could understand his language and he liked me a bit better. So I was human for a short while. He'd been a vampire for fifty years then, so it was difficult for him to remember I wasn't like him, I couldn't live like he did."

"I loved him before I understood a word he spoke—so swift and powerful. Knocked me right to the ground under the force," Maria confessed, that same small smile playing on her red lips as she looked up at Jasper. "Like I imagine you loved your Alice so quickly without ever knowing a great deal about her."

"She was easy to love," he admitted. "Everything was so much easier."

She reached out and stroked his cheek with two fingers. "I put you through hell."

"Don't apologize."

Laughing, she said, "You know I wouldn't, ever."

"Was it Maggie who they brought with them to question you?" Jasper asked.

Her hands rubbed at the fresh marks crisscrossing her arms. "That's what I understood—she may have informed me she was a good friend of your dead leader."

"She was—_is_—a good friend of ours." He reached out and grabbed her, hugging his sire close because he wanted to apologize without verbally saying it—nothing would make it worth the words anyway, Jasper knew. Maria's hands fisted to the back of his shirt as she cried low, sobs wracking her shoulders while she allowed her weakness to be so visible and harsh. "Tell me you're happy now; that Thomas helps you, and loving something is worth the pain because it makes it better—I need you to tell me that, _please_."

"She'll be good for you, however you take her," Maria said instead. "If what you once had was simply easy, perhaps your second try should be something you need to work for, no? But you create those options all on your own; sometimes circumstance doesn't give you the choice at all."

Silence fell over the two vampires until Maria stepped out of his embrace. "I want those vampires dead, Jasper. I don't care how we finish this, but they need to go. The witch is mine when it's time."

"I know, but we're fighting this alone."

Sharp laughter reminded him she was still the woman who put him to his knees in fear. "Oh, you still have friends, _mi hijo_, Maggie is proof of that if nothing else—_many_ friends, I would guess. Maybe your leader's way of life had purpose after all."

"I don't think he intended for it to be that way. I'd hate to put others in the position where they might lose their life for our mistakes."

"I do not care—_end them_."


	38. Chapter 37

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. It's not mine, I'm not affiliated, and I make no money here. **

**A/N: Beta'd by the always fantastic Hammerhips. Preread by Elle Leigh, dcurley1, and TheLyricalCutie.**

**I had one of the worst days of my entire year yesterday, unfortunately. And updating makes me smile, especially when it's a chapter like this, because my readers are wonderful, they're patient, trusting, and all-around awesome when it counts the most. So thanks for being so very, very, very patient waiting for this particular moment. I hope it was worth waiting 38 updates for it. :) **

**Also, this is so MA for a reason. If you're not legal to drink, or join the army, you shouldn't be reading this...ever. Go away. Or delete your browsing history so your parents don't find it. Seriously. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven **

Jasper was barely connected to Bella, with one finger curled around hers as they moved silently through the forest. He needed quiet—time to think about his past, and the ways he'd allowed himself to be manipulated by a woman. A woman who wasn't even really a woman in age, but only in her mind, and only because she'd been forced to learn those tricks far too early.

He felt almost _dirty_—disgustingly so. That wasn't something he'd been expecting to experience, but the filthy feeling was there nonetheless.

"Hey you," Bella whispered with her hand wrapping up into his completely; fingers weaving between his and tightening. She stopped him with a tug on his arm when he tried to keep them moving further from the cabin. They were far enough away now—a good ten miles out—that no one would hear them, but Jasper didn't know what Maria's plans were for Thomas during the rest of her stay for the night. "Jasper, calm down and talk to me, you're practically vibrating over there."

She wasn't exaggerating, he noticed. His hand trembled in hers and the only reason his free hand wasn't shaking was because he'd clenched it into a fist and pressed it to his chest. Jasper found himself bent over at the knees, teeth clenched as he swallowed the aching whines wanting to escape from his middle. Bella was there, too, on her knees; that hand still wrapped within his, and pushing to his chest beside the other fist.

"_Sick_," he said, throat constricting around the word. "That's how I feel—so fucking unbelievably sick. Like every time I touched her I had to have hurt her, because it would have and it did. She can say whatever she wants; she might have put herself there, but how the fuck would she know better, right? She was doing what she was _taught_—that's _so_ sickening and it made me filth; so fucking disgusting!"

"Filthy—it was so completely filthy," he repeated when her free hand grasped to his thigh and squeezed lightly.

Years of intimate moments with his creator passed through his mind in the blink of seconds. Only now, Jasper could see that Maria's actions were different than how he had previously perceived. How she distanced herself from the act and made it into a job that simply needed to be done; when her face turned away from the contact of a mouth wanting to find hers because it was too personal; the way water was her comfort when she washed the evidence from her skin time and time again.

Jasper choked on air, wishing he could vomit just to get the nausea rolling through his stomach to subside. There was no way Bella didn't hear the conversation between him and Maria, he knew. They were too close to the cabin, and his companion only went far enough to give the semblance of privacy; her underlying emotions when she'd left them alone said that Bella would rather eat dirt than leave him alone with a woman he had a past with.

"I'd have followed her regardless. I would have because I cared for her from the very moment I woke up to her, but her mind is so totally ruined and hardwired to manipulate and please however she can—" Jasper's stomach twisted, the gagging reflex stopping him from finishing his verbal rant. "God, Bella, I'd _never_ have touched her if I knew—never once would I ever put my hands on a woman that didn't—"

"Stop it," Bella demanded, her voice high in pitch with worry; hand curving his jaw and thumb rubbing quick strokes to his cheek. "I know that, you don't have to tell me that, Jas."

He cried so hard it rivaled his grief over losing a mate. The things he'd done in his life had built him a pathway straight to Hell's gates, and there wasn't an action he didn't regret at one point or another—but he'd paid his dues and made his apologies with a mate who showed him that there was a difference between being made into a monster and wanting to stay one. Alice had gifted him the choice in finding the long dead human within that gave him the ability to care and have a conscience.

Even still, never would he force a woman—use a woman—who didn't want to be touched and loved by him in those ways. So dirty—he felt so fucking filthy, like the very worst sins of the flesh permeated his being, for something that wasn't even his fault.

So he cried for the apology he couldn't make, the actions that likely hurt a woman he shouldn't care for but did anyway, and more than anything, he cried for the man inside who had been taught by a father that he couldn't even remember how to love a woman properly, to keep his hands to himself in his anger, and to cherish and protect their life over his, because that's what a woman who he loved deserved above all else.

That's what _he'd_ been taught. That's what he'd forgotten with her.

_Filthy as dirt_, his thoughts whimpered. _So damn dirty and wrong_.

"Stop it, just stop it… Goddamn, _stop saying that_!" Bella screamed. He found himself flat on his back—she'd pushed him hard and he stumbled to the ground. Jasper didn't realize his personal thoughts had been verbalized out loud for her to hear. His hands covered his face as the whimpers continued to fall like the heavy rain still falling through the canopy of trees above them. "Stop…please quit saying that, _please_…" she begged, crawling over his legs and straddling his waist. "Jasper, you know that's not true!"

Hands laid flat to his stomach, pushing up under the wet material to expose his skin to damp air. "Stop, don't—"

_Don't do this_, he wanted to say.

_Don't put us there yet_, he wanted to warn.

_Don't losethe path we're already on_, he wanted to cry.

Jasper knew he _needed_ her more than he wanted to say anything else.

"You're so good," he heard her whisper in a soft voice, stopping his words in their tracks as those hands continued their slow trek over his abdomen to his chest. Fingernails bit lightly into flesh, scoring invisible crescents that would never show. "_So_, so good, Jas. How you're soft spoken when it's needed, and strong willed when it's right. The way you watch and care and protect even when no one else knows you're doing it. When you reach out because I need it, touch because I want it, and pull back because I _can't_. God, you're so _good_—patient, strong, kind, worthy, and just good for us when everything else around us is so terribly _bad_."

"Bella, _please_…"

"Please what?" she shouted, fisted hands hitting hard against the muscles of his abdomen. "Please stop touching you; stop telling you the truth; stop wanting you, what? _Tell me_!"

He couldn't speak another word. His throat kept closing again and again; constricting over the words he tried to find, the things he wanted to say, demand, and ask. Jasper felt like he couldn't breathe without his lungs aching with a pain so harsh it burned like fire had been shoved right down the back of his throat.

Jasper's hands were lifted from their spot hiding his face only to be replaced by hers. With clenched teeth, blackened eyes, and hands fisting that lightweight material of her summer dress around her hips, he turned his face to the side so he didn't have to see Bella, but it didn't matter, he could still _feel_ her.

_Sadness. _

_Worry. _

_Adoration. _

And want—desire, need, and pure _want_—like a craving she couldn't shake thrumming so hard and deep. Jasper felt suffocated by the strength of the need as it wrapped further into his gift and all he could do was shudder.

"You're so good to us—to _me_ and you know it. Look at me!" When he wouldn't, Bella cried a low sound that made his chest tighten in the most painful way. "Why won't you even look at me?"

Slowly, Jasper turned his head in her hands. His lips caught the corner of her palm, nipping the skin gently with his teeth before laying a kiss to the same spot. He was still trembling under her hold; flat-black eyes meeting her understanding gaze, but behind the small rim of gold in her irises he could see the black of want and need quickly seeping in and taking over what rational thought she had left.

She burned hot in her desire. Like a fever spreading from her middle going outward in every direction.

Jasper bit at her palm again, a little harder the second time, and tasted his venom on her skin; urging her to make that move, touch him like she wanted, tell him what she needed. Bella purred a hushed hum that started in the pit of her stomach and rocked him straight to the core.

His shaking finally stopped, his hands still wrapped up in that flimsy dress around her hips and he couldn't help but drive it higher to stop at her waist. Jasper groaned a guttural noise when her thighs gripped firmly around his hips. He didn't need to look down to know what he'd exposed by lifting that dress higher. Bella was one of the simplest vampires he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting.

She didn't do frilly things like satin, lace, or silk with bows and wires that poked or bothered. No, Bella wore the softest of cotton under her clothes because it was easy, comfortable, and simple. It also looked so sinfully pure and clean against the pale tone of her flesh. Plain white cotton that hid the swell of her ass he wanted curved into his hand; and _God_, how it concealed so well those fleshy silken folds he wanted pressed to his mouth so he could just _taste_ her. And fuck yeah, he'd wanted to taste her the moment her lips hit his.

Bella jerked and whimpered when he rolled his hips hard into her cotton covered center. Letting go of that dress, he grabbed her bare thigh—fingers digging painfully into her flesh—while the other found its way up under the back of her dress to splay wide open against the small of her back. He lifted up from the ground, letting her hands fall from his face to catch herself and find balance against his stomach from the speed at which he moved.

Jasper wanted to taste her lips, so he kissed the corner of her mouth. He wanted to see her bottom lip quiver so he tightened his hand to her thigh a little rougher and bit her jaw, teeth scraping to stone skin hard enough to let her feel the force, but not deep enough to break skin. She whined and shoved at his midsection with opened hands that quickly grabbed to pull him back.

"Say it again," he begged. "Tell me _again_, Bella."

Her voice was full of air when she said, "So good—you're _so_, _so_ good to me."

Emotions drove her, she told him. He knew her driving desire was more than true. Even without his gift, Jasper knew, he could have felt it in the way her spine curved under the pressure of his hand, her legs pinning him in place, the tilt of her head and brown waves of hair falling down her back, and the shiver that crept over her body from fingers to toes when he bit at her skin one more time.

_Fuck_, how he loved the way she shivered beneath his touch.

Jasper let her pull the shirt from up over his head before it dropped somewhere behind him. She'd seen the scarring on his body more than once, and her hands didn't hesitate when they burned a quick path down his front before pressing between their bodies. The button on those jeans he wore snapped open under her fingers—she was so careful not to break the small piece of metal, he noticed.

He was slow removing that dress, too. Pulling it up over her shoulders and head with extra care, minding he didn't rip or ruin the fabric because he didn't want her walking back to the cabin with his clothes on, or what would be left of hers. There wouldn't be any way to hide what they had done when it was over, but Jasper wasn't about to make her feel ashamed or embarrassed when they were finished, either.

The cotton briefs he didn't care about, though. Those were ripped away from her flesh between his fisted hands, and damn if didn't she look so perfectly shameless and beautiful in only skin and boots on top of him. Her breasts filled his hands, thumbs brushing over pink nipples to feel them harden under the scarred ridges of his touch. The growl that rumbled from his chest was loud and raw as he pushed a flat palm to her stomach and drove it down to the small patch of soft, dark curls between her thighs.

Bella raised up just enough to let his hand slip between her legs without hesitating. He pushed at the small of her back, moving her body closer to his and holding firm when she tried to grind hard onto his fingers that barely ghosted over her folds. His lips met her cheek to kiss, then opening for teeth to nip again when the heel of his palm pressed flat, swift, and hard to her clit.

She cried high and loud at the sensation, face turning to press her lips to his. He wanted to catch her sounds—the moans, gasps, whimpers; all of them—with his mouth. Two fingers pressed through her silky folds, finding slick wetness already gathering.

"Please, Jasper, please…" Her breath stopped, stuttering once, then twice when his fingers entered her fist-tight pussy. Sensitive tissues flexed around his digits, her arousal coating them as he pulled out and drove right back in. The heel of his palm pressed harder with every thrust of his hand; jerking with swift circled motions with the curl of his fingers as he found that fleshy spot inside her walls. Bella gritted her teeth and whined so brazenly, nose nestled and pushing to his cheek. "There, oh God, yes…_there_."

He let go of her back only to find he grabbed tight to her jaw. Jasper forced her head back enough that he could see her lips part with a moan that reverberated into an empty forest. His own lips curled back into a snarl as he thrust a little harder, feeling the walls tighten and shudder around his fingers when he curled them to hit that spot again and again.

"Right there, huh? Did I find the right spot to make you scream so pretty and loud for me?" he asked with his voice gruff and low. She could only nod in response, total satisfaction, lust, and desire weaving a tight rope around her emotions. The tiny line of gold in her irises faded out to black. "I wanna hear you—hear what I make you feel. Fuck me, I bet you taste just like sin, girl." At the husky tone of his voice, she did just what he wanted her to; screaming so loud he was sure that sound wouldn't be missed ten miles away. Jasper chuckled deeply. "Just like _that_… Good girl."

Her body tensed then, muscles freezing and the sensitive tissues of her pussy pulsing when her head fell back in his hand and she cried out louder with her release. Euphoria overwhelmed the emotional tenors of his gift, echoing and vibrating with such a wanton sense that it made Jasper moan against Bella's throat. Fluid soaked around his fingers, like silk in liquid form, and he slowed the movement of his fingers to a gentle rhythm that milked her orgasm to the finish.

"So, so good," she murmured.

Removing his hand and fingers from sensitive flesh, Bella sought his mouth, kissing deeply, her tongue melting to his. Her hand grabbed his wrist, pulling it up until those wet fingers that were covered with the sweetly-tart smelling arousal permeating the air around them pressed to her lips. She opened her mouth, his eyes staying glued to the spot as his digits pressed between those pink lips and sunk out of sight. Teeth scraped against his fingers, a wet tongue swirling and taking what her body gave off his skin. Jasper was sure that was the best sight he'd ever see from her.

When he pulled his fingers out, Jasper replaced the loss with his mouth pressing to hers. His tongue swept her bottom lip, tasting that sweetly-tart flavor of her cum and he was right when he said she probably tasted like sin, but he was a maybe just a little bit wrong, also; she tasted a hell of a lot like heaven, too.

"You okay?" he found himself asking, and then he felt that wasn't the right question to ask. "Are _we_ okay?"

"Are you?"

Sultry and calm, that's just how she sounded when her hands traveled down between their bodies to push at jeans again. He toed off the boots covering his feet, kicking the offending objects as far from their space as possible when he nodded. They moved and shifted just enough to remove the denim and boxer-briefs from his body. Her hand wrapped his shaft—already painfully hard.

Bella smiled so demurely, releasing his cock from her hold as she smirked. "And for the record…" she said raising a single brow, "…I _can_ suck a cock."

Jasper laughed a throaty sound. If the way her mouth took his fingers was any indication of her ability to suck dick, he didn't doubt her words a bit. "But not tonight," he replied with a shrug. "Tonight is all for you."

"What—"

He didn't give her time to finish. Before she could speak, Jasper had her turned around with her hands pressed to the ground and a beautifully rounded ass high in the air. One hand curved up her spine as the other dipped between her thighs again, pressing, seeking, circling her clit as Bella bucked and cried his name with her head dropped low. Behind her, he bent down to bite roughly against the flesh where her ass curved to her thigh.

"You," he said again. "I want to feel you shake when you cum, hear you scream my name when I fuck you, and watch when you shatter so pretty all over my cock, girl. That's what I want. What about _you_?"

"Oh, God."

"No…try again," he growled, the finger circling quick little circles to her pulsing clit turned a little harsher.

Bella's fingers dug into wet earth; she mewled—fucking _mewled_ with her back arching wonderfully under his hand—his name so quiet when the shaking of her hips started to signal the oncoming of another orgasm. Jasper stopped, grabbing her waist and lining up to her body in a flash, his hand guiding him home. His cock entered her without faltering from resistance. She was so wet, and silky warm—so tight as tissues flexed to take him nine inches deep.

Bella gasped loudly. She couldn't form words and instead her hand reached back to grab onto his thigh. Jasper held them there, connected completely and he knew he was so totally _fucked_ in that moment.

There was no going back.

They'd started something he had been worried would be their ruin, and he hadn't even stopped to think about it before he let it continue.

Emotionally driven and thoughtlessly easy, he knew.

She never looked better than she did on her hands and knees beneath him so wanting and willing—his name on her mouth and body perfectly bare, and good God, how he wanted her like that.

_So fucked_—his emotions balked from the weight. Jasper felt choked from the sight. Bella's fingers tightened to his thigh, urging and assuring, but she still couldn't seem to speak as she looked over her shoulder with blackened irises and breaths a stuttering mess.

Jasper pulled away, removing himself from her body and hands curving and gripping her waist to turn her around. "Not like this," he whispered, pushing her back to the ground, opening her wide and leaning between her legs to kiss a quick path from her stomach up her flesh. She twisted and begged quietly, back arching every time his lips made contact to her skin. "I don't want to take you like _that_."

"Jas, it's—"

"No, it's not okay, so don't you even say it, because it's just _not_, Bella."

Because it really wouldn't be, he knew. It'd be so simple, quick, and easy. Just _fucking_—useless and done. It'd be over and she'd feel so used whether she wanted to admit it or not, and he couldn't do that to her, not when she was anything but something he would simply _use_.

Her hand between their bodies guided him to her center. With a hand curling around her cheek and jaw, the other holding hers with fingers intertwined above her head, Jasper flexed his hips forward slowly. Her head fell into his touch, face turned as her hips rose to meet his. His thumb traced a lazy line on the corner of her trembling lip, and she cried into his palm with a sound so raw it made him ache from the inside out.

Her walls wrapped around him so completely that it felt like hell in the most perfect way. The rhythm between their bodies kept a slow and deep pace when her legs wrapped to his waist and hips rising with every thrust of his body.

Jasper decided he liked seeing her like this a whole lot better. The way thick lashes fell over pale cheeks, the rising fall of her chest with heavy breaths, how her lips opened to the palm of his shaking hand, and how her grip on his fingers tightened so painfully good when she begged for more.

_So, so good_, he wanted to whisper.

But Jasper couldn't say a word.

Because she shook so beautifully beneath him.

Because she cried his name so brokenly into damp air.

Because she shattered so gracefully on a wet forest floor.

And _he_ did that to her.

But Jasper couldn't pretend they wouldn't both hurt so badly when it was done—for _them_, for each other, and they would be totally lost when they were alone.

_So fucked_, he knew.

Still, when he watched her gasp in those shuddering breaths of air, dark lashes fanning over pale cheeks, and her pink lips opening to taste the skin of his scarred palm…

God, he couldn't even _breathe_.


	39. Chapter 38

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I am in no way affiliated with the franchise or its respective owners. No monetary gain is made—this is all for entertainment purposes only. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. Preread by Elle Leigh, dcurley1, and TheLyricalCutie. Thank you lovely ladies. **

**Some important info: **

**One, unless it's on my profile, I do not beta, preread, whatever for anyone. My name might be on some stories, but that doesn't mean I am attached to them. If you want to know what stories I am attached to, or currently read for other authors, just ask. I don't beta, I don't quite have the talent.**

**Two, I am so excited to say I signed a contract with Evernight Publishing for a short, contemporary erotic romance called A Mile High. Smutty, fast paced, and funny, it's a little different from my norm and I'm quite happy with it, honestly. It is scheduled to be released sometime in September, although I don't have an actual date as of yet. Links to my Facebook page, blog, and Twitter are all on my fanficnet profile if you want more info, or you want to follow along with where/what I am doing in that respect.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight **

Fingertips traced loopy pathways over the naked skin of Bella's shoulder; her head turned to expose her neck as those fingers walked their circles a little higher. She moaned when the tips of his fingers pressed a bit rougher, nails biting into stone skin so excruciatingly _good_.

Hips rocked a soothing beat behind her, one arm curled around her ribs and holding her tight to his chest; a hand falling between her thighs to seek and press lazily over sensitive, slick folds. She could feel every ridge and vein of his cock; the way her body stretched and flexed to take him in again and again.

That hand on her shoulders found the base of her throat and grabbed forcefully—the last time someone held her like that she'd been so terrified and it _hurt_ so badly. Now, with Jasper's nose skimming the back of her neck, the hushed tenor of his voice filling her ears, she didn't mind a bit when those fingers tightened to her skin.

Sparks burst with a colorful dance behind closed lids. A coiling burn beginning to take form in the pit of her stomach as she trembled and sighed from the sensations of another orgasm building its way through her body. They ravaged her with him, she'd found. Sometimes they stabbed through her womb with shocking ferocity, like she hadn't even felt the release coming, and other times, they built and built so slow and strong until she teetered on a high ledge before he shoved her off.

"Tell me, sweetheart." She shivered at the guttural, throaty tone in his words. "You know I need to hear you, girl—tell me what you want from me." She cried low when Jasper released her throat only to wrap her hair into a fisted hand, pulling the strands taut, bringing her closer to his mouth. "Harder, is that it?"

Bella whined brokenly, nearly there but still too far back on the edge to fall completely; her voice shook when she said, "_Harder_…more, just _more_, Jasper, please."

He lifted her from his lap only enough to give him more room to move. The force of his rhythm turned a bit faster, controlled power behind every thrust he granted. He was always so restricted in his desire, she learned quickly—only giving what she could take, always careful in his influence over her body, and ensuring her want for what he gave.

Those fingers between her thighs found her clit; circling quick, pressing harder. She cried out and jerked against his hold. The only loss in his control was the trembling in his hands; the pulse in his cock; clenching teeth grinding a harsh sound in her ear as he buried his face to her neck that signaled he was so close to falling off his own edge.

"_Right now_—I need you to cum for me; you're so beautiful when you do," he pleaded between grunts and shaking hands. "_Fuck_; Bella, _now_."

It was the sounds of his body hitting against hers; the slick wetness of her arousal covering him with every pull and thrust he gave that threw her into a spiral of whining cries so loud they echoed back through the forest. He tensed behind her, shuddering with a groan of her name, and hand pulling harder against her hair. Spilling deep inside her body, Bella reveled in his teeth scraping her shoulder as he cursed thickly under his breath.

Bella felt the tension in his thighs relax under her hands with every jolt of his body. The rocking movements of their bodies milked her waves of pleasure to a slow but sedated stop. When Jasper's hold loosened from around her side, his finger still working a gentle beat to her clit that kept her vision blurred, lips parted with whimpering cries, and muscles clenching to his shaft with every flick of the digit, she calmed into his arms.

Vampires didn't tire; they didn't need to take breaks or catch their breaths, and they hadn't moved from their spot on the forest floor in a while. The sky was still dark—she knew it'd be that way for a couple hours, yet.

"When you scream for me like you do…" he said, trailing off with a sexy hum against her skin; she shuddered and Jasper chuckled. "And that…_that_ right there; drives me completely fucking crazy when you do that, girl—so, so much you don't even know."

Before he'd even softened inside her, he was twitching to life again, hardening with every clench of her walls. She rocked back against him; a slow, tender beat that had his lust raising more. Jasper's voice turned thick and throaty when he asked, "Again, sweet girl? You want this again? Fuck _yes_."

They had things they needed to handle, she knew. There were vampires waiting for them ten miles away; morning was approaching and they'd be needed back with their family. With the storm dying down, the booster would be working and the phone hadn't been checked in two weeks. Their siblings wanted to hunt in the early morning hours; spend their time together like they always did after Jasper lifted the two mile rule last night.

Bella didn't even care—not then. Things could wait. The other vampires could deal with their absence for a few short hours. She was caught and kept in needed arms; Jasper didn't seem the least bit ready to let her go.

She felt him shift, lifting her off, turning her around to face him once more, and then lowering her body just as quickly. Lips met the base of her throat; teeth nipping to collar bones; hands grasping tight to her waist and halting her movements while he worked her skin, putting her emotions into an anxious, desire fueled frenzy with only his mouth and teeth.

Bella learned more about him in a couple short hours than she did in two and a half months. She always knew he was attentive and affectionate, but now she understood just how much; a lover who thrived off the enjoyment and pleasure of his partner instead of just his own. How with just the flip of a switch, rough hands could turn soft and caring—always, always holding her up when her mind was breaking into a million little pieces and she was so overwhelmed.

Strong, experienced, and he liked to tease—to work her up higher and higher until he drew back just enough to start the wonderfully torturous process again. And he wanted her vocal, so loud with her sounds, needs, and wants in the middle of her bliss to verbalize what he did to her, how she wanted him to continue, and when she needed him to slow it down so she could just _feel_ them for a moment.

That wasn't something Bella was used to. She'd always been a quiet lover, because words weren't necessary when in those moments before, her mind had always been open and honest to a mate who always wanted to _see_ her like that. It was how she'd learned—with her mate's encouraging, loving play—to hold her shield down for a decent length of time.

Bella choked, eyes flying open as her vision cleared, and thoughts stuttered in their path. _No_, she wanted to cry. _Not now, please_. But it was too late; her mind had already drifted from her current place and into painful territory. She'd known from the moment they started than there would be a time when they finished—it would hurt so terribly when they did.

She just wasn't ready for it to be then.

Sensing her emotional shift, his fingers dug painfully into stone flesh. "_No_, Bella," Jasper whispered, sounding totally wrecked. She couldn't even look at him for shame he'd know what she was thinking of. "Not yet, sweetheart—we're okay. Please, not now, not when I have you like this; God, just _no_."

The pain in his voice was so clear. His body wasn't responding to hers anymore, and she was out of his grip and grabbing at the flimsy dress off the ground in a flash. Covering skin, Bella still felt completely naked and exposed. Fingers weaved into her hair; she sobbed a devastating sound, erratically brushing debris and dirt from her legs and arms.

"I'm so sorry," she said, but it came out a lot like a plea for him to understand instead. "So, so sorry, Jas. I just… I didn't mean… He wasn't on my—" Bella couldn't continue, she couldn't lie; Edward had passed her thoughts, and it had stopped her lust in its tracks like a wrecking ball to the heart. "_I'm_ _sorry_!"

When she finally met his gaze, betrayal rolled over his body in a shudder. Anger blackened his eyes, replacing the desire fueled want that had been there before. "Is that what it was; why you felt so ashamed? Him—you were thinking about _him_ when you were with _me_?" Disgust and fury colored his words, hands curling into fists as he reached for the clothing two feet away. "You were the one who made it clear between us we weren't to bring them into things like this!"

The sweet moments were lost, she knew. Both of them were already too angry and grief-stricken—ruined by the reminders of what they'd lost and the heavy realization of what they did. Desire vanished into damp air—so gone and damaged.

"I didn't mean to! I _didn't_, I swear. It caught up to me and—"

"Don't bother. Comparing notes again, Bella?" he asked bitterly. "I can't believe you."

Her mouth dropped open, disbelief shocking her system like electrodes straight to the brain. "Fuck you. Just…you know what? You can go straight to hell."

With jeans hanging loose and opened around his hips, the t-shirt dangling in his grasp, Jasper sneered. "Sweetheart, I'm already _there_."

.

.

.

Stumbling from the weight of heavy sobs she'd been holding back, Bella broke through the brush that hid the water runoff from the opposite side where they usually entered. She'd heard them before she came into the space—Rosalie, Thomas, and Maria—but she also knew going back to the cabin meant facing Jasper again and she couldn't do that.

Rosalie was on her feet in a flash, over the small waterway and hands grasping into her sister's dress. "Hey, hey, hey; it's okay, Bella," she soothed. Bella flinched away from the touch with a cringe before she pushed off her sister's hold and stepped into the water.

They could smell him all over her; she knew it and it embarrassed her further. There was no _way_ they couldn't. Bella cried so hard when she sat down into cold water and let it ruin the fabric of that pretty dress she liked so much. The quiet splashes of Thomas leaving the water and disappearing back in the direction of the cabin when Maria asked him to had Bella crying even harder. She covered her face with her hands, wishing so desperately they'd leave her alone so she could be angry, humiliated, and hurt without an audience.

"Bella…" Rosalie murmured.

"Go," Maria demanded in a soft voice. "I'll handle her."

"You don't know a thing about her!"

Maria sighed. "You, girl, pull every nerve in my body taut with just your insolence and ignorance. Go—she'll be fine with me. I imagine your brother is no better. And he'd much rather have his family with him when he's hurting than me, I'd wager. Go on…_please_, Rosalie. I know you don't have a great deal of trust or care for me, but I understand her much more than you can right now. You and your mate are a slap in her face—harsh, but true."

After a long pause, Rosalie finally disappeared, following after Thomas' quiet steps. Bella wasn't sure how long she stayed in the water with her top bent and hidden between naked knees, arms cradling above her head, and body trembling with silent sobs that hurt from the very pit of her stomach.

It felt worse than betrayal, she thought, like she'd done her mate so wrong in her actions. _Those rules don't apply_, her mind whispered, but it didn't help the guilt pulsing down deep and eating away at her soul.

Too soon, way too early, and they jumped that gun with a bang, Bella knew.

God, it ached so hard; burned her heart so bad.

She wasn't sure what felt worse—the things she'd done and enjoyed, or how she'd left him with disgust on his hands and hurt in his eyes.

_Whore_, her mind taunted.

Maria hummed with disagreement from the side of the runoff. "You begin calling yourself that and I'll have to leave, girl."

Bella barked with a snide laugh. "I didn't realize you read minds—especially impenetrable ones. Go on then, I don't care; I'd rather be by myself right now, anyway."

"You speak your thoughts out loud in your grief and wear them on your sleeve otherwise. Your eyes are far too expressive to your heart; an honest soul in a monster's form—that's just what you are; an innocent one at that." Bella looked over to see the vampire shrugging with a pensive look. "It's a striking contradiction."

"It's hurts, doesn't it; like a million bee stings to an already ripped open wound?" Maria asked quietly, eyes cutting to Bella with a raised brow. The younger vampire couldn't respond. Wasn't it obvious? "I cried here, too—a few too many times, actually. We'd been hunting that day, and they came in from the ocean thinking if they could just corner him away from the seas, he'd never have the chance to survive—they were right, clearly."

"We were coming back from the inlands—freshly fed, happy, and sedated. Gozio heard them first; attacking the two who stayed home. We never hunted as a family, as our habits after feeding were always a little intense." Maria looked down at the water, hiding a small smile before it vanished and she continued. "Go, he'd told me. Run to the waves, and I'll meet you there, he'd promised. Then he screamed at me when I argued. Never did he raise his voice to me, you see? That would have hurt me too much and oh, how he took a special care never to hurt me."

"He never met you there," Bella assumed, swallowing hard as the stinging in her eyes intensified. "They killed him."

The vampire nodded her assent. "I blamed him for not leaving the others; for seemingly making a choice to save them over living our forever out with me. I suppose I still do when things seem more difficult than they need to be," Maria offered with a shrug. "I think I've lived long enough now to understand his decision, but that doesn't make it easier. So I cried here, not far from where you sit now. I cried for days before I could finally move. Nothing has ever ached so badly as when I cried for not being able to die with him."

"Well…" Maria trailed off, eyeing her companion once again with a harsh exhale of breath and teeth cutting into a bottom lip. "Nothing quite as bad as the first time I bedded another vampire after he was gone, that is." Bella had to look away, a sob catching in her throat when she sucked in air to burning lungs. "And that vampire was Jasper—sometimes I wish it hadn't been; he was a lot like you when he first woke. So trusting of me; he was willing, and quick; a good soul beneath the want for blood and the drive for violence."

"You think you took that away from him, but you didn't." The ferocity behind Bella's words shocked her. "He's still the same—stronger, if anything, and smarter."

Maria continued as if Bella hadn't even spoken. "I cried here then, too, while he was back there with Nettie and Lucy. Those two females who were so pretty, willing, and wanton for him; one with a mate dead like myself—though hers had been gone a lot longer than mine—and the other simply lost without her coven. I _hated_ those women—despised them with every fiber of my being."

"Why?" Bella wondered aloud. "Weren't they your conspirators—allies when you had no one else?"

"Jealousy," Maria answered unashamed. "He was mine, I'd changed him, and meant for him to be only mine. It didn't work out quite like I'd planned. I wasn't able to be with someone the way I'd been with Gozio. That wasn't Jasper's fault; it was my own ignorance that kept me using him through the years like I did. I imagine that hurts him, but I make no apologies for my transgressions—I never have and I never will."

In the blink of an eye, Maria was kneeling in front of Bella. With two fingers, she tilted the younger vampire's chin up so she could see the blackened eyes staring back.

"I have a difficult but honest piece of advice for you, girl. You see my Thomas and wonder why. You see his age and wonder how. He is not my child, he is not a man who will hurt me, and he is not a vampire I need to manipulate. He is but a boy—a sweet, innocent, and hurt little being who is so completely safe to me. I can care for him without shame, love him without fear, and protect him like we both need. His hands won't beat me, his body won't use me, and the only thing he can do to hurt me is by finding the right words to say.

"You will seek the opposite of your mate because that is what is safe to you," she promised with an expression Bella couldn't decipher. "You were closed to his gift; to Jasper you are always open. Your mate failed to protect you—protect himself—when he needed to; I can promise Jasper would never see you or him come to harm. You are grieving, afraid, and mortified, but you have no reason to be ashamed of feeling what is normal. There are no restrictions on your heart if you don't want them—you will only mate once, but you can love again. Where a mate fails, _love_ does _not_."

Maria's eyes flickered to the water at her feet when she said, "It's not the same love, Bella. It isn't the unconditional adoration and constant understanding you find in a mate—we're smarter the second time around if we're lucky enough to discover it; we know now there has to be limits and rules to protect our sanity and self. We seek those that help us be better, who push us to be stronger, and who need us when they too are broken and lost. You can't ever forget—you'll never want to, either—but it will only get better if you learn to love yourself more than you love him."

Bella whined with a whimpering cry. "I hurt him so bad; I didn't mean to."

She seemed to understand Bella was talking about Jasper. "And he'll try so hard not to hurt you, but it happens. We can't control thoughts, sometimes our words come out sharper than we mean, and memories don't fade." Her tone was hushed and soothing; so unlike the vampire Bella thought she knew her to be. "You'll find fault, missteps, and hurt in every action you make until you gift yourself the ability to want for yourself more than you want your mate in your arms, and that I know from decades of walking the wrong roads."

"That advice, girl…" Maria repeated, looking away into the forest with venom shining in red eyes and hands shaking as they fell limply to her sides, "…is to find regret in nothing, and make no apologies in your grief, or for the need to find someone who no longer holds the physical capability to hurt you—in that ability you will discover your freedom, I promise."


	40. Chapter 39

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: It's not my sandbox or sand, but I build this castle. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. Pre-read by Elle Leigh, dcurley1, and TheLyricalCutie. Thank you lovely ladies.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Emmett found Jasper six miles out from the cabin. His intentions had been only to get back to the cabin, change out of his dirty clothes, and make his way to the ocean to wash the reminders of his wrongs off his skin.

Instead, the heavy weight on his chest from guilt pushed his back to a tree. The pulse of anger boiling in his venom shoved him to the ground. And the painful throb of heartache shattering his insides placed his face to waiting palms.

He knew it would hurt—sex with another woman, regardless of how much he'd wanted and enjoyed it—but Jasper didn't consider quite how much.

He tried to push Alice's name from his thoughts when it beat a shameful reminder in the back of his thoughts. It wouldn't go, instead it beat through harder, like a taunting ache that wouldn't leave and pain ebbed from his gift in waves.

The more his mind replayed moments of his sex with Bella—her eyes black, fingers digging into earth, the way she'd moaned so beautiful and loud—the more disgraced he felt because they wouldn't leave, he couldn't forget, and the most horrible of them all, was that Jasper didn't _want_ to. He felt like a horrible mate, one unworthy of the woman who'd given him more than he needed, and always, always put him and his needs above her own.

When he couldn't push away another woman's sounds, her smell, and the feel of her skin under his palms so soft and perfect, he knew he'd done so wrong.

_Too soon_, Jasper thought.

He knew it had been way too soon to do what they'd done. They were still much too hurt, still closed off in a million other ways, and still bleeding with grief at every step. It wasn't like he had gone into it naively; Jasper understood from the moment it started how it would likely finish, but that didn't mean he was ready for how terrible it felt in his soul.

What hurt worse was the way his mind whispered, _way too late_.

Because he'd wanted Bella long enough.

Because he was a selfish creature who thought it was worth it.

Because if she hadn't stopped, he'd still have her tight to his waist with a hand between her thighs.

But she'd left him mortified, hurt, and angered. Bella walked away with shame pulsing so strong and deep it left a bitter taste on the back of his tongue that he couldn't seem to shake. And he was bitter enough to hate her for it—hate her for thinking of someone else when she was with him; for wanting someone else when she should have been satisfied with him. Jasper didn't want to, though, so he let the rage sink deep into dried out veins as the grief and embarrassment walked a shameful path through his emotions.

"Rose sent me out here to find you," Emmett said, sitting his frame down beside Jasper without caring if he was wanted or not. "She's pretty pissed about something or other—Bella, probably. I don't know; she asked me not to go see her until Bella was ready."

"Go away." The words were a mumbled mess against opened palms.

"Nah, I'm good here, man." Emmett stretched out his legs and crossed booted ankles; worry floated off him in heavy waves. He cleared his throat and tapped a beat to jean clad thighs. "I can't imagine—"

"Then don't bother," Jasper interrupted bitterly. "Don't even try to understand me, or her, or this right now, Emmett—you can't." A thick sob, weighted with humiliation and remorse bubbled from Jasper's chest. He could taste her on his hands, smell her covering his skin, and hear his name falling from her tongue like a broken record on repeat. "She's everywhere—fuck, I smell her _everywhere_!"

Emmett made a grunt of agreement. "Sex—you smell like sex and Bella. That's a mind-fuck if I ever heard one. I don't associate Bella with you and sex, okay? I just don't. I think about Edward—her mate—and how he kept that topic off limits to the rest of us at every turn. This is awkward for me."

"_Fuck off_!" The sound of fury in Jasper's voice shocked his brother into silence. "Don't you even dare talk about him right now; don't start in on that bullshit, okay?"

Emmett sucked air through his teeth, regret filling his emotions as he muttered, "_Ouch_—hit a nerve, did I? That one I didn't expect—that _sucks_ in the worst kind of way, man." Humiliation flooded Jasper further. If his brother didn't know why he was so angry before, he'd certainly got the picture well enough now. "Come on, please tell me what happened."

Another broken sound fell from his mouth. "God, she was so there—_so_ completely there—I had her right here with me and she had us lost at go. I couldn't even breathe to save my life if I needed when I looked at her. Have you ever fucked someone and felt like that? And then she was just…_gone_."

His brother's brow rose at his statement. "Yeah, every single time I'm with Rose, but I don't call it fucking, alright?" Jasper didn't either, but calling it what it was would hurt a hell of a lot more than he wanted to handle. "I mean, didn't you feel like that with Alice?" he asked quietly, eyes drawn to the ground as his emotions turned pensive. "I mean…didn't you _ever_…with Ally?"

"_Yes_, all the time" Jasper snarled. "But, that's exactly my point, right? It shouldn't have been like that with _her_."

"Because it meant something more to you both." Jasper shot him a glare and Emmett cringed and corrected himself, "For _you_. Isn't that what you've been preaching to Rose and me, though; that you two were working for something? If you can't do it and be done with it, it's never going to be. Sex is sex—it's a need and we all have it; you fuck it out, you move on, but if you can't…shit, that's _something_, alright. We both know that, if nothing else."

"Doesn't matter; it—whatever the hell this was—is done." Jasper was lying through his teeth. By the chiding click of Emmett's tongue, he knew his brother was thinking the same thing. Curled fists slammed into the ground in frustration. He wished so desperately that he could stick to one emotion and deal with it before the next one made its appearance. Between his guilt, rage, and shame, Jasper wasn't sure which was worse. "I am _screwed_; my heart hurts so bad, I feel so guilty and horrible, and _him_," Jasper shouted, pointing to the air in explanation. "Him, Em—she was thinking of him when she was with _me_."

"I could handle that any other time—God knows Alice is always right there on my mind, so I get that he's there for her, too, but when she's with me like _that_, that's where her mind goes?" He snarled a violent sound, hand splaying open to his chest, and Jasper shook his head before saying, "She couldn't have hurt me any worse—we did this too soon; it's ruined."

Emmett seemed to ignore his brother's rant until he asked, "Remember that first time you slipped after you and Ally joined us?" Jasper glared at him, wondering what in the hell his point was. "Come on, indulge me, bro. Do you remember or what?"

Of course he did; he couldn't ever forget. That was by far one of the worst depressions he'd ever slipped into after he killed a human. Alice had been patient, kind, and understanding, but that hadn't made it any easier on Jasper, when everyone around him seemed to take to the diet so easily while he constantly struggled with it every step of the way. He'd been so angry, violent; just an all-out asshole to anyone who stepped in his path for months.

"Yeah, can't exactly forget it, you know?" Jasper replied, sounding bitter and feeling the same.

Emmett's eyes took on a distant look, hands lying limply to his lap as shame and remorse flowed off him in thick, saddening waves. "A couple months in, when you were still beating yourself up and not giving a shit about anyone else, I overheard a conversation between Rose, Esme, and Alice. Your mate, she was so worried then; you wouldn't talk to her, to us; you wouldn't even touch her, man—she was heartbroken."

"I didn't—" His words stopped abruptly as Jasper realized what his brother said were absolutely true; sometimes in the thick of his depressions, he couldn't be close like that to Alice. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to be with his mate, but more that he couldn't stand for her to touch him when he felt so completely disgusting.

"Just, let me finish, okay? I'm not saying this to hurt you," Emmett said, looking away. "Anyway, I'd come home early from a hunt with Carlisle and Edward—you were gone out in the woods by the lake—the girls had the music up, and I came in quiet. Fuck, you know me, right? Always the jokester and can't mind my damned business." He sighed heavily, hands rubbing to his face. "Alice was asking if they'd ever not enjoyed sex, or _faked_ it, for that matter; like, if their interest just wasn't in it. I suppose she wasn't asking for herself, she made it clear she was concerned about you not wanting _her_."

Jasper swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. Emmett didn't give him a chance before he continued, "Esme said no; that the first time she'd been scared, but Carlisle was patient and kind. He understood how her husband had treated her so he took extra care to always make sure her needs came first and she was able to be vocal in her fears and concerns."

"And Rose?" Jasper asked quietly.

Emmett laughed darkly. "There's the kicker, right? I was all smug and cocky, thinking my wife never once left my bed unsatisfied or frightened—I thought I'd made sure of _that_, if nothing else." His brother scoffed, but it sounded broken under the weight of guilt pulsing from his emotions. "Rose told my mother and sister—because that's what they were to me—that yeah, the first time she'd faked it. Just like that, Jas—spit it out like it didn't matter, that it wouldn't mean a thing to me, and as if it was the most normal thing in the world for her to say.

"She told them it terrified her; even after she'd talked to Esme, after I promised I wouldn't hurt her, and even when she knew she wasn't ready for sex with me, she still decided to do it because she was worried if she didn't, I wouldn't stick around and wait. Because fuck, apparently I didn't make it clear enough to her that I loved her from the start," Emmett spat through clenched teeth. "I'm not you, I can't feel emotions. I'm not Edward, I couldn't hear her mind. I was just me, overwhelmed by being with her for the first time—so _lost_. I didn't have a fucking clue, man. And I was so embarrassed and humiliated that she'd told them that!"

"Em—"

"No, let me finish," his brother mumbled. "I didn't stop to think how scared and hurt she must have felt, or how I hadn't done my job as her mate to ensure she knew I didn't need that from her if she wasn't ready. All I could think was how she'd lied to me, shamed me to my family, and made me reconsider every single time I'd loved her. She couldn't have emasculated me any more than she did with just a few words."

"I didn't speak to her for days, and when I finally did, all I could do was scream at her for embarrassing me and lying to me. Fuck, I'll never forget how she cried—_ever_. So hard, like I was ripping her heart out and tearing it to pieces, I swear. I think I hurt her worse than those men who attacked her, Jas. Because they might have broken her physically…"

"But you broke her emotionally," Jasper finished quietly. "I don't remember you two fighting then."

"You were caught up in your own things—no one's really talked about it since," Emmett admitted voice thick with regret. "Foolish hurt pride—that's all it was for me. I didn't care about her feelings, how I hurt her, or that I made her think she wasn't worth shit to me—all I thought about was what she'd done to me; how she'd shamed me like that so openly without even thinking at all."

"That was the most self-centered, inconsiderate, horrible thing I have ever done to my mate—I will never forget how she begged me to just listen for one moment; hear her out, and when she apologized…God, she pleaded for forgiveness from _me_," he whispered, hands curling into fists as he leaned forward and cried low. "I realized how stupid I was; how selfish of a creature I really could be, and how much I didn't deserve her from the start. I'll never make that up to her. I can't."

_You're so, so good to me_, Bella had whispered.

Jasper choked on the venom in his throat; he hadn't been. Foolish hurt pride; Emmett couldn't have said it better. Instead of comforting her, wanting to know what happened, and caring about her, he'd reacted in the worst way and hurt her further. He knew what they did would hurt, but he hadn't planned on making her go through the pain alone, either.

"I've been an asshole," Emmett said, looking over at Jasper, making eye contact and nodding as he bit the inside of his cheek. "I've pushed and poked at you and Bella. I said horrible things and refused to listen when all you wanted was for me to care about you both. I didn't lose my mate, and couldn't imagine her gone—I was horrified that you were replacing yours with someone else's. I'm sorry—_we're_ sorry."

"That's not what this is—we're not _substituting_ something lost."

"I know. And Jas, you were pretty close to the cabin—far _enough_," Emmett corrected when Jasper shot him a look. "…that we may have heard a moment or two. That wasn't her with him—you and I both know Edward liked her up here." A finger tapped to his temple. "Every time I'd tease him over her being quiet he'd shrug and point to his head like that explained it all. Edward had her stuck up in her mind—honest, open, and, uncensored."

"_Stop_, please."

His plea was ignored; Emmett shrugged indifferently. "How'd you think she learned to hold her shield down, anyway? They had a kid in the next room, unlike us. Bella told Rose she didn't want her daughter's memories filled with her waking up to him and her every night; can't blame them." Dark laughter echoed from his brother. "He had her there, but you had her here—that was not his mate like we know her to be; that was a woman who enjoyed and wanted whatever it was you were doing."

"And about Alice…" Emmett trailed off, his voice distant and eyes sad.

"_Don't_," Jasper whispered. Anguish rocked his emotions; the guilt pulsed with a painful beat. "You can't understand—I don't want you to even try. I have to handle that alone, honestly."

"Maybe not completely alone; Bells could understand—she does every day. So…perhaps you should rethink the whole _it's ruined _thing, huh?"

Jasper didn't say a word.

.

.

.

The water runoff was quieter than Jasper expected it to be. In silence, he followed the emotions of his sire and Bella down the trickling stream until he could see them sitting side by side in the water. Bella's back was bent low, her head tucked between her knees, and emotions so shattered it made him ache.

Maria laughed a quiet sound, her hands braiding the hair that fell over one shoulder as she said, "I didn't give him enough credit; I assumed it would take longer for him to seek you out."

"What?" Bella asked voice hoarse and tired.

Jasper cleared his throat when Maria stood and turned to him. "I'm going to stay for the day, and another night, I think. My camp is fine—it's safe enough. Thomas will be happy, and we both know you need him satisfied until I came come again." He said nothing, only stared at the back of the woman who wouldn't turn to look at him but still managed to feel so ashamed inside. He hated he had done that to her. "It's overcast, so I'll take him to the city and let him wander," Maria informed, stepping out of the stream. "Perhaps I'll take the others with me?"

"Could you?" Jasper forced himself to ask.

"Does noon sound good enough for you?" Maria met his slow approach. A hand curved his jaw tenderly. "And you, _mi hijo_, are so much more than you give yourself credit for. I will see you at noon. We need to discuss a few things."

Jasper waited until he couldn't hear her soft footfalls leaving the area before he moved closer to Bella. "Please leave," the younger vampire cried, head still hidden and shoulders shaking with her sobs. "If you're here to hurt me more, you can go before you even start, Jasper."

"You embarrassed me," he said instead, deciding honestly was where he wanted to start. "I thought you were comparing me to him, or that you'd been thinking of him the whole time you were there with me. That _hurt_ me, Bella, so much I can't even begin to make you understand. I didn't give you the chance to explain because I was more concerned with getting you out of my face before you knew just how deep that cut me."

"I _wasn't_. I swear that wasn't it."

His frame sat in the water at her side. "So tell me then."

Mortification rose in her emotions. "Jas…"

"No, just tell me the truth, Bella." When she wouldn't speak, he sighed heavily. "The first time I ever held Alice's arms down during sex, she froze. It was like fear just turned her to ice—never had I frightened her and it killed me inside. We couldn't understand the reaction—she didn't have human memories to go on and I was her only lover so it didn't make any sense," he explained, hoping she'd feel better if he gave more honesty between them.

"After James attacked you, and we learned about the asylum, the pieces fell together. They'd have strapped her down a lot of the time, and even if she couldn't remember it mentally, her body still had that physical reaction to her movement being limited by force. It didn't matter that she knew then why she had that reaction; she still couldn't handle me holding her arms behind her back, above her head, or even me just hugging them to her side after we learned the truth."

Sadness rose in her emotions but she stayed quiet. "So I did that with you," Jasper murmured, looking down at the water to avoid her gaze that turned on him. "It was something that wouldn't remind me of her directly because we just didn't do that. I had your arms above your head, I had them pinned to your side—God, when I had your wrists against your back." He hummed a quiet sound under his breath; he'd loved seeing her like that. "I didn't do it because I couldn't do it with her, but because I didn't want to have you in a spot where you would take me back to a time when I was with her."

"You're not helping," she whined, feeling more embarrassed with wide eyes.

"Because you're looking at it the wrong way, sweetheart; they are there, all the time. One way or another, a memory comes up, or an offhand comment gets said—they are there," he repeated strongly. "Saying we can't bring them up, or hurt in certain moments isn't realistic. I ached when you left."

"I'm so—"

"Please don't apologize to me for that," he muttered, feeling horrible. "I ached because I hurt for her and what we'd done, and I wanted you there with me. I knew you were hurting for him, and I wanted to comfort you so much. But when you put restrictions on us like you did, it makes that harder than it needs to be. I need to know when I think of her, you can understand, but how can I do that if you don't even trust me, Bella?"

She whimpered and looked away. "My shield—it was just a passing thought of me being a quiet lover with him was all. I didn't… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

Jasper swallowed thickly. "That's what it was? Why would you feel ashamed of that? So you're vocal with me because I can't read your fucking mind; how many times did I tell you I wanted to hear those sounds of yours? Come here." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his embrace. The water splashed around them, soaking up his shirt further. "You ruined your dress," he said, frowning. "I liked this dress."

Bella said nothing but she felt so tense in his arms. The pads of his thumbs rubbed tiny circles into the bare flesh of her thighs until she relaxed into his hold. With his face buried into her hair, Jasper smiled. "And I loved those sounds of yours, girl. I don't want you quiet and trapped up in your mind with me—I need you loud and unhinged." After a beat of silence, Jasper asked, "Tell me we're okay?"

Her chest heaved with a soft sob. "I feel like we did them so wrong, but I can't regret being there with you like that."

He understood that; he felt the same way. Without saying a word, Jasper released his hold on her thighs. His hands dipped into the water before coming back out and wiping against her skin. Slowly, and in a grief fueled silence, he washed all traces of their sex from her body. Desire rose in her emotions the closer he came to her center. She shook when his hand dropped between her thighs and stroked her center gently; circling with a finger to her clit until small gasps turned into broken cries. Fingers weaved in her hair, removing tangles and debris, smoothing waves as he kissed the curve of her shoulder lightly.

"Come back to the cabin with me," he demanded in a hushed, husky tone. "Come back and let me finish what you started. Let me show you… I need you with me right now because no one else can hurt with me, not like you do. Let me show you how you're so, so good to me, sweetheart."

She didn't even try to say no.


	41. Outtake: Tyrants Gone Mad

_**Witness Outtake**_

**Disclaimer: Not my sandbox or sand, but it's only me building this castle. **

**A/N: Due to several inquiries regarding the Volturi and their going on's, this small intermediate piece was born. It will be the only one. Witness is not the Volturi's story, it's the Cullens'. I have purposely strayed from focusing attention in this fic on the Volturi for that reason. **

**With that being said, I hope this outtake satisfies some curiosity. Not beta'd and not pre-read. It's meant to feel disjointed, so have fun working through it.**

**Apparently I should add that a normal chapter will update tomorrow, on schedule, like always. This is just...a gift, I guess. Worry not.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, In Volterra: Tyrants Gone Mad **

There were too many eyes watching Aro.

Any other time, this amount of attention would have been acceptable—welcomed, even. In fact, he usually enjoyed it. The way their stance would straighten as he came around a corner, how most took a slight step backward before dipping into a barely discernable bow; opened palms flitted out as he passed without acknowledging them, his own barely brushing against theirs to read, hear, and see what he knew he shouldn't.

Thoughts were not private here.

Minds were not sacred places.

And anyone who graced his prodigious presence should not expect them to be.

Aro had trained them all so well.

Still, instead of the well-earned, superior pride he as accustomed to feeling as he slipped through the walkways of his castle, steps hurried, shaking hands hidden under his jeweled garments, and rage simmering over skin that crawled with fear, Aro was wrought with his sycophants' thoughts.

Scared, they taunted him.

What now?

Call the others home, a lower Guard had the audacity to demand.

Frightened, bad choices, and what have you done, they screamed.

_Is it true_, one's mind whispered as Aro's finger slipped against the palm of the vampire.

"_No_!" he roared.

Shaking hands were bared, curling like talons ready to crush and kill. It was weakness in an honest form. He wouldn't need to see the inside of their minds to know what they thought of him then.

Tyrant.

Snake.

Mistake, mistake, mistake.

He was losing it all.

Biting off much more than he could dare to chew.

Aro just… well, he couldn't have that. Smoothing out his rumpled top, he swallowed the anxiety that shouldn't have been there to begin with. Bodies scurried backwards. Different shaded cloaks—light grey to a flat black—swished against the floor. No human would have seen the vampires move at the speed they had.

The question hadn't been asked out loud. Aro made the error of screaming his answer like the lunatic they had all begun to think he was. The crawling sensation passing over his skin as the many vampires regarded him with barely contained wariness increased. An already overworked mind was running into overdrive. The jingle of the jewels he wore only made the slight tremble of his twig-like frame more prominent.

Was it possible for an immortal to go insane—a _vampire_? Could he?

Oh, God.

"Master?" a quiet voice murmured from his left.

Aro turned sharply, a stinging retort burning on the back of his tongue. "What?" he questioned through clenched teeth. "Do you find your voice to be terribly important at this very moment, Kaleb?"

The large vampire sucked in air like it was his life support. Angering one of the kings at this precarious time wasn't exactly in his best interests. "I'm sorry, but they've arrived. Caius demanded I come find you immediately."

_Yes, yes_, Aro thought, keeping his gaze locked on the portrait behind the vampire. "Fine."

Fine, fine, fine.

Perfectly, undoubtedly, and understandably fine.

Every single little thing was completely _fine_. There was little to nothing for him to be concerned about. Things like this happened from time to time. Vampires talked, the words spread, and rumors began. So long as he gave the indication that he wasn't the least bit worried by the information that had been passed around over the last few days. Unfortunately, Aro understood better than anyone that rumors always started from a grain of truth. And vampires didn't have the ability to forget the words they were told, so it wouldn't exactly be like one to add to what they were told without first using great care in doing so.

Aro had purposely kept himself from outwardly acknowledging the rumor as it were, instead making his rounds hearing the minds as to find where the statement had originated from.

Alec, apparently.

How very unfortunate.

It couldn't possibly be true.

Aro didn't dare ask.

"Fine," he repeated dully, still refusing to grace Kaleb with more than a single word.

With a wave to the eyes that continued to watch him, much to his displeasure, Aro continued on.

…

Caius tapped the heel of his boot to the marble platform he rested upon. In his throne, he should have felt the most comfortable. It was the only place—next to being in his mate's bed—that he knew was worthy of his status and work.

And work for this he had.

Between the arm of his throne and Aro's hung their hands, connected and limp. Concerned, hurried thoughts rushed from his mind into his long-time friend's.

Who else would understand?

Too many Guards had come to witness the return of their brothers and sister.

Too damned many.

It was possible one of their highest ranking Guards wouldn't walk in through the large wooden doors with its shined brassy handles like he had left months ago behind it. They all wanted to know, all thought they did, but not a one of them would voice those fears aloud.

Punishment would be severe.

Oh, Demetri.

_Is it true?_ Caius looked over to his friend. Red eyes had turned a dangerous black. "Before she arrives, is it?" he asked, lips barely moving, the words too quiet for anyone else to hear. "Aro, tell me."

"I believe it is."

Venom burned a painful path down Caius' throat as he swallowed. "This is terrible."

"It is fine," Aro murmured reassuringly.

Had he gone mad? How dare he? This situation was the very worst! "It is not—"

Footsteps outside the throne room's door interrupted his angry declaration. The many heads turned to watch as the doors were pushed open like they were nothing more than paperweights to be moved. Caius' rage burned brighter as Chelsea escorted Felix and Jane through the entrance.

Only them—no one else.

The small crew of Guards Felix had been traveling with wouldn't need to be introduced, so they were likely waiting behind.

"Masters," Chelsea said, an arm widening to the two behind her. "Felix and Jane are back."

Obviously, Caius wanted to growl. "Where is our tracker?"

Aro coughed a sound under his breath. "Hush." The tick in his jaw increased as he asked, "Jane, dear, how did you find the states?"

The way she cringed and jumped back nearly a whole foot said more than she could. "It wasn't very satisfying, Master."

An ache had settled too deep inside Caius' middle. Had they finally gone too far? Covens across the earth were acting like frightened little puppies, ready to toss out any little bone they thought would help bring the remaining Cullens to an end. Nomads here, there, and everywhere were sending back words of possible sightings or vampire activity that may be of use.

But, what now?

The Cullens were still…_gone_.

They weren't ghosts, for Christ's sake!

"Caius," Aro said, bringing his attention out of warring thoughts. "We're looking worried, here. Be fine."

Oh, yes, because the slightest proprietary show of indecision or concern would only breed terror. That just couldn't be had. Their Guards needed proper leaders—they needed them, the brothers…the _Volturi_.

The younger vampire settled back in his chair with a hiss. "Fine," Caius echoed.

Felix dwarfed Jane in size across the room, looking more bored by the moment. It didn't take a lot to hold his attention, nor did it take a great deal to lose it, either. "I would like to have a shower, settle in, if I may," he intoned quietly.

"He disappeared," Jane blurted out. Felix cussed low under his breath, throwing his hood up over his head and moving to the side of the room to join the others. The child-like vampire tittered on her feet, hands wringing together nervously as she whispered, "Please, I'm so sorry…he was on his way to Denali, he intended to meet me back for a flight…I called Felix to me…Please, please understand, Aro, please!"

A hush fell over the audience. Fingers tightened painfully around Caius'. "Where did you last see him?"

Jane rambled on, quiet sobs forcing their way out between every other word she spoke. Her statements were barely understandable, but Caius discerned enough. Too much. He did not care how favorite of a pet she was, the girl would burn.

"No," Aro warned, his hand squeezing the caution he spoke softly. "Absolutely not."

The many eyes watched in their curious morbid state, all wondering who would be the first to crack. Her brother had come to stand two feet beyond the rest of the vampires. Caius wondered if he planned to step in should something occur.

"Please, please, my mistakes, I know, but please understand he must have tricked me—my thoughts, they're free, Aro, please," she begged. They had yet to move from their thrones, yet to recognize what her words might possibly mean. "Felix and I traveled back to Denali—they insisted he left there unscathed. I couldn't find a single thing…" Jane's eyes shifted erratically between the kings and her brother who stared hard to the floor, "…and I was so focused on following your orders."

"My orders," Aro stated. The sound that left his lips following the words were cold and cruel. "Child, my orders did not include losing my tracker."

"_Please_!"

"Get out." Caius stood, the cloak he pooling to his feet soundlessly. When no one moved, the throne he had previously sat in was picked up and tossed across the room. Embossed with gold trim, carved from the oldest tree, and inlayed with the most expensive crushed velvet, the chair was priceless. It shattered like cheap porcelain against the wall. "Get out; get out; _get out_!"

Guards scattered; Jane made the move to leave also, but Aro's harsh tenor stopped the vampire. "Not you."

"Master…" Alec stepped forward, ready to plead if he needed, "…allow her to explain."

"Are you demanding something of me?" Aro shouted.

The small vampire shrunk back. "No, Sir."

"You!" Caius turned on Jane, crossing the room in less than a half a second. The black cloak she wore was ripped from her body, revealing her trembling frame beneath the fabric. "You useless excuse for a girl."

"He…he…he…"

"Stop rambling," Aro snarled. "I cannot stand it when you go on like you do."

Quiet laughter began to echo from the third throne.

…

Marcus was the statue in the corner everyone forgot about.

He was the depressed one, a saddened heart, the lost king.

They called him crazy.

They spoke like he didn't hear, walked like he didn't see, and thought like he wouldn't know.

Marcus knew what they said now.

Fallen Kings.

Forgotten ones.

Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes.

Snakes whispering through blades of too-sharp grass, that's what they all were. Four slices to the body of the creature didn't kill the beast, not when four pieces still lived.

Underestimated, uncaring, in cold blood—venom, ash, and burning hot. They killed a family, not a coven.

It was not the same.

Aro was far reaching; Caius was breaking; Marcus was laughing.

Finally.

What have they done?

Oh, Marcus couldn't wait.

Because they lied, he thought. The covens all large and frightened in their ways, hiding in safe havens and waiting it all out. They lied—they had to. Wait it out, that's all they needed to do. The nomads leading them on false trails, wasting valuable time and effort—the Guard separated, man power gone.

Terrible, revolting, ridiculously obvious mistakes.

The errors were hilarious.

Marcus wouldn't explain.

Why should he, after all they did?

Think, he wanted to tell Aro. Look at the Guard you created. So special in their talents, so unique in their gifts—never once being replicated, never once accepting another into the fold. Could you replace one lost? Line them up and try to find another; Marcus knew Aro's greatest downfall was his need to collect, but never duplicate.

And Caius, oh, he takes and takes and takes but never did he give.

"Onward," Marcus said through bursting bubbles of laughter as his brothers watched confused. "Onward we go—punish her, be done with it; we have a ball to plan." Jane gasped, fists clenching into her chest as she begged more. "Take off her head, remove her hands, and let her bleed her apology to the stone."

Aro and Caius looked back at their brother who stood to leave with wide eyes and through his gift he watched the ribbons that barely tied them together as companion's fray and break. Oh, they'd been breaking for a long, long while.

Crazy, that's what they called _him_.

It had Marcus laughing—the long, lost action made his throat ache.

Their minds were withered with insanity.

Kings ruined by greed and pride.

They killed a family, not a coven.

Didn't they know it was not the same?

Tyrants gone mad.

But _he_ was crazy.


	42. Chapter 40

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N: Beta'd by Hammerhips. Pre-read by Elle Leigh, dcurley1, and TheLyricalCutie. Thank you lovely ladies. **

**People keep asking how long this is going to be. I have to 54 written, it'll probably go to 65 chapters in total. Keeping with my word count per chapter, that's what I'm thinking. **

**As promised...**

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

Bella's index finger traced a patchwork of scars at the crease of Jasper's elbow. He said nothing when her leg moved between his, the toe of her foot pressing to his calf and drawing a lazy line upward. He was lost in four walls, soft blankets, and the scent of them heavy in the room. A deep breath rushed from his lungs when her body shifted, and a hand splayed open to his chest before starting its trek downward.

If he let her start them going in that direction again, he wasn't sure they'd stop before noon. It was close enough as it was to the others returning.

"Talk to me, I want to hear your voice right now," he murmured, the fingers intertwined with hers beside his head tightening. She was on her stomach beside him, head resting to his side, and he could feel her lips curving a smile against his skin when she found him hard against the palm of her hand. Bella stroked him gently, a thumb rolling over the head of his cock every time she reached the tip. He groaned, pressing the palm of his free hand against closed eyes. Her hand squeezed stronger to his shaft before he even needed to ask her for it. "_Fuck_, just like that."

Her voice was hushed in the space and he tried so hard to focus in on her words instead of that hand jerking him off. "I can't hide from you, at least not how I really feel. That scares me sometimes. Like I can't have a secret without you knowing it's there. It's also freeing—there's no closing you out, Jas."

"_Don't_…" he replied, teething clenching as he hissed low from the sensations coiling a euphoric burn in his groin that tightened with every stroke of her hand. "Don't you ever hide or lie to me, sweetheart."

"Why?" she asked, kissing his flesh, and nipping with teeth against a scar she now knew was still sensitive to the touch over a century after he'd received it. "Surely you don't want to know everything—not _every little thing_. My thoughts are mundane most of the time. When you're not around, my time is spent boringly. Those things are useless to you."

He doubted that with every fiber of his being. The venom on his tongue burned a painful path when he swallowed hard. "I do—every little thing, all the things you know, want, and see…and anything…just, don't hide things from me."

"Because she hurt you so badly when she did—you still wish she would have told you the truth in the end, even if it ended worse than it did."

It was the brutal honesty in her statement that she knew why he demanded she always be candid and open to him that had his eyes flying open. Alice had hurt him so bad—left scars unseen that would never fade or heal in her foolish desire to keep him alive after she was gone. His palm pressed to his mouth and Jasper bit against the skin to swallow the cry; air caught in his throat when he finally nodded.

"So don't you _ever_ do it," he repeated strongly.

Bella released her hold on his body with a teasing wink. He growled in warning when she moved over him and golden eyes met his "I've hidden enough in these last two years, I think. Hiding my anger, the disappointment, and my fears—always hiding from him because I wasn't sure if he deserved those feelings."

Jasper knew that, too. The tension between her and her mate had been thick enough to even effect the others at times. She'd felt so badly they couldn't overcome it—one always blaming the other without outright saying it. He hated he'd been the one to do that to them in his choice to help Ness and Jacob.

"I'm sorry; I can't tell you that enough. It put you both through hell, I know."

Bella nodded, biting the inside of her cheek, and the smile playing on her lips vanished. "I only wish I'd have known that he didn't deserve my bitterness. Our last two years could have been so much better than they were. I regret that the most."

"I—"

"Don't, Jas," she interrupted, eyebrow raised in caution. "It was between us—we didn't handle it like we could—_should_—have. Besides, this is just me talking, right? We're bringing them safely into _this_, and you wanted that, so here we are, doing it."

"It's hurting you." And it did, he could feel that ravaging through her emotions like a tidal wave on the warpath ready to destroy everything in its path. It was hurting him like hell, too, but she was right; their innocent discussion wasn't turning into an awkward piece to their intimate moments. Even still, she shrugged like it didn't make a difference. "We don't have to talk about that right now…we don't have to _talk_ at all, you know? And you stopped just when it you were starting to make it good—I didn't like that."

"They'll be back soon, so…we should…probably…" Bella's words slowly trailed off when she bent down to capture his mouth with hers. Her lips were gone before he wanted them to be; kissing a swift line down his middle as his hands moved alongside her frame. Fingers weaved into brown waves when she looked back up at him. "I don't know…finish this up and get dressed again? Besides, that was only me beginning to make this so, so good for you, Jas—it gets so much better."

"Finish up, huh?" he asked thickly, watching with hooded eyes as she blew cool air to sensitive skin. "I like the way you _finish_, girl."

Bella only smiled a playful grin before her face disappeared from his sight. When her mouth—soft, wet, and so damn good—took his cock in, every muscle in his body tensed in the best way. The rumbling growl that fought its way up from his middle resonated in the room. Teeth grazed his shaft lightly; her throat relaxed slowly, taking him to the hilt. Jasper trembled when lips tightened around him like a vice and sucked hard.

It drove him a little crazy to know his dick tasted just like her and he couldn't help but watch as she sucked it off, cleaning the arousal away with every swipe and swirl of a tongue to his flesh. Bella put on a good show with her eyes blackened from lust, lips air-tight to his cock, and the scent of her excitement seeping into the space—Fuck how he loved a woman that got wet just by sucking his dick.

"Shit, shit, shit…" The hands holding her head rocked with tremors; his head fell back into the blankets when she purred so quietly against his shaft. When his hips lifted, her hands pressed to his thighs and held him back to the blankets. Jasper didn't even care; she knew what she was doing, clearly, and she didn't need him guiding her movements. Fuck, he hoped she knew what it was doing to _him_ as his fingers dug harder into her hair. He moaned when her lips started their slow ascent back up his cock. "Heaven—that's what your mouth feels like, sweetheart."

Jasper couldn't pretend that he didn't feel terrible in a multitude of ways, or that she didn't, for that matter. They still did, and it still ached, but it was a hell of a lot easier to handle when they were together, he'd found.

But the guilt…God, it still ate away at him slowly.

Jasper shouldn't know she tasted even sweeter in the middle of her orgasms.

He shouldn't have loved how she cried his name louder when his teeth bit into the inside of her thigh as his fingers found home knuckle deep and curling into that sweet spot to make her _shake_ so hard.

Those black eyes shouldn't have made him so completely crazy looking back over her shoulder and her desperate voice in his ear never should have urged him on when she begged so recklessly sinful.

Those sights, sounds, and tastes weren't ever made for him, he knew—not from the start, anyway. She wasn't Jasper's, not like she'd been to _him_. He had no right to see her body curving, wanting, and needing under his hands, mouth, and cock. The way her irises dilated when she came; how her lips curled back to reveal those sharp teeth when she was overwhelmed with the sensations of sex; how in only skin she was the most vulnerable, the most beautiful, and the most honest.

Jasper finally understood that those were the types of things that Edward had kept so hidden over the years—private and sacred to only his mind and memories—and now he could realize and appreciate why the vampire had done just that. Over the years, the brothers had joked about sex, Emmett and Jasper's previous conquests, and things they knew their mates wouldn't mind too much if they heard it being said, but never Edward. It was so painfully obvious his reasons for keeping it that way. No one should see her like _they_ had been able to, so exposed and perfect—they didn't deserve to.

She might not have been Jasper's _then_, but he had her _now_. And only because of Bella…she gave him the privilege of seeing, owning, and taking from her those openly broken and achingly sweet moments.

Jasper hoped her mate knew that he would be the last to ever witness her like that now, too—he'd never give another the chance.

.

.

.

The afternoon came way too quickly as far as Jasper was concerned. He didn't even bother to make his way to the water runoff with Bella when the others returned from their outing. He guessed she wanted to be alone to think for a while anyway, so he let her be. It wasn't long after his lover had made her way back and Maria was demanding to see how well she'd been trained in fighting. Bella was happy to oblige, albeit she refused to spar with his sire.

Jasper was suspicious from the start. Apparently, those _things_ his sire wanted to discuss dealt with Bella…and her shield.

"What motivated her?" Maria asked Jasper.

His eyes narrowed at the question. "Be specific."

"Her shield—what forced it out of hiding when you first learned it was there?"

Jasper sighed and rubbed at his face. "I wasn't there, Alice and I had left by then, but from what I understand by the others' accounts was that it ended up being her daughter; the thought of someone hurting the child allowed her to expand it outward and hold it there for a period of time."

Maria's emotions turned thoughtful. "And she _can_ hold it like that?" He nodded again; didn't he just say that? "What about during a fight?"

Jasper's mouth opened to respond, but he realized he didn't have the answer. Sure, Bella could keep her shield off for a great length of time if it was needed, but why would she need to now? Still, holding it up while she was in the middle of an actual fight and just standing there with it expanded while they guarded her were two completely different things.

His chest hurt at the thought of her being hurt because she couldn't focus on the two things at once. What if she was attacked and it fell? Would just one hit knock her focus out enough that it would drop, or would it take more? Why hadn't he considered that before?

"Never mind answering, your silence was more than enough. That is disappointing. You've taught her to fight—she could still do better and you'll ensure she will, no doubt—but you haven't once considered strengthening her _gift_, have you?"

"I zoned in on one thing for the time being," he snapped, feeling mighty defensive. "It wasn't something I'd considered. I didn't spend the last ten years with her—it wasn't _my_ job to make sure she could use it every which way to Sunday. You know that!"

Maria shot Jasper a look that said she wasn't impressed by his rant. His quiet apology did nothing to settle her aggravation with him. "She _can_ drop it completely, make herself open to the mental abilities, correct?" With his shrug of agreement, she hummed a quiet sound under her breath and raised a brow. "How did she learn to keep it down; what motivated that effect, then?"

Jasper felt the word stick in his throat, but he managed to say it anyway. "Sex."

She laughed lightly and hit his arm. "Well, there you go; if sex is a motivation that works for her, _use it_. Clearly—if the way you still smell is any indication—sex is something you two manage just fine. It's not as if you're not gaining something from the actions. You enjoy sex; it's a win-win, Jasper."

He rolled his eyes and turned away from his creator with an irritated feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. "No, I won't even ask that of her, Maria. The whole keeping it down thing was something private she acted on with her mate because of his gift. Don't demand that of me; I will refuse for my own sake, and hers."

"Very few things can motivate a vampire to learn, _mi hijo_. You know these things because I was quick to use them on you: blood, sex, love, and pain. That is all you have to work with. Take the blood option away because she's very well controlled as it were. Her daughter is hidden and won't be in Volterra if she has any say, and she doesn't love you…_yet_." Maria grew silent, gaze pensive on the younger vampire still battling it out with her sister thirty feet away. "But, even when she does—_if_ she does and can—who is to say it would be enough to keep it up, not to mention there's no guaranteeing your feelings will grow in time for that. If you're immediately willing to put sex out of the question because of your own conscience, then guess what that leaves us to work with?"

Jasper swallowed the venom gathering in his mouth. "Don't start with that crap—I'll find another way."

"I hope so, but do hurry and be quick about it, would you? We may be running out of time."

.

.

.

Jasper nodded at Emmett across the clearing as he paced the length of the space. With a wave of one finger, his brother started moving in on Bella from the right. She noticed quickly enough and adjusted her stance, bracing for the impact of his form hitting hers, but at the last moment, she jumped out of the way and he charged right through dead air.

Bella's laughter filled the air and Jasper smiled at the sound. Maria clicked her tongue disapprovingly beside him. "Ask for the shield to be put up; you go in from behind and see if the shield drops—it's too bad it's only shimmering in the air you see," she added with a disappointed tone. "If it were more solid the possibility of it being something that could manifest physically is there. She'd be infallible, practically. One on one is highly unlikely, anyway. Two on one is a more viable outcome, but the most likely ending is that as many as can touch her will be on her. See how she does with two for now."

"Are you thinking it'll drop because she can't hold it in the midst of everything, or because it's me who attacks her?" he asked quietly.

"Both—she needs to center her mind on more than just the one thing, and she trusts you enough not to care to keep it up when you fight. She's open to your gift regardless, so it's a moot point…perhaps Thomas could—"

"No, you keep his dreams away from her mind! You're intolerable," he snapped. "Drives me mad, _mujer_."

"I'm realistic…" she snarled with a pointed finger, "…and you know it. Do as I asked and see how it turns out or I will do it myself."

"Bella, can you shield the clearing for me?" Jasper yelled while still glaring at his sire. "I want you to work on keeping it up while you're fighting with someone. Emmett, go ahead—I'm watching, so don't be smartass with your tricks, man."

"He fights like a bear." Maria shook her head and sat down beside Thomas who had his head stuck in a book. Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, she pulled the boy tighter to her side but didn't remove her gaze from the fight. "Go on, Jasper; she's already zoned in on him. Make an effort to actually try and surprise her, could you? It's useless if she expects you're there."

Rosalie sighed when Jasper finally nodded his consent. "You could try just working slowly on it, brother, like her mate did for keeping it dropped during _exciting_ moments, instead of forcing it with whatever, you know?" his sister offered quietly.

Maria scoffed. "If she doesn't learn it now, she'll never learn it in time. I simply want to see if she has the ability to grow with her gift quickly—whether motivation is the key to her success, or if it's something else I can work with. We don't have time for slowness because _that's_ the nonsense that works for her." With a wave of her hand at Jasper, she added, "And besides, he isn't willing to try what your dead brother did—maybe it's the mate thing, you should ask, girl, and find out; if I pressed him further on it, he'd bite my head off."

"Stop talking." Jasper growled, agitation fraying his nerves. "You're both frustrating the shit out of me right now." He pointed at Thomas and raised a brow in challenge. "And why don't you work on getting that one to learn something, huh? That'd be mighty fucking nice, by the way. You want to talk about relying too heavily on one thing; well he's a prime example if I've ever seen one."

Thomas' nose scrunched up in disgust at the mere mention of him learning to fight, but that was the only indication he gave that the child was even listening to their conversation.

Maria's red eyes lifted to meet Jasper's; emotions screaming for him to back off the topic before her anger grew bigger than it already was. "He will when I need him to."

"_Sure_," he drawled sarcastically. "And Rose is the Queen of England."

"I could be," his sister put in with a smile.

"She _could_ be," Maria agreed, her grin matching Rosalie's.

Jasper felt like he just entered the twilight zone. When females who shouldn't be within five feet of one another because of their mutual disdain started ganging up on him, well…that was his cue to leave their space before they got any ideas and began putting them to use.

"Why does he call you a woman but you call him a boy? Isn't that a little backwards?" Rosalie wondered out loud, eyeing Maria curiously. "I mean, you're only what—seventeen at the most? He was twenty-one when you found him; I'd consider that a mature enough age to be called a man, given the status he achieved in his human life by that time."

Jasper walked away before he was put into the conversation as well, but he still managed to hear his sire's response, sounding as uncaring about the topic as she always had.

"I created him—I'll call him what I please. He should consider himself lucky he garnered enough affection to receive any name at all. _But_, I might refrain from calling him a boy when he learns to stop reminding me that I am not of a woman's age with all his _mujer_ nonsense." Jasper could practically feel her eyes burning into his back as he continued walking. They'd had that argument before—he figured she secretly liked his jibes at her age, considering if she didn't, Maria knew how to put a stop to it. "And no, not quite seventeen when my mate changed me, although I was pretty close to it, girl."

He blocked out the rest of their conversation as he zoned in on Emmett and Bella near the left side of the clearing. Easily, she blocked and ducked swing after swing from Em. Jasper knew fighting with him was nothing for Bella because if you fought with Emmett once, you pretty well knew what to expect the second time around. He wished his brother would work on that, but given the fact that Emmett turned a little nasty in an actual fight—especially if Rose was nearby or in danger—Jasper didn't worry or push it much.

If his brother wanted a challenge or needed to learn more, he knew where to go.

Moving in quickly behind Bella, he caught Emmett's eye and pressed a finger to his lips. His brother didn't even blink a lash or stutter in his attack. When Bella landed a hard hit to Emmett's side with an opened palm, grabbing roughly and tossing him to the side with mocking laughter falling from her lips, Jasper made his move to attack from behind the vampire.

One arm wrapped her shoulders in a painfully tight hold, the other grabbing at her neck to squeeze; he had her forced to her knees with one of his to her back in less than a second. Teeth pressed to the back of her neck in warning; not quite cutting to scar but still they bit hard enough that she knew what it meant. Bella screeched in surprise, elbow slamming into his ribs with a force that knocked the wind out of his lungs for all of three seconds.

But he felt it…the anger, surprise, and fear that floated through her emotions. And he felt _it_, too. Her body jerked as if something had slapped back against her. The light shimmer in the air above them had disappeared. Jasper sighed heavily and nodded back at his sire in defeat when he finally released his hold on Bella.

"What in the hell was that?" she screamed at him, stumbling over the ground until she finally stood.

Jasper felt the headache he wasn't even supposed to be able to have starting to pound at his temples. "Your shield dropped."

"Thank you, Captain Fucking Obvious." Her glare burned; he looked away. "You surprised the crap out of me, Jasper; what did you think would happen?"

"What if it wasn't me?" he asked quietly. Golden eyes narrowed, understanding seeping into emotional tenors when he shrugged. "You're the most valuable gift to us and them—our biggest defense in a fight where they have the mental ability to incapacitate us on the spot. If you think for one second that three or more vampires won't be on you from the start…you're out of your mind. That's exactly what it would—_will_—be. Our first task is to end Jane, Chelsea, and Alec. Theirs is to end _you_, sweetheart. Do you understand that?"

He bit the inside of his cheek when she didn't respond. "Bella…I _need_ you to understand that for me right now. I'm worried you won't go in and make it out. There, I said it. And if you can't hold your shield up at least long enough for us to end the twins, we're so royally screwed."

Shocked and hurt, Bella looked to the ground and said, "A weakness, right? Whatever, so I practice; it was how I learned to get it out, and how I managed to keep it off. This isn't any different."

"Is that what you want, for me to teach you like he did to force it down so you can keep it up under the same circumstances? Because I _really_ don't."

"No!" she said horror stricken and mortified. "Jas, that was—"

"I know what it was!" he shouted back. "And that's fine, you learned how to block off the ability for long periods of time, but Christ, girl, I am not going to fuck you just so you can learn to hold it up the same way. And besides, what if we don't have time for that?"

"Stop being a jackass—I don't want to do that anyway I told you." A hand ran through her hair, holding back the waves from her face as she stared into the forest. "You're doing that what if thing again. It's not a _what if_ thing right now, okay?"

"It is," he insisted.

Jasper realized Maria had been right in her assessment. Bella needed the right motivation to force her into keeping the shield up. It would have to be something that would hurt her if she couldn't do it, but good God, he couldn't be the one to deliver that kind of punishment and he knew it—not _now_.

With a wave at his sire, Maria was on her feet and crossing the space in a flash. Jasper turned back to Bella whose eyes wouldn't meet his. "You need to learn this quickly, because yeah, what if they found us tomorrow? What if the next message from your daughter is a warning that they're in danger and we needed to leave? I can't motivate you the way I would for a new vampire with the same kinds of rewards and punishments because you're too controlled as it is, so you need to trust me to do this in a more difficult way, okay? I don't want to, but how we do this now is how it needs to go, and I'm sorry… please, understand that I am so fucking sorry."

Maria stepped up to Bella, eyeing the younger vampire with consideration before she suddenly struck out with a hand that knocked his new lover to the ground with such strength it shook under his feet. Bella snarled in anger, fingers digging into earth, eyes blackening with disbelief and rage as Jasper turned and started walking away.

He couldn't see her ask him to find a different way.

He wanted to tell her to be quick, precise, and smart; that his creator has a hard hit and her fingernails would hurt like nothing else, but he couldn't speak a word.

"Jasper, I don't want to fight with her!" Bella cried. When he didn't turn around, she screamed at him. Her next words cut him to the core. "It can't be the same the second time around, did you know that? You can't trust me enough to learn—trust yourself to teach me—because Alice didn't survive, so now I get the backlash from your fears!"

"Pain is a motivator," he said instead, trying to keep the shake out of his voice as he continued walking. But fuck, she was so right it stung. "I can't hurt you—she can."

Maria growled in warning. "Get up, and this time, don't let me hit you, girl."

"Fuck you."

"Those are ugly words from a pretty mouth," Maria sneered. "Up; if you don't want it to hurt, you'll keep on your feet, get that shield into the air, and don't let it drop."

"Jasper," Rosalie whispered. Emmett looked stuck between wanting to hit his brother and wanting to jump in between his sister and Maria. "Bella doesn't want to fight her because she scares her. She's not at her level—not even close."

"Neither am I," he muttered, sitting his form down against the tree beside Thomas. "But she'll learn this way… I just can't do it, okay? I can't hurt her to make her keep it up and then hold her when it is over. This way she still has me to come to when it's done. Maria is much better suited for this job than I am, anyway—her care for Bella goes only as deep as how good her shield is."

"I'm not—"

Bella's words were cut off by Maria's hand cutting out and slamming her back to the ground. Rage rolled over the younger vampire in thick, heavy waves. She was just about to the point where she could strike back, he knew. Jasper turned his face away from the sight.

"You're making this much too easy on me. Stop speaking—words won't keep your shield up. Is it even up now; what use are you if everyone has to guard around you, girl? You're believed to be the strongest—_so be it_."

"Jas," Emmett muttered. "Can't you—"

"No," he interrupted, feeling sicker by the second. "Let her try at least."

It was Maria's next words that had his stomach jumping into his throat. "You've been bitten; so you know it aches for days. If that shield of yours drops, I'll bite you. How is that for some fear induced motivation?"

"No biting," Thomas shouted, surprising Jasper.

Maria ignored him. "I'll do it, I promise you—put it up, and let's try again."

"Don't you bite me," Bella warned, standing up with fists clenched at her sides. "I swear to God if you bite me I'll kill you."

Tauntingly, Maria smiled. "You should ask your lover how he learned to control his constant projecting. I bit him fifty-two times before he began to get the point; you know how much I cared for him. Do not drop your shield, or you _will_ feel my teeth."

With those words, Maria attacked. Jasper kept his eyes on the sky, watching the shimmering air surrounding the clearing flex with every move he heard. Hits landed one after the other, Maria snarled and a loud crash sounded before Bella landed fifteen feet from where he sat. Jasper still didn't take his eyes off the shimmering space in the air. It contracted at the force of her body hitting the ground, but the nearly invisible shape stayed surrounding them.

Jasper dropped his gaze for only a few seconds, watching as Maria circled an enraged Bella, taunting her with that same cruel smile and waving fingers. When Bella lunged out at the vampire straight on, Maria laughed a sharp sound before twirling in a flash of movement around her. She ended up behind Bella, an opened palm slamming hard into the shoulder blade of the younger vampire violently.

Jasper heard the crack of flesh under the impact. Bella stumbled, crying out in pain as her shield flexed once more and disappeared from the sky. His eyes closed in disappointment, the fear rising in his gut as Maria clicked her tongue in a chiding manner.

"Ouch—stings for days, girl." Jasper quickly opened his eyes to see where Maria was and noticed she'd moved in closer to Bella. He wanted to speak—to stop her—but his own need to ensure the younger vampire was capable of protecting herself, if he couldn't protect her, kept him silent. "Where do you want it?"

"Don't you bite me," Bella warned, turning quick with hands held out.

Maria circled her again and said, "Right where he bit you, I think—it won't do any more damage than you already have on you and he'll be so terribly angry that I ruined his pretty mark that he might just give you another."

Jasper doubted his teeth would ever cut Bella's skin again, but that didn't mean he liked the thought of Maria using the scar he'd left on her as a threat.

Bella turned to run as Maria sprung forward; she just wasn't quick enough to escape as his sire forced her to the ground, ducking clawing hands and snapping teeth with taunting laughter falling from red lips.

"Jasper…" Rosalie hissed.

Emmett made a sound under his breath. "God, I swear to fuck if you let her—" He stopped speaking, moving forward but Jasper grabbed his ankle and jerked hard, dropping him to the ground with a crash. "You asshole!"

"She won't bite her," Jasper insisted, hoping he was right. "She _won't_."

He looked back just in time to see Maria striking out with teeth bared and a growl echoing. Air caught in his lungs, choking him like a rope around the throat. His snarl as feet hit the ground was a clear warning to his creator.

"_Don't_, Maria!"

Bella's fear drowned his rationale. He hadn't really thought the choice out, and it was more than likely that Maria wouldn't have bitten her anyway, but he couldn't take that chance. Causing her pain in a fight was one thing, but punishing her for not doing what she needed was something separate that he didn't want to see happen.

She wasn't a solider.

She wasn't a newborn who needed training.

She wasn't Maria's creation to do as she wanted.

She was just Bella. And she was his now—in a way—so it was his responsibility to protect her, and Jasper wasn't entirely sure he'd done that the right way. Misguidedly, maybe, but that fear eating away at her emotions was the killer that told him no way, not like this.

Relief weaved around Bella as Maria filled with her usual satisfaction at having gotten her way once again. She released the younger vampire without apology and stood. "Fear always provoked you quite well, Jasper, clearly that hasn't changed—the next time I return, we will be doing this again." She turned on Bella with a shrug falling from her shoulders. "I suggest you learn quickly, girl. I've been told my bite hurts worse than others."

With a hand out, Jasper offered to help Bella off the ground. She slapped him away, and he understood so he kept silent. Maria continued speaking like they hadn't moved at all. "Figure something out. You would never really let me do anything to her that you wouldn't do yourself, and we both know that. Put your feelings away and see her like anyone else in this field. If you can't, I will. Use Thomas' ability if you think it will somehow help—I don't care, but make it work."

Once Maria had returned to Thomas' side, Jasper faced Bella with his heart heavy as she whispered, "I don't want to fight any more today."

His problem was that he couldn't let her _not_ fight. He wanted her back in soft blankets or on the floor of a wet forest. He wouldn't get his wish for that, either. Life wasn't fair—they both knew that well enough. "Doesn't matter, this is important. Put it up again."

"You'd have let her bite me," she accused.

"Never." Hands clenched into painful fists at his sides. He decided to give her the most honesty he could muster given the turmoil he felt. "I won't let anyone touch you like that, but pain is a motivation that could work in this situation. I didn't want it to be me who delivered it, but obviously you won't give me the choice."

"You're being a bastard; you would have if you had thought for one second it would work on me." A hand rubbed at the shoulder he guessed was aching while it healed. "You let her hurt me anyway, so what's the difference?"

"And someone else would do so much worse to you—I can't have you vulnerable, so understand that for me, _please_," he repeated, wishing so hard she'd just hear what he was saying and not focus in on only the physical and emotional hurt she felt. "Maybe I'd been softer on Alice than I assumed because of my love for her; maybe if I'd have pushed her harder over the years to rely less on her gift and more on the actual fighting she'd have been okay. Just… do it again, Bella. Put it up; it's just you and me—I'll never hurt you more than you can handle. I won't bite you as a form of punishment. If you really feel like you have to stop because you can't take it, because you want to speak freely without us fighting, or because I've frightened you, then we will the moment you say the word."

Pain rocked her emotions at his words. "Jas…not right now."

"Again!" He moved closer and waved with one hand, teeth clenching together in his anger and anxiety. "_Now_!"

"No!"

Honesty was sometimes the only thing that worked for her, he knew. If that was the motivation she needed, he'd give it to her. "I'll never love you if all I can think about is this ending with you being dead—there, it's been said and I know it hurts."

"You want to love me?"

"Don't you know that? It'd be so easy to," Jasper admitted with a broken laugh. "But, if I have to think that every time I leave to hunt you won't be back, I'll never get further than where we are now. That will hold me back—it already does. You know I can keep myself safe and you if I needed—you already identified these things, when I haven't. So show me you can do this, that you can understand what I need from you…Can't you do that for me?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you," he added, feeling the heartache seeping into her emotional tenors and sucking him in whole.

"Don't," she replied, tone dark and eyes avoiding his gaze. "Don't apologize for your needs, your grief, or your reservations." Bella looked past him at the vampires sitting silently and watching their exchange, all circling different emotions and never really settling on one feeling. "I was right when I said this was about your fears stemming from Alice. We're going to have limits, this is yours."

"Again?" he asked her, reaching out to brush his hand against her cheek.

Maria had been wrong, and Jasper wouldn't fail to let her know it. Pain might help; no one wanted to hurt, but only love motivated Bella more than anything; it always had and it always would. The things she did—everything she did—she did because of love, for love, or while she was in love.

"Okay, again."


	43. Chapter 41

_**Witness **_

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. It's not my sandbox, or sand, but this is my castle. **

**A/N: Preread by Elle Leigh, dcurley1, and TheLyricalCutie. My ladies rock.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One **

Thomas' small hand fit well into Bella's as they walked through the forest. The boy jumped up onto a fallen log, balancing the rotted wood easily as she continued to walk alongside. When his hand left hers, she rubbed absentmindedly at her wrist to soothe the ache deep in her bones.

Their days had begun to melt into the same constant routine. The small clearing had become Bella's torture chamber, as far as she was concerned. She understood the need for the intense amount of training Jasper was suddenly shoving down on her—it made sense, she wasn't arguing that fact—but that didn't mean she wasn't feeling agitated about it.

Every time a bone cracked from the force of his hits or holds, when her skin felt ready to tear apart, or how the moment the pain intensified in their fights her shield always seemed to fall. Bella wanted to cry and the bitterness swelling in her gut grew a little more. He'd nearly taken her wrist off earlier in the day. The skin had fractured and venom had reached the surface to heal it almost near immediately, but it left a hair's width scar along the inside of her wrist. Jasper had been clear if she couldn't take it, to speak up, and she had almost as soon as the skin broke, but it didn't make a difference to the look of agony that crossed his face when she tried to hide the injury from his notice.

Bella forced herself not to think of the way he balked at the realization of what he'd done—how badly she hurt because of him. Now she understood why he didn't want it to be him who caused her pain.

When the sky darkened and Thomas started to settle into his cozy corner for the evening, Bella only wanted to hide. Emmett and Rosalie were more than willing to stay to allow her and Jas to get away—just get away from the day, away from eyes and ears, and away from the present, but she _couldn't_.

Couldn't because his eyes turned as black as tar, like he wasn't seeing her; his face blanked when he'd throw orders at her to do it one more time; those hands that loved so well hit and grabbed far too roughly for her liking.

She understood—God, she _did_.

But for the last week and a half, she'd been more distant from him than she ever had been in the last decade. And that hurt so much worse than anything else could. Telling him she didn't want to continue with the training the way it was going wouldn't end well.

"When do you think the storms will stop?" Thomas asked jumping from the log and looking up through the canopy of thick trees. "Miss said sometimes this lasts for months. All I can seem to smell is rain."

"Are you complaining? She's been here three times since she came back," Bella said with a cocked eyebrow and playful smile. "The rain is safe for her to travel in—if the storm season lasts months, that's just more time for you to spend with her, Thomas."

The boy sighed, trying to hide the grin he sported as he turned away. "I know; I'm always wet now, though."

"You could try spending more time inside if the rain is bothering you that much." His face dropped, eyes widening and Bella could practically smell his anxiety at the very thought of being confined. She quickly saved him from falling into a full-blown panic attack by saying, "You know I'm only suggesting it, right? I'm not saying you have to—it was just a _suggestion_. Take a breath and know I am not meaning to force you into anything, buddy."

"Oh…kay," he whispered.

Bella tried to stifle her revulsion at the thoughts running through her mind. No child should be treated the way this one had been. "Have you—remember I'm not asking you to say a thing to me—told her what happened? It might help if you talked about it, you know? You are a vampire—humans can't hurt you. No one can hurt you if you don't want them to. They do not have that right, Thomas."

"Jasper hurt you today—you didn't want that," he pointed out.

Air caught in her chest painfully. "I have to learn to control my shield in a fight—that's different. Jasper stops when I ask him to. He never lays his hands on me if I don't want them there. My permission is given every time we do anything," she explained, hoping he understood she wasn't just talking about what he saw in the clearing. "Every single time, okay? And today was a special case; didn't you see how hurt he was over what happened? Then he ran off and wouldn't even speak to anyone. That bothered him much more than it bothered me."

Sex was something she didn't want to go into with Thomas, but it was more than likely the child knew more than he should on the topic, not to mention she had to wonder if he could differentiate between consensual and forced acts. If all he'd ever been was a toy to be used, she doubted it. That disgusted and saddened her further.

Bella wished she could find the right words to explain to a twelve and a half year old sexual abuse victim who would never grow older in his mind that what happened to him wasn't the case for everyone. She hoped someday he knew that his cruel abuse and mistreatment was horrible and so undeserved, and that he was innocent—so blameless—for their sordid manner and disgusting deeds.

Sex could be enjoyed and was healthy when both parties consented and wanted the acts to occur. But, Thomas was a child—just twelve and a half years _young_—and given his past, Bella had no right, nor did she have the proper understanding of how to explain those things to him.

Thomas' quiet voice brought Bella from her thoughts. "I've told her…when she asked," he admitted.

"And what did Maria tell you?"

The boy's face scrunched up and he once again looked away. His voice was clear as he recounted the words his sire must have spoken as if it were nothing more than a grocery list he was reading, instead of the statement that was likely the most important thing he ever needed to hear. "My person, body, and mind are mine. No one has the right to take, use, or hurt what is mine. I am good, beautiful, and worthy. I am not…I am not…a-a-a…" He stuttered, teeth clenching around the word as Bella reached out and stroked his arm gently. "I am not a _pet_. I am a boy who deserves love, kindness, and affection from anyone who is given the gift of gracing my space."

Thomas looked up at Bella, his voice cold when he said, "That is what she told me."

Bella's knees hit the wet ground. Hands curved his face and she longed so hard for the ability to cry. "Don't you understand those things? Can't you see they're all true?" She grabbed his hands and opened them. "These are yours; now they can protect you or reach out for comfort when you need it." She released him only to press two fingers to his lips and whispered, "This mouth defends with teeth or frees you with words when you use them."

"What about my mind?" Thomas asked sadly. "Sometimes I remember; I don't want to."

"Your mind is your own," she said, repeating his words back to him. "In that place you are private if you need, safe if you want, and with your gift, you're wherever you want to be, Thomas. It is your own place—you own it. If you don't want something there, then it has no right to be there. Do you understand what I'm telling you? _Can_ you?"

Before Thomas could respond, soft footfalls coming into their area from the right had both their heads turning in that direction. Bella knew when he calmed down, he'd come to find her, but she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to talk herself, if she were being honest.

"Do you think you could make it back to the cabin without me?" Bella asked when Jasper came into view. The vampire leaned against a tree with arms crossed to his chest as Thomas nodded. "Rose can help you change out of these wet clothes—if you want Emmett to leave while she does it, you can say so, okay? He won't mind."

Without another word, the boy disappeared. Bella waited until she couldn't hear him anymore before she finally stood, brushing the wet dirt from her knees as she did. With a hand to her hip, the other pressed to her forehead, Bella cried. Jasper didn't say a word. He didn't try to comfort her, or ask what was wrong. Instead, he waited out her quiet cries and soft sobs until she felt able to breathe once more.

"He can you know…" Jasper murmured taking a step forward, "…he'll realize what you're telling him; grasp the concepts despite his age. He _will_—when he truly wants to and is able to understand what they did is not his burden to carry. It might sound harsh of me to say, but I wish you wouldn't let that child affect you like this, sweetheart. He's not your son, he's not your family, and when we leave, he will stay behind with her. You won't see him, we won't live close to him for you to visit, and…_fuck_…it doesn't make a difference what I say, does it? You already love him practically."

"Is that really so bad?" Bella cried. "That I care for him; that I think he deserves to be happy and healthy in his mind like he is physically? Why can't _you_ understand that for _me_?" He reached out and she stepped back. "_Don't_."

"I swear I understand that. You are the most selfless vampire I have ever met. You hand out love and care to anyone who gains your affection," he said thickly. Madly, he waved at her. "Why are you right in front of me but it still feels like you're a million miles away right now? Are we falling back again? Are you stuck somewhere in that mind of yours where you think I won't understand? Bella, you won't even let me kiss you when a week and a half ago you wouldn't let me go—I want to touch you and you turn away from me. Tell me why!"

Bella couldn't say a word; they stuck in her mouth like dirt instead. "It doesn't matter," he admitted with a shrug. "I know what it is whether you'll say it or not—I just don't know how to fix it. You don't want me hurting you one minute and then holding you the next. I told you it wouldn't work; I fucking begged you to try it with her instead of forcing me to put us in that position. Do you think I like hearing you cry when I've hurt you? Teaching you to fight is one thing; producing you pain to learn is another."

Bella's bottom lip disappeared under top teeth. A shuddering breath of air escaped her lungs. "Please, just stop—"

"No!" he shouted, moving closer under they were toe to toe and his hands were holding tight so she couldn't look away. "She was wrong to force my hand, but she was right, too—I'd never let her do a thing to you I wouldn't do myself if it were needed. But I _won't_ do this anymore. It's too much; just say it, Bella. Please, say it."

"You need this from me." Her voice sounded as fragile as she felt. "You said it yourself, Jas. And I still can't hold it after a week and a half of doing this with you—what good am I if I can't keep it up when we need it? They all thought my shield was the strongest thing, but it's the weakest, right? So useless."

"You're hiding from me," he said quietly, thumbs brushing under her eyes. "You've been running whenever you get the chance, you won't spend ten minutes alone with me, and you've been untruthful by your omissions. If this was too much, the first thing you should have done was spoken up. I told you that from the start. You're tired of hiding, remember? Why would you do that knowing I'd still feel it; knowing how badly it'd hurt me, yet you still did it. Why?"

"Because you need this from me!"

"So your inability to trust me is my fault now?"

"No, I—" She choked on the truth, but it forced its way out anyway. "You don't trust _me_."

"What?" Jasper dropped his hands like she'd burned him.

"You don't," she insisted strongly. "You don't trust me to survive—to live. It won't make a single difference how strong I am, how well I can fight, and two hundred years from now you'll still think I'm not at the level I need to be for you to feel comfortable enough to know that I would _live_ for _you_."

"Sweetheart…" Hands grasped tight to her waist; remorse flowed from him in heavy waves. "Bella…that's not true."

"It is, and if you want to shout at me about comparing those notes, perhaps you should check your own." Bella moved his hands off her body and stepped out of his reach quickly before adding, "And for the record, I would. If you could trust me—_love_ me—I would for you; I did for him when he couldn't, for my daughter when it would have been so easy to just go, and I would for you, too. Decades from now, tomorrow if I needed, or when we're in Volterra and you're too busy trying to watch over me to save your own self—I'd live for _you_."

Bella laughed a sound so bitter it hurt her ears to hear it. "God, maybe I already _do_, Jasper."

.

.

.

Jasper hated feeling defeated. Admitting he couldn't do something was just about as bad as having someone prove he couldn't do it. Over the years he found there wasn't a great deal of things he couldn't do, either.

With patience and practice, he'd mastered twenty-nine different languages in both reading and writing, he could play just about any instrument that was placed in front of him, and he never stopped trying to learn or grow in his knowledge. But, it was more than just mundane things, too. Physically, he was more than sufficient. He could fight, protect, and defend. Mentally, he was quick, intelligent, and unrestricted. Emotionally, Jasper could be at his very worst, or best, given the situation.

With his sire tapping a lazy beat to the ground with the toe of her black pumps while he explained he wouldn't be training with Bella in the capacity he had been, he felt at his worst.

Physically useless, struck mentally dumb, and emotionally wrecked.

Utterly defeated.

"This isn't working—not in practice, and definitely not for _us_. I have to try something else," he confessed. "Don't bother bringing up the sex thing—I won't do it."

He didn't want to say that Bella hadn't spoken to him in three days. He had no intention of explaining that she wouldn't share his bed or even let him near her, really. He didn't want to admit he felt lost, alone, and heartbroken by her rejection.

When his clothes for the day started showing up outside their bedroom door in the morning Jasper knew he'd managed to fuck up somehow. He didn't even bother trying to talk it out, knowing that would likely end up with her walking away again.

She was hiding—he hated it.

He was ignoring the obvious—he hated that, too.

Bella stopped training with him after the night in the woods where she'd been so harsh and honest it frightened him. He couldn't regret having heard her say how she really felt—even if it ached because it was so painfully true—because he'd practically demanded she tell him.

Still, she trained with Emmett and Rose for hours if they would. Her shield stayed up, even when both of them were on her at once, but the moment she felt physical pain, it would drop.

He was so damned sure love would motivate her—he still did, honestly. He just wasn't sure how to make it work.

Maria sucked air through her teeth as she stared at the darkness surrounding them. Rain fell heavily as wind whipped violently around the clearing. "Thomas informed me about an interesting conversation they had a little while ago. She made him think a bit, I believe; reconsider how he's chosen to handle certain memories and whatnot—I appreciate her doing that." Jasper didn't know how to respond so he chose to say nothing at all. "Perhaps it's the mother in her that latched onto him like she has."

Jasper shrugged, but the look on his face said it all. "You're jealous of a child, _mi hijo_?" Maria asked, sounding unaffected and not the least bit shocked.

"No, more worried about her heart when we have to go."

"And a tad bit jealous, yes?"

"Stop it," he snapped.

"She's stopped allowing you the pleasure of sharing her space, words, and body—you're so agitated it is obvious enough without you even telling me. How unfortunate for you. It could have gone either way, I suppose," she mused quietly. "I'd so hoped you would find what you needed in her."

"I _have_! She's…" Once again he was struck speechless when he tried to define how Bella made him feel.

"Then where is she?" Maria looked around and waved at the empty clearing devoid of all the others, making her point clear enough. "What have you done to anger her?"

"I pushed her when I didn't want to. I hurt her every day in training and she had nowhere to go when we were done—she probably felt like she couldn't come to me. I worried her into a corner because of my fears. I inadvertently compared her to my mate without fully understanding the implications. What else do you want to know; what else can I say?"

Maria's brow rose. "But she's holding it while she fights?" she asked, ignoring his rant completely.

"Until she's physically in pain, then it drops."

"Have you tried emotionally putting her in pain to see if there's a difference?"

Golden eyes rolled in annoyance. "She's grieving—that's not the problem here."

"Did you know I was always terrified of being bitten—utterly horrified of the thought?" Jasper said nothing, but he had guessed that was a fear of hers over the years. "Just the idea of someone's teeth cutting my skin scared me into learning how to keep their mouth from my flesh in quick manner. She has the same fear, _mi hijo_."

"Maria, I can't let you do that…I'm sorry, I can't." Anxiety pulsed in his lungs when he said, "You have to understand—she trusts me so little right now, and if I allowed that, it would ruin what is left. Just…I won't hurt her like that, or allow you to do it. I _can't_."

Sharp laughter rung out in the air. "Oh, how little faith you have in me, Jasper. Go, ask her to come here and train with me for a short while—ask the others to keep Thomas away, and make the promise that I will not bite her if you need to."

"Can you make that promise _and_ keep it?" he shot back.

"I'll swear not to bite _her_."

.

.

.

Under Maria's request, Jasper stayed in the clearing—close enough to step in if he felt it was needed, but far enough that he was out of the action when it began—as she once again regarded Bella. His lover avoided his gaze, instead keeping her face trained on the sheet of rain falling down on them.

Maria sighed heavily. "I was terrified of being bitten without even having felt teeth cut my flesh—I couldn't remember the bite of my change, so it doesn't count. Think for a moment why I would still be scared had I never felt a bite?"

Bella didn't answer right away. "I'm not scared of being bitten."

"Yes, you are. You know once they have you, they will bite you," Maria said. "You know it hurts—whenever you begin feeling pain I would wager your mind goes straight to his teeth cutting into your shoulder. I don't blame you there, it's a frightening feeling. You're helpless and hurting—under their control because of your fear with just a single bite. Then what happens, girl?"

Jasper noticed Bella's eyes flicker to the ground, embarrassment fluttering through her. "I focus on it," she admitted.

"And you lose control of the shield." Maria kicked off her heels, bending down to pick them up before tossing them off to the side. "I was petrified of being bitten because I'd watched my coven mate bite my mate every time I couldn't escape an attack from Gozio. He wanted me to learn without feeling—but I felt so much, girl. When he cried out it hurt me; put me to my knees. I didn't want him to hurt because I was so incapable of defending myself. I begged him to stop, that I would learn eventually, but he didn't care a single bit for my desire to keep him from pain, nor did he listen."

Maria pointed at Jasper and said, "I've bitten him more times than I can remember. He is not afraid of my teeth. We will fight you and me; up goes your shield, girl, and I suggest you keep it there if you don't want him in pain."

"No—"

"Up!" Maria shouted with a wave. "And if you make me say it again, I'll bite him for your insolence."

"Please…" Bella looked at Jasper who only stared back unaffected. "Jas…come on, this is crazy. I know we can't continue how we were, but _this_? You've been bitten enough, don't you think? How will you being in pain work for me?"

_Love_; _you don't know it yet, but you just might love me_, he wanted to say. "When we're done here tonight, don't you hide from me," he said instead. "You've hid from me enough, sweetheart."

"_Please_—"

"Up!" Maria demanded once more.

When Bella didn't move, Maria struck out. Teeth cut into Jasper's exposed arm with damaging strength. The surprise of her attack and pain of the venom forcing its way into his body had him crying out and jerking away, only serving to make the bite jagged and worse.

He heard Bella's gasp; she choked on the air. "_Stop it_!"

Jasper dropped his head and shuddered from the pain radiating up his arm. Maria stood suddenly and her palm hit Bella's chest hard, sending the younger vampire flying across the clearing when she tried to come to his side. She stood firm and determined as Bella rolled over to her hands and knees. With a hand held out, Maria told Jasper to stay where he was.

"You do not touch him, or I will bite for that, also. Make progress, show me that this is working for you, and I will grant you that reward, girl."

The chagrined disgust, overwhelming anxiety, and debilitating fear rolling through Bella told Jasper everything he needed to know. "It's up," she breathed heavily, a low cry falling from her lips. "My shield is up."

"Good… You can rise now, _mi hijo_."

Jasper's chest felt tight, a throbbing ache strummed through his arm. He stood and rubbed at the fresh bite leaking spidery lines down his forearm. "Give me a minute. Just one," he pleaded when Maria shot him a look. With her slight nod, Jasper was at Bella's side in a flash, kneeling down to her level. Her hand touched the newly puckered skin, opened and aching, remorse rolling from her strongly.

"This isn't fair!" she cried. "Why would you think this would be okay with me?"

"I know you can do this, and it will work. Treat her bites as if they were a mental ability—if you drop the shield, I'm exposed." He kissed her hair, bringing her up so he could hold her for just a second. "You were so right—I'm terrified of losing you, and that won't change tomorrow, two centuries from now, or when we're in Volterra. Let me make it clear, my fear…it's not only that she didn't live, or because I believe that you can't survive, but because I need you to, okay?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know how to say I couldn't do it with you anymore without feeling like I was failing you."

"Tonight," he promised. "When we're done, and we're alone, you can tell me all that tonight."

"I miss you; need you—so, so much, Jas. I want you to know that."

"Tonight," he repeated with his voice hushed and a hand brushing hair over her shoulder. "Okay?"

Maria's voice broke their quiet exchange. "Your minute is up. Let's begin."


End file.
